Like We Used To
by HarryPotterLover2422
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy met on the train to Hogwarts their first year. What will happen with the next seven years of dating, breaking-up, fighting, crying and school? Will it push the two friends together, or create a wall between them?
1. The Best Day

**A/N Hello everyone. This is my first chapter of my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. I have been working on this story for about six or seven months, and then I finally decided to post it after I finished my last Twilight Fanfiction. Just an F.Y.I. this story is not edited, all my work, so it may not be all that great. Thanks for reading my story! Enjoy!**

**Megan **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I do however own my original characters and my plot. **

"_Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." _

I looked over toward the small family of three standing by themselves silently saying their good-byes before their son, who my dad and Uncle Harry knew as Scorpius Malfoy, got on the Hogwarts Express to our new school. My dad, well my whole family, had their own opinions about the Malfoy family, but looking at them they looked like a perfectly normal, functioning family saying good-bye to their son.

Growing up in the Weasley family and being the niece of the "Chosen One", I was used to hearing my dad and uncles' opinion on anyone and everyone from when they were our age. The Weasley family was known for being a loud, opinionated group of red-heads, and wasn't that true.

I walked to the train with my best friend, and cousin, Albus Potter, now that boy had a lot to live up to. First of all he was a Potter, then he was named after two head-masters of Hogwarts, both of which were brave men, or so Uncle Harry told us. I didn't know much about the two headmasters, but from the way even my dad talked about them I could say that they were well respected men.

"Rose?" Al, as everyone called him, broke me out of my thought, by urgently shaking my arm.

"What?" I snapped at him, immediately regretting it. I hadn't realized that I was still staring off at the space that had previously been occupied by the Malfoy family.

"Sorry, Al. I didn't mean to sound that mean," I apologized, seeing that he had taken at least three steps back from where he had been previously standing.

"It's okay," he smiled at me, "Just wanted to tell you that if you really want to get to Hogwarts we better get on that bloody train."

"Don't use that kind of language with my Albus Severus Potter! I am sorry that I was busy thinking about my life and almost made you miss the train that you are sure you are going to meet the girl of your dreams on." I whispered, careful not to yell to loud while on the full platform. It seemed that whenever I decided to yell something everyone got really quiet, especially here on the platform.

Before Al got the chance to strike up another argument before the first day had even started, I turned on my heals, flipping my hair in the process, and stalked toward the train, Al right on my heals muttering incoherently under his breath.

I left my large trunk by the Hogwarts Express attendants, but not before grabbing my book to keep myself occupied on the train ride. Al, still hadn't decided to talk to me since I had told him not to swear at me. Growing up in the Weasley family you got used to the cussing, and as my older cousin, James, had told me, "bloody" isn't even a cuss word, I think that it is.

As I entered the train, moments before it departed from the station, I found a compartment for Al and I to sit in, that wasn't completely full of people. I slowly, but surely slid open the door and saw two small girls, probably the same age as us, sitting in the seats.

"Hello," I smiled politely at the two girls.

"Hi," the one sitting nearer to the door smiled involuntarily toward Al, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes, exactly what Al loved. The fact that she wasn't talking surprised me. Living in the Weasley you learn to distinguish the talkers from the non-talkers.

"Hello," the other girl smiled, she had black hair and brown eyes with tan skin.

"My name is Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Potter, but everyone calls him Al. Can we sit in here with you?" I asked whoever was listening.

"My name is Elizabeth Macmillan, but everyone calls me Liz, and this is Emily Jordan. Of course you can sit with us. What year are you? Do you have other cousins?" Liz answered, I knew she was the talkative one.

"Al and I are both first years and yes I have nine other cousins and Teddy who I consider my cousin. My Uncle Harry is the God-Father to Teddy Lupin who is like our cousin, so I say we have ten other cousins. And I have a younger brother." I answered her questions.

"Are they older or younger?" Liz asked.

"Let's see Teddy is 19 and out of Hogwarts, and he is dating my Uncle Bill's daughter Victoire who is 17 and in her last year. Then there is Dominique who is 15, Louis and Molly are both 13, Lucy and Fred are both 12, and Roxanne is 9, the same age as my little brother. Then there are my Potter relatives, James is 12, Al is 11 and Lily is 9. We are one big family of loudmouths… trust me." I laughed seeing their stunned faces.

"Wow," Emily laughed.

"Wait, you are related to the Potter family, as in _the _Harry Potter?" Liz asked stunned, looking between Al and I.

"Yeah. I'm related to him. He's my uncle and Al's father," I smiled at them."Wow," they both laughed looking at each other.

When no one knew what to say, because they were awestruck, I chuckled in Al's direction, he looked proud and annoyed in one face. Al hated the popularity that came out of begin the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, but at the same time he loved his dad, and was proud of what he had done to make the Wizarding World a You-Know-Who free, safe place.

"So, you guys excited for school?" I smiled as they began to talk at speed that I would never, ever begin to get used to, even being from the Weasley family.

I looked out the window, the girls still talking at 100 mph at Al. They were asking him about Uncle Harry and if he had ever married my Aunt Ginny. Apparently these girls didn't pay any attention to the Daily Prophet, I laughed to myself. I pulled my book out from my bag and began to read about the tragedy that was Romeo and Juliet. I loved the book, about the two star-crossed lovers, destined to be together, but torn apart by their parents feud. It was one of my favorite love stories, but it was still a tragedy. No matter how many times I read this play, I couldn't get enough of it.

I kept reading until I was pulled out of my thoughts by the compartment door sliding open. I looked up to see the same blonde boy that was standing with the small family early, the boy that I was suppose to detest already, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Is one of you Rose Weasley?" he asked politely.

"That me," I answered, confused as to why he wanted to know who I was.

"Hello," he smiled, "Umm…your cousin wanted me to find you because she said she had to speak with you about something."

"Thanks," I smiled, as I stood up. I began to walk toward where my cousin, when I realized I had no idea what cousin I was looking for.

"Umm… excuse me?" I yelled politely in the direction Scorpius was walking.

"Yes?" he asked turning.

"Which cousin? And where?" I laughed, my cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Follow me," he chuckled, "I'll show you."

"Thanks," I blushed again, looking down at my feet before beginning to walk toward my cousin.

We walked for a few minutes until we reached compartment toward the back of the train. He stopped at a compartment that had a mix of girls and boys both sitting on the floor and on the seats. Scorpius smiled before walking into a compartment diagonal from the one I was about to enter. I slid open the door and saw both Dominique and Victoire sitting on the floor two other girl across from them.

"Rose!" Victoire squealed jumping up off the floor.

"Hello," I laughed, confused, "What's wrong?"

"Well I am assuming that James has already told the whole family about my snogging Teddy, but we have been dating for six months now, but we wanted to make sure it would last before we told anyone!" she squealed hugging me.

"Congrats! But everyone already knew Vic," I laughed, hugging her back.

"I figured," she laughed as I was turning to walk back to my compartment.

"Rose?" Dom asked before I had taken a step.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Who was that boy that walked you down here?" she asked.

"Scorpius," I answered.

"Malfoy?" she and Vic asked shocked.

"Yeah," I answered, "Why?"

"Just surprised he offered to find you, because first of all, he didn't know who you were, and second of all he's a Malfoy. They are known for be arrogant snobs who never help anyone. Just surprised." She smiled before walking back into her compartment. I rolled my eyes at her before walking back toward my compartment where my new, and old friends were waiting.

SPOV

I stood with my mum and dad, waiting to board the Hogwarts Express for my first year at Hogwarts. I looked over at a large family, most of which had red hair. I envied what they had because they had siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles and friends within one family. I had my mum and dad, who don't get me wrong are really good parents, but sometimes I wished that I had a younger brother to torture like siblings did, or an older brother to teach me the ways of Quidditch. My dad put his hand on my back and looked over to where I was staring.

"That the Weasley and Potter families," he said looking at me.

"Really?" I asked shocked. My dad had told me stories about how he had tortured Harry, Hermione and Ron growing up, and how he became a Death Eater. Harry saved his life twice the last day before he decided he never wanted to be involved with the Death Eaters ever again. He once told me that he wished he could take back some of the things he had done during his seven years at Hogwarts.

"Scorpius, can I tell you something?" he asked, looking at me seriously.

"Sure, dad," I said looking at him.

"I know that when I was going to Hogwarts for the first time my dad looked at me seriously and told me that I had better be in Slytherin or it would disgrace the Malfoy name," he began, I sighed looking at the floor, I wasn't like my Grandpa, so I wasn't sure if I would ever make it into Slytherin. I loved school and reading, and I was brave like my mom, "But I want to tell you that it doesn't matter to me if you are in Slytherin or if you are in Gryffindor, I just want you to get a good education in wizardry."

"Thanks dad," I smiled before hugging my parents good-bye.

"Have a good time at school Scorpius!" my mum called after me, "Your father and I will see you at Christmas!"

"Good-bye mum, dad," I smiled before entering the train to Hogwarts.

I walked toward the back of the train until I found a compartment to sit it that wasn't completely full. I finally found one across from one of the red-head girls that I had seen earlier who was also sitting with a blonde who looked a little older. I slid open the compartment door to see two people sitting across from one another.

"Hello," I smiled toward the two people, "Can I sit in here?"

"Of course," the girl smiled politely at me.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy, I'm a first year. And no I am not a Death Eater, and my father isn't either." I almost growled. It bothered me that whenever people heard the name Malfoy they automatically thought Death Eater. I tried not to let it bother me when people asked me, but sometimes when I answered it sounded a lot more bitter than I thought it would.

"I wasn't going to ask," the girl rolled her eyes turning to face to window.

"Sorry," I said honestly, "Whenever I tell people my name I just say that because people automatically assume that I am a Death Eater just because I am a Malfoy, so I am sorry if I offended you. It wasn't my intention."

"I forgive you," she chuckled, "My name is Chloe Finnigan, I'm a first year. And this over here is Carter Thomas."

"Hello," I smiled at them.

"Hi," the boy answered turning back to face the window.

"Don't mind him, he's just sad he had to leave his girlfriend at home." she laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sor-ry!" she rolled her eyes turning to talk to me again.

"You guys know each other?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah, we got way back. His mom is best friends with my mom and aunt," she smiled.

Before I got the chance to respond, the red-head in the compartment across from me along with the blonde slid open the door and stepped in.

"Hello," they both smiled.

"Hello," we all answered back.

"Have any of you seen our cousin, Rose?" the blonde asked, "My name is Victoire, and this is my younger sister Dominique."

"Does she also have red-hair?" I inquired.

"Yes, but so does most of the Weasley family," Victoire chuckled.

"I think I know who she is. I can go find her if you want," I offered.

"No, we couldn't intrude. You are meeting each other," Victoire said backing back into the hallway.

"It would be my pleasure, plus, I think these two have some unfinished fighting to attend to," I chuckled walking toward the front of the train, where I thought I had seen Rose enter earlier.

"Thank you so much!" the two shouted after me, "We are truly grateful!"

I walked through the large walkway toward the front of the train until I finally was stopped by the same red hair that had mesmerized me before. I saw her sitting in the compartment with three other people, two girls and one boy. She was reading a book while the other three were talking adamantly to each other. As I slid open the compartment door, she looked up from her book.

"Is one of you Rose Weasley?" I asked, even though I could've guessed which one she was.

"That me," she answered, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Hello," I smiled, "Umm…your cousin wanted me to find you because she said she had to speak with you about something."

"Thanks," she smiled, and stood up. I was going to offer to help her find her cousin, considering she was walking in the exact opposite direction, but before I could say anything I heard her call me.

"Umm… excuse me?" she yelled politely in my direction.

"Yes?" I asked turning to face her.

"Which cousin? And where?" she laughed, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Follow me," I chuckled, "I'll show you."

"Thanks," she blushed again as we were about to walk toward her cousin.

The two of us walked in silence for a few minutes until we reached compartment that her cousins were sitting in. I stopped at a compartment that I saw the blonde and red-head sitting in and dropped her off. I smiled at her before walking back into my compartment. I slid open my compartment door and shut it behind me before sitting back where I sat earlier.

"Find her?" Carter asked.

"Yeah I did," I answered.

I laughed beginning to carry on a conversation with Chloe and Carter, they were actually really cool. As we were talking I saw Rose hugging her cousins, then turning, her beautiful curly hair whipping around with her, she walked back in the direction the two of us had walked before.

The rest of the way to Hogwarts the three of us talked about what house we hoped to be in, and what classes we really wanted to take during our seven years at Hogwarts. I smiled at the two realizing that I had already made two really good friends and school hadn't even started yet.

**A/N Hello again! I really hope you enjoyed the story! Please review to tell me what you think about my story. Tell me if you like it, love it, or hate it. I will update as soon as I get the chance. Thanks again for reading!**

**Megan**


	2. Fifteen

**A/N Hello again everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story, or reviewed, or alerted my story, it means a lot! I realized that last chapter I made a mistake and said that Scorpius Malfoy didn't have any siblings, when I actually did want him to have a younger sister. Sorry about that… I wasn't paying attention. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
****Megan :)**

**RPOV**

After being told by a few fifth years that we were almost to Hogwarts, the four of us in the compartment went to put on our brand new robes. I, for one, was excited to finally be here, after coming to see cousin after cousin go to school, it was finally my turn.

Once we were in our robes we walked back down the empty aisle back to our compartment. On the way back I caught a glimpse of Scorpius sitting with a boy and girl laughing and talking together. I smiled involuntarily and of course Emily noticed me staring.

"Who's that?" she asked stopping a second to let me catch up to her.

"Scorpius Malfoy," I blushed.

"Oh, I see. You have a crush on him?" she smiled.

"No, no of course not!" I shook myself out of the day dream I had fallen into.

"Why not?" she asked, "You say that as if it is a bad thing."

"It is… I don't really know what it is. The thing is his father, Draco is the man that helped You-Know-Who when my Uncle Harry, Mum, and Dad were in school. For my whole life, my dad has told me about all the horrible things Mr. Malfoy did, so I was never able to form my own opinions about the Malfoy family. That's they bad thing about having a loud family, no matter how much you want to make your own decision, it is almost impossible because everyone has something to say," I sighed looking at Emily.

"I see. But shouldn't it be your decision who you become friends with, not the decision of the rest of you family?" she asked seriously.

"It should be my decision, but even if I decide to be friends with him my parents, well pretty much my dad, is going to have a fit because he still holds a grudge against the family. But, you are right, I am going to be friends with him whether my family makes a fit or not. Thank you so much Emily for the help." I laughed.

"Not a problem. I am glad I can help. I have a cousin who is always in need of friend help," she laughed.

We decided it would be the best idea to go back to the compartment and finish the trip to Hogwarts. I hadn't realized that we were still standing out in front of the compartment Scorpius and his friends were sitting in.

Al and Liz hadn't stopped talking to each other since we had entered the compartment. As Emily and I entered the compartment, Liz's head jolted up to where we were about to sit.

"Hey, guys," she laughed, "Sorry about not talking to you two."

"Hey, don't worry about it," we both answered.

"So do you have any siblings?" I asked Liz.

"I have two older brothers. Paul's a seventh year and Mark's a fifth year," she answered.

"That's cool. They probably know two of our cousins," I smiled, turning to face Emily, "What about you, any siblings?"

"One younger sister, Samantha, she'll be starting Hogwarts in two years," she answered.

We carried on more small talk for about ten more minutes when the train squeaked to a stop and we were told by the older students to file off the train. I let Al leave the compartment first and I took his hand to make sure we wouldn't get separated along the way.

We were herded into a large group of other students, they must have been all first years, by the loud, booming voice of Hagrid, my parents old friend who still works for Hogwarts.

"All firs' years over here!" Hagrid called, towering over all the first years.

Everyone lined up together and waited to make sure there were no last minute first years on the train.

"Okay, firs' years all follow me!" he called before he led the group of first years down the narrow path to the boats.

"Al," I whispered.

"Yeah Rose," he answered.

"I'm scared," I whispered my hand shaking in his.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you keep your mind off the boats," he answered me, not once taking his eyes off the path we were following.

The path finally ended at a large, black lake. The moon was shining over a large, castle-looking building, which I knew was Hogwarts.

"And righ' as you can see, you 'ave just gotten yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts."

Everyone "ooh-ed" and "aah-ed" as we got closer to the edge of the water where my fate of having to enter the boat was inevitable. Al could tell that my nerves were getting the best of me and he squeezed my hand, letting me know that it was all going to be okay.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called pointing to the boats waiting to the right of where we were all standing.

Al and I were the first two to enter our boat, and we were then closely followed by Liz, of course, and none other than Scorpius Malfoy, whose friends had ended up in the boat next to us with Emily. By now my hands were shaking uncontrollably and I couldn't control what my body was doing.

"Hello," Scorpius smiled at the three of us.

"Hi," I tried to reply as politely as I could.

"Hi," the other two answered in sync.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he smiled at us. I felt Al's hand squeeze mine a little too tightly when he told us is name. I had to hold back the urge to scream.

"I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter, but everyone calls him Al. This is our new friend Elizabeth Macmillan, but she likes to be called Liz," I answered politely.

"Pleasure to meet you three," he said, unsure. I could tell that he felt the tension with Al.

"I'm not like my grandfather or like my father used to be," Scorpius sighed looking at Al, "I'm not a Death Eater, nor do I ever wish to be. I just wanted to be clear that I mean no harm, and that whatever happened between our parents matters to me and it matters to my father that he hurt your families in some way."

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I was looking down on you," Al sighed, "It wasn't intentional. It's just that growing up in the Potter/Weasley family you learn that your parents, especially your Uncle Ron, have opinions about everything and, unfortunately, everyone."

"I understand. My grandfather is the same way. He thinks that your dad saved the world just for the eternal glory, but my mum, dad, sister, and I all know that your dad did it with his best intentions in mind. He wanted to make the Wizarding World safe for future generations of children."

Before I even had the chance to realize that the boats were slowly moving across the lake, we were already safely across it and stepping our feet on to the rocks and pebbles to Hogwarts. Hagrid made his way out of the boat first, his lamp in hand, and walked up the large stone steps to the oak door that undoubtedly let to my first sights of the inside of Hogwarts.

Hagrid knocked twice and the door swung open to reveal none other than my dad's old friend from Hogwarts, Neville. He had a daughter my age, but I hadn't yet seen her, nor did I know what she looked like.

"The firs' years, Professor Longbottom." Hagrid smiled walking past Neville and down the long hallway before turning left.

Professor Longbottom opened the door wider and motioned for us to follow him. We walked a little ways down the hallway before we were escorted into a small chamber and explained a few rules to us. I heard that chatter of students across the hall from where we were waiting.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Longbottom, the head of the Gryffindor House. Soon we shall be beginning our start-of-term banquet, but before that you will be sorted into your houses. Sorting is very important, but can also be very nerve racking if you try to over-think everything. While you are here in Hogwarts your house will be something like a family for you within the confidents of Hogwarts school. You will go to classes with your house, sometimes with another house, sleep in the house dormitories, and spend your free times in your house common room."

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will result in the loss of house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the school." (A/N Most of this paragraph is from the 1st Harry Potter book, not my work)

He looked around the group of scared little first years and chuckled, must have been reminiscing about his first year at Hogwarts.

"Don't worry about being scared, it isn't as bad as you think it is," Professor Longbottom smiled, "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait here quietly."

"Are you nervous?" Liz asked the three of us.

"Kind of," I answered.

"James told me that sorting is a very painful experience, but then my mom walked in and he got grounded. Neither my dad nor her had ever told us about the sorting process, but since James got grounded I assumed that he was lying." Al laughed at the memory of James not being able to have fun for two weeks this past summer.

"Teddy said it's nothing though, and I trust him more than I trust James," I laughed turning to face Scorpius.

"What about you Scorpius? Are you nervous about sorting? Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"Yes, I have a little sister, named Aurora who is 9, and I am only a little nervous about sorting," he answered.

"That's really cool!" I smiled, "I have a brother who's the same age. Wait, where was your sister today? I didn't see her with your family today."

"She was home with my mum's sister, she has a slight cold," he answered, but before I got the chance to reply Professor Longbottom came back to inform us that they were ready for us.

We walked silently toward the door across the hall, and as it opened I could hear everyone's breathing accelerate. We walked down the wide aisle toward the front of the Great Hall where the other Professors sat awaiting the Sorting Ceremony.

After being put into alphabetical order, Professor Longbottom walked back down the aisle with a four-legged stool and a pointed wizard's hat, which he set down on the stool. Before I had the chance to think about what they could possibly make us do to sort us, the hat ripped at the brim and began to sing.

When the hat was finished, the whole hall erupted in to a roar of laughter and applause. Still clapping, Professor Longbottom, stepped up next to the stool a roll of parchment held in his hands.

"When I call your name, you shall come up and sit down on the stool with the hat on your head," he said to all the first years while unrolling the parchment.

"Alexander, Jason!"

A boy with long brown hair walked up to the stool and pulled the hat on his head. The hat thought only for a second then-

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted.

I looked around the Great Hall and saw my family sitting at the Gryffindor table, except for Louis and Molly who were sitting with their Ravenclaw friends, and Lucy who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Vic waved to me when she caught my eyes wandering around the hall and I smiled back at her, before turning back to face the front of the hall.

"Finnigan, Chloe!"

The girl that I had seen sitting in the compartment with Scorpius earlier this morning walked up to the podium, nerves clearly etched on her face.

"Hmm… this is a difficult one. Smart, and worried about your studies," the hat thought, "Well, we should put you into- Ravenclaw!"

Chloe took off the sorting hat a ran down the stairs to the Ravenclaw table where some of the students stood up to welcome her to Ravenclaw, most just clapped their hands as they had done for all the other students.

Thirty students were then sent to Slytherin, five to Hufflepuff, ten to Ravenclaw and three to Gryffindor before they called the next student that I knew.

"Jordan, Emily!"

She walked up with her arms crossed across her body, you could tell she was nervous, but she tried not to show it.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat called before the hat had even touched her head. It would be sad if we weren't in the same house, I wouldn't have her to talk to her everyday, but she would do well in Ravenclaw.

Emily walked down the aisle a wide smiled on her face, at least she was excited with the house she had been placed in for the next seven years.

"Longbottom, Charlotte!"

Charlotte walked up the steps and smiled at her father before pulling the hat on her head. It must be weird having your dad be a professor at the school you are attending.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled after thinking about it for a moment.

She ran down the aisle to the Gryffindor table, Professor Longbottom beaming with the pride he had for he daughter.

"Macmillan, Elizabeth!"

Liz walked up the steps a smiled etched on her face. She sat down in the chair and pilled the hat on her head.

"Hmm…another Macmillan I see. Well, I think you will be best suited with your brothers in… but, I think you would be better suited in Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

She ran down the stairs to the Gryffindor table smiling as she went. Al would definitely be in Gryffindor, so he would be happy he got to see her again.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

As he walked to the stool I could hear all the students around us sitting at the tables and standing in line laughing because they automatically assumed that he would be in Slytherin. I don't think that he would be put in there automatically, he seems different from the rest of the male Malfoy's at his age.

"Hmm…" the hat thought as Scorpius put the hat on his head, "Interesting, very brave young man you are, and smart too. Very different from your grandfather. I'll just have to put you into- Gryffindor!"

He was shocked, and it clearly showed on his face, as were all the professors and the other students. The first ones to begin clapping were the Gryffindor table, then began the cheering and shouting. Scorpius stood up off the stool and walked down the stairs in a daze, until he reached the Gryffindor table where everyone welcomed him with open arms. At least they weren't holding a grudge because of his last name.

"Potter, Albus!"

As Al walked up the stairs people around me began whispering about how he was the other son of the "Chosen One" and how he was an amazing Quidditch player, while others said that the only reason he got into this school was because he was the son of the "Chosen One" that was the comment that made me angry.

"Ahh…" the hat chuckled, "Another son of the great Harry Potter. Just like your father you are, the only reasonable house to put you in is- Gryffindor!"

Al smiled and took the hat off going to join our huge family at the table, while I had to stand here and keep waiting for my name to finally be called.

"Thomas, Carter!"

The other boy that was sitting with Scorpius walked up the stairs to the hat and sat down.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted throughout the hall.

He smiled at Chloe and Emily who were both now sitting at the Ravenclaw table, before going to join them.

"Weasley, Rose!" Professor Longbottom called.

I walked up the three stairs to the stool my hands shaking uncontrollably. As I sat down on the stool I took the hat and placed it on my head.

"Another Weasley… huh…very interesting," the hat thought, "You are a very bright young woman and very brave, which I didn't expect . Ravenclaw could do great things for your studies, but I feel that you would be better suited I… Gryffindor!"

I smiled and took off the hat handing it back to Professor Longbottom, before pretty much running down the aisle to the Gryffindor table. My whole family was cheering for me, they never expected me to make it into Gryffindor, they all assumed that I would follow in the footsteps of Louis and Molly and get sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! And welcome back to the returning students!" a woman yelled throughout the hall, over the chatter of students, "Quiet!"

"Now, that's better," she smiled, "My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am the headmistress of this school. I would like to welcome you all here to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And now, without further ado, we feast."

"Hello," I smiled at Charlotte, "I'm Rose Weasley, our parents were friends when they came here."

"My dad has told my family stories about your family," she smiled, "I'm Charlotte Longbottom, but everyone just calls me Charlie."

"Okay, Charlie. What's it like having your dad as a teacher?" I asked.

"It's kind of weird, but I have gotten used to it."

Al, Liz, Scorpius, Charlie and I had a nice time eating and talking about what we hoped to learn this year in school, or what we hoped to accomplish at the end of our seven years. I smiled when I realized that I had made friends already, but I never thought I would make friends as easily as I have.

**A/N Thank you for reading everyone! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one should be up before Wednesday. I will be in Chicago until the Tuesday so I won't be able to update again until after then because I won't have internet. So keep reading and review! Thanks again!  
****Megan :)**


	3. Change

**A/N Hello again everyone :) Thank you to everyone who has read my story, it means a lot to me. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter! Keep reading!  
Megan :)**

**SPOV**

I was next and so far one of my only friends here so far was in Ravenclaw, where I would never be, I don't care enough about my studies. As much as I tried to cool my nerves, my hands were still shaking when I heard the loud booming voice yell my name.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

As I walked to the stool I could hear all the students around us, both sitting at the tables and standing in line, laughing because they automatically assumed that I would be in Slytherin. They don't know anything about me or my family for that matter. Yes, I may be a Malfoy but I didn't like to cause people pain for my own entertainment.

"Hmm…" the hat thought as I took a final deep breath and put the hat on my head, "Interesting, very brave young man you are, and smart too. Very different from your grandfather. I'll just have to put you into- Gryffindor!"

I was shocked, and I knew that it was clearly shown on my face, as were all the professors and the other students. No one knew what to do or say, a Malfoy in Gryffindor, but to my utter surprise the first ones to begin clapping were the Gryffindor table, then began the cheering and shouting. I stood up off the stool and walked down the stairs in a daze, until I reached the Gryffindor table where everyone welcomed me with open arms.

"Hello again," the blonde and red- headed girls, that names had escaped my mind, from this morning smiled.

"Hello," I answered politely, turning back to face the front of the room where my other friend was still awaiting his fate.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced," the blonde smiled at me, "My name is Victoire Weasley, everyone calls me Vic though, daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, I am a seventh year. This is my sister Dominique Weasley, she's a fifth year. I am head girl and Dom is a perfect."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Scorpius Malfoy, I am a first year, obviously," I chuckled nervously.

Before either of them had a chance to ask me another question they heard one of their cousins being called. They both automatically smiled brightly and turned to face the front of the Great Hall.

"Potter, Albus!"

As Al walked up the stairs everyone began whispering about how he was the other son of the "Chosen One" and how he was an amazing Quidditch player, but others said that the only reason he got into this school was because he was the son of the "Chosen One". It was comments like that, that made me aggravated because they didn't know anything about Al, and they were already judging him because of who his dad was. I, of all people, understood what it was like to have a "famous" or "infamous," in my case, family.

"Ahh…" the hat chuckled, "Another son of the great Harry Potter. Just like your father you are, the only reasonable house to put you in is- Gryffindor!"

Al smiled and took the hat off coming to join the rest of his huge family at the table. I felt jealous because he had cousins, I had a younger sister, but that was nothing compared to having numerous cousins, aunts, uncles and just random family members who love you. Victoire and Dominique were both screaming and squealing in excitement for their cousin.

"Thomas, Carter!"

He walked up to the front of the room, and I sincerely hoped that he would be in Gryffindor, because I knew people in this house, but Thomas was a new friend.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted throughout the hall.

He smiled over at Chloe and another girl named, Emily, who were both now sitting at the Ravenclaw table, before walking over to join them.

"Weasley, Rose!" Professor Longbottom called.

I automatically felt my eyes follow her from her spot in the line to the stool where she would find out what house she was going to be placed in. She walked up the three stairs to the stool her hands visibly shaking from where I was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She sat down on the stool and took the hat, placing it on her head.

"Another Weasley… huh…very interesting," the hat thought, "You are a very bright young woman and very brave, which I didn't expect. Ravenclaw could do great things for your studies, but I feel that you would be better suited in… Gryffindor!"

She smiled brightly at her family sitting at the table as she took off the hat and handed it back to Professor Longbottom. Without a second thought she began pretty much running down the aisle to the Gryffindor table. Her whole family was cheering for her, I also was cheering for her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! And welcome back to the returning students!" a woman yelled throughout the hall, over the chatter of students, "Quiet!"

"Now, that's better," she smiled, "My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am the headmistress of this school. I would like to welcome you all here to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And now, without further ado, we feast."

"Hello," Rose smiled at Charlotte, "I'm Rose Weasley, our parents were friends when they came here."

"My dad has told my family stories about your family," she smiled, "I'm Charlotte Longbottom, but everyone just calls me Charlie."

"Okay, Charlie. What's it like having your dad as a teacher?" Rose asked.

"It's kind of weird, but I have gotten used to it."

"So, Scorpius?" Al asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yes, Al?" I answered politely.

"Can I ask you an honest question?" he asked me.

"Umm… well, sure," I answered my eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"You say that you are different from your grandfather, but what about your dad? Wasn't he also a Death Eater? And… umm… well… you looked so confident going up to the stool, how? Everyone was talking about you and whispering and pointing, how do you do it?" he rambled listing off numerous questions, some of which I had already answered for him, but I answered them again anyway.

"Let's see, my dad was a Death Eater, but after your dad saved mine twice during that Wizarding War, he vowed that he never wanted to be associated with the Dark Arts ever again. Ever since that day he has tried his very hardest to shoot down all the stereotypes that people placed upon him, and he's one of the bravest people I have ever met in my life, not that I've met many people. As for how I get past all of the gossip, rumors and whispering, I ignore it. If someone really likes you and actually wants to get to know you, they won't go behind your back and talk about how you don't deserve to be here or how your dad is the only reason you are here. Just ignore them, they don't know anything about your life or your family." I answered smiling at him.

"Thank you Scorpius," he answered honestly, "It means a lot that you trust me enough to tell me about yourself. I hope that we get the chance to hang out again sometime."

"Me too Al," I chuckled turning back to face the girls at our table.

"So guys," Liz smiled turning away from Rose and toward the two of us, "You happy to be in Gryffindor?"

"Yes!" I laughed, "I never thought I would be able to get into Gryffindor, so now I feel that I have accomplished the biggest thing ever in my life."

"Me too," Al answered laughing.

"Attention students!" McGonagall called throughout the Great Hall, "You must be aware that no students are allowed in the Forbidden Forest. And please be aware of notices put up by Filch in your common rooms. Thank you for listening, and enjoy the rest of your dinner."

The rest of dinner we talked about what classes we wanted to take and what we hoped to do with ourselves once we finished Hogwarts. Then came the time for us to make our way to our house rooms where we would be spending the next seven school years.

"All first years follow me!" Dom called walking through the hallways, "Keep up, keep up!"

We walked up the massive steps, and I tried to remember how to get back downstairs for classes tomorrow. I laughed to myself when I realized that there was no way I would ever be able to find my way to my classes on time. I turned to my left to see Al and Liz both looking at the size of the massive school and how hard it would be to find the correct classes everyday. I then looked to my right to see Charlie looking excited, her dad did work here, and Rose who looked scared out of her trousers.

I looked at the walls lining the stairs and I noticed that the portraits were whispering and speaking freely amongst each other. Before he had the chance to allow that to register with him, he saw a stack of books floating freely down the hallway. As Dom took a step toward them, something began to throw the books at the innocent first years at the front of the line.

"First years, there is no need to worry, that is only Peeves, he is one of the poltergeists here at Hogwarts. Come out Peeves!" Dom shouted at the pile of books. Before she had the chance to say another word there was a loud pop and large man appeared holding the pile of books in his arms. He smiled wickedly at the group of first years, before he swooped toward them and vanished.

"You never learn do you Peeves!" Dom chuckled as she kept walking toward where the pile of books was floating just moments ago.

"You guys should all watch out for Peeves, he doesn't listen to students, only to the Bloody Baron. Here we are," she smiled as they arrived at a portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked, bored.

"Sperare audentes, patrare ardentes" she answered.

"Daring to hope, burning to achieve," I thought, something to live by.

The portrait swung forward and revealed a round hole in the wall that everyone scrambled to get through at the same time.

"This is the common room," Dom smiled showing them a cozy room that was filled with squashy arm chairs and a couch or two all in front of a large fire.

"Girls dormitories are up the stairs to the left, and boys dormitories are up the stairs to the right," she smiled one last time before walking out of the portrait hole and down the hall.

I said good night to the girls and then walked up the stairs to the dormitories with Al and found that there were five four-poster beds, three of which were already occupied by boys that I didn't know. Al chuckled when he saw one of the boys, and turned toward his bed. He pulled out his pajamas, pulled them on and got into his bed. I followed the same routine and then I went to sleep automatically, I hadn't realized how tired I actually was.

The next morning when I awoke Al was sitting in his bed talking to one of the other boys in the room in hushed tones. I got out of bed, ignoring their whispering, and grabbed my school robes walking into the bathroom to get ready for my first day of classes.

I changed into my robes and ran back into my dorm to grab my books and necessities that I would need for the beginning of the day. As I began to walk down the stairs to breakfast I heard my name being called from behind me.

"Scorpius!" someone called. I whipped my head around to face Rose, who was walking down the hallway with both Charlie and Liz, Al was no where to be found.

"Hey Rose, Charlie, Liz," I smiled, "Have you guys seen Al this morning?"

"Yeah, he went to breakfast really early. I have no idea why though," Rose answered.

"Rose, do you have a male cousin that has red/brown hair?" I asked, feeling dumb as soon as I asked.

"Yeah, James, and Fred kind of. Why?" she asked confused.

"I think we are sharing a room with James and Fred now that you mention it and another one of their classmates," I answered."Really?" she asked shocked, "They don't usually allow different classes to room together."

"Interesting. But, it might not have been them," I chuckled.

"You guys going to breakfast?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah." Liz answered.

"Can I walk with you?" I asked awkwardly."Of course you can, Scorpius," the three of them laughed walking with them to the Great Hall to get breakfast and our schedule of classes.

We walked into the Great Hall and I found Al sitting at the Gryffindor table across from the two boys with red/brown hair I recognized from our room. The four of us walked to the table and sat down in on one of the benches. I sat next to Al on one side and someone I didn't know on the other, the two boys sat next to Al.

I sat across from Rose, Al across from Liz, and James sat across from Charlie.

"Morning," Rose smiled at Al and the two boys.

"Morning," they muttered back.

"You know, it's polite to stop whispering about your girl troubles when people come and sit down at the table hoping to converse with you." Rose sighed looking at the three.

"Sorry Rose. James here was just telling me that he think I should have been in Slytherin because of who I am named after," he growled shooting a look at James.

"Who are you named after?" Liz asked looking at Al.

"Severus Snape," he answered proudly.

"Really, but your name is Al," she said confused.

"Yes, Albus Severus," he answered smiling at her.

"Ohhh," she answered her cheeks tinted pink.

"So, who are you guys?" Charlie asked looking at the two guys across from her.

"This is Fred Weasley and I am James Potter," he smiled cockily.

"Is your name suppose to mean something to me?" she asked unfazed by the name.

"It should," he winked at her.

"Well, it doesn't," she smiled turning to talk to Liz and Rose.

"Why are you such an insufferable git, James?" Al shook his head and turned to talk to me.

"Your brother and cousin are our dorm mates?" I asked.

"Yep, and their friend, I don't remember his name though," he chuckled.

"And who might you be?" James asked looking down the table at me.

"Scorpius," I answered.

"Oh, so you're the Malfoy," he scoffed.

"James," Rose and Al warned.

"I wasn't going to say anything. We have to share a dorm with him for the rest of my days at Hogwarts, so I should get used to him. But if you hurt anyone in my family, my dad has taught me things that no one in this school would even think about doing," he glared at me then smirked at turned back to talk to Fred.

"He does know things that our dad has told us, beware," he laughed as our schedules were dropped on the table by owls.

I thankfully had every class with Rose, Al, Liz and Charlie. Maybe first year at Hogwarts wouldn't be as bad as people had tried to tell me, because so far, I was having fun, and I had friends.

**A/N Hello again :) Thank you so much for reading! Please, please, please review! I means a lot that you guys tell me what you think, even if you only say update soon. I reply to every review to tell you how much it means to me that you review :) Thank you so much for reading :) I will update as soon as I get the chance :)  
Megan :)**


	4. White Christmas

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story! It is amazing how many people have read already! But please review, I hate begging, but I will if I have to ;) Anyway, I really hope you keep reading and enjoying the story! Enjoy!Megan **

**RPOV**

I sat on the floor of the common room, leaning up against Scorpius's legs watching Al and Liz play Wizard Chess on the table in front of us. James was sitting next to Scorpius and Charlie on the couch, trying desperately to get her to like him as more than a mutual friend. During the past four months, the six of us have become really good friends, hanging out in the common room at night playing games, watching movies and listening to music, or sometimes studying for classes. The first Quidditch match of the year had been won by the Gryffindor team, to everyone's disbelief, no one thought our team could win. But after that match people began to grow restless about the upcoming break. The past week had been the hardest to try to get through due to everyone in school being excited about going home.

"Can you believe that we get to go home for Christmas break tomorrow morning?" I asked, leaning back into Scorpius's legs a little bit more.

"I know, I am excited to get home," Charlie smiled.

"Does your dad get to go home?" Liz asked, never taking her eyes from the chess board.

"He comes home the day before Christmas Eve, and leaves a day or two after Christmas," Charlie answered, a sad smile on her face, "My mom gets lonely sometimes because he is never home."

"You guys may be happy to go home for Christmas, but I am not," Scorpius sighed.

"Why not?" I asked, "You get to see your family and celebrate, and eat good food. What's not to love?"

"My family doesn't exactly get along. It's usually me and my little sister hiding in my room all week to try and escape my grandfather telling my father what a big disappointment he has become, and how they haven't raised me up to Slytherin standards. This year will be worse, because now I am in Gryffindor, the exact opposite of a Slytherin." he explained. I felt bad for him, he obviously didn't have the huge, boisterous family that I had. During the Weasley/Potter Christmas there wasn't a spare moment where you weren't talking or laughing at stories of childhoods and days at Hogwarts.

"Sorry about your family Scorpius," I smiled putting a comforting hand on his knee, "Maybe someday you can come and experience the Potter/Weasley Christmas."

"Don't scare him like that Rosie," Al laughed his eyes still glued to the board.

"What is it with you two and that game?" Charlie asked.

"It's fun, what can I say," Al chuckled, moments later Liz stood up off the ground, turned on her heels and walked to the dorm.

"What did you do, mate?" James laughed.

"I beat her at Wizard Chess," Al sighed, rolling on to his back.

"Dude, you don't ever want to beat a girl at a game," James shook his head at his younger brother.

"You are such a git!" Charlie rolled her eyes standing up off the couch and walking up the stairs behind Liz.

"Oh… you guys make me laugh," I smiled, "See you guys in the morning. Night!"

I walked up the stairs still laughing at how dumb James and Al were when it came to trying to impress girls. James was known to try too hard, while Al didn't try hard enough. It was all very comical to Scorpius and I. As soon as I entered our room I saw Charlie and Liz conversing at the window bench, so I went over to find out what was wrong.

"Hey guys," I smiled at them."Hey Rose," they sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Just… those boys," Liz rolled her eyes, Charlie nodding her head.

"Sorry, they are both really dumb when it comes to conveying their feelings," I laughed.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Charlie laughed.

"So, you going home for Christmas Liz?" I asked.

"Of course! I get to hang out with my family!" she smiled at me.

"Well, I am going to get ready for bed," Charlie smiled realizing what time it actually was, "Considering we have to be up by seven thirty tomorrow to get out of here and on the train by nine."

"Good idea," Liz and I agreed. We went into our unpacked things and took out night gowns to sleep in for the night, then we went to the bathroom and got ready for the night. I said goodnight to both girls before pulling the curtains around my bed shut and going to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up, it was seven fifteen, so rather than going back to bed for fifteen minutes, I proceeded to make sure all of my belongings were packed away and ready to go. At seven thirty we had to get up and get ready, then make our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast before leaving, then we would be leaving for home. I took out everything I would need to get ready along with my clothes and walked down the hall to the girls bathroom to get ready. Five minutes after I had begun to get ready, I saw both Charlie and Liz rushing around to get ready for the day. The rule about leaving Hogwarts for breaks was you could wear your muggle clothes as long as they were appropriate.

By the time I was finally ready to go to breakfast it was seven fifty five, and both Charlie and Liz walked back to our dorm room right behind me. We didn't say anything the whole way back to the dorm. We picked up our bags that we were bringing home with us and walked down to the Great Hall. I think the reason we were so quiet, was because we didn't know what to say. Like Professor Longbottom had said at the beginning of the year, your house will become your family, and it had without a doubt become a small family. We didn't know how to say goodbye to each other because we were so used to seeing each other every morning, even though it was only for a week.

We walked into the Great Hall, all the guys were already shoving food down their throats like their lives depended on it. The four of them ate a ton, Al especially, he had taken after my dad in that aspect. Again, like when we were getting ready, we ate breakfast in silence. We uttered short phrases like, "What time it is?" or "Can you pass the salt?" Other than that we said nothing to each other.

At eight forty five, Professor Longbottom came into the Great Hall and told everyone that it was time to get on the train back to London. I was happy to be out of the hall and out in the cold winter air where I didn't have to deal with the silence that had fallen over our group of friends.

I walked with Scorpius to the train and every so often, when my hands were by my sides, my hand would brush up against his, and I would blush, I don't think he would noticed though.

"Scorpius, can I ask you a question?" I sighed looking over at him.

"Of course," he chuckled looking at me.

"Umm… you see… I was wondering… if I could umm… write you while we are on vacation?" I asked, a blush permanently etched into my face.

"Of course Rose," he smiled, "Why wouldn't I want you to write me?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to make sure," I chuckled, embarrassed.

He smiled at me as we walked on to the platform, and on to the train back to our families. I sat in a compartment with my friends and pulled out my book to read on the journey. When I reached into my bag I realized that I had presents for my friends, except of course Al and James I already had their presents waiting at home.

"Okay guys," I smiled at them, "I have something for you guys."

"You didn't have to get us something," Scorpius answered, looking at his hands.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Now, I will give you these, but you can't open them until Christmas Day," I smiled at them pulling three presents out of my bag.

"Thank you," Liz, Scorpius and Charlie all smiled at me. Then everyone began reaching into their bags to pull out presents they had gotten for each other. By then end of the train ride there wasn't a silence, it was filled with chatter of Christmas stories, and funny stories of what people in our families had done.

When the train came to a screeching halt at King's Cross Station, I smiled at all of my friends before standing up and walking out of my compartment to my awaiting family. It took me a few minutes for me to finally get off of the train and step off on to Platform 9 ¾. Standing in the large crowd of students looking for their families, I realized that that I really had missed my huge, loud family in the past four months, and I couldn't wait to see them again. I felt James, Al and Fred all walk up behind me searching for their parents, who were most likely in a huge Weasley/Potter blob.

When the crowd had cleared a bit I saw a group of red-headed people standing in a group searching for their children who were about to get off the train. I automatically saw my mum, and I began running towards her.

"Mum!" I yelled when I was about half-way to her. She must've heard me, because her head whipped to where I was running towards her and she began running in my direction too.

"Rose!" she smiled pulling me into a huge hug, "Your home!"

"Yes mum, I am home," I smiled hugging her back. When we had finished our hug, we walked over to where the rest of our family was waiting for the rest of the kids to find them. By the looks of it only Victoire was missing, and pretty much everyone could guess where she was, because a certain blue-haired boy was missing from the group also.

"Hello Rosie!" dad greeted me, pulling me into a hug, "Welcome home, sweetheart."

"Hi dad," I smiled, returning his hug. But I couldn't help but look over his shoulder to see if Scorpius had found his family, and if they were greeting him.

"Hello everyone!" Victoire smiled walking over to join our group.

"And where have you been young lady?" Uncle Bill scolded her.

"Snogging Teddy," James coughed, laughing at the same time.

"Did I head my name?" Teddy asked walking up behind us.

"Yes," Al laughed."James says the reason you and Vic were missing is because you were snogging," I laughed, because I knew the truth, that they were dating. The day after Vic told me about her and Teddy dating, she asked me not to tell anyone else because they were going to announce it at Christmas, even though everyone already had guessed that.

"And what if I was?" Teddy smirked at James.

"Teddy," Uncle Harry warned.

"Sorry everyone. I was just kidding," he smiled, looking over at me. Ah… so Vic had told him that I knew.

"What do you say we all get to our houses and unpack, and we will regroup later at the Burrow?" Aunt Ginny asked.

"Sounds good," everyone agreed walking their separate ways to go to their houses. As we were walking out, I caught Teddy smile at Vic, because he wasn't able to kiss her. There is no way they are going to make it until Christmas, I bet that they will end up cracking tonight.

My mom, dad, little brother, Hugo and myself, used the floo network to get home, rather than using my dad's old flying car. My dad told us a story when him and Uncle Harry drove the flying car to Hogwarts because they missed the Hogwarts Express. My dad's favorite story to tell was the one when the imposter Professor Mad-Eye turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret, we got to hear that story every single time we had a family dinner of any kind.

"Dad?" Hugo asked when we had arrived home.

"Yes, son?" he smiled turning to look at Hugo.

"When are we going to the Burrow?" he asked.

"We will be leaving in about fifteen minutes. You guys both have to change, and Rose has to unpack," dad smiled turning to walk into his bedroom.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom to find my trusty owl waiting for me outside of my window. I let her in and she perched herself on my bookcase waiting to take a letter for me somewhere. I threw my bag on to my bed and took out my nice jean skirt and sweater that I had brought home with me from Hogwarts. I looked at the clock on the wall, and I saw that I had about seven minutes before dad would yell up the stairs that it was time to go, so I ran to my desk and began to write a letter.

When I was finished I addressed the letter to Scorpius and gave it to my owl Emma, dad had named her.

"To Scorpius at Malfoy Manor," I told her before I ran down the stairs to see my dad getting ready to come and get me.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," I laughed walking over to the fireplace where my mum and Huge were waiting patiently, why couldn't dad be like them?

"Time to floo," my dad announced, taking a hand full of floo powder in one hand and my brother in the other, "The burrow!"

"How are you doing Rose?" my mum asked while we were waiting to make sure dad, and Hugo got there before following in their foot steps.

"I'm good mum, really good," I smiled, thinking about my group of friends at school.

"That's really good Rose. You are happy, and I am really glad that you have friends that make you happy," mum smiled taking a handful of floo powder in her hand, "Rose, who are your friends at school?"

"Well, it's myself, Elizabeth Macmillan, Charlotte Longbottom, James, Al, and ScorpiusMalfoy," I mumbled the last name in hopes that she wouldn't hear what I had said, but she asked me again anyway.

"What was that last name dear?" she asked walking into the fire.

I took a deep breath, and said, "Scorpius Malfoy." Just as she said "The burrow."

We arrived at the Burrow, and thankfully no one was standing there at the fireplace waiting for us because a resounding Malfoy was echoing through the fireplace. I was afraid to look at my mum's face, but I finally sucked it up and slowly inclined my head in her direction. She was staring off in space a shocked look on her face, she shook her head to try to clear her head, something she did often, and looked down at me.

"Rose…" she warned looking at me sternly.

"Mum, he's different from the others. He made it into Gryffindor for Merlin's Sake! He's a really good friend to the rest of us and if you and the rest of the family can't accept that, I don't care, I will still be friends with him." I rambled on.

"Rose, breathe," she chuckled, "I don't care about the last name of your friends, I just want to make sure you know that you can trust him to be your friend. From the way you just defended him, I am pretty sure that Scorpius makes an excellent friend."

"Thank you for trusting me, mum," I smiled hugging her.

"Of course sweetie, but your dad might not take the news of you befriending a Malfoy the same way," she whispered, "Just be careful of the way you tell him."

"Of course mum," I laughed walking into the living room where everyone was gathered.

"Hello everyone!" I smiled as my mum and I entered the living room.

"Rosie Posie!" Uncle George squealed, yes squealed, running over to hug me.

"Merlin!" I laughed at him, "It's only been four months, Uncle George. You didn't miss Fred this much when he went off to school last year."

"Yes I did," he winked at me walking back to his chair next to Aunt Angelina.

"Rose, may I talk to you?" Vic asked me, taking my hang and walking up the stairs to one of the empty rooms.

I walked up the stairs trying to figure out what Vic wanted to talk to me about, just as I reached the top stairs I realized it was about Teddy.

"What's up Vic?" I asked, sitting down on Aunt Ginny's old bed.

"Nothing, really… well," she sighed putting her head in her hands, "Will you be there for moral support for me and Teddy today, we are going to tell everyone. I can't wait anymore."

"Of course I will be there for you Vic, but I don't think anyone is really going to be worried about the two of you dating, considering everyone has been predicting you two would end up dating since you were two and he was four," I laughed.

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah," I laughed, "When I was seven or eight, I remember my dad and Uncle George starting a bet to see when you would begin dating. I think if you tell them tonight, Aunt Ginny, mom, and both of your parents will win the bet."

"My parents are betting on when I would begin dating Teddy?" she whisper screamed.

"Yeah. Even Grandma and Grandpa are in on it," I smiled, "And Teddy's grandma, Andromeda."

"Oh, merlin," she laughed shaking her head.

"Where's Teddy?" I asked realizing he wasn't in the house when I walked in.

"Giving himself a pep talk outside," she laughed realizing how stupid they were being.

"Okay, here's the deal, how about you go calm Teddy down and I will gather everyone in the living room so you can tell everyone and be able to snog in public, rather than behind invisibility shields, or trains," I laughed walking out the bedroom door, and running down the stairs and into the kitchen where the women were gathered talking amongst each other.

"Excuse me! Sorry to interrupt, but would you all make your way into the living room, someone has an announcement to say," I told them all walking out the door and into the living room first. I laughed to myself, as I thought what if I told my dad now that I was friends with a Malfoy, but I decided that wouldn't be what my mum had in mind when she told me to be careful when I told him. As all of the women walked into the living room, Vic walked in the front door with Teddy right behind her looking paler than normal, and his hair an odd shade of red/pink.

"Hello Teddy," Uncle Harry greeted, "When did you get here?"

"About two minutes ago," he answered."What's going on Rose?" Grandma Weasley asked me.

"Not my space to speak," I laughed walking away from the center of the room to stand over by Dom who looked just as nervous as Vic and Teddy. I held out my hand for her to take and she squeezed just as Vic began to speak.

"Hello everyone," Vic smiled at our whole family, except Uncle Charlie who was coming home with his new wife tomorrow.

"Hello Vic," everyone laughed, looking at her confused.

"What's going on?" Aunt Ginny asked looking between Teddy and Vic, then she smiled, her eyes wide, and shook her head from side to side as she realized what was going on.

"Um… well… you see…" Vic began not being able to find the correct words.

"We're dating!" Teddy announced pulling Vic, who was still searching for the right words, into a quick snog, just to prove his point.

Everyone stood there motionless for a second, then some people began laughing while others grumbled, inaudibility pulling out their wallets. They handed over their money to Aunt Ginny, mom, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. Vic and Teddy were still standing motionless in the center of the room trying to digest what had just happened.

"Umm… excuse me!" Vic squealed trying to get everyone's attention.

"Yes, dear?" Uncle Bill asked.

"Umm… we just told you we are dating and all you do is hand money over to each other?" she asked shocked.

"Of course sweetie," Uncle Bill laughed, "Your mum and I have been guessing for years that you and Teddy would end up dating. But don't worry, I will still give him the concerned father speech later."

"Of course. You wouldn't want to disappointment anyone by not giving Teddy 'the speech.'" she rolled her eyes sitting on the floor up against the wall, pulling a shocked Teddy behind her. They sat on the floor in the same spot until dinner talking, and snogging until Uncle Bill would look over at them, and they would resume talking.

"Rose?" my mum called me into the kitchen about fifteen minutes after Vic and Teddy had made their announcement. I put my book down on the side of the chair and stood up, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes mum?" I answered, entering the kitchen to see my owl sitting on the kitchen counter, "How did she get here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," mum chuckled.

"I sent a letter to someone," I began but she cut in.

"Scorpius?" she asked.

"Mother," I rolled my eyes, a blush on my cheeks.

"So it is from him?" she winked at Aunt Ginny.

"Mum, did you tell everyone?" I asked.

"No, just the women," she answered, "Don't worry Rose, they aren't going to tell anyone.""Fine, yes I wrote a letter to Scorpius, but we are just friends," I sighed exasperated, "Can I just have my owl please?"

"Here you are dear," Aunt Ginny smiled at my.

"Thank you, and please don't tell any of the men I am friends with him?" I begged.

"Of course not dear," they all smiled as I walked toward the kitchen door and ran up the stairs to read the letter Scorpius had written to me. I sat down at the desk in Aunt Ginny's old room, where Vic and I had talked earlier. I then untied the letter from Emma's leg and began to read the letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_Thank you for the letter and I miss you and our friends too. It is so weird not to see you guys when I get back to my room. My sister and I have been hiding in my room since I got back from King's Cross today because Grandfather is staying the whole week I am home from school. When I got off the train rather than my mum, dad and sister, he was waiting there for me, ready to tell me what a disgrace I was to the Malfoy name. We flooed home, thankfully so, I only had to listen to him rant and rave during the walk to the fireplace, then as soon as I reached home, I ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind me. Both of my parents came into my room to welcome me home and tell me how sorry they were that they had to send my grandfather to get me, but I forgave them because I love them, and I know they have to work. _

_Anyway, are you enjoying you break so far? What are you going to be doing during your break? I can't wait to see you again at school! Please write me again!_

_Your Friend, _

_Scorpius _

Immediately after I read the letter Scorpius sent me, I pulled a spare sheet of paper out of the desk and wrote him another letter, telling him that this time he should send it to Rose Weasley at Weasley Manor, not just Rose Weasley. When I had finished the letter, I sealed the letter and tied it to Emma's leg again, smiling as I did so. I gave her a treat and then opened the window and sent her again to Malfoy Manor.

I ran back down the stairs in hopes that no one had realized how long I had been gone, but of course dad did. As soon as I walked into the living room he asked me the question I was dreading.

"Where were you Rosie?" he asked not taking his eyes off the Daily Prophet he was reading.

"I was writing a letter to a friend, as school," I laughed to myself, it was true, so I wasn't technically lying to him.

"Attention everyone!" Grandma Weasley called from the kitchen, taking the attention off my dad and I, "It's time for dinner!"

All the boys and the men, including Grandpa Weasley, ran into the kitchen to sit down and prepare themselves for dinner. The women on the other had, slowly, but surely, made their way into the room and sat down next to their significant other, except for the kids. I sat next to Al and James, who never shut up, even when they were eating. When dinner was all over everyone made their way into the living room for story time, a tradition of the Weasley/Potter family that we had grown to love.

"Uncle Harry, will you tell us a story?" Hugo asked smiling brightly at him.

"Of course I can tell you a story. Would you like a funny story, romantic story, or action story?" Uncle Harry asked everyone sitting in the room, and of course everyone answered different things.

"Okay, how about this, what if I tell three stories an action story, a funny story and a romantic story?" I asked them.

"Yay!" all of the kids cheered, as did some adults.

"Okay, I'll start with the funny story, then the romantic, and then the action," he answered, smiling at us, "Ron, would you like to do the honors of telling the funny story?"

"Of course," dad laughed taking to the center of the room, "Let's see…"

"How about the story from forth year?" Uncle Harry suggested.

"The one about the fake Professor Moody?" he asked, "Wait, I got it, how about the one from their year with Malfoy?"

"Ahhhh… perfect," Uncle Harry laughed.

"Okay, so during our third year at Hogwarts, Hermione, Harry and I were going down to Hagrid's hut to comfort Hagrid after they executed his Hippogriff, Buckbeak, but on the way down we ran into Draco Malfoy and his to cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Well, they were talking about how they were going to keep his head and put it in the Gryffindor common room. Well, that made all of us made, then when they heard us walking down, they turned around and asked if we were there to see the show. That made Hermione extremely angry, so she ran down the hill, her wand in her hand and pinned him up against the stone wall that was in the middle of the grass, also where the three of them were hiding. She called him a… what was it honey?" dad asked smiling at mum.

"A foul, loathsome evil little cockroach," mum blushed her head bowed.

"Ahh… that's right. Malfoy then began to whimper, and when _I_, of all people, told her he wasn't worth it she pulled her wand away and began to walk away, but when Malfoy began to laugh, she punched him in the nose and he ran away crying." dad, and Uncle Harry laughed. I looked over at my mum, and she looked at me apologetically.

Uncle Harry then told the story of how dad got denied by pretty much every girl that he asked to the Yule Ball, and when he was about to ask Aunt Fleur he pretty much had a panic attack. Uncle Harry also told the story of how jealous dad got at the Yule Ball when he saw mum there with Viktor Krum. Then the last story of the evening, when everyone was beginning to get tired was one my dad told about how Uncle Harry had conquered his dragon during the Triwizard Tournament.

When all the stories were said and done everyone said their good-byes, and flooed back to their houses for the night. My family and Al and James's family were the last to leave because mum, dad, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were still reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts. Hugo was the one to break them out of their teenage days by asking if we could go home.

"Of course," mum laughed, hugging both Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny good-bye before we flooed back to our own home.

When we arrived home, I said good night to my parents and ran up the stairs to see if Scorpius had responded. And, when I entered my room, there waiting on the outside of the window sill was Emma. I let her in, gave her a small treat and perched herself on the bookcase falling immediately asleep. I untied the letter from her leg, and began to read the letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_Your letters make me so happy! I am so glad that you found the time to write me in the middle of your family dinner. Anyway, did Victoire tell your family about her and Teddy? That's got to be nerve wracking to tell them about. I know if I had to tell the WHOLE Weasley/Potter family that we were dating, I would be scared out of my trousers. _

_I hope you have an amazing Christmas! I can't wait to open the present that you got for me… I still have no idea what it could be. What are you hoping for, for Christmas? Anything interesting? Please writing me if you have time!_

_Your friend, _

_Scorpius_

His second letter was shorter than the first, but I was still really excited to see that he had time to write me. I didn't care how many stories I heard about the Malfoy family, I was still going to talk to, and be friends with Scorpius Malfoy.

**A/N Hello again everyone! I really hope you like this chapter, it's longer than normal! I hope that you review, it means a lot to me! Keep reading, reviewing, favoriting , and alerting, and I will keep writing. I will update by Monday hopefully, maybe sooner! Thanks again for reading!**

**Megan**


	5. Santa Baby

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot! Please keep reading! I am going to be making a Photobucket account for this story, so it will be on my account soon. So, check it out! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me forever to finish, so that's what took me so long! Enjoy!**

**Megan**

**P.S. I would like to give a big shout-out to kimose who was the very first, and so far only, person to favorite this story, thank you so much, know what it means to me! Also a big shout-out to lilz54 who was the very first to review, but has also reviewed every chapter so far! Thank you to all of the readers, reviewers, and alerters! I will be giving shout-outs to people every time a new chapter is put up. Thanks again, and keep reading!**

**SPOV**

As the train to a screeching halt in front of King's Cross Station, I said good-bye to all of my new friends before standing up out of my seat. I watched as my beautiful Rose walked off the train with both Al, and James trailing no more than three steps behind her at all times. Wait, I called her mine, Rose wasn't mine, nor would she ever be mine. We were friends yes, but being only a first year it was hard to think about already having a girlfriend and settling down eventually. My mum and dad had found each other, and I hoped that some day I could find something similar to the love they shared. Thinking about Rose made my stomach all fluttery, what was the American saying for it, 'Butterflies in the Stomach?' well mine felt more like giant man-eating moths.

As I stepped off the train I looked around for my family, but saw no one. I scanned over the large crowd twice seeing the large family of red-heads both times smiling at their children, then one older looking kid with blue hair walked over with the head-girl Victoire, must be Teddy. I couldn't wait to see my dad and my mum, and even, I can't believe I am saying this, my little sister.

Once the crowd had cleared a bit, I saw him, the man that in a million year I had never expected, nor had I hoped to be picked up by, my grandfather. I took a deep breath, hoisting my bag further up on my shoulder and walked confidently over to where he was standing, staring back at me.

"Grandfather," I greeted politely, bowing my head to show respect, something my dad had told me to do in order to be accepted.

"Scorpius," he answered back a solemn look on his face.

I stood there with him by my side waiting for him to say something so we could get over it and go home where I could hide for most of my vacation. He didn't say anything, but sighed and directed me toward the fireplace.

"You know Scorpius," he sighed not looking at me.

"Yes grandfather?" I asked making conversation.

"In the generations of the Malfoy family, there has never been a Malfoy man who has disgraced the name as much as you have. If you were still a prominent part of the Black family and Mrs. Black was still alive, I guarantee you would be removed from the family tree. You got put into Gryffindor, not Slytherin like all of the other male Malfoy's and you are also fraternizing with the enemy, a Weasley and a Potter," he scoffed at me.

"But grandfather," I tried to get his attention, but he just went on talking.

"Don't you 'But Grandfather' me Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you don't deserve the name, making nice with a blood-traitor family, and a Potter."

I didn't say anything else to my grandfather, but I tried to forget what he had said to me. My father had told me once not to listen to anything my grandfather said to me because he was a bitter old fool and said whatever he wanted to hurt whoever he wanted. Over the years of living in the Malfoy house when grandfather comes every Christmas and some other holidays I got use to ignoring what he said to me, but that didn't mean it didn't bother me what he said, or hurt me inside.

The two of us entered the fireplace between a mum and dad bringing their child home from Hogwarts with big smiles on their faces. I wished that my parents and sister had been here rather than him. I groaned when I saw the Potter/Weasley families walking toward fireplaces, hoping that Grandfather wouldn't do something stupid.

I don't know if he didn't see them or if he chose to ignore them, but he shouted "Malfoy Manor!" and we arrived without a second glance at the family. I brushed myself off and ran up the large staircase toward my room where my little sister would be sitting, waiting for me to get home so she could finally to talk to in this huge house.

I opened my door and was crushed by a hug that I wasn't expecting, I quickly shut the door and smiled down at Aurora.

"Hello Scorpius!" she smiled pulling away and sitting on the comfy chair in front of my window."Hello, Aurora. How have you been?" I asked dropping my bag on the floor and flopping down on to my bed.

"Ehh…" she shrugged her shoulders, still smiling at me, "And you?"

"I've been good," I smiled, then remembered this afternoon, "Until I had to see grandfather at the train station."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Both mum and dad had to go into work. Grandfather and Grandmother were the only ones left to get you. Sorry. I am sure mum and dad will apologize a million times before the day is over also, once they find out what he said to you," she smiled sadly at me, "What was it this year?"

"Well, first he called me a disgrace to the family name because I got into Gryffindor rather than Slytherin," I sighed, rolling my eyes and preparing myself for the next part, "And he got all mad because I am friends with a potterandaweasley."

"A what and a who?" she laughed not understanding my jumble of words.

I took a deep breath and looked at her sternly, "I am friends with a Potter and a Weasley."

"Your friends with a-!" she squealed but I dove to cover her mouth.

"Shh…" I warned, it wasn't like everyone didn't know already thanks to my grandfather, but I still didn't want Aurora shouting it at the top of her lungs.

"Your friends with a Potter and a Weasley?" she asked surprised and confused at the same time.

"Yes, I am," I smiled at her smugly.

"How?" she asked confused.

"What do you mean by how?" I asked my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"How are you friends with them when they think our dad is the bad guy?" she sighed looking at the floor.

"A, all I told them was that I wasn't like them, and that dad wasn't the same. They believed me, because they know I am telling the truth," I smiled at her.

"What are they like?" she asked intrigued.

"They are really cool. There's me, then it's Albus Potter, or Al as everyone calls him, and James Potter, Al's 12 year old brother. Then there's Rose Weasley," I blushed at her name, and Aurora saw, "Elizabeth Macmillan, or Liz, and finally Charlotte Longbottom, Charlie."

"That's a lot a friends," she smiled, "I wish that I had friends like yours."

"You will A, in two years," I smiled at her.

She walked out of the room and across the hallway to her room. I walked over to where I had dropped my bag when I walked in and picked a muggle book that Rose had told me was really good. Romeo and Juliet, I smiled, thinking of Rose the first day of Hogwarts on the train when I went to find her, she had been captivated by this book. I opened the tattered pages of the old book and began to read.

_**Chorus: **__Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, _

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes _

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;_

As I read I was stuck with the feeling that this sounded oddly like Rose and I. We were from two families that hated each other, and we became friends, no we didn't fall in love, but we are friends. I shook my head clearing my thoughts of Rose and kept reading.

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Doth with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their of their death-marked love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

I closed the book in a fright when I heard something slam into my bedroom window. I walked over to the window and opened the window trying to see what had just ran into my window. But before I could stick my head out, an owl came flying in. The owl perched on my desk and waited for me to untie the letter, so I did. I sat down on my bed and began reading the letter that I had received.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I miss you so much! As well as I do our friends! I hope that you are having a good break so far! Who came to pick you up? Your mum and dad, and your sister? _

_When I got off the train, I waited in a sea of students and tried to find my parents. I ran over to my mum as soon as I saw her and she welcomed me home as did my dad and brother and the rest of my family. We are going to my grandparents in a few minutes, but I wanted to write you first. I can't wait to see you again._

_Please write as soon as you get time! See you soon! Try and enjoy your break, for me! _

_Your friend, Rose _

As soon as I finished reading, I pulled out a piece of parchment from my desk as well as a quill and wrote her back. Just as I finished, my mum yelled up the stairs telling my sister and I that it was time to come down stairs and have dinner.

"To Rose Weasley," I smiled at the owl letting it outside, and running quickly down the stairs. The quicker I got down there and ate, the quicker I could run back upstairs and hang out in my room the rest of dinner.

I ate dinner in silence looking down at my parents on the opposite side of the table conversing silently while looking at me. When I had finally shoved the last bite of food in my mouth I looked at may parents and spoke for the first time.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

"Of course you may, Scorpius," dad answered smiling at me as I left the table.

I sprinted up the stairs two at a time and into my bedroom where I found Rose's owl waiting for me to open my bedroom window. I walked to the window, and opened it, allowing the owl to fly in and perch herself on my bookcase.

"Hello again," I smiled at her, untying the letter from her leg. Just as I did the door slammed open and both my parents and my little sister walked in shutting the door behind them.

"Hello Scorpius," mum smiled walking over to hug me

"It's good to see you again, mum," I smiled at her, hugging her back, "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too Scorpius. And I am sorry that we couldn't come to King's Cross to pick you up today. It made me feel horrible to send your grandfather, but he was our only option," dad apologized.

"Don't worry about it dad. I understand that you guys had to work," I sighed realize that I was holding the unopened letter in my hand.

"Who's that from?" mum asked smiling at me.

"Someone," I laughed hiding the letter from them.

"Is it from a girl Scorpius?" dad asked."I know who it's from, I know who it's from," Aurora sang.

"Who?" mum and dad both asked her.

"Scorpius's girlfriend," she smiled at me.

"Scorpius, you have a girlfriends…already?" mum asked.

"No, mum," I rolled my eyes, "She's just a friend. There are six of us, three guys and three girls, although, one of the guys is a year older than the rest of us."

"Well, what's her name?" dad asked.

"Who are your friends?" mum asked.

"You mean, you don't already know? Grandfather didn't tell you? He was extremely upset about who my friends were, so I assumed that he had already told you," I sighed looking at them.

"No he didn't tell us. Although we did here his muttering something about mortal enemies at the dinner table," dad chuckled.

"That would be my friends. You sure you won't get mad if I tell you who they are?" I asked looking at them honestly.

"How could we be mad, Scorpius? There are a lot of good wizards in Gryffindor," mum smiled.

"Yeah, it's not like you became friends with a Weasley," dad laughed, and mum joined in with him. My face must've turned pale white, because as they stopped laughing they looked at me, shock was apparent on their faces.

"Scorpius," dad sighed looking at me, "Who are your friends?"

"You promised you wouldn't get mad," I warned them, "Well, there's me, Elizabeth Macmillan, Charlotte Longbottom, umm… ."

"Who what and huh?" dad asked his eyebrows raised in confusion.

I sighed and looked at them before speaking again, "Albus Potter, James Potter, who's a year older than us, and Rose Weasley."

"Draco breathe," mum warned him.

"Astoria, please take Aurora, and wait in the hallway for a moment. I just have to speak to Scorpius alone for a moment." my dad asked her.

"Of course Draco," my mum smiled, "Don't be too hard on him."

"Of course not dear," my dad smiled back at my mum as she walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

I walked over to my bed and sat down on it preparing myself to be yelled at by my father. I knew that he had changed and was no longer a Death Eater, but that didn't mean he wanted me to befriend a Weasley and Potter. I sighed and flopped down on my bed waiting for my dad to begin shouting, but instead he walked over and sat down next to me.

"I am proud of you Scorpius," he smiled down at me. I was shocked, beyond shocked, I was stunned, he was proud of me.

"Thank you, I think?" I asked confused.

"Would you like to know why I am proud of your Scorp?" dad asked, and I nodded my head to answer his question, "I am proud of you because despite begin from the Malfoy family you have managed to overcome major obstacles to become a member of the Gryffindor class and become friends with some great wizard kids. I don't think you could have any better friends, Scorp. Had you been sorted into Slytherin I worried about who you would be friends with because a lot a my old friends are still associated with the dark arts. From the first day you walked on that train I knew that you weren't like me when I first entered Hogwarts, and I just hope that you can do good in school. You are a really good son, and I couldn't ask for a better son. You know that right?"

"I know that dad. Thank you for understanding who my friends are dad, it means a lot to me," I smiled at him.

"I knew that this was unavoidable, once you got into Gryffindor." dad chuckled, "By the way Scorp, I can tell that you fancy on of those girls, and that's who your letter is from. I for one think it is Rose."

"What? How did you-? Wait, no, umm… I don't know what you're talking about," I rambled looking anywhere but at him. I knew that he would be laughing, and my face was most likely bright red.

"Good night Scorpius," dad smiled walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Night dad," I laughed falling backwards on to my bed. When I heard an odd crunching noise I realized that I still hadn't opened the letter from Rose.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Tonight was our first dinner as a whole Weasley/Potter family since before school started. I am very excited to hear all of the stories that my family love to tell around the fireplace at night. My cousin Victoire, the blonde one who wondered if you knew who I was the first day, and the head girl, is about to tell our hole family there her and Teddy Lupin are a couple, but I was already aware that they fancied each other long before they even started dating. Anyway, I don't have much else to say, I miss seeing you everyday! And I can't wait for school to start again! Please write me again when you get time!_

_Your Friend,_

_Rose _

_P.S. You can send your next letter to Rose Weasley at R.H. Weasley Manor. Just so your letter doesn't end up in the wrong hands. _

_P.P.S. My owl's name is Emma in case you we were wondering._

I smiled from the inside out when I received another letter from Rose, and I automatically walked over to my desk and began writing a new letter to her. Then when I was finished I signed the letter, and addressed the letter to the address so no one else would find it.

"Here you go Emma," I smiled, tying the letter to her leg, "R.H. Weasley Manor!"

I let her out the window and watched her fly out into the dark, nighttime sky until I could no longer see her. I smiled out the window and laid down on my bed allowing sleep to overcome me.

**One Week Later**

Finally, it was the day that every kid dreamed about all year, Christmas Day. I was so happy that it was almost time for this break to be over, because the sooner it ended the sooner I could get back to my friends and away from my grandfather. All week I had been cooped up in my bedroom hiding from that arse of a man, so I wouldn't have to listen to him talk about my friends anymore. I had read numerous books and studied about every course I was taking this year about three times, and played some Wizard Chess with Aurora, who begged me the whole week to play with her.

Christmas Eve had been like every other Christmas Eve we ever had at Malfoy Manor. My Aunt Daphne would come with her husband Samuel Peters, and their evil six-year-old twins Marty and Matt. Mum and dad would make us dress in our best clothes and entertain the little devils while the adults talked around the dining room table while waiting for dinner to be finished. My parents had offered a year ago to sit at the table and talk, but I had declined because I didn't want to leave A alone to deal with the twins. Every year the first thing I saw when I greeted Aunt Daphne at the door was her wicked face staring back at me. She had never been close with my mother, and basically she was jealous of what my mother had. She had a husband that genuinely cared and loved her, and two wonderful kids that weren't little brats to everyone they met. She was also jealous because she had always had a crush on my father, so when my mum and dad got married, they grew even farther apart. Thankfully, they didn't stay long after we ate dinner and once we were done eating everyone went to their separate ways to prepare for Christmas the next day.

"Happy Christmas!" my sister squealed running into my room at around six in the morning. I was sitting up in bed when she ran in finishing Rose's book that she had given me before school ended for the term. As I read, I couldn't help but feel horrible for Romeo and Juliet, in the end because of their parent's feud they both ended up dead.

"Happy Christmas A," I smiled at her patting the spot on the bed for her to sit, "One minute, let me just finish this."

**Prince: **_A glooming peace this morning with it brings_

_The sun for sorrow will not show his head._

_Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;_

_Some shall be pardoned, and some punished;_

_For never was a story of more woe_

_Than this of Juliet and her Romeo. _

I closed the book and set it on the bedside table, then I looked at Aurora telling her that she could talk now.

"What's your book, Scorp?" she asked, looking at it curiously.

"It's a muggle book about love and tragedy, Rose lent it to me," I answered.

"Aww… Rose," she smiled at me.

"Yes, Rose," I rolled my eyes, "Are mum and dad up?"

"Yeah. Up and waiting for you to come downstairs," she smiled running off down the stairs and toward the dining room.

When I walked into the dining room I found my parents sitting at the table, already dressed and ready for the day. Christmas Day wasn't a huge deal to my family, our big family dinner was on Christmas Eve, then on Christmas Day was the day our grandparents left for the holiday. I was excited for this day for more than one reason, one, it was Christmas and that meant presents, two, my grandparents left early in the morning, and three it meant that there was only two more days until the train brought students back to school. Most of the time Hogwarts waited until after the new year to begin classes, but this year they were ending school a few days earlier, so they had to cut out part of our vacation, which I was okay with.

"Morning mum, dad. Happy Christmas!" I smiled at them.

"Morning Scorpius, and happy Christmas to you too!" mum and dad smiled pushing a pile of presents toward me and my sister. I thanked both of my parents before I began to open my presents. My parents have given me a new broom, and a Quidditch set to practice, because I wanted to be on the team, some new books that I had asked for and my own owl, because mine had died unexpectedly about a month ago.

"Thank you so much for everything!" I smiled hugging both of them before running up the stairs to put everything away. It was then that I realized I still had presents from my friends to open.

I grabbed the presents out of the closet and ripped them open, excited for what they could be. James and Al had bought me a combined present, a book on girls and what to expect from them, Charlie had gotten me a Gryffindor scarf, which I didn't have one of yet, Liz had gotten me something having to do with one of the courses we were taking, wasn't sure what it was or how to describe it, and Rose, my Rose not mine, I have to stop calling her that, got me my own copy of Romeo and Juliet, as well as a book called Pride and Prejudice. It sounded interesting, but I wasn't sure if I was going to like it or not, but I would read it and see.

I smiled laying down in my bed, only two more days until we were back in school and I could see my best friends again, and Rose.

**RPOV**

Christmas Day! One of my favorite days of the year, due to the vast numbers of friends and family we got to see and have dinner with. I finally got to see my Uncle Charlie again, because he was still living in Romania with his fiancée, Maria. About two years ago they got engaged and about six months later Maria found out she was pregnant, they were still working on planning their wedding, but they were hoping to be married by next year. The past week had been amazing sending letters to Scorpius about everything we were doing, and just spending time with my family.

"Morning!" Hugo screamed about four waking the whole house up from their sleeping. We had stayed at the Burrow because Nana, what we called our Grandma Weasley, had insisted that she have everyone stay over, I bet she was regretting that now. Hugo ran up and down the hallways and stairways until he was sure that everyone was awake and moving around in their rooms. Lily soon realized that if she got up and helped Hugo she would be able to get presents sooner, so then there was two little kids running up and down the hallways waiting for their parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles to get up and make their way downstairs to open gifts.

Finally after about fifteen or twenty minutes of their constant screaming "It's Christmas!" they had gotten everyone out of their rooms, still dressed in their pajamas, and downstairs to the dining room where the presents were waiting.

I laughed when I walked downstairs last, because that meant that everyone had been waiting to let the monsters open their gifts until I got downstairs.

"You know," I muttered to Al leaning my head on his shoulder half-asleep, "We are wizards, you think that someone would've sound-proofed the rooms."

"After this year," Al yawned, "I think they will."

We all opened our presents in a daze, not really sure what we had gotten for Christmas. Mostly what I had gotten was books, and new clothes for Hogwarts. Just as I was about to stand up to retreat back up to my room and hopefully sleep for a little while longer, Nana announced that she had decided something.

"Excuse me?" she asked, "I know everyone is tired, but this year for Christmas dinner I have decided that it will be a formal event and everyone is required to wear nice clothes, dress robes for men and boys and dresses for the women and girls."

It didn't really sink in what Nana had just said because I was still exhausted because I was so tired still. I walked up the bedroom stairs exhausted and opened my bedroom door. I set all of my presents down on my desk and tripped over something on the floor, I looked down and saw one of the presents I had gotten from my friends. I scooped up the presents and put them on my bedside table, so I wouldn't forget to open them when I woke up again.

I woke up from sleeping with a start when I heard my bedroom door slam open. I jumped about three feet in the air and saw all the women standing in the doorway staring at me. Oh lovely, an interrogation.

"Hello," I yawned looking at the clock on the table, three thirty, uh-oh, "What do you guys need?"

"We need you to get ready for tonight there Rose," Nana smiled.

"Sorry, just tired," I answered getting out of bed.

"That's okay," mum smiled, "Go take a shower and we will meet you in Nana's room so we can all get dressed and ready to have dinner."

"Sounds good," I smiled taking all of my bathroom things and walking to one of the thirty bathrooms in this house.

I walked into the bathroom nearest my room and locked the door behind me so no one would walk in on me. I jumped into the shower and washed my hair and body, taking a shower as quickly as possible so that I wouldn't get yelled at for taking too long by the crazy women waiting for me. I jumped out of the shower and dried myself off, throwing my hair up in a towel knowing full well that they would end up doing something to it. I walked across the hall to where everyone was waiting for me in my towel because all of my clothes were dirty.

"Well it's about time, for merlin's sake," Vic smiled at me.

"Oh, quiet yourself," I chuckled shutting the door behind me.

"Here you are dear," Nana smiled handing me a short red dress.

I looked at it incredulously unsure if I would really look okay in that dress, "You sure?"

"Of course," all of the women agreed, "It's perfect for you!"

I walked into the master bathroom to change into the dress that had been given to me. I pulled it on and shimmied my way into the dress to make sure that it would fit okay and not expose anything. I took a deep breath before slowly opening the bathroom door to reveal the dress I was wearing.

"Oh my-!" mum whispered a tear in her eye, "You look gorgeous Rosie!"

"You look beautiful!" Aunt Ginny smiled, pulling her dress up to make sure it was going to stay where it was suppose to.

"You sure it looks okay?" I asked.

"Of course!" mum smiled.

"Now, come here so we can do your hair," Aunt Angelina smiled at me.

"Thanks!" I smiled sitting down in the chair in front of them allowing them to take out the want and do my hair the way they wanted it.

When everyone was changed, and everyone's hair was done I looked at the clock, and noticed that it read five, that meant that dinner was cooked and everything was ready to be eaten.

We all walked down stairs one at a time, in order of our age, I was one of the last one, only before Lily and Roxanne. I sighed before walking down the stairs, smiling on my way down. My dad looked happy, and I knew that I should probably tell him about being friends with Scorpius before break was over.

I decided that I was going to tell him before dinner, so once I got down the stairs, I pulled him aside and asked him if I could tell him something. We walked into the living room and I told him that he may want to sit down for what I needed to tell him.

"Dad," I sighed looking at him.

"What is it Rose? You know you can tell me," he smiled.

"Okay, so I wanted to tell you something about one of my friends at school. His name is Scorpius and he's a Malfoy. Now, before you say something, listen to me. Scorpius is different from the rest of his family and he is a really good friends. The first day of school when I met him I was scared to be friends with him, but once he talked to me, he reassured me and told me that he didn't want to hurt anyone. I really like him dad, he's a really good friend," I smiled.

"Rose," he sighed looking at me sternly, "I understand that you are going to make your own decision about who you become friends with rather or not, so I would like to tell you that I trust you, and if you trust this Scorpius then I will try to trust him too."

"Thank you dad," I smiled a tear in my eye. I gave him a huge hug and we walked into the kitchen where the whole family was waiting for us. I couldn't help but feel reveled that I had told my dad about Scorpius. The best Christmas present that I could've gotten was the letter and heart necklace that I had gotten from Scorpius telling me that my dad would understand that we were friends if he loved me. He did understand and I didn't stop smiling the rest of the day. Definitely the best Christmas by far!

**A/N Thank you so much for reading! I will update soon! Please review it means so much to see that you enjoy the story! Even if you just say 'update soon' or 'It's interesting'. Thank again for reading! It means a ton to me that you enjoy this story! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Megan**


	6. Teardrops On My Guitar

**A/N Sorry that took so long! I have been really busy with summer assignments for school. Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. Read the A/N at the bottom for information on future chapters. Enjoy!  
****Megan :)**

**Shout-outs to… Avanell, spazmatron, cazares.a, and lilz54 who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you so much!**

**RPOV**

"Can you believe that it's all over?" I asked my friends as we sat in our common room for the final moments of the morning.

"I know, I am just shocked at how fast it all went," Charlie sighed, sitting next to me and Liz on the floor of the common room. The guys were all sitting on the couches in front of us girls, me in front of Scorpius, Charlie in front of James, and Liz in front of Al.

"We have to make sure that we still talk and hang out this summer," Liz smiled, looking behind her at the boys.

"Yes, we will hang out this summer," I rolled my eyes at her, "Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know. My brothers both have school friends that they only hang out with at school, never anytime else. " she explained.

"Oh, my cousins have school friends, that they sometimes hang out with outside of school, but your right people from Hogwarts almost never hang out with the school friends," I sighed looking at her, "But I vow not to be like our families, we will hang out."

"Good!" they all smiled at me.

I smiled as I leaned up against Scorpius's legs, thinking about the past five and a half months. Once school had started up again after break, everything went smoothly, with the exceptions of a few Slytherin prats saying a few aggravating and antagonizing things about Scorpius, not being in Slytherin because he wasn't brave enough to make it… not that it made sense. He had made it into Gryffindor because of the fact that he was brave. After that we had our break in the middle of April, but I didn't go home this year, and neither did any of my friends, we all stayed and hung out with each other. The other five were going to go home, but my mum and dad had gone home to visit my mum's mother, my muggle grandmother, so I wouldn't have them at home to see, so I stayed back. I had never expected them to stay back with me, but when they did I couldn't have been happier. We wandered the castle during the day, stopping by to visit Hagrid everyday, and at night we watched scary movies, all six of us squeezed together one of the small couches in the common room, no one wanted to sit alone.

After that break school resumed and it was an extremely hectic time with the end of school coming, that meant that we would be taking our examinations to make sure we had learned what we needed to, to move on to the next level. I studied everyday in the library for hours, even after doing all my homework, the other five sitting near me or perusing the bookshelves for a study aid.

As I listened to the stories of my parents first year at Hogwarts, I couldn't help but feel somewhat envious, regardless I didn't have to defeat the Dark Lord, but they had an adventure, rather than the same boring, tedious schedule everyday day.

I sighed staring blankly at the unlit fireplace in front of me, for the first time all year, no one had bothered to light the fire. That was just another reminder that we were done with our first year of school already. If one year was this short, it would be so soon that at least five of us would be standing up in front of the whole school, and our family, saying our final goodbyes to the school before being sent off into the real world.

Today, however it was Victoire and Liz's oldest brother, Paul's day to leave the school forever. I was told by my friends that the Leaving Ceremony at Hogwarts was similar to the Graduation Ceremony in America, I had never seen either so I didn't know. Last year when Teddy finished school, my family was visiting mum's mother in Ireland, where they had a home now that they didn't work anymore.

"Girl time!" Liz squealed pulling Charlie up to our dorms where we had laid out our dresses for the day. The rule about the Leaving Ceremony was that you had to dress up, girls in dresses and boys in nice tan shorts/pants and a button-down or polo shirt.

"Fine," I sighed letting her pull us up the stairs to get ready.

All year Liz had insisted that she help the two of us with our outfits, because she was unsure that we could do it alone. She thrusted a dress my way and another Charlie's way before taking her own dress and walking down the hall to the bathroom to change and do her hair.

I rolled my eyes at how fashionable she loved to be, and walked down the hall with Charlie laughing.

"What's up with you?" I asked her, "You seem down."

"It's just those… boys are confusing me," she sighed, "I am only a first year I shouldn't already be having trouble with boys."

"It's normal, well maybe not at 11," I chuckled, trying to lighten her mood, "James again?"

"Of course," she sighed, "Who else?"

"Don't worry about him Charlie. He will see that you fancy him, eventually, once he stops trying to use his stupid pick-up-lines from my dad," I laughed thinking of James's newest one from my dad, something about angels was all I remembered.

"Thanks for everything this year Rose," she smiled at me.

"Of course Charlie. I am glad that we became friends," I smiled at her.

"Hurry up ladies!" Liz yelled from the bathroom.

"Otherwise I would've been alone with her all year long," I laughed turning into the bathroom where Liz was waiting impatiently for the two of us.

"What took you too so long?" she asked looking at us sternly.

"Sorry mum," I chuckled, "We were having an intense conversation about boys."

"Oh, so are you finally admitting that you fancy Scorpius?" Liz asked, smirking at me.

"I do not fancy Scorpius guys!" I sighed, exasperated, "I already explained this to you, we are-"

"-only friends," Liz finished, "I heard you the first one thousand times."

"Even Al and James think you fancy Scorpius," Charlie chuckled walking into one of the stalls and shutting the door behind her.

I rolled my eyes at the two walking into my own stall to put on the dress Liz had given me to wear. It was a warm day, customary for the summer at Hogwarts. I unfolded the dress I had been given and looked at it the same way I had looked at my Christmas dress. But, I decided to humor Liz and put it on then ask them if it looked okay on me.

I walked out of the stall with my dress on and walked over to where Charlie and Liz were speaking in hushed tones, most likely about me fancying Scorpius, which I don't.

"What do you think?" I asked awaiting the screams of horror, but instead I got silence. I looked up from my feet and saw that both girls were standing jaws slacked, eyes wide, and mouths agape, I didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"That looks amazing on you!" Liz and Charlie both squealed.

"But where is that necklace from, I've never seen it before?" Liz asked."Scorpius," I whispered, blushing.

"From who!" she asked shocked.

"It's from Scorpius," I blushed again, "He gave it to me for Christmas."

"And why are we just seeing it?" Charlie laughed.

"Because I knew this would happen if I showed you," I laughed.

"Oh," Liz laughed lightly finishing her make-up because she had spent all morning doing mine and Charlie's hair.

"You girls ready?" Liz smiled looking at both of us.

"Yeah," we both agreed. The three of us hooked arms and made our way down the stairs, in heels nonetheless, and out into the common room where the boys were waiting for us so we could actually be on time to the Leaving Ceremony.

We walked out into the common room and over to the couches that the guys were sitting on waiting for us. I walked over to Scorpius and tapped him on the shoulder, letting him know that we were ready to go. He jumped about three feet in the air and proceeded to turn to look behind him, face bright red.

"Rose, you scared me," he chuckled, his face even redder.

"Sorry," I smiled sweetly.

"You look beautiful," he smiled at me.

"Why thank you," I smiled back, now it was my turn to blush, "You look handsome as well."

"Yeah, yeah," James sighed, "We all look amazing. Can we leave now so we aren't late?"

"Fine, James," Charlie rolled her eyes stomping out of the common room, James hot on her heels.

"What's up with those two?" Al asked looking between the three of us remaining.

"Oh, Al," Liz chuckled, taking his arm and pulling him out of the room and down the stairs to get to the Great Hall for the Leaving Ceremony.

"Why isn't it outside?" I asked Scorpius, as we reached the great staircase out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Umm… I am not entirely sure. Probably too hot, or too cold, maybe it's raining," he chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"I see," I sighed, "Where do we sit?"

"Umm… with family I think? Or friends?" he more asked than answered my question.

"You obviously know as much about a Leaving ceremony as I do," I laughed.

"Precisely," he chuckled.

We reached the final staircase and I sighed realizing that I hadn't fallen down the stairs while we were walking. I didn't have the best luck when it came to walking in heels, I could walk any other time, but once Liz forced me into heels, I was bound to fall. But, I spoke too late, and when we were three steps from the bottom I tripped, of Merlin knows what and I fell towards the ground. But before I could hit the ground I felt someone's arms around me, I looked up to see Scorpius.

"Thanks," I blushed, walking down the last three steps. Thankfully no one else was around when I fell otherwise that could've been even more embarrassing then it was with just Scorpius, which was pretty embarrassing.

"Don't worry about it," Scorpius smiled. We walked into the Great Hall to see that it had been completely redone to look more like classroom with seats in rows, rather than the tables being organized by house. I smiled when I saw Charlie giving James the cold shoulder in a row towards the front with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry sitting near them. They were laughing, and whispering to each other while watching James and Charlie interact, as well as Al and Liz interact, who were on the other side of Lily and next to Liz's parents.

"Are your parents coming?" I asked Scorpius.

"No, they don't have anyone to watch leave school," he explained.

"Oh, well you can sit with me if you would like to," I smiled.

"Umm… what about your dad?" he asked, apprehensive.

"Don't worry about him, he trusts me," I smiled taking his hand and dragging him over to where I saw my mum and dad sitting, a row ahead of Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry.

"Hello Mum," I smiled when we reached the row. I dropped Scorpius's hand when I saw my dad shooting daggers at me hand in Scorpius's. I rolled my eyes at him, and hugged my mum.

"How are you doing darling?" mum asked.

"Good, school flew by so no worries there," I laughed sitting down, Scorpius sitting next to me.

"Rose, dear, was Al good in class, no fooling around?" Uncle Harry asked from behind me. I turned to face him, and I laughed.

"Surprisingly, he was actually good in class Uncle Harry. Not too much trouble." I laughed.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he laughed with me turning to talk with his son.

"How have you been mum?" I asked her continuing our conversation.

"I've been good, Rose, good," she smiled.

"And you dad?" I asked.

"Good, good," he muttered still facing the front of the room.

"Ron!" mum scolded, shaking her head at him, "Anyway, how are you Scorpius? I don't know much about you."

"I've been good, Mrs. Weasley. It was a good year, and I kept up my studies, and made new friends." he answered, his hands shaking.

"Please call me Hermione, Mrs. Weasley is my mother-in-law, plus there are numerous Mrs. Weasley's here," she chuckled, "I am also glad that you had a good year and good studies."

She turned to face my dad, and scold him for acting like an immature child, so I turned to talk to Scorpius.

"How you doing?" I asked.

"Not shaking as bad as I was before," he laughed, holding his hands out for me to see.

"That's good," I laughed with him.

"What's up?" he asked me, "You look scared and anxious."

"Really?" I asked shocked, I quickly hid my emotions.

"What" wrong Rose?" he asked again.

"Nothing, sorry. Just thinking," I lied to him, plastering a fake smile on my lips.

"Okay," he shrugged his shoulders turning around to talk to James, who was still being ignore by Charlie.

I sighed, slamming my head into my hands, not allowing myself to think about what everyone had said this morning. I didn't fancy Scorpius did I? There was no way I could, we were just friends, and I was only a first year, I couldn't be worried about boyfriends and futures already. I looked at Scorpius, he was incredibly good looking, there was no denying that, but did I actually fancy him like everyone thought I did. I felt the tears forming in my eyes, like every other time I got frustrated. I hastily wiped my eyes and cleared my throat turning around to tell the girls something.

"We need to talk after the ceremony," I mouthed to both of them, not wanting the guys to know what was going on.

They both nodded back at me and I sighed before turning back to the front of the room where Headmistress McGonagall had just taken her spot behind the podium.

"Attention…!" she yelled, "Thank you. I would like to welcome everyone here to this splendid event at Hogwarts. The Leaving Ceremony is just a chance for us to recognize the seventh years at Hogwarts who will be leaving after this year. Everyone's name will be called and they will say goodbye to their fellow students and teachers then walk down to sit with their families."

I looked around the room in search of Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, but the only person I saw was the same blue haired boy how had down those very stairs last year, Teddy. He was sitting two rows ahead of us next to Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, who I had seen after Teddy. They were all waiting anxiously for the moment that Victoire would walk down the stairs and over to them.

I let my eyes drift over to Scorpius who was sitting patiently next to me taking everything in, this was his first Leaving Ceremony also. I smiled as I looked at him because he was such a good friend, and I didn't want to ruin the best thing that had happened to me since starting this school. I felt ill from thinking about too many things at once, and I ran out of the Great Hall, the door slamming shut behind me. I ran over to the stairs and sat down on them, my head in my hands. How could I be so idiotic! He's my best friends, there's no way he could feel that way for me.

I felt someone sit down next to me and rub soothing circles on my back. I didn't want to look up, in fear of who it might be. I just let myself cry, then I slowly lifted my head up and looked into the eyes of Scorpius. Just who I didn't want to see right now.

"What's really wrong Rose?" he asked looking at me sadly.

"I don't know Scorpius. I just have so many things going through my head at one time, that I have no idea what I am thinking anymore," I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"School, summer, family, friends, and the future. I don't know where I want to be six years like other people. They are already planning on become Aurors, or work on the Daily Prophet, or become a healer, or teach at Hogwarts. I have no idea what I want to do."

"Rose, that's normal. No one _really_ knows what they want to do when they are a first year. People just think they know what they want. Don't worry about that kind of stuff, okay? Or you are going to make yourself sick. Understand?" he smiled, lifting my chin up.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Okay, let's go watch your cousin leave Hogwarts," he smiled taking my hand and leading me back into the Great Hall.

He opened the huge door, and shut it quietly behind him, so no one would turn around in their seats to stare at us. We then walked back to our seats, and watched as they called up Victoire, I was so happy for her. She looked so happy up there on stage.

She looked down at our family, and smiled before turning to the teachers and hugging each of them goodbye, especially Hagrid who grew attached to any Potter or Weasley to come through Hogwarts because they actually bothered to visit him. She smiled at Headmistress McGonagall, and she thanked her before hugging her and walking down the three steps to her family that was waiting anxiously for her. She hugged both of her parents, and pecked Teddy on the lips before sitting down in the empty seat between her parents and Teddy.

"How you feeling?" Scorpius asked as the ceremony was ending.

"Much better, thank you," I smiled at him, squeezing his hand, that I was still holding. I didn't want to let go, but I knew that if I began to over think it I would be disappointed. We were just friends and that was all we would ever be, might as well face the music now.

"I would like to thank everyone for joining us today, I know that it means a lot to the students in this school who are leaving. As for the rest of you students, I will see you all next year at the beginning of the year feast." Headmistress McGonagall smiled, "The train is ready for all students wishing to take it home. Please follow Hagrid to the Hogsmeade station."

I stood up and let go of Scorpius's hand turning toward my parents to give them a hug until I would see them tomorrow back at home.

"Goodbye mum, dad. I will see you tomorrow at King's Cross Station," I smiled hugging both of them again.

"Of course Rose. I love you," mum smiled, taking dad's hand and pulling him towards the door before he could say something about me holding Scorpius's hand or something idiotic like that.

"I will see you three on the train," I smiled at Al, James and Scorpius, taking the hands of Liz and Charlie, pulling them out of the room. We ran up down the hallways, our trunks already on the train for the ride, so we could get outside before the guys so I could tell them what I needed to.

When we were nearing the station, we slowed to a walk and took a few deep breaths, before I sighed and began to talk to them.

"I think that I fancy Scorpius," I whispered, so no one else would hear.

"I knew it!" Liz squealed.

"You can't tell anyone though, not even Al and James. And especially not Scorpius," I sighed looking at them, "Promise me!"

"We promise. We aren't going to tell anyone Rose, we just want you to be happy." they both smiled at me.

We walked on to the train and sat down in the same compartment that we had on all previous trip we had made to of from Hogwarts, within two minutes all three boys entered the compartment looking at us curiously.

"What were you girls talking about?" Al asked sitting down opposite the three of us.

"Girl stuff, Al. You need not be concerned," Liz laughed.

"Okay, okay," Al held up his hands in mock surrender.

The whole ride back to London we talked about the summer and when we would hang out with each other. I promised that we would hang out as much as possible, but I honestly didn't know how much we would end up hanging out together, because we would all be so busy with our families and whatnot. I really did hope that we would hang out, I really did. But, I guess we would just have to wait and see what the summer was going to bring.

**A/N Thank you for reading! The thing about this story is that most of the action happens in later years, so the first two or three years will not have many chapters because not much happens. That's why everything is happening so fast at the moment, so let me know what you think of that. Another thing is that I have created a Photobucket site of this story as well as most of my other stories, the dresses that the three girls wore in this chapter will be put up, and the Christmas dresses are already up. **

**Now, I would like to know more about the readers about this story, so every time I update I am going to ask a question that I hope you will answer in a review. The question for this chapter is… if you could be any character in the books or movies, who would you be?**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Megan :) **


	7. Beautiful Eyes

**A/N Hello everyone! I wanted to update both of my stories today because I am busy tomorrow and Friday, most likely Thursday also. So an update is here. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, favorited and alerted my story, it is appreciated. Enjoy this chapter!  
****Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This shout-out goes to baileycaroline, lilz54 and Soccergirl0809 who favorited my story. Thank you very much! This shout-out also goes out to Avanell, lilz54, Soccergirl0809 and the anonymous reviewer seraphim who reviewed chapter six. Also to the anonymous reviewer named reader who reviewed chapter one. Thank you to everyone! **

**RPOV**

"Rose, wake up sweetie," my mum shook me awake at seven thirty.

"Yeah, yeah," I groaned, pulling myself out of my bed walking into the bathroom to shower and get ready for our first day of second year. I sighed as I thought about seeing my friends again, we had hung out this summer, but not as much as we had agreed on to begin with. We were all so busy, Liz went to America to visit her aunt over there who works at the wizardry school there, Charlie had gone on vacation with her family for a little over a month to Greece and Italy, and then Scorpius had sat home all summer bored out of his mind. Al, James and I were at our family's vacation home a huge isolated house for all of the Weasley/Potter families, now and to come in the future.

I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair best as possible, and then walked back into my bedroom to get changed so we could get to the train station before the train left. I threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt running back into the bathroom to try and fix my hair a little bit. I quickly straightened it and ran down the stairs where both my family and my trunk were waiting for me. I looked at the clock on the wall eight fifty, that was a close one. My mum and I stepped into the fireplace and I almost forgot my trunk but I grabbed it just in time.

"King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾!" she yelled. We walked out of the fireplaces at the station and she quickly ushered me toward the large group red-heads gathered in the center of the platform. My dad and brother walked up behind us as we reached our family who were just putting their children on the train.

"Cutting it close there Ron!" Uncle Harry laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

"Be good Rosie! Be sure to write us," dad smiled kissing my forehead and hugging me.

"I love you!" mum smiled hugging me.

"Love you too," I replied walking up the stairs on to the train.

I thought for a second trying to figure out where we would be sitting, when I realized that they were probably in the same compartment as every time we went to school last year. I turned around and began walking in the opposite direction, and I saw them all sitting in the compartment, just as the train whistled and began to move forward. I slid open the door and walked into the compartment, but before I had a chance to shut it I was crushed in hugs from my two best girl friends.

"Hello to you two too," I smiled shutting the door and sitting down between the two of them.

"How you been Rose?" Al asked.

"Same old, same old," I smiled leaning my head back into the seat.

"You have a good summer?" that smooth, gorgeous voice asked me, his voice was a little deeper than last year which I found oddly funny.

"Yeah. I wish we had all hung out more," I sighed looking at them all.

"Us too," they all replied.

"We did hang out more than my brothers and their friends," Liz laughed.

"True," I laughed, "Hey Al, James, how are Teddy and Vic?"

"In love and snogging all the time," James sighed exasperated.

"Is that a bad thing?" Charlie asked.

"Well… umm…" he stuttered staring at her.

"Well…umm… what?" she rolled her eyes turning to stare out the window. It's good to know that some things never change.

"They are still together, if that's what you were wondering," Al laughed at James who was staring, angrily out the window, muttering under his breath.

"Want to make a bet?" I asked them.

"Of course." everyone agreed.

"Let's make a bet, and join all the Weasley/Potter family in guessing when Teddy and Vic are going to get married."

"Okay," they all agreed. "I think they will get engaged next school year," Al said smiling proudly.

"Me too," Liz answered her head snapping up from the magazine she was staring intently at.

"Okay," I chuckled, writing their guesses down on a piece of spare parchment.

"I think Christmas," James answered smiling, "I'm going to beat you all."

"I agree with James," Charlie said not turning away from the window.

"That soon?" I asked, scribbling the down below Al and Liz's.

"Well, I think they will get engaged this coming summer," I answered, writing down my name.

"Me too," Scorpius smiled.

"Okay, I think we got everything settled," I mumbled, my face a bright red. Liz looked up from her magazine and smirked at me, leaning forward to tap Charlie on the leg. What were they up to?

**SPOV**

Liz and Charlie were smirking wickedly at me. What were they doing? I smiled back at them hoping that, that would satisfy whatever thought they had. I looked at Rose remembering how sad and scared she had looked at the end of school at the Leaving Ceremony. I hadn't ever really found out why she was so sad that she had to run out of the room, she claimed that it was due to the stress of not knowing where she wanted to be in six year, but I knew her better than that. Something else was bothering her, and whatever it was, it was still bothering her now. Her eyes didn't sparkle like they used to when she smiled, they looked dead and empty. I wanted to be the one to make her happy, but I knew that she didn't want me that way. We were great friends, best friends, and if I said what I really wanted to I knew it would ruin out friendship.

I was completely in love with my best friends, I fancied her, I didn't think of anything but her, every dream I have is about our future together that will never happen. I've thought numerous times about telling her how I feel but we are only second years, we are too young to pursue a relationship that would probably not ever last. I shook my head, in habit, clearing my head trying not to think about my best friend in that way. But she was beautiful, not in the superficial, I'm only concerned about my looks way, but she was truly beautiful, and she didn't even know. She had told me last year many times that she thoughts that she looked oddly plain and that no boys would ever fancy her. If only she knew that at least one boy did fancy her, me, maybe she would feel better about herself. I had heard many boys call her pretty or cute in passing but that was an understatement.

I had only admitted to myself that I fancied my best friend at the Leaving Ceremony, one of the main reasons why my hands were shaking so badly.

"Scorp!" Al shouted shaking my shoulder.

"Yeah," I turned to him.

"We are at the school," he rolled his eyes standing up and walking out into the aisle way to get off the train. Thank Merlin I had just dressed in my robes this morning rather than muggle clothes like normally. I followed Al and James off the train still in a daze of thoughts about Rose.

"Come on lover boy," Al laughed pushing me toward the carriages that were leaving the station to bring second through seventh years to Hogwarts.

"Lover boy?" I asked confused, how did he know?

"Yeah. You were thinking about a girl, were you not?" he laughed.

"Oh, of course I was," I laughed, trying to play it off.

"You're acting really weird Scorp," Al laughed running to catch up with James who was almost to the carriages. I decided to catch up with them, rather than be left behind with the girls.

"Wait for me!" I yelled to them, running after Al.

"Yeah, yeah," James muttered jumping into the carriage, just as I reached it.

"Are we waiting for the girls," I panted, jumping into the carriage, but just as I spoke the carriage began to drive away. I looked over my shoulder, to Rose, Liz and Charlie, and I caught Rose's eye for the briefest second, but just those few seconds I saw her beautiful eyes, her beautiful, deep blue eyes.

"What is up with you today mate?" James asked looking at me confused.

"I have no idea, I just don't know what I'm thinking at all," I groaned flinging my head to hit the back of the carriage.

"Mate, pal, dude, you need to get yourself some sleep. When was the last time you actually slept through the night?" Al asked laughing on my behalf.

"Umm… a full nights sleep?" I mused to myself, "The last day before we left Hogwarts."

"Seriously mate! What have you been doing all summer?" James exclaimed.

"Hanging out in my room, hanging out with my family, walking around London, hanging with friends, and watching TV sometimes or reading." I answered leaving out the part about musical instrument playing, I didn't want them thinking I was some kind of loner or something.

"Really? How did you not find time to sleep?" Al asked.

"I don't know, too much on my mind," I answered.

"Girl drama," they both nodded at each other.

"So who is the lovely damsel in distress?" James asked.

"I can't divulge that information," I answered turning away from them.

"Yes you can," Al urged me, "Tell us."

"I don't think I can," I groaned, "I don't know how?"

"Umm… just tell us," James laughed.

"Her name is… Natalie," I answered thinking back to the girl I had fancied last year.

"Ahh…Natalie," Al and James winked at me.

"Nice," James commented on my girl choice.

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes turning to see if the girls were behind us. How could I not tell them that I was fancied their cousin? Merlin I was a coward!

We finally pulled up to the school after the most awkward ride ever, and I jumped out of the carriage as fast as possible and began to walk down the long halls to the great hall. I sighed, exasperated, when I realized that I would have to spend the next long hours in the same room as Al and James who I had told I fancied Natalie, Rose who I actually fancied and Charlie and Liz who were completely oblivious to all of my fancying. I wonder if anyone would notice if I just skipped the Sorting Ceremony, and just walked in under an invisibility cloak, too bad I lost the one I use to have.

"Ugh!" I groaned hopping up on to the wall to sit and wait for someone I knew to walk by.

"What's wrong Scorpius?" Rose asked walking in front of me.

"Don't want to sit through sorting," I answered, jumping down off the wall.

"Me neither," she whispered. She pulled out an invisibility cloak from her bag and winked at me, "What to skip?"

"Oh yeah," I answered.

"I already told the girls that I wasn't going to sit through another Sorting Ceremony, my own was bad enough, so when you don't show up they will tell the guys. Where should we go?" she asked.

"Why don't we go for a walk around the grounds?" I suggested.

"Sounds good," she smiled. She took the cloak the rest of the way out of her bag and threw it over the two of us, and then we walked in the opposite way of all of the other students.

Once we had gotten far enough away from the school grounds, she pulled off the cloak and I could finally breath in real air again. I was nervous to be alone with Rose, but I knew that I would be fine, I had survived all last year with her when we were alone.

"What's on your mind, Scorpius?" she asked sitting down, against the tree facing the lake.

I mimicked her actions and groaned as I hit my head against the tree, "I don't know! I just can't believe we are starting second year, that means before we know it we will be going to our own Leaving Ceremony."

"I know what you mean," I sighed, "This morning on the train I realized that it was second year. My parents told me this morning that your years at Hogwarts just get shorter and shorter. But, this morning they told me that they shortest year by far was their second and third years. It's difficult to think that in a few short years we will be done with Hogwarts. "

"Yeah, it's disappointing to think that we are getting closer to being done," I closed my eyes and leaned forward, slamming my head into my hands. Why couldn't I just tell her that I fancied her, why? Merlin, I really should've been in Slytherin.

We sat in silence outside of the school, I was just thinking about her, turning to look at her every so often. Sometimes our eyes would meet, and the blush would form on my cheeks, and I would turn away from her smiling.

"We should probably get back," I said, standing up. I held out my hand to help her up, and she took it without hesitating.

"Good idea," she smiled throwing the cloak over us, she never did let go of my hand.

**Charlie'sPOV (Something new?)**

Liz and I walked into the Great Hall, having just left Rose outside, because she didn't want to sit through another Sorting Ceremony. The truth was that she didn't want to deal with Scorpius, too bad he didn't want to go to Sorting either and was sitting on the wall waiting for an excuse to leave when we walked by. Too bad Rose.

"Do you think she'll tell him?" Liz asked me, looking around the Great Hall for the Potter brothers.

"No, I know she won't. She is too afraid of him rejecting her to say anything. Maybe the boys got something out of Scorpius," I smiled at her as we found the table they were sitting at.

"Hopefully," she groaned, basically running over to the boys, so she would get to sit across from Al, making me sit across from James, that annoying little git. If only I didn't have to deal with him on a daily basis maybe my life would be easier, but if he wasn't there I would have no one to fancy, like I did him. When I see him my heart skips a beat, but then he says something idiotic of insufferable and then I can't even bare to look at him.

"Hey Charlie," James smiled at me.

"James," I nodded my head slightly, acknowledging his presence.

"So," Liz began, "Did you get anything out of Scorpius?"

"Not exactly when we asked him what girl he fancied he pulled a name out of his arse," Al explained.

"Al," Liz looked at her sternly.

"Sorry, his bum,"

"Thank you," Liz smiled.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them, "Who was it?"

"He said it was Natalie, the second year Ravenclaw he fancied for a week last year." James answered me.

"Oh, I see," I replied and then I smiled brightly because I had a theory, "Okay, so Rose admitted her feeling about Scorpius to us, and Scorpius admitted his 'feelings' to some random girl. What if Scorp does fancy Rose, but he is too worried about telling you two because you are family and too worried about telling us because we will tell Rose?"

"Brilliant!" Al, James and Liz all exclaimed.

"Thanks," I smiled proudly, "I try."

Through the whole Sorting Ceremony we didn't pay attention much, trying to figure out a way to get Scorpius to admit he fancies Rose, without him having to tell a family member. We came up with tons of ideas, but each time we came up with one, we immediately threw it out because it was too far-fetched. We finally gave up after Headmistress McGonagall announced the beginning of term notices, and all of a sudden, Scorpius appeared next to James.

"Bloody hell!" James whisper-yelled.

"James," I warned, mimicking Liz earlier.

"Sorry," he hissed, turning to talk to Scorpius. So he wanted to be a prat, well he could, I wasn't going to deal with him any longer.

"Merlin, Rose!" I jumped in my seat seeing that she was sitting beside me.

"Sorry, the only way we could get in here without being seen was using the cloak," she apologized.

"It's okay," I laughed, "How was your skipping?"

"Awkward," she whispered so Scorpius couldn't hear, "I talk to you guys about it later."

"Sounds good," we smiled at McGonagall announced that it was time to eat. The boys were the first to notice this and they all dug into their food, it revolting the way they eat.

Dinner was uneventful, no interesting gossip or break-ups like last year, just a quiet, normal first day back to Hogwarts feast. When the Headmistress dismissed us to our dorms, Liz took Rose and I by the arms, as she often did, and we walked up the stairs back to our dorm room that we had shared last year. We didn't stop in the common room, but we continued all the way up the stairs to our dorms room. The two sisters we were rooming with last year had moved to America with their families and they were now attending the Wizarding school there, which meant that we had no other dorm mates because there wasn't enough first years to have two in our room, but my dad had told us that we would probably be rooming with two or three first years as third years. We agreed willingly, because we would probably end up with a couple of Rose's cousins or something.

"So tell us," Liz encouraged, sitting down on her bed, waiting for what had happened while Rose and Scorp skipped.

"Well we walked over to the lake and sat in front of the tree out there, the one facing the lake," she told us.

"Yeah, yeah we know which tree you are talking about," I encouraged her.

"Then we started talking because he looked conflicted, when I asked him the only thing he told me was that it was because school was going so fast, but I could tell that was it because his eyes weren't sparkling after he told me. Anyway we talked for a few minutes about how fast school was going, we must have sat there for about forty five minutes to an hour, not doing anything, just sitting. Although, every so often when I looked over at him I caught him looking at me, and our eyes would lock. My eyes and his gorgeously beautiful eyes. I sound so cheesy!" she blushed hiding her face in her pillow.

"No you aren't cheesy, at all. You sound like a girl who fancies a boy," I smiled, thinking of James.

"Is that what you do when you think of James, Charlie?" she asked smiling at me.

"Ahem, well, I don't fancy him like that," I cleared my throat.

"Sure you don't," Liz laughed.

"Is that what you do when you think of Al, Liz?" Rose finished asking her question.

"Umm… well, you see…" she sputtered.

"Yeah, yeah, not so cocky are you not!" I smiled throwing a pillow at her.

"Oh, hush up you!" she laughed, throwing the pillow back at me, but I threw one at her at the same time, but I did it without looking and it hit Rose.

"Ladies, ladies," Rose joked, sounding like my mother.

"Oh, be fun Rose!" Liz squealed throwing a pillow at her."I am fun!" she laughed throwing the pillow back at her, then one at me.

"Oh, it's on!" I laughed.

Our pillow fight lasted for about twenty minutes until the three of us held up face white flags to surrender. We then fell on the bed in a fit of laughter, about what we had just done. No one would believe that three twelve year olds, in wizard school, had a manual pillow fight, no one did that anymore apparently, except us. We spent hours just talking about boys and the drama they throw into our lives. Rose also talked more about how beautiful Scorpius's eyes were, which both Liz and I had to admit were gorgeous, a light blue, almost grey color.

The beginning of second year couldn't have been better, except maybe that James would stop being such a prat and realize that I fancy him. But that would never happen, not even in my wildest dreams, oh well, his loss.

The three of us finally said goodnight to each other around three in the morning, when we had to be awake at seven to get ready for class. That could be fun trying to get up first thing in the morning, but it was definitely worth it, we needed girl time.

**A/N Hello again! Hope you enjoyed! I will try an update this weekend, but if not then, then definitely by Monday. **

**I want to know more about my readers, so I am going to be asking a question every time I update my story. Last time I updated the there was only one person who actually answered my question. So this time I will ask the same question and hope that more people answer. So… if you could be any character, dead or alive, male of female, who would you be?**

**Thanks again for reading! And let me know what you think of Charlie'sPOV! **

**Megan :)**


	8. Here Comes Goodbye

**A/N Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy with everything, so thank you to everyone who read and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It is shorter than the others but there will be two filler chapters, pretty much fluff chapters, before the end of second year. Enjoy!**

**Megan**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to Soccergirl0809, Raiha Laf Qyaza, and lilz54 who reviewed chapter seven. Thank you so much! This chapter's shout-outs also go to Daughter of Athena95, salt234, Raiha Laf Qyaza, and chelsremix who favorited my story since the last time I updated, know how much everything you do means to me! Also, to Avanell, lilz54, 13, Shooting Stars 46, cazares.a, anime-is-dumb, kri444, kimose, jeallybean93, Purpledaizi626, and Soccergirl0809 who have alerted my story. Thank you so much! Pleas keep reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting! **

**SPOV**

It was about a week before Christmas break when I decided I was going to tell Rose about my feelings toward her. I had not told anyone, but everyone, all of our friends at least, could tell that I was acting weirdly. I was extremely jumpy and scatter-brained, to the days leading up to the last full day before it was time to leave for break. The six of us, along with Rose, Al and James's cousin Fred and his girlfriend, were going to watch movies all day because classes had been cancelled for some reason. So, I had been working up the courage all week to tell her, but every time I was going to tell her from the beginning of school I chickened out for some unknown reason.

"Hey, mate," Al groaned slamming himself down on to the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused, looking at him.

"It's Liz!" he yelled into the pillow to his right.

"What about her?" I laughed at him.

"I fancy her, but she has a new boyfriend! And, better than that, she's bringing to the common room in about fifteen minutes for our movie marathon!" he groaned rolling on to the floor.

"Sorry, mate. That's it horrible!" I sighed patting him on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Scorp," he sighed, turning on to his back.

"Do you enjoy rolling around on the ground?" I laughed.

"Shut up, Scorpius!" He groaned, glaring at me.

"Sorry," I held up my hands in mock surrender.

"Whatever," he sighed, and sat up to look at me, "What are we watching tonight?"

"I think we are watching, Quarantine, Paranormal Activity, some movie the girls picked called Fame, and a few others, but I don't know what they are called." I answered as James came stomping into the common room.

"What's wrong?" I laughed at his sullen expression, a mirror of what Al had looked like moments ago. 

"Charlie!" he groaned, slamming his fist into the wall to release some anger.

"Let me guess, she has a boyfriend and she is bringing him to movie night in a few minutes?" I asked remembering Al's story.

"How did you know? Did Rose do the same to you?" he asked, shocked.

"No, she didn't! I mean, what are you talking about Rose?" I scoffed, trying to play it off.

"We both know Scorp, actually we all know, well except for Rose," James laughed.

"Ugh!" I moaned, "Please don't tell!"

"We won't," Al laughed.

"Anyway, how did you know about my Charlie dilemma?" he asked, looking sad again.

"Al," I inclined my head in his direction, "has the same problem with Liz. And I didn't think that you fancied Charlie?"

"Of course I do!" he sighed, exasperated and punched the wall repeatedly, until Fred and his girlfriend Courtney walked in.

"What's wrong, cousin?" Fred laughed, sitting down on one of the empty couches in the room.

"Girls!" both Al and James yelled, James punching the wall again, and Al slamming his head into the pillow. What a sight the two of them were.

"Scorpius?" Fred asked looking at me, "Would you please explain?"

"Well, Al fancies our friend Liz, who has a new boyfriend and is bringing him in a few minutes for our movies, and the same goes for James, only he fancies Charlie," I explained, looking at them.

"Ahh…" he laughed, "And you like Rose?"

"Umm… I-I… You see…" I stuttered.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with the four of us," Courtney smiled as Fred laughed.

"Knock, knock!" Rose smiled walking in through the portrait door.

"Hello Rose!" Fred squealed, as both James and Al sat down on the couches acting as if none of the past ten minutes had even occurred.

"Hey, Rose," everyone else smiled, taking their seats around the room.

"Hello everyone!" Liz squealed walking in with a boy I didn't recognize, followed closely by Charlie and a boy.

"Hey Liz, Charlie, " Rose smiled.

"Hello everyone," Charlie smiled, "This is my boyfriend, Brad."

"Hi Brad," everyone replied politely.

"Hi," he waved his hand, that was intertwined in Charlie's. I looked over to James who was biting his lip to keep from saying something stupid.

"And this is my boyfriend, Anthony," Liz smiled brightly at him before pulling him directly across the room from where Al was sitting pillow in his lap, ready to use it if necessary.

I decided that now was as good a time as ever, and I politely interrupted the conversation between James, Al and Rose.

"Rose," I smiled at her.

"Yes, Scorpius?" she replied turning to face me.

"Would you come out into the hall and talk with me for a second?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Of course," she smiled, taking my hand and walking out the portrait door with me. I let go of her hand once the door had shut behind me, and we were a safe distance away from the Fat Lady.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back, looking both anxious and confused.

"What's up, Scorpius?" she asked looking at me, as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Just, I wanted to tell you something that I have been wanting to tell you for awhile." I explained.

"What's that?" she asked smiling at me.

"It's just that ever since I saw you that first day with your family, we have been really good friends, I like to think best friends," I began.

"Of course, we're best friends Scorpius," she rolled her eyes and smiled at the same time.

"I know that, but this year I realized that…" I was again interrupted only this time it wasn't by Rose.

"Rose!" someone called trying to catch her attention. I took a step to the right to see a boy running up the stairs, and kissing her on the cheek. After they greeted each other, she turned back to me and blushed

"What were you going to say Scorpius?" she asked, a big cheesy grin on her lips.

"Never mind," I muttered, shaking my head before, whispering the password and walking into the common room.

I stomped over to the couch that Al and James were sitting on, where Rose was sitting before, and preceded to sit down in between the two. I didn't say a word, but I did mutter to myself until Al asked what was going on, and I looked toward the portrait hole where Rose and her new boyfriend were standing. So, this is how Al and James were feeling earlier, it feels horrible! I put on a happy face, but I didn't acknowledge the fact that Rose and her new boy had walked into the room, I just sat facing the television screen.

"Hey, everyone!" Rose interrupted the chatter that had begun in the room, "This is my boyfriend Damien, we have been dating since October."

Now that made me furious, I pulled myself up from the couch and without a second glance at anyone I walked right by Rose and Damien and out of the common room. I had, fortunately, remembered to grab my winter coat, in which were my Gryffindor scarf and my hat and gloves.

I ran down the stairs, desperately that no one had followed me, especially not Rose. I knew that I was acting immature and moronic, but she was my best friend, she had just cleared up that fact at she kept, what I thought was a _very _important aspect of her life from me. She obviously didn't value our friendship as much as she claimed to if, she hadn't told me she had a boyfriend, and that she had, had a boyfriend for some three months now. I ran right past both Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Longbottom, on my way out of the castle and toward the lake and tree where Rose and I had sat while not attending that Sorting Ceremony back in September.

I ran until I reached the tree, but when I arrived, I saw that someone was already sitting there and as I reached the tree I didn't recognize who it was so I walked over.

"Hello," I smiled at her.

"Hi," she sniffled, hastily wiping at her eyes.

"May I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure, if you like," she replied, a tear falling down her cheek.

I sat down beside her and I looked at her trying to figure out why such a pretty girl was crying, but I couldn't find anything obvious, so I decided to ask.

"If I may ask, why are you crying?" I asked.

"Long story," she sniffled again, never taking her eyes off the lake.

"I've got time, well, if you would like to talk," I smiled at her, even though she didn't know it.

"If I tell you my story, you have to tell me why you were running away from school so fast?" she bargained.

"Deal," I stuck out my hand for her to shake. She unwrapped her arms from around her torso and help a hand out to me.

"I'm Sophie," she smiled sadly at me.

"Hello, I'm Scorpius," I replied, "So, what's your story?"

As she began to tell me about how she had found her best friend kissing her boyfriend on her birthday a week ago, I felt really bad for her, but it only got worse. Turns out that her parents were both being accused of using Dark Magic against a muggle in London, even though both of her parents had sent a letter to her from America at the time of the accused crime. Then two days ago she found out that if she didn't get tutored she was going to fail Defense Against the Dark Arts. And to top it off, today she had found out that her muggle Uncle, the one that she parents had gone to visit in America, had died of cancer. I couldn't have imagined a worse week. Next to her all of my problems looked miniscule and idiotic. Then it came to the time for me to explain what had happened to me.

"So," she sniffled, then blushed when she realized she was holding my hand, "Sorry."

"Not a problem," I chuckled, taking her hand once again.

"Your turn, Scorpius," she smiled at me.

"Okay, so basically I fancied my best friend, Rose, but when I was about to tell her that I had feelings for her, that were stronger than that of a friend, I saw a boy. He came up to her and kissed her on the cheek, then I walked back into our common room, where we were going to have a movie marathon, and she then walks in with her boyfriend and announces they have been dating for about three months. What I don't understand, is how I can be best friends with her, but she still doesn't trust me enough to tell me that she has had a boyfriend for that long. What if you were in her place, would you have told her?" I asked looking at Sophie.

"Of course, Scorpius. If I was your best friend, and I trusted you with all of my secrets and with all of my past I would trust you enough to tell you that I had a boyfriend." she answered looking down at our hands.

We stayed like that for the rest of the day, just talking about this and that. She would still have tears begin to slide down her face when she thought about her deceased uncle, and I felt bad for her. I hadn't lost any family, so I didn't know what she really felt like, but I could tell that she was in a ton of pain.

When I looked up and noticed that the sun was beginning to set in the sky I decided that we should go inside for dinner, before we got locked out here for the night. As we walked in the school, and towards the Great Hall, we both agreed that we would hang out more after Christmas break, and who knows maybe this could turn into something more than a friendship.

I started off today with high hopes of telling Rose about my feelings for her before the movie marathon with our friends, and I ended up hanging out with a really kind and sweet girl that I could relate to and that I think I might just fancy. Who knows what could happen next.

**A/N Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter and continue to read! I will update as soon as I get the chance to do so, should be soon. **

**This chapter's question is… if you could date any character in the Harry Potter series who would it be? They can be dead or alive, or from the movie or from the books.**

**Megan **

**P.S. The people who keep sending me messages asking me if I am a Christian, and if I believe in God and Jesus, cut the crap! I believe, and I don't appreciate the comments you have been making. So shut your trap, and leave me alone! I don't need to be reminded that I am not the perfect little Christian girl, well, honestly neither are you, so leave me alone! You know who you are. Thank you! **


	9. Thinking of You

A/N Sorry that took so long, been really busy lately with Cheerleading starting. I loved writing this chapter and the last chapter, so I hope that you all enjoy reading it! Enjoy!

Megan

Shout-out… This chapter's shout-outs go to Avanell, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Soccergirl0809, lilz54, cazares.a, pollytoblerone, and Musicals who reviewed chapter eight. Thank you so much! This chapter's shout-outs also go to wolfxcall, ilovepurple98, and Musicals who favorited my story since the last time I wrote. Thank you! This shout-out also goes to Musicals who also alerted my story. The final shout-outs go to everyone who has read the story, I have gotten over 1,000 hits already! So thank you to everyone! It means a ton that you like the story! Keep reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting!

RPOV

"_**Rose!" Scorpius yelled, as he ran down the vast corridors of Hogwarts in search of me. **_

"_**Scorpius!" I replied running in the direction of his voice.**_

_**I caught up to him when we were right in front of the Gryffindor common room. He looked gorgeous, he was still sweaty from his last Quidditch match of the season, where Gryffindor had one. I looked at him a second time and I saw that he had a hard blazing look on his face. A look that I had never seen across his features before in the short few years I had known him.**_

"_**Scorpius," I whispered taking a step towards him.**_

"_**Rose," he whispered, lightly, lifting his ungloved hand to my face. My cold face burned at the touch of his fingers, but it felt amazing. I slowly, and steadily, took my opposite hand and brought it out to take his hand that was hanging loosely by his side. I intertwined my hand in his gloved one, and it fit perfectly, like two halves of a whole finally coming together. **_

_**He leaned his head down a little bit more, his face even closer than it had been before. I leaned my face in to close the gap between him and I.**_

**Our lips were just about to touch when I was awoken by a screaming friend, ugh! Sometimes, she is so annoying. **

**How could I be dreaming about Scorpius kissing me though, I fancied him, duh!, but I was dating Damien now, and I was actually pretty happy with him.**

"**Rose Weasley!" Liz squealed, for the second time, first thing in the morning. Today was the last full day before holiday, and tomorrow we would be riding the train back home to our families. It wasn't until I had finally opened my eyes that I remembered the bet we had made about Vic and Teddy, so it would be interesting to see who would win the bet. **

"**Ugh! What possessed you to wake me up at…" I groaned, looking over at my clock, "five-thirty! Merlin, Liz!"**

"**Sorry, but we have to get ready for our movie day with the boys," she blushed, looking down at her feet.**

"**How's that going for you?" I asked her. She had recently began to date a boy, Anthony, who was in Ravenclaw, along with his friend Brad, whom Charlie had began to date. Neither of them really fancied the boys, they were just hoping to get some attention from the boys they did fancy, Al and James. **

"**Pretty well," she shrugged her shoulders, "I'm worried that the fact that I am dating Tony will make no difference to Al, and that he won't even notice."**

"**Don't worry, Liz," I chuckled, stepping out of bed, "He fancies you also, trust me. Anyway, I am going to meet Damien downstairs in about an hour, so I am going to get ready."**

"**I get to dress you!" Liz squealed running behind me to the bathroom. How could I say no to her, she would just force me into the clothes that she picked out anyway.**

"**Ugh! Fine," I groaned, allowing her to drag myself, and a half-asleep Charlie to the bathroom.**

**As we walked down the hallway, I caught Liz looking over her shoulder, as if she was hoping someone would appear. The only person she wanted to appear was Al, but this was the girls dormitory, no guys were allowed to even try to walk up the stairs. Some had tried, but it was always funny to watch them, run into an invisible wall blocking them. **

**Charlie had began to mutter something about James on our walk to the dormitory, but I couldn't quite decipher what it was she was saying. Probably hoping that he will realize what he feels for her soon because otherwise she may die of boredom from hanging around Brad. Brad, is a very dreary chap, he doesn't like to do much except play some kind of weird thing called a video game machine, I think it's really popular thing for muggles, and watch documentaries on birds, and other animals, non-magical of course. **

"**Charlie?" I asked, laughing silently to myself.**

"**Uh-huh?" she replied turning her head around to face me.**

"**How's Brad?" I laughed. She turned back to face forward, muttering under her breath until we turned into the bathroom. Oh, how pleasurable this is! **

**Liz pushed both Charlie and I into the limited showers, before occupying the last for herself. It wasn't hard to get a shower at five thirty in the morning on one of the only days we don't have class because everyone, except the three of us, is still sleeping. **

**As I was standing under the nozzle of the shower, the scalding water flowing down my body. It wasn't until I was leaning up against the wall, my eyes shut gently that I began to think about Scorpius. His blonde hair, and beautiful eyes, and he was beyond gorgeous! **

**My eyes shot open when I head someone bang on the door to the shower, most likely Liz getting impatient because I had just been standing under the water, stalling the "harmless" makeover that Liz loved to perform on Charlie and I. **

"**Get out of there, Rose!" Liz yelled, when I still hadn't gotten out of the shower.**

"**Sorry, I can't hear you." I sang, plugging my ears.**

"**It's six thirty, you have about half an hour before you are meeting Damien!" Liz threatened, when I had unplugged one of my ears.**

"**Fine!" I mumbled, hastily turning off the shower and drying myself off, using a towel rather than magic. I did however, dry my hair using magic to make sure, Liz took the least time possible getting me ready. I basically ran out of the shower and toward the mirror where Liz would give us our clothes and tell us to go get changed. **

"**Here!" she groaned, levitating my outfit in front of me, "You have five minutes to get dressed before I come and pester you."**

**I walked back towards the showers and into one of the stalls where I changed into the outfit I was given. It wasn't until I was completely changed that I saw what she had given me, and it actually didn't look half bad, except the heels. I was clumsy, no better way to put it, but in the past two years, after becoming friends with Liz and Charlie, I got used to wearing heels, and walking in them. I opened the door, I still had two minutes to change, so I took my time walking over to where the girls were waiting. **

"**Ta-da!" I giggled, posing in my best model pose. We all began to laugh hysterically at our own ridiculousness, and when we had finally calmed down enough to breathe again, Liz and Charlie both looked at my outfit from bottom to top, before they smiled widely. **

"**Astonishing!" Liz beamed, proudly. **

"**Astounding!" Charlie grinned, at me.**

"**Thank you! You guys look amazing as well!" I replied to their compliments. **

"**Okay," Liz nodded her head at Charlie, who was already done and ready to get this day going, "Let me do her make-up, and you can do the hair?"**

"**Sounds good," Charlie agreed, pulling out her wand and beginning her work on my hair. Liz took the more challenging task of doing my make-up without magic, she claimed that it was more fun for her to do herself. **

**After twenty minutes of being ordered to, lift up my head, and close my eyes, I was finally done being beautified, as Liz referred to it as. I called it torture some days and enjoyable on others. Today was one of the more torturous day because my mind was diligently trying to ruin my day by thinking about Scorpius in a way that was more than a friend. I know that I fancy him, I had already admitted that to myself, but there is no way he felt the same way about me, so why get my hopes up just to end up getting shot down in the end. I fancy Damien also, he sweet, and funny, and handsome, but not at all like Scorpius.**

"**Merlin!" I groaned, slamming my head into my hands.**

" **Oi! What's wrong with you?" Liz laughed, attempting to get my attention. **

"**Sorry," I shook my head, attempting to clear it, "Nothing."**

"**If you say so," she rolled her eyes not believing me.**

"**Your all done!" Charlie smiled, so go meet your boyfriend.**

"**Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed, running out of bathroom, right past all of the girls who were beginning to stir from the sleep. **

**I looked over my shoulder to see if Charlie and Liz had followed me, but for once they hadn't, which surprised me. I didn't waste anytime thinking about the two of them, but I ran down the flight of stairs leading to the common room, and out the portrait hole, where I found Damien waiting for me against the wall.**

"**Good morning!" I smiled.**

"**Good morning to you too, Rose," he laughed kissing me on the cheek. I blushed and took his hand, as he led me down the stairs to the Great Hall.**

**On the way down we didn't talk much, but we didn't have to. That's the thing about Damien, even if we aren't talking, we are still happy and content with where we are, and who we are with. It's kind of the same thing that I have with Scorpius. No, Scorpius and I are friends and that's final! If Damien could hear my thoughts now, he would most likely end our relationship now, without a second thought. Thinking about Scorpius.**

"**You okay, Rose?" he asked me.**

"**Yeah, yeah," I smiled.**

"**Okay, just making sure," he chuckled. As we neared the Great Hall, he let go of my hand, I still hadn't told any of my friends and family about my boyfriend, except for Liz and Charlie. I didn't know how they were going to react, but I was nervous that they wouldn't like him. The only person I feared the most telling was Scorpius. We are best friends, and I hadn't told him that I had gotten a boyfriend, or that we had been dating for around three months. That's one of the things that you would tell your best friend, but my situation was different, I fancied my best friend, so I wasn't sure how to tell him that I had a boyfriend without telling him that the only reason I began dating him was to forget about my feelings. **

**We walked into the Great Hall to find that, thankfully none of my family or Scorpius was down here. They were most likely up in the common room getting ready for our movie day, in about forty-five minutes.**

"**So, Rose," Damien began as we sat down at an empty table in the Gryffindor section of the room.**

"**Yes?" I replied.**

"**About this movie day today… who's going? What are we watching? What time should I meet you outside your common room? And are we going to tell your family today?" he listed off all of his questions in one breath, might I add. **

"**Let's see, my three cousins James and Al Potter, as well as Fred Weasley, my best friends Scorpius, Liz, and Charlie, as well as the latter two's boyfriends. I am not completely sure but I think Fred is bringing his girlfriend also. My two cousins Molly and Lucy might stop by later, but they might also just head out early to see their dad, who just got home from a six-month business trip, and my other two cousins in school, Dom and Louis are busy doing their perfect duties today, and hanging out with their own friends." I explained, taking a much needed breath.**

"**Wow!" he whispered, looking quite nervous.**

"**I have no idea what movies we will be watching, most likely muggle movies, and probably horror movies. You should come to the common room at about eight twenty-five, and yes we are telling everyone today," I smiled, "And thank you for being so patient with not telling my family right away."**

"**It's not a problem, Rose," he smiled, finishing up his breakfast. I looked up at the wall in search of the muggle clock they had installed a few years back, and saw that it was about eight- fifteen and time for me to get to the common room.**

"**I have to go!" I smiled at Damien, "But I will see you in about ten minutes."**

"**Okay," he smiled, kissing my cheek.**

**I ran out of the common room hoping that I could get a few spare minutes to talk to Al and James before Liz and Charlie arrived in the common room with their 'boyfriends.' **

**As I walked up to the portrait door and recited the password, I saw Liz and Charlie only steps behind me, their boys trailing behind them most likely talking about video games again. **

**Knock, knock!" I grinned, walking in through the portrait door.**

"**Hello Rose!" Fred squealed, James and Al both walking over to the couch next to him to sit down.**

"**Hey, Rose," everyone else smiled at me, taking their seats around the room. **

"**Hello everyone!" Liz squealed walking holding Tony's hand, Charlie right behind her, holding Brad's hand.**

"**Hey Liz, Charlie, " I smirked.**

"**Hello everyone," Charlie smiled, "This is my boyfriend, Brad."**

"**Hi Brad," everyone replied politely.**

"**Hi," he waved his hand, that wasn't intertwined in Charlie's. I looked over to James, hoping that he was conveying some kind of emotion that would tell me he fancied Charlie, since I hadn't gotten the opportunity to talk to him. And, oh did I ever see the jealously in his eyes, he was also biting his lip to keep his words in his head, rather than aimed at Charlie and Brad.**

"**And this is my boyfriend, Anthony," Liz smiled brightly at him before pulling him directly across the room from where Al was sitting pillow in his lap.**

"**James, Al," I whispered to the two of them.**

"**What Rose?" they replied.**

"**What's wrong with you two?" I asked.**

"**Nothing, nothing at all, Rosie," James sneered across the room at Brad. **

**Before I had the chance to say anything else, I was interrupted by someone calling my name.**

"**Rose," Scorpius smiled at me.**

"**Yes, Scorpius?" I replied turning around to face him.**

"**Would you come out into the hall and talk with me for a second?" he asked holding out his hand for me.**

"**Of course," I smiled, taking my hand and walking out the portrait door with him. I was confused as to why he wanted to talk to me but it couldn't be anything bad, could it?**

**He let go of my hand once the door had shut behind us, and we were a safe distance away from the Fat Lady. **

**He grinned at her, and I smiled back, looking both anxious and confused.**

"**What's up, Scorpius?" I asked looking at him. I couldn't figure out what he wanted to talk to me about, but whatever it was, was making his eyes not sparkle.**

"**Just, I wanted to tell you something that I have been wanting to tell you for awhile." he explained, nervously.**

"**What's that?" I asked, smiling. **

"**It's just that ever since I saw you that first day with your family, we have been really good friends, I like to think best friends," he began, unsure of what he was going to say next, so I cut in to reassure him. **

"**Of course, we're best friends Scorpius," I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.**

"**I know that, but this year I realized that…" as he was about to tell me what he had realized about our friendship, Damien walked up behind me and interrupted.**

"**Rose!" he called, trying to catch her attention. Scorpius took a step to the right to try and see who was interrupting him. Damien kissed my cheek and I blushed before turning back to Scorpius.**

"**What were you going to say Scorpius?" I asked, a big grin on my face.**

"**Never mind," he muttered, shaking his head before walking back to the fat lady and slamming the portrait door shut behind him.**

"**What's up with that guy?" Damien chuckled.**

"**I have no idea," I sighed, a tear in my eye. I was pretty sure I had just killed Scorpius's spirit. He was so excited to tell me something, but as soon as Damien showed up, his smile was gone and there was not a single trace of the signature sparkle in his eyes. **

**I took Damien's hand, trying to compose myself to introduce my boyfriend to my family who were sitting on the other side of the door. I mumbled the password to the fat lady and the door swung open.**

"**Please tell your friend not to slam my portrait, I think that I may have a headache that will deter from my singing," the fat lady scolded.**

"**Of course," I murmured, walking through the portrait door. **

**I scanned the room, and saw Scorpius sitting between Al and James where I had been sitting only moments before. He looked sad and furious all at the same time, but there wasn't a thing I could do to make him feel better, because I didn't know why he was so mad. Scorpius turned his face in my direction, and everyone in the room looked over at myself and Damien standing in the entrance of the common room. He turned back to face the television, but put a fake smile on his face. I took a deep breath and interrupted the conversations that everyone was having. **

"**Hey, everyone!" I smiled, "This is my boyfriend Damien, we have been dating since October."**

**I didn't say another thing, before Scorpius stood up off the couch, grabbed his winter clothing and stormed out of the common room. I thought about going after him, I even turned to go after him, but I didn't know what to say to him. Maybe time alone would help him figure out his feelings.**

"**Hello Damien," James sneered at him, "I am James Potter."**

"**Hello, pleased to meet you." Damien replied politely.**

"**And this is my brother Albus Potter and my cousin Fred Weasley," he mentioned to him, his tone warning him to be careful.**

"**Don't mean to interrupt the testosterone fest, but what's wrong with Scorpius?" I asked whoever would listen.**

"**He's hurting," Fred answered, and no one said anything else about the issue so I dropped it. **

**Al put the first movie in and as we began to watch I couldn't help but think about Scorpius and I tried to figure out what I had done. Yeah, I hadn't told him about Damien, but he wouldn't get that mad about that would he? I excused myself, no one was listening anyway when I did, and ran up the steps to the girls' dormitory. I had hoped to see if Scorpius was okay from the window in our room, but when I got into the room and looked out the window, I couldn't have prepared myself for what I had seen. Scorpius was sitting next to a girl, she was quite pretty, from what I could tell this far away, and he was holding her hand like they were dating. Why did I feel so horrible? He had a girlfriend, I had a boyfriend, shouldn't that make me happy? Instead, the only thing I felt was misery and jealously. I did fancy Damien, but it was then I realized that I was just doing the same thing as Charlie and Liz, trying to get the attention of Scorpius. But rather then making him jealous, I had only made him furious and sad, then I made him seek comfort in a girl that wasn't me. I fancied Scorpius, and now he detested me, and I didn't know why. **

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who read! Hope you enjoyed the story! I will try and update by Wednesday! **

**This chapter's question is… what is your favorite Harry Potter book, and why? **

**P.S. The people who keep sending me messages asking me if I am a Christian, and if I believe in God and Jesus, cut the crap! I believe, and I don't appreciate the comments you have been making. So shut your trap, and leave me alone! I don't need to be reminded that I am not the perfect little Christian girl, well, honestly neither are you, so leave me alone! You know who you are. Thank you! I know I already put this but the person who keeps sending me this crap won't stop. **


	10. Secrets

**A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing and all that other fun stuff. I wanted to get up another chapter before practice tomorrow, so here it is. It was an emotional one, but not the worse one yet. There is another part to this chapter, but I wanted to end it there so it wasn't fifteen pages long. I hope you enjoy!  
****Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to Avanell, kri444, suni1onyc, and lilz54 who reviewed chapter nine. Thank you so much! This shout-out also goes to Carol Tonks Clearwater who both favorited and alerted my story since the last time I updated which was just the other day, so thanks to her! And a huge thank you to everyone out there who reads this story, that alone, knowing that you like the story, means the most to me!**

**RPOV**

Yesterday was the last day of second year, and today we were on our way home, via Hogwarts Express. I couldn't be more happy to be going home. After that day back before Christmas break, things had been tense between Scorpius and I, we weren't friends like we used to be. I tried to talk to him, but he played it off as nothing, and it hurt. I just hung out with the girls and Damien instead. We had been dating for almost nine months, and I was really happy with him, Scorpius had also begun to date the girl I saw him with from my dorm room. I can't explain the hurt I felt when I saw him with her for the first time, besides hanging out by the lake. Her name was Sophie, and she was nice enough, but I didn't want her to date Scorpius, I didn't want anyone to date Scorpius, except me.

"Rosaline!" James teased, pulling me out of my daydreams.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" I growled at him.

"Whoa! Calm down Rose!" Al laughed.

"Bite me!" I grumbled, crossing my arms across my body and leaning back into the seat.

I looked around the compartment, it was overly crowed, as usual, but today it was even more so. There was the six of us like normal, but Fred and Courtney as well as Damien were in with us. Liz and Charlie had broken up with their boyfriends about two weeks after they started dating, they couldn't handle it any longer. I laughed, to myself of course, when I saw how relieved Al and James were to be told that information.

"Rosaline!" James sang again.

"What!" I yelled.

"Scorpius has something to say," James smirked.

"Sorry, Scorpius, go ahead," I sighed, "And James, I don't care what the birth certificate says, my name is Rose, not Rosaline!"

"Fine, sorry," he held up his hands in mock-surrender.

"Anyway," Scorpius shook his head, laughing slightly at the two of us, "Umm… I just wanted to tell everyone that Sophie and I broke up."

"What? Why?" everyone asked, I asked too, but I knew that deep down I was happy.

"Well, I caught her making out with some bloke in the broom closet," he confessed.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius," I apologized on her behalf, and I could've sworn I heard someone say, 'No your not.'

"It's okay," he replied, his smile gone, "I also found out that the whole story she told me about her parents and her uncle was a fabricated story to get attention, however she was and did fail DADA."

"What a- what a-" Al stammered, laughing when he couldn't say anything, "I don't know what to call her."

As he said this we all broke out in hysterical laughter. No one able to stop laughing, it felt like old times when Scorpius and I were best friends. I was happy, I had great friends and a great boyfriend.

I should've known that the happiness wouldn't last long.

"Rose," Damien interrupted our laughter, and I realized that he hadn't been laughing at all.

"What's up, Damien?" I asked, looking confused.

"Can I talk to you out in the hallway?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure," I nodded my head, taking his hand.

We walked out into the aisle, which he called a hall, and down to an empty compartment he found a little ways down from ours.

"What's wrong, Damien?" I asked.

"Well, you see, we have been dating for about nine months now," he began.

"Yeah," I nodded my head.

"Well, I just don't think we should date anymore, I don't think we are right for each other."

I was frozen in shock, the boy I thought that I loved, was now telling me that this whole time he had been lying when he said we were perfect together.

"It's just that, the only reason we started dating was because my friends told me it would be good for my reputation if I dated a Weasley or a Potter girl. They are the popular girls of the school, and I agreed. So that day when I saw you in the library, I asked you out, and I realized how dull and boring you actually were. Your hair is disgusting, and your freckles make me want to just break up with you by themselves. I don't know why I even put myself through the nine long, unsatisfying months with you. It's not you, well, actually it is you."

I didn't know what to say, I could comprehend what he had just said to me. Before I had the chance to respond, he decided to say even more repulsive things.

"You know what the worst part of these past nine months was?" he asked, smirking, "The fact that I had to kiss you."

"You are the biggest arse I have ever had the misfortune of meeting! If you every talk to me again, I swear to Merlin I will make you regret it!" I yelled.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked, grabbing my wrist as tightly as he could.

"Let go of my wrist!" I begged, tears in my eyes.

"Or what?" he smirked again. He reluctantly let go of my wrist, and I turned to run out of the compartment, but he laughed at me in pain, he laughed! So I turned back to where he was laughing, his eyes shut, and I punched him in the face as hard as I could, with my bad wrist of course, and when he tried to grab my wrist again, I kicked him in the groin, serves him right. I opened up the compartment door, and slammed it shut behind me, running back to where my friends were all sitting laughing together. I tried to clear the tears from my eyes, but no matter how many times I did, they always multiplied and came back. I eventually gave up, and walked back into the compartment, tears flowing freely down my face. I sat on the floor in the only empty spot, besides next to Scorpius, I didn't want him to see me weak, and I wished that no one would notice me crying.

"Rose?" Al asked sitting down on my one side, Scorpius scooting over to sit on my other side.

"Y-Yeah?" I responded, my voice hoarse from crying.

"Rose, sweetie, what happened?" Scorpius asked, taking my hand, and wiping my tears away with the other.

"H-he, said t-that basically I-I had m-made hi-hi-his life m-mi-mis-erable," I sobbed.

"He said that to you," James sneered.

"In more words," I whispered, leaning my head on Scorpius's shoulder.

"Why I should go give him a piece of my mind!" Fred yelled, "All approve?"

"I!" everyone answered.

"Those opposed?" he asked knowing that no one would oppose.

"I oppose," I sighed.

"Rose, why?" Fred asked looking at me.

"Because he probably can't even walk right now," I chuckled to myself.

"What did you do?" James smiled.

"Let's just say he might not be able to have kids someday, and his face may always look a little crooked," I laughed, everyone else joining in once they understood.

"I don't think I've ever been prouder of you Rose!" Scorpius smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks Scorpius," I smiled back at him.

"So, on a happier note," Al laughed, "Mom and dad sent me a letter right before we left school to say that they are having a barbeque for our family and that we could invite our friends and their families if we wanted to. Well, they said that they would take care of your families and we were to ask you if you wanted to come. So how about it?"

"Sounds good," Liz smiled, sitting across from me on the floor.

"Sounds good to me to. And I know my dad will be there because he is coming home early, so he and my mom would be ecstatic to come and see their friends again," Charlie smiled.

"That's means you too," I smiled at Courtney, who looked discouraged at our exchange, "Whether you like it or not, you are one of us now. You date a Weasley and you get invited to every party they throw, it comes with the territory. Just ask Teddy, but technically he was a Weasley/Potter before he started dating Vic, so that doesn't work."

"Well, I would be happy to come, and thank you for allowing me in the group. I've never had many friends," she smiled sadly.

"Well now you have six and a Fred," James chuckled, earning a smack from Fred.

"Thank guys," she smiled.

"By the way, James and Charlie, you lost the bet," I stuck out my tongue at them.

"Oh, shush you," Charlie chuckled.

"Wait, what?" James said, sadly.

"The bet on when Vic and Teddy are going to get engaged, you two guessed Christmas, well it's past Christmas," I laughed. James looked discouraged, but something Charlie said made him happy again. Wonder what that was?

Everyone in the compartment began chatting amongst each other, and Al moved back to sit back in his seat right above me. I didn't talk to anyone, rather just took everything that had happened this morning in. A few tears slid down my cheeks, and I wiped them away.

"Hey, Rose?" Scorpius asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, Scorp?" I responded.

"Umm… do you think I am allowed at the barbeque?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course you are, why wouldn't you be?" I asked shocked, "Both my parents have accepted that you are a Malfoy, they trust my judge of character, so they know you are a good guy."

"Thanks Rose. Do you think my parents will come or be invited?" he asked.

"I do think that they will be invited, my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny want to get over what happened when they were in school. Of course they care that people died, many of them close to our family, but they understand that people can change, and that your dad has changed, and nor was he ever really a horrible, horrible Dark Arts man. As for if they will come, I don't know them like you do," I sighed.

"I think that they will want to come, but they will probably have to work. My parents are always working," he sighed leaning his head up against the bottom of the window.

"Don't worry Scorp, you will know people there, and no one there will care that you are a Malfoy," I smiled, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

The rest of the way back to King's Cross Scorpius and I talked together, like we were best friends again. I was really glad that we were back to what seemed like normal. All the way home not once did I think about Damien or what he had said to me, because frankly he could shove off, I didn't care at all.

As the train came to a screeching halt, we gathered up our things from around the compartment and walk out into the aisle, to get off the train. We walked, slowly down the aisle to get off, and when we finally did, I was knocked backwards, into Scorpius by someone running full force at me.

"Rose!" a little girl squealed. I looked down, and saw Lily hugging me.

"Hey Lil," I smiled hugging her back, "What do you say we go find your parents? Did you tell them before you ran off?"

"Maybe," she sighed.

"Lily Luna, what did I tell you," I smiled at her.

"Don't run away from mummy and daddy," she repeated.

"Good," I laughed.

"Rose, who's the boy behind you?" she asked looking around me.

"Lily, this is Scorpius," I chuckled, "Scorpius, this is my younger cousin Lily, James and Al's little sister."

"Nice to meet you," he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Lily shook his hand.

"Lily Luna Potter!" Aunt Ginny yelled.

"You better go," I whispered to her.

"See you in a minute, Rose," she smiled, before running over to her parents.

"She's cute," Scorpius laughed, "How old is she?"

"Eight, she'll be nine in a month, she's going to Hogwarts next year." I answered, walking over to my family.

"My sister too," he smiled at me.

"Do you see your family Scorpius?" I asked him scanning the platform, as we were getting closer to mine.

"Scorpius!" someone yelled running over to where we were standing. A little girl, around Lily's age, came running full force at him, but he was prepared, unlike me, and picked her up.

"Hello A," he smiled, hugging her.

"How are you Scorpius?" she asked, wriggling out of his arms, and taking his hand.

"I am good, A," he chuckled, "How did you get here?"

"Nana, dropped me off. Mum and dad are stuck at the office of course, but I wanted to come see you," she smiled.

"Well, that was nice of Nana, did you thank her?" he asked her.

"Yes, Scorpius," she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

We walked another few steps before she realized that I was walking with them too.

"Scorpius, who is your friend?" she asked looking at me.

"A this is Rose, Rose this is Aurora, my little sister," Scorpius introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled at her.

"You too," she replied.

We walked the final few steps to our families, and as soon as I walked into the group, I was hugged tightly in a huge hug.

"Uncle George!" I squealed.

"Sorry, Rosie, dad and Uncle Harry were told to stay back and cook so it was my job to give you a hug for them, plus I had to give you my hug. You understand don't you?" he laughed, letting go of me.

"Sure, Uncle George," I laughed, walking over to hug my mum.

"Hello mum," I smiled, hugging her.

"Rose!" she squealed, hugging me back.

"How you doing mum?" I asked.

"I am good. Happy to see you again. And you?" she asked.

"Okay," I shrugged my shoulders, remembering Damien. I pulled my right wrist toward my body, a tear falling down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at me sternly.

"N-nothing," I shook my head.

"Rose it's not nothing," Scorpius interrupted, "You should tell your mum."

"No, Scorpius," I whispered turning to face him.

"She needs to know," was his only reply.

"Fine," I sighed, "Damien basically said that I made his life miserable and the only reason he dated me was because the Weasley/Potter kids are popular and he was popularity. He broke up with me and when I tried to walk away, he grabbed my wrist and squeezed until the pain was unbearable. He finally let go and as I was leaving, he laughed at my pain, so I turned around and punched him in the face, with my bad wrist, and when he tried to grab me again, I kicked him in the groin."

"What? He did that?" she asked shocked, tears streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I sighed, shrugging my shoulders, "I'll get over it."

"How's your wrist?" Aunt Ginny asked.

"In pain!" I said, holing out my bruised wrist, for her to see.

"We'll take care of it when we get home," mum and Aunt Ginny agreed.

"Is everyone here coming to the barbeque?" Uncle George asked looking around the large circle we had formed.

"Yeah," everyone answered.

"Okay then," Aunt Ginny smiled, "Let's go."

Our large group of family and friends, walked together over to the fireplaces that lined the wall, nearest the wall back into the Muggle part of the station.

"Okay, everyone, take some floo powder and say, The Burrow," Aunt Ginny instructed. Three by three the groups began to disappear into the green flames of the fireplace.

"Next group?" Aunt Ginny called, Uncle George walked forward both Fred and Courtney following him.

"The Burrow!" Uncle George yelled, throwing the floo powder.

"Okay, Rose, Scorpius, and umm… I'm sorry I don't know your name," mum called.

"This is my little sister, Aurora," Scorpius answered walking forward. I took the floo powder and yelled the burrow.

We arrived in the living room of the Burrow, it was always interesting to see where you ended up… too many options.

"Rose!" Grandma yelled running into the living room.

"Hello, Grandma," I smiled, hugging her.

"Hello," she replied, "And you must be Scorpius."

"That would be me. Pleased to meet you," Scorpius responded politely.

"It's good to meet you too," Grandma grinned at me, "And who might you be?"

"I am Aurora, Scorpius's sister," she answered.

"Oh, I do see the resemblance," Grandma chuckled, walking back towards the kitchen, "Everyone is to change out of their robes and into their own clothes.

"Will do," I smiled, walking up the stairs toward Aunt Ginny's room, where my stuff was always put.

"You can change in that bathroom right there," I told Scorpius, as we walked up on to the landing of the stairs.

"Thank you," he smiled walking into the bathroom. I waited with Aurora, until Scorpius was done changing, but Lily came by first.

"Hello!" she smiled at us.

"Hello again Lil," I laughed at her exuberance.

"Hello," she smiled sticking her hand out to Aurora, "My name's Lily Potter, what's your name?"

"Aurora Malfoy, Scorpius's sister," she introduced herself, shaking Lily's hand.

"Would you like to come outside and play with me?" Lily asked.

"Sure," she smiled, beginning to walk downstairs, but turned around and walked to the bathroom door, "I'm going outside, Scorpius, and Rose is going to change."

"Uh-huh," he muttered from inside the bathroom.

I laughed at him, as I knocked on the bedroom door., no one answered at first so I knocked again, just to be sure.

"Anyone in here?" I knocked again.

"Come in," someone said from the other side.

I opened up the bedroom, and there waiting on the other side was Charlie and Liz. I rolled my eyes at the two, when I saw them digging through their clothes for something at least remotely nice to wear. On our way up we had seen the women wearing dresses and skirts, and the guys wearing nice tan shorts and nice shirts, so the best idea was to just follow their example.

"Here you are Rose. You can go change in the corner, we won't look," Liz laughed turning to face the window.

"Okay," I nodded walking into the corner to change out of my robes, and into my dress that Liz had picked out.

I pulled off my robes, all covered in ash and soot, and I pulled on the black dress that the girls had picked out for me. I turned back to face the,.

"No shoes?" I teased, laughing at Liz's shocked face.

"Here, of course there are shoes," Liz laughed, throwing at me, "smart arse!"

"Thank you for the shoes, I wasn't sure if I was going to be allowed to wear shoes," I laughed.

"Oi!" she groaned, throwing herself on to the bed.

"Nice one Rose," Charlie giggled.

"Thanks, I try," I laughed, walking over to the mirror to fix my hair.

"No!" Liz squealed.

"What?" I turned toward her.

"Leave your hair, it looks good!" she squealed.

"For the love of Circe Liz, will you stop squealing!" I laughed.

"Sorry," she sighed, defeated.

"She is right though Rose, leave it be," Charlie agreed.

"Okay," I laughed, "You two ready?"

"Yes!" they both squealed, running over to the bedroom door.

"Again with the squealing!" I laughed running out behind them, but I collided with something, or rather someone on the way. I ended up on top of the person I ran into and blushed to no end when I saw those beautiful grey eyes.

"Sorry, Scorpius," I chuckled, trying to stand up off of him, but my leg was some how trapped under something.

"Uh!" I groaned, as I fell back on to him, "Well, this is interesting."

The two of us ended up in hysterics, and by the time we had finally untangled ourselves I was crying because I was laughing so hard. He was the first one to get untangled from me, and as he stood up, he held out his hand for me to take. I took it and we walked down the stairs, still laughing at our stupidity in the hallway. Things were back to normal between the two of us, I could tell.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you liked! Review and let me know what you think! I will update as soon as I get time. The next chapter is going to be a fun one to do. Thanks again for reading!**

**This chapter's question is… What is your favorite Harry Potter movie and why do you like it? Just curious. **

**THERE IS ANOTHER ACCOUNT FOR THE CLOTHES WORN IN THIS STORY! If people want to look at that one also, because one may have some clothes that the other won't. The website will be posted under the other one on my page.**

**Thanks again for reading! Please review!**

**Megan :)**


	11. Two People Fell In Love

**A/N I finished it! Sorry it took longer than I thought, but it was difficult to write. Anyway thank you to everyone for reading! Enjoy this chapter! Explanation for anyone who is confused what this has to do with the story at the end.**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-out… This chapter's shout-outs go to Soccergirl0809, lilz54, Avanell, and pollywollywaffle who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you so much! This also goes to lawaks2600 who alerted my story since the last time I updated. Thank you to everyone! And a huge thank you to everyone who has read or is reading my story at this time!**

**P.S. The **_italic _**print is a flashback. Thanks!**

**VicPOV**

I had been working non-stop at St. Mungo's, in my attempt to become a healer. I had always wanted to be a healer, ever since I was little and I went to the hospital to visit my family's new babies. I had always watched as the healers would help the people who were injured or ill, and I knew I wanted to do that also. I had also moved in with Teddy about three months ago, and was still in the process of unpacking, because I refused to do it using magic, because I would forget where I put my things that I needed. Teddy just laughed at me when I had first explained it to him, but he still helped me unpack all my things.

"Oh, Vic!" Teddy called, through the flat. I was currently daydreaming, and looking for clothes at the same time in our room. He had just gotten back from the Burrow because Uncle Harry had wanted his help with something, I never asked what, figuring he needed help cooking or something.

"In the bedroom!" I yelled back to him, moments later, he walked into the room, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey beautiful," he kissed the top of my head.

"Hey handsome," I laughed, turning around in his arms, to kiss him. He's taller than me, so I have to go up on my toes, to reach his lips.

"Hey," he smiled against my lips.

"What?" I replied pulling away from him, and walking back over to the closet."Do you realize that exactly two and a half years ago I finally told you that I fancied you. Do you know how long it took me to tell you that?" he laughed to himself.

"Technically I told you that I fancied you, you just agreed. And, no, actually I don't know how long it took you. Tell me about it," I grinned at him, before turning back to our closet.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He walked into the closet in front of me to get his nice shorts and a shirt for the party today.

I finally found a dress that I thought would satisfy my need for it today, a blue one shoulder dress that I had bought a few weeks ago but I hadn't had a need to wear it yet. After I changed my clothes, I sat down on our bed and laid back, closing my eyes to think about where Teddy and I had started two and a half years ago.

_It was a cold January night, and I had just finished my homework for all of my classes, so I was sitting cross-legged on the floor thinking about the two year relationship I had just broken off hours ago. The guy was a git, and I couldn't bring myself to remember what I had ever see in him, but I must've seen something because it lasted two years. Yesterday, I had caught him kissing another girl, but I shrugged it off thinking I was seeing things. But this morning when I came down the stairs to go to breakfast, I found him laying on top of some girl, from another house, on the couch making out with her. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and her shirt was in the process of being taken off when I yelled his name. He jumped off the girl, and tried to explain himself, but there was no explaining, he had cheated on me. Teddy had told me so many times that he wasn't good for me and that he was cheating on me, but I didn't believe him, and we ended up in a huge fight because of what I had said to him. _

_I told my ex that it was over and ran up the stairs three at a time to my dorm and pulled the curtains around me. I wanted to cry without being bothered, everyone else would be getting back from breakfast soon, so I just allowed the tears to flow freely from my eyes. _

"_Vic?" someone asked, walking over to my bed. I tried my best to hide my tears but they kept falling from my eyes. _

"_Y-yeah?" I answered, my voice cracking._

"_Vic, sweetie, what happened why are you crying?" my best friend, Sara, asked pulling back the curtains from around my bed._

"_It's Matt," I sobbed into my hands, "H-he c-c-c-cheated on me!" _

"_No, I'm so sorry! Vic, I can't believe he would do that to you! What an arse!" she squealed, throwing her arms around me._

"_I-It's okay," I cried, tears still falling from my eyes. _

"_Do you want me to find Teddy?" Sara asked me._

"_Please, don't tell him!" I begged, "I am going to talk to him later tonight when I see him."_

"_Are you going to tell him!" she giggled._

"_Tell him what?" I replied confused._

"_That you fancy him," she whispered incase anyone else was in the room. _

"_Maybe," I blushed, tears still falling from my eyes._

"_Good," she smiled , playing with my hair. _

"_Thank you for being such a good friend," I cried._

"_Your welcome sweetie. Thank you for helping me when I went through bad break-ups, and when I found my amazing boyfriend!" Sara thanked me._

"_Your very welcome," I smiled, and she went over into her bed to change clothes for our classes today._

"_See you in fifteen minutes," she smiled, leaving me to change._

"_Yeah, I meet you in the common room Sara," I sniffled, walking over to my trunk to find clothes to wear today. _

_After ten minutes of changing into my Hogwart's, I made my way down the stairs, to go to class. Thankfully today I had my favorite classes, so it was bound to be a good day. And I would get to see Teddy later, that would make everything even better._

"_Ready?" Sara asked, as I ran down the last three steps._

_I took a deep break and let it out before answering her. "Yes! Matt's an arse, and I won't cry over him anymore!"_

"_Good for you Vic!" Sara smiled, walking through the portrait hole and towards their first class, Potions. _

_After I had finished my classes, and homework, I sat on the floor of the common room, recalling the events of the morning. I hadn't cried over Matt since I had broken up with him this morning, and I was determined not to cry over him when I talked to Teddy either. The thing about Teddy was that no matter what I tried to hide from him, he always had a way of making me tell him. I had cried on Teddy's shoulder too many times, way too many times, and most of the time over the boys who had broken my heart._

"_Hey, Victoire!" Teddy smiled sitting beside me on the floor._

"_Teddy," I attempted to smiled back, but it was a fake smile, and of course he knew it._

"_What's wrong, Vic?" he asked._

"_Matt cheated on me," I sniffled, not allowing myself to cry._

"_He what?" Teddy yelled outraged._

"_He cheated on me, once yesterday and once today and probably numerous other times also," I cried, "Teddy, I am so sorry I didn't believe you all those times you told me that Matt was cheating."_

"_It's okay, Vicki," he sighed, using my childhood nickname. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I started crying harder, burying my head in his chest._

"_I'm sorry!" I sniffled, wiping my eyes, "I got your shirt all wet."_

"_It's okay sweetie, it's not your fault, it's that bloody Matt's fault!" he growled, pulling me into his arms tighter._

"_Thank you for always being here for me Teddy," I smiled._

"_Of course Vic, if I wasn't what kind of best friend would I be?" he asked._

"_That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," I sighed "I have something I have been meaning to tell you for years."_

"_Me too, but I don't know what you are going to say to me about what I am going to tell you because what I am going to tell you I don't know if you are going to tell me the same thing," he mumbled, mostly to himself, but it was meant for me to hear._

"_What are you talking about?" I laughed._

"_Okay, well when we were younger the only thing I could think about was what you thought about our friendship. Our friendship is the most important thing to me and I don't want to ruin it, but I feel that I must tell you something." he began to explain._

"_Okay, Teddy, before you go on and ramble more about me and our friendship and it's meaning, I want tell you that I fancy you. I have always fancied you, and I always will even if you don't feel the same way about me. If you want to forget about what I just told you, and continue with our friendsh-," I was cut off by a pair of warm lips crashing on to mine. I was stunned at first when I felt his lips on mine, but I soon, began to kiss him back. I knotted my hands in his hair, and he pulled me closer by waist, so that I was sitting sideways in between his legs. The kisses were passionate, and nice, not like the ones I had shared with Matt that were always mean and rough. _

_I kissed him one more time, chastely, before I pulled away from him._

"_Victoire?" he asked breathlessly._

"_Yeah, Teddy?" I responded, as he rested his chin on the top of my head, as I leaned my head back into his chest. _

"_Would you go out on a date with me tomorrow?" he asked._

"_Of course, Teddy. I would love to!" I smiled, turning to face him. _

The date went greatly, I couldn't believe that Teddy and I had put off us getting together for so long. At our first date he asked me to be his girlfriend, and of course I said yes! Everything else between us is history, a fantastic, loving and amazing history that I hope won't end like all of my other histories with boys.

When he finished Hogwarts we had been dating for six months, I knew that it would be more difficult for him and I because I would be at school at Hogwarts and he would be training to become an auror with my Uncle Harry. Somehow though we made it all work and now two and a half years later we are still together and I couldn't love him anymore than I do now.

"Vic?" Teddy shook me lightly, "Vic, hon, you have to get up."

"What?" I yawned.

"You've been sleeping for about two hours. I was going to wake you, but you looked so peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you." he smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Sorry, I've just been so tired lately with working at St. Mungo's and still moving in." I yawned again, sitting up in the bed.

"It's okay. Go finish getting ready and then we will go to the Burrow," he smiled.

"I love you!" I kissed him before walking into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up.

"Love you too!" he called after me.

I got my hair and make-up done in five minutes, a new record, I had to use magic, which angered me, I liked to do some things with magic and some without and getting ready was one of those things I didn't want to use magic for.

"Vic?" Teddy asked, walking into the bathroom, as I was opening the door to walk out.

"Yeah?" I replied, running into him, "Sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it. How many times did you run into me before we were dating anyways?" he chuckled, taking my hand leading me to the fire place to floo to the Burrow.

"Too many," I laughed.

"The Burrow!"

As soon as we were out of the fireplace and free of soot and ash, everyone started running towards the two of us, well not everyone. Grandma was the first one to see us, running, yes running, into the living room where we were standing.

"Oh, my!" she smiled, hugging the both of us, "How are you two?"

"Good," I smiled, still holding Teddy's hand.

"Well, I won't hog the two of you. Teddy your grandmother is waiting for the two of you to get here because she wants to talk to you about something," Grandma smiled before walking back into the kitchen.

"I am going to go see my parents, you go talk to your grandma and meet me out back, okay?" I smiled at him.

"Okay," he agreed, kissing me before beginning to walk away, "Love you!"

"Love you too, Teddy!" I blushed, walking in the opposite direction and out the front door to go out back. There was a back door into the backyard, but I liked looking at the flowers on my way outside.

I walked around the right side of the house and as I was entering the back yard, I automatically spotted my parents standing together, taking and laughing with my brother and sister.

"Mum!" I smiled walking over to our family.

"Oh, Victoire, my baby!" she laughed walking over to hug me, "How are you? Where's Teddy? How's work?"

"Let's see mum, I am great, work is good, and Teddy is talking to Andromeda in the house somewhere," I answered all of her questions.

"I missed you," she smiled, leading me back over to our group.

"I missed you too, mum," I smiled looking at her. She had a tear in her eye, but she looked very happy at the same time.

"My little girl!" dad smiled, hugging me.

"I though I was the little girl?" Dom teased him.

"No, you are my baby girl, she is my little girl," he laughed, letting me go hug, Louis and Dom.

"How you guys been?" I asked the two, hugging each of them.

"Good, schools good," both of them answered.

"And the boy that's got you smiling?" I whispered as I hugged her.

She didn't answer me, but I could tell from the blush on her cheeks that things were going good.

"How's work?" I asked my dad.

"Good, good, actually it is quite dull and boring right now," he laughed.

"That's good?" I asked.

"Yes, that is good dear," he laughed.

"I am going to go talk to everyone else, but I will be back later okay?" I smiled at the four of them.

"Of course, go, mingle," dad laughed, shooing me away from the group.

I walked over to Uncle George first who was very happy to see me, he hugged me twice before letting me talk to Aunt Angelina, Roxy and Fred. Fred introduced me to his girlfriend, Courtney, and he couldn't stop smiling when he did. They were cute together, I hoped that the two of them lasted. Before I let, I did however want to ask Fred just to make him blush as much as I had when I told the family Teddy and I were dating.

"Did she start off as a friend, also?" I laughed before walking over to every other aunt, uncle and cousin I had, except for the one I really wanted to talk to, Rose.

Rose understood what I was feeling about Teddy when I was growing up. Even though at times she didn't really understand what had happened, she always listened to what I wanted to tell her. Through the years she had become the person I told everything to, even if I knew I shouldn't tell her, I did anyways.

I walked over to Uncle Ron hoping that he would know where Rose was, but he was no help whatsoever saying he hadn't seen her in awhile. Then he began muttering something about the 'bloody Malfoy.' I decided to try inside, but before I had even gotten four steps in the house I ran into someone, for the second time today.

"Hello again, love," Teddy laughed, "Miss me too much."

"Oh, hush you, I am looking for Rose," I laughed, "Have you seen her?"

"Did you check the garden?" he asked.

"No, but now I will," I smiled walking away, but turning back towards him, "You coming?"

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted me to come, you did just tell me to hush," he teased.

"I did and I will again if I need to." I laughed, taking his hand and walking towards the large flower garden on the left side of the house. It led to a pond in the shade of the tree, where Rose loved spending time while she was here.

"She's right there, sitting against the tree, with someone," Teddy smiled pointing to Rose.

"Thank you," I smiled kissing his cheek before running over to talk to her.

"Rose!" I squealed.

"Vic!" she smiled, jumping to her feet.

"It is you!" I smiled hugging her, "Where have you been?"

"Avoiding my dad," she laughed.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Scorpius," she looked toward the tree where the blonde-headed boy who had found her my seventh year was sitting. She called him over, and Teddy walked up behind me, taking my hand.

"Vic, Teddy, this is my best friend, Scorpius Malfoy," she introduced us, "And this is my Uncle Bill's daughter Victoire, you met her the first day of first year, and her boyfriend, and Uncle Harry's god-son, Teddy."

"Hello," the young Malfoy boy smiled at us.

"So you are the 'bloody Malfoy' that Uncle Ron was muttering about when I asked him where Rose was," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I would be him," Scorpius said looking scared.

"Don't worry, Ron isn't that scary kid, as long as you don't get his daughter pregnant, because then he might kill you," Teddy joked.

"Teddy," I scolded him, covering his mouth with my hand, "Ignore him Scorpius."

"I will try," he chuckled.

"You are the most immature person I have ever met!" I laughed, pulling my hand away from Teddy's mouth, and wiping the spit he had left on my hand from licking me, on his shirt.

"You love it," Teddy winked.

"Ugh!" I groaned, "I'll talk to you later Rose, when Teddy isn't trying to lick me. Nice to meet you again Scorpius."

"You too," he smiled.

I pulled Teddy away, still laughing at his immaturity. I rolled my eyes and looked around the backyard for James, who was next on my list of who to scold. I finally found him standing with Al and two girls.

"James Sirius Potter!" I tried not to laugh, "What have you been teaching my boyfriend?"

"Umm…" he thought for a minute, "I am not allowed to divulge that type of information."

"Oh, so you were the one who taught him to lick me when I try to make his shut up?" I laughed.

"Maybe," he chuckled.

"It was all his fault Vic, he made me," Teddy laughed, "Just don't break up with me."

"Oh, hush you," I laughed.

"Again with the hush," he shook his head laughing.

"Just don't do it again," I warned him.

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted me.

"Oi!" I laughed walking away from the group of friends, as I turned I saw Rose and Scorpius join the four of them.

"Three boys and three girls," I laughed to myself, "What are the odds?"

"Excuse me, Vic, I wanted to talk to you about something," Teddy smiled, honestly at me.

"Okay," I said confused.

"Well this morning when you asked me about when I first found out that I fancied you, well I wanted to tell you now because it is the perfect time." he smiled.

"Okay," I laughed, "do tell."

"Might as well tell everyone," Teddy smiled at me before getting the attention of everyone in the backyard, everyone was now in the back yard, including Grandma Weasley and Andromeda, "I would like to tell everyone about the first time I ever figured out I fancied Vic. You see this morning I realized that we have been together for two and a half year and I was trying to remember when it all started."

"Well do tell then Teddy," Uncle Harry urged him to go on.

"Well… it all started when I was five and Vic were four. I thought she was pretty and I liked her even then, I think that's why I was so mean to her when we were growing up. Then when I went to Hogwarts the first year by myself, I was so lonely and it was then I realized how much I had missed hanging out with her in Harry's backyard or in Bill and Fleur's back yard. Then when she started school the next year I was so nervous, because I didn't think we would ever see each other, because I thought we would be in different houses, but when I heard the hat yell 'Gryffindor!" I was so happy. Later that night I sat in the common room alone and tried to stop thinking about Vic, because she would never fancy me. Little did I know while I was fancying her for what let's see, well, let's just say a long time, she also felt the same way about me. After she broke up with Matt, my seventh year, I decided that I was just going to tell her, but then she told me about the day she had, had and I was hesitant to tell her. I tried to tell her, but instead I just rambled on about our friendship and how much in meant to me. It was actually her that told me she fancied me also, and in that moment, I couldn't have been happier knowing that she felt the same way," everyone listening, was smiling hugely at the two of us standing in the center of a rather huge circle.

"Vic," he smiled turning to face me, "I love you, I always have loved you and I will always love you. I feel like I am five again whenever I am with you. I think that I wasted time that could have been spent with you trying to figure out how to tell you, but today I am not going to waste anymore time. Never again."

He got down on to one knee and took my hand in his. I was shaking, I couldn't believe what was happening, I kept thinking that I was going to wake up any moment now and be laying next to Teddy sleeping, but no matter how long I stood there, it all seemed more real.

"Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" he asked his large hand shaking in mine.

"Yes," I answered, tears falling down my face"What?" he asked.

"Yes!" I squealed. He picked me up in a hug and swung me around in a circle before kissing me.

"Thank you," he smiled, tears falling from his eyes.

"No, thank you, for loving me," I smiled kissing me again. My whole family and his grandmother walked up to us and offered the 'congratulations.'

The party continued on and I couldn't stop the tears from falling I was so happy, but at least this time as I sat in Teddy's arms I knew that it was for a good reason. I was happy, and as long as I was with Teddy I knew the happiness would continue.

**RPOV**

"We win!" I smiled at Scorpius hugging him. I was shocked that I did that. I automatically pulled away from him and ran into the house. Merlin, I was so stupid! I was going to ruin the amazing friendship that I had just put back together with Scorpius because I was dumb enough to let my emotions get the most of me.

I ran into Aunt Ginny's old room, and laid down on the bed as both Charlie and Liz ran in behind me. I explained to them what had happened and how Scorpius and I were becoming best friends again, and I had to go and ruin it.

Between the two of them, they had finally convinced me to come downstairs and back to the party, but the rest of the night, the only time Scorpius talked to me was when we were together in the group. I had ruined the good thing that had just come back together, and I knew it. This was going to be the worst summer ever!

**A/N Hello again everyone! I know, I am mean, destroying the hope of Rose and Scorpius getting together in this chapter. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**

**Second order of business why I made this chapter all about Teddy and Victoire. That explanation is simple, to me at least. I have convinced myself that had it not been for Teddy and Victoire getting together there would be no Rose and Scorpius friendship. The first day of school, on the train, Vic came in asking for Rose Weasley, Scorpius volunteered to go find her, and that's when she first saw him. Regardless they didn't really talk to each other, but later that day on the boat they talked and became friends. So, I feel that we owe it to Teddy and Victoire that Rose and Scorpius are friends, and best friends at that. **

**Third order of business… this chapter's question is… if you were given the opportunity who would be your Harry Potter parents and why? I don't care if you want your parents to be Molly Weasley and Worm Tail, just curious to know why? Lol.**

**Thanks again for reading! I will update soon!**

**Megan :)**


	12. I Never Told You

**A/N Hello everyone! I just detelted my whole chapter, thank God for the undo button lol. Anyway. Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, it isn't anything too awfully interesting, but not to worry after third year, when fourth year begins that's when everything really gets good. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to Avanell, Soccergirl0809, pollywollywaffle, lilz54, and HonieeBee (who reviewed chapter 9 also) for reviewing chapter 11! Thank you so much to everyone! This chapter's shout-outs also go to Jacobsgalpal, lawaks2600, and HonieeBee who added my story to their alerts list, thanks a ton! And thank you also to everyone who has read! You are the reason I write the story! Keep reading!**

**SPOV**

After the party at the end of the school year, Rose and I hadn't talked to each other and I didn't know why. When Teddy and Victoire got engaged at the end of our second year, Rose and I won the bet and she hugged me. It was the spur of the moment and she wasn't thinking, but as soon as she did she pulled away from me and ran away. I felt like the plague, and after she came back outside she stayed away from me, and I only talked when I was asked a question directly. We were doing so good, after the whole Damien thing happened and she finally broke up with him we were becoming best friends again. I know that most people don't think that you can become best friends with a person in one day, but we were best friends to begin with, and what we have is special.

"Scorpius?" Aurora knocked on my door, at about, eight thirty in the morning.

"Yeah, A?" I replied.

"Mum and dad said that you we have to leave!" she squealed, it was her first year at Hogwarts, she was so excited.

"Okay, okay," I chuckled, jumping off my bed and walking down the stairs with her, "What house do you want to be in?"

"I hope that I am in Gryffindor, but at the same time I wouldn't mind if I was put anywhere else. But I really hope that I am in the same house as Lily! She is like my new best friend!" she squealed. At the party her and Lily as well as Marie Longbottom had become really good friends. At least someone had been able to have fun at the party. When Rose and I were sitting by the water just talking, we were having so much fun together, but then she hugged me and ran away. I mean she hugged me, that's it, what's so bad about hugging someone?

"Well, let's go then," dad smiled as the two of us walked down the last few steps. I grabbed my trunk and dad took Aurora's truck, walking into the fire to make our way to King's Cross station. Within minutes we were waiting on the platform, until when it would be the time for us to leave our parents, me again, and A for the first time.

"So, make sure you write us," mum said, clutching dad's hand, "And if you get homesick send us a letter everyday, and your dad and I will write back everyday."

"I'll miss you two," dad smiled sadly.

"We'll miss you also dad," I chuckled, walking over to my mum and dad, hugging them both good-bye. I began to walk slowly toward the train, because I was waiting for Aurora to make sure she found her friends before I found my friends. She hugged both of our parents good-bye, my mum twice before walking towards me smiling brightly. As I began walking towards the train again, A beside me, I glanced back at my parents, to see my mum crying on my dad's shoulder. It was hard on her that both Aurora and I were going to be gone this year, but she would be okay, she still had dad.

I left my trunk with the attendant, and walked on to the train turning left to check to see if I could find Lily down that corridor, but she wasn't there, so we walked to the right instead, in the direction of my compartment. Sure enough about three compartments away from mine was Lily sitting with her red-headed cousin.

"Okay, so this is where I leave you," I smiled at her, "But I will see you at the Sorting Ceremony, okay?"

"Okay, Scorp," she smiled pulling open the door.

"Hey A," I tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Good luck getting into Gryffindor, I hope you do," I smiled before turning and walking into my compartment.

I pulled open the door and sat down across from Rose who was reading a new book, The Age of Innocence, one she had never talked about before. I tried to work up the nerve to apologize to her about the summer, but no matter how many times I almost did, it was never enough to give me enough confidence to talk to her. Instead, I decided that I would just apologize, so I took a deep breath before saying the first words to her since the party.

"I'm sorry!" we both apologized at the same time, her looking up from the book.

"I'm sorry!" we both said again, beginning to laugh.

"You first," we both laughed.

"I'll go," again, we both answered. Rose raised her hands in defense, and I began to apologize to her.

"I'm so sorry about this summer! I can't believe that we didn't talk to each other, just because of some stupid little fight we had. We have to promise not to let these petty problems keep getting in our way." I apologized.

"Now my turn, I accept your apology. But I am so sorry that I ran out like that! I don't know what came over me, I felt so stupid because we were becoming best friends again! Then when we didn't talk this summer at all, I think I spent my whole summer indoors reading and crying because I felt so stupid." she apologized, her eyes becoming watery, "I'm just so sorry, Scorpius!"

"Don't worry about it sweetie," I smiled changing seats so that I could give her a proper hug, "See you didn't even run away that time."

"That's not nice Scorpius," she chuckled, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry, I will try to be nicer," I laughed, giving her a final hug before returning to my seat.

"Ahh! Rose, and Scorpius!" Liz squealed, throwing open the compartment door.

"Liz!" Rose squealed back jumping up to hug her.

"I missed you so much!" Liz smiled, sitting down next to Rose on her right, leaving the right side open for Charlie.

"I missed you too!" Rose smiled, hugging her again, "We didn't see each other at all this summer. What did you do?"

"I went to Paris for a month to visit my cousins then I went to Ireland to see my Gran." Liz answered, "And how have you two been?"

She asked finally acknowledging that I had been sitting there and that Al had even entered the room behind her.

"Pretty good, Liz," Al laughed, shaking his head at her.

"And you Scorp?" she asked.

"Ehh… better now though," I smiled, at Rose.

"Oh, you guys made up!" Liz squealed, hugging Rose again then jumping up and hugging me.

"Of course we did, did you really expect us to stay mad for that long?" I chuckled, looking at Liz seriously.

"Of course not, it's you two," she laughed as the door was again flung open, making Rose jump.

"Hello everyone!" James laughed walking in the compartment, Charlie right behind him.

"Hey, James, Charlie," I greeted, smiling at the two.

"Hello Scorpius!" Charlie smiled, before turning to face Rose and Liz.

"Ahhhh!" she squealed, as the girls jumped up.

"I missed you!" they all squealed hugging each other.

"Girls!" James shook his head, laughing.

When the girls were all caught up and they were done squealing, I finally felt that it was safe to remove my hands from over my ears.

"Is it safe?" I asked removing one of my hands.

"Yes, Scorpius," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Good," I laughed, as I began to talk to Al and James once again.

The rest of the train ride we talked about our summers, Rose and I more listening, adding in small comments here and there because we had spent our summer not talking to each other. Then we began to talk about this year and classes and our little cousins and brothers. Rose's brother, Al and James's little sister, Charlie's little sister, and my little sister were all going to be in Hogwarts this year.

"So, James, how does it feel to be a fourth year?" Charlie asked.

"No different then being a third year," he laughed, "But ask me again next year when I have to take my O.W.L.S."

"Oh, poor baby," Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"You are just mad that I am a year older than you." James laughed at her.

"Oh, merlin!" she faked enthusiasm, "You figured it out, I am jealous that you are a year older than me."

"Good, you should be," he laughed as the train began to screech to a halt.

"Showtime!" Al laughed.

"Yeah, and this year you can't skip, ha ha!" Liz laughed at Rose and I.

"Oh, hush you!" Rose laughed as Al pulled open the door of the compartment and walked out, making our way off the train and to school, once again.

The ride in the carriages was actually quiet for the first time the whole day, Al and James were busy looking, longingly at Charlie and Liz who were waiting with Rose for the next carriage to the school. I enjoyed the silence and looked at the scenery as we passed by it all on the way to school, where I would have to sit through a Sorting Ceremony, oh joy!

"You guys ready to back at school?" I asked as we exited out carriage.

"Yes!" James yelled, exasperated, "I had to deal with Lily all summer squealing about going to school and your sister, and how excited she was. Then I had to deal with Al's fancying of Liz, and my fancying of Charlie. At least now that we are back, I don't have to listen to Lily as often."

"I wasn't that bad!" Al defended himself, walking through the long hall that led to the Great Hall.

"Yes, Al. I'm sorry, but you were," he laughed.

"Well, maybe, but you were just as bad James!" Al laughed, pulling open the door, and walking through.

"So!" James yelled, walking in behind him.

"I'm just saying," Al laughed.

"Oh, you two are amusing," I laughed, letting the door slam shut behind me, "James, where's Fred?"

"Oh, Fred met Courtney's parents this summer, and I am pretty sure he is still recovering," James laughed.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Fred got the 'If you hurt my little girl speech.,' from both of Courtney's parents, her grandparents and her three uncles and aunts," James chuckled.

"That sucks!" I groaned sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, just imagine if you finally tell Rose," Al laughed sitting next to me.

"Tell Rose what?" Rose asked sitting across from me.

"Tell Rose that we are sorry we didn't wait for you. We were having guy talk," I answered, mentally wiping my brow.

"Oh, that's okay, I was talking to Liz and Charlie anyway," she smiled.

"It should be starting soon," Liz announced turning to face the front of the room. We had sat towards the front of the room, rather than the back where we usually sat for dinner. Rose and all of us had saved a few seats near us, about six I think we saved.

"Good, because I skipped this last year for a reason," Rose laughed, laying her head on the table in front of us.

"Third years," James rolled his eyes.

"Shove it!" Rose mumbled from under her arms. But before James got the chance to make a cleaver comeback the first years were walked up the aisle to be sorted into their house. I could see Aurora standing in the middle of the group her hands folded over her chest, as if she was bored, that was A for you.

"Where's your sister, Scorp?" Rose asked, scanning the group.

"Right there," I pointed, towards a blonde girls standing behind a boy with dark black hair.

"Oh, I see," Rose smiled at her, and she waved back enthusiastically, "Is she excited?"

"Oh, yes. She spent all summer talking about Hogwarts and your cousin Lily. She really hopes that she will make it into Gryffindor," I smiled, before adding, "If I can make it into Gryffindor then she can also."

"I hope she makes it, then maybe I can talk to her more," Rose smiled as Professor Longbottom began reading off the names from the list. We listened for awhile before anyone Rose or the others knew were announced.

"Longbottom, Marie!"

A girl almost identical to Charlie ran up the three steps and sat down on the stool before pulling the hat over her head. The hat talked to her for a few minutes, and she looked a little worried, but finally the hat yelled out her house.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled, as Marie tore off the hat and ran down the stairs and sat next to Charlie at our table. Everyone congratulated her and she smiled brightly at everyone, now all she had to do was wait to see if her friends would make it into her house. I remember my first two friends were sorted into different classes, and that made me sad, but I made new friends right away, look at us now.

"Malfoy, Aurora!" Professor Longbottom called.

She looked at me once, her smiled gone before walking up the steps and sitting down on the bench. She took the hat from the professor and put it on her head. The hat asked her a few questions and she replied, her hands shaking a bit, before the hat finally made a decision.

"Best be…" the hat paused, thinking again, "Gryffindor!"

She handed the hat back to Professor before running down the steps and sitting down next to Marie on the bench.

"Good job, I knew you could do it," I smiled at her, as we waited a little longer for Lily to be called, then a lot longer for Rose's brother, Hugo I think, to be called.

"Potter, Lily!" Professor Longbottom called.

She placed the hat on her head gently, and the hat didn't say much to her before making a decision.

"You best be in… Gryffindor!" the hat cheered.

"Woo-hoo!" Al and James cheered for their little sister as she ran down the stairs and sat next to Aurora and Marie.

I turned to look at Rose, as Professor Longbottom called out more names. I noticed her beauty, she was a very pretty girl and all the boys recognized this. She had auburn colored hair that was naturally curly, and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. Her eyes had changed in the past few years however, they used to be a light powder blue, but now they were more of a royal blue color, gorgeous eyes. I averted my eyes back to the front every so often just to make sure no one noticed me staring at Rose, I didn't pay attention to what the professor was saying, it was just all of the names of the students who I would never really know.

As I was staring at Rose again two boys who looked like twins sat down next to James, and smiled brightly at the girls across from them.

"Who are the blokes?" I asked confused.

"Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, they are our Aunt Luna's twin boys," Al answered.

"Oh, is she really your aunt?" I asked.

"No, she is just really good friends with our parents," James laughed.

"Oh, okay," I sighed, going back to my staring at Rose.

"Oh, and mate?" James laughed.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Stop staring at my cousin, it's a bit obvious," he laughed at my idiocy.

"Oh," I chuckled, nervously, my cheeks heating up a little bit.

I turned to face the front of the room, just in enough time to hear that Hugo Weasley, Rose's little brother was sitting on the stool waiting his results. Hugo looked agitated sitting there listening to the hat talk to him.

"Hmmm… interesting," the hat commented, "This is a difficult one, just like your sister you are. Best be in… Gryffindor!"

I swear I heard every Weasley/Potter sitting around me let out a deep breath once this was said. Apparently Rose and her little brother were a lot more alike than she liked to admit. As Hugo sat down, another Weasley was called up, Fred's little sister no doubt. And she was put into Ravenclaw unlike the rest of her family who was in Gryffindor, but she didn't look phased by it. She looked excited to be in Ravenclaw rather than being with her huge family, I couldn't say that I blamed her.

"That concludes the Sorting Ceremony!" Professor Longbottom announced as Headmistress McGonagall took her spot behind the podium.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! And welcome back to the returning students!" Headmistress McGonagall yelled throughout the hall, over the chatter of students, "Quiet!"

"Now, that's better," she smiled, "My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am the headmistress of this school. I would like to welcome you all here to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And now, without further ado, we feast."

"This food is amazing!" all the guys at the table, including myself, muttered in between mouthfuls of food.

"Glad you are enjoying it!" Rose laughed pushing her plate away from her when she was done eating.

"You are done!" Al asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, not all of us are teenage boys who are just bottomless pits," Rose laughed as she turned to Liz and Charlie and began talking about this year.

When dinner was over, and everyone was getting restless, and ready to go to their rooms and hang out with their friends, the Headmistress took to the podium again.

"Attention students!" McGonagall called throughout the Great Hall, " A few announcements before everyone goes their separate ways to their dormitories. You must be aware that no students are allowed in the Forbidden Forest. And please be aware of notices put up by Filch in your common rooms. You are all excused to go to your dormitories! But first years find your guides and let them show you the way to your rooms and how to get around."

Everyone stood up, waving goodbye to their family members standing in a big group with Rose's cousin Dom at the front of the group, beginning to lead the Gryffindor's out of the room.

**RPOV**

The three of us girls ran up the stairs to our Gryffindor dormitory, to make sure that we got the beds that we wanted before we found out if we would have new roommates or not. I hoped we didn't, but I knew that we would end up with them.

"Knock, knock!" a male voice said while tapping on the door, "It's Professor Longbottom, you all decent?"

"Come in dad!" Charlie replied, pushing her trunk to the bed next to mine, Liz on my other side.

"Hello, ladies," he smiled.

"Hello," we replied.

"I just wanted to let you know that your new dorm mates should be here soon," he smiled at us.

"Okay, thanks. We weren't sure if we were going to have dorm mates. Are they third years as well?" I asked.

"No, they are all first years," he smiled, at the three of us before leaving the room and walking back to the common room.

I thought for a few minutes about who it could be, but came up with no options, so I gave up.

"Are you guys happy to be back in school?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Oh, yeah!" Charlie laughed, "I had to listen to my sister all summer."

"Same thing with my brother," I groaned flipping myself over so I was laying on my stomach facing them.

"I just wanted to see Al again," Liz said honestly.

"What about Al?" a girl asked as she pushed the dorm door open.

"Nothing," I said quickly, when I realized the girl was Lily, "Just that he told us you annoyed him all summer."

"Oh, I did," Lily laughed.

"What are you doing, Lil?" I asked.

"I am your new dorm mate!" she squealed.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah," she smiled sitting down on the bed across from Liz.

"Well, welcome," I laughed. As two other girls walked into the room, Marie Longbottom and Aurora Malfoy, I should've guessed. No more talking about Scorpius I guess.

"Hello girls," the three of us greeted.

"Hello, I don't think I know most of you," the girl, who must've been Marie, admitted.

"Well, that's Charlie Longbottom, but you should know her," I chuckled, "This is Elizabeth Macmillan, she would rather be called Liz, and I am Rosaline Weasley, but do not under any circumstance call me that, just Rose will do. I hate my name."

"Okay then, hello Rose, Liz," Marie smiled, throwing her stuff on the ground in front of the bed in front of Charlie.

"Hello again Rose," Aurora smiled, sitting on the bed across from me.

"Hello Aurora," I smiled back at her, "Your brother told me that you were extremely nervous because you wanted to get into Gryffindor."

"I was," she grinned.

"Wait, who's your brother?" Charlie and Liz asked in sync.

"Scorpius," I answered.

"Ahhhhhhh…" they both nodded their heads getting up off their beds to walk down the stairs.

"Well, we are going to go talk to said boys, you guys are welcome to join," I smiled at the three as I was walking out the door.

"Nah, thanks for inviting us though," Lily smiled.

"Yeah, I should get everything ready for tomorrow." Aurora laughed going to sit in front of her trunk.

"If you say so," I laughed, before walking down the stairs behind Charlie and Liz.

"You'll never guess who are new dorm mates are," I said as the three of us sat down with the boys on the couches.

"Umm… Buckbeak?" James guessed.

"No, not Buckbeak, idiot!" I rolled my eyes.

"Who?" Al asked.

"Lily, Marie and Aurora," I chuckled.

"Really?" they asked.

"Yeah," Liz smiled.

"That's pretty cool. It could be worse," Scorpius laughed.

"It could definitely be worse," I agreed, "You guys are in with Fred, and two other random guys right?"

"Yeah, speaking of, where is Fred?" Scorpius answered, looking around the room.

"Right here is Fred!" Fred announced as the portrait hole door flung open.

"Hello Fred!" I smiled at him, "How was meeting Courtney's family?"

"Don't ask!" he shuddered, sitting down on the floor in front of the fire.

"It really wasn't that bad Fred. You are just over-reacting." she rolled her eyes, "Imagine if you were the poor bloke who will have to face the whole Weasley/ Potter family for Rose and Lily as well as the other girls."

"True, very true. Any bloke that can do that deserves my props, because I thought her family was bad enough," Fred laughed, "Good luck keeping a guy around after our family gets a hold of him."

"Thanks!" I rolled my eyes standing up off the couch, "I'm going to bed.""Night Rose!" everyone yelled after me, as I walked up the stairs. As I was reaching the top, I heard everyone saying good night to the other two girls then to the three boys.

I walked into our dorm room to find all three girls passed out on their beds. Poor things, must have been too much excitement for one day. I took my pajamas out of my trunk and put them on behind my curtains, before laying down and falling quickly asleep.

The first day of my third I couldn't have asked for it to be any better. I got my best friend back!

**A/N Yay! Such a fun chapter to write! But also a quite boring chapter, don't you fret it will get better! Thanks for reading! Please review! I will update as soon as I get time!**

**This chapter's question is… who would be your two best friends if you were in Hogwarts? Don't care if you want to be best friends with Snape and Al Potter. Lol. Just curious to see who and why.**

**I will update soon and thanks again to everyone who has read!**

**Megan :)**


	13. Introducing Me

**A/N Hello everyone. Sorry this took so long. My aunt, who live in South Carolina, was diagnosed with preeclampsia so I was worried about her and the baby and couldn't find time to write. But the baby was born, Jordan, and I can't wait to see her in November! Anyway, this chapter is really short, but they will get longer as the story progresses through the relationships of the six best friends. Anyway, thanks for reading! And I will update soon!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to Soccergirl0809, lilz54, and pollywollywaffle who review the last chapter! Thank you so much! This chapter's shout-outs go to soccerfreakk13 and deeelljay who added my story to the favorite list. This chapter's shout-outs also go to Sabrielle Broekhart**

**and Afrenchgirl who added my story their alert list. Thank you to everyone! This chapter also goes to everyone who has read the story! It means so much to me!**

**RPOV**

I walked into the common room on a Friday afternoon to find all five of my friends, plus the three girls, laying on various couches around the room, asleep. I smiled when I looked at them a second time because I saw Al with his head on Liz's shoulder, and James with his arm wrapped securely around Charlie. I was almost to the stairs to the girl's dorms when I heard someone begin to shift on one of the couches.

"Rose," one of them murmured.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Rose," they sighed again.

I shook my head thinking that I was hearing things before beginning to walk up the stairs. I walked into my dorm room and changed into my muggle clothes, so that I would be more comfortable. I pulled on a pair of jeans, and a long sleeve t-shirt that my Uncle Charlie had brought to me from America. I was so soft and I loved wearing it when we were just hanging out together in the common room.

I threw all of my bags on my bed and walked down the stairs, as Marie, Aurora and Lily walked sleepily up the stairs. They smiled at me, before walking into our room, and collapsing on to the beds. I yawned as I reached the bottom of the steps, succumbing to the exhaustion that was no doubt there. I had tried to deny it all day, but as soon as I had seen all of my friends I couldn't shove away the tiredness.

I dragged myself into the main part of the common room where everyone was sleeping, walking over to one the only open spot next to Scorpius, unless I wanted to sleep on the ground, not very comfortable. I knew that Scorpius wouldn't mind if I fell asleep next to him, because well we were best friends again.

When my eyelids finally began to flutter open, but as soon as I heard the boys talking, I decided that I wanted to leave my eyes shut to see if I could hear what they were talking about. But no matter how hard I tried to hear them they were talking in rushed whispers so I couldn't understand most of what they were saying.

"Good evening Rose," Al laughed, as I opened my eyes. It was then I realized that I had been sleeping with my head on Scorpius's chest all afternoon.

"Sorry," I blushed, moving my head so I was sitting upright and not on Scorpius anymore.

"It's okay," Scorpius laughed, "Glad that I was a comfortable enough pillow."

"Thanks Scorp," I laughed, "And you were a very comfortable pillow.

Liz yawned before she and Charlie finally woke up about two minutes after me.

"Good evening, ladies," Scorpius greeted the two."You too Scorp," Liz laughed."How long were we sleeping?" Charlie asked.

"You and Liz were sleeping for about five hours, Al, James and I were sleeping for four and a half, and I don't know how long Rose was sleeping," Scorpius answered.

"About four hours," I yawned.

"Wow, I was so tired," Liz laughed, still laying on Al partially.

"Oh, sorry," Liz laughed, taking her head away from Al's shoulder and her arm away from his chest.

"It's okay. Rose used Scorpius as a pillow also," Al laughed.

"And I used James as a pillow," Charlie giggled, pulling away from him, kissing his cheek in thanks once before she moved away from him.

"Why thank you," James smiled, his cheeks turning just a bit pink. I don't think I had ever seen James blush before, no matter had small of a blush it had been.

"Okay, now that we are rested. What shall we do?" Al asked."Play a game!" Liz suggested.

"What game?" I asked, trying to figure out what we could play when everyone else was sleeping.

"There is this muggle game I learned about when I visited my cousins in America a year ago. It's called 'I Never'." she explained.

"I never?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, it's simple. Everyone takes turns saying something that they have never done and if you have done it you must take a sip of a drink. My cousins usually play with beer or fire whiskey, but since none of that is allowed in the castle, we will just play with hot chocolate," Liz suggested, remembering the weird machine the Muggle Studies teacher had installed in all common rooms.

"Sounds fun enough," James laughed.

"Okay, everyone take one," Liz squealed passing a cup to everyone, "I will go first and we will end with Al. Each person gets to go once and depending on how exhausted we are after we can play another round or go to sleep."

"Okay," everyone agreed.

"I've never snogged anyone," Liz stated proudly.

"Bloody James," I mumbled taking a sip. Around last Christmas James and Fred had decided to put up charmed mistletoe all around the castle. This mistletoe however made you stand there until someone snogged you. One poor bloke had to kiss another boy, and a professor had to kiss a student, let's just say James and Fred got in a lot a trouble after that one.

I looked around the circle and no one else had taken a drink, so that had dodged the mistletoe, lucky them.

"Okay, I've never cheated on test," Scorpius laughed. Both James and Al took a sip as well as Liz. "Blood History of Magic," they all muttered, as the rest of us laughed.

"Are you playing I never?" Fred asked, walking into the room, without Courtney surprisingly.

"Yeah, want to join?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" he smiled, sitting between Scorpius and I, "Whose turn it is?"

"Your apparently," I laughed.

"Yes!" he cheered, standing up from where he had just sat down and looked at all of us trying to come up with a good one.

"Okay," he smiled, "I've got it. I've never fancied anyone in the room at the moment."

I was frozen in shock. Was he trying to ruin the good thing that Scorpius and I had. If I took a drink that either meant I was extremely off and fancied my cousin or I fancied Scorpius. I took one final look around the room, and noticed another group of people sitting in the corner of the room. It was Damien, Sophie, Natalie and some kid named Max or something like that. Thanks Merlin!

I lifted my cup to my lips hesitantly, I had fancied Damien, but I didn't anymore, so would it still count. I decided it would and as the other five looked where I had just looked, they all took a sip. Thanks merlin!

"I think my work here is done," Fred smiled, walking down the stairs to the boys dormitory. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the couch trying to regain my composure.

"I say we bag this game for tonight," Al suggested, yawning.

"I agree," Liz smiled, before wishing everyone good night and walking up the stairs, Charlie not far behind her. Al and James left a few minutes after them, claiming that they needed to be well rested for something or another tomorrow. I rolled my eyes and turned to talk to Scorpius.

"You know," I muttered, "We've been best friends for three years and I know virtually nothing about you."

"What do you mean Rose?" he asked confused.

"Well, I mean I know the basics. I know that you have two parents who you love dearly, a younger sister, who you call A but everyone else calls Rory. You have a Grandma and Grandfather, and you don't particularly like you Grandfather but you still love him even if you don't admit it. Your parents work a lot and that makes you sad but I don't know much about what you like Scorpius. I feel that if we are friends, let alone best friends that I should know more about you," I sighed before standing up and walking to the stairs. I hadn't noticed that tears had begun to fall, and I had no idea why.

"My middle name is Hyperion, my favorite color is blue, and my favorite class if Potions. I detest girls who think extremely highly of themselves, Divination and people who hurt my friends and family. I have always loved to travel and I hope to travel more once we are out of Hogwarts. I want to be an Auror and I want to have the perfect family to take care of. Even if I don't say it, I know that deep, deep, deep, deep down I love my Grandfather. It aggravates me when I am wrong and I hate losing touch with my friends in summer. I have only ever fancied one girl and she doesn't even realize it, even though I wish she would. I've always been to afraid to tell her, but I still try to be friends with her. I love my little sister, she keeps me sane when we are home for the holidays. I worry about the future, especially taking O. in a few years. And my best friend is a basket case some times." he smiled, as I turned to face.

"Thank you," I smiled, walking over to hug him.

"Not a problem Rose. What about you tell me about yourself?" he asked.

"My real name is Rosaline Elizabeth Weasley. I hate my real name so everyone just calls me Rose. My family refuses to except that I am going to be a fourth year soon and they still call me Rosie. I love having a big family, but sometimes I still feel alone. My favorite colors are grey and blue, and my best friends drive me insane sometimes. I've only fancied two people one of which is an arse who sprained my wrist and the other one fancies another girl, so I've never told him. I don't know what I want to do when I get older like most people and that worries me, but a wise person once told me that it doesn't matter. I am scared to take my O. because I hate to fail, and I also hate when I am wrong. I love my little brother even if he is a hyper little spaz. I also love my dad and my uncles even if they do still treat me like a little kid. And my best friend is the one who keeps me grounded." I smiled.

"Thanks for that. I think it helped." he smiled kissing my cheek and standing from the couch, "Good night Rosie!"

"Good night Scorp," I replied, walking up the steps to the girls dormitory.

All in all it had been a good night, even with Fred trying to expose the secrets of the group.

**A/N Hello again everyone! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I will update soon, but I go back to school tomorrow so it may be Saturday before I actually get time I add a new chapter. Thanks again for reading, and please review!**

**This chapter's question is… this chapter it isn't really a Harry Potter question, But a question about my story. In your review tell me your favorite song, because I am running out of songs to name chapters after, and I will try and use it. Just tell me the name and artist. **

**Thanks again!**

**Megan :)**


	14. School's Out

**A/N Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long and sorry it is so short and boring. The next chapter will be the wedding though, yay! Anyway, thanks for reading! And I will try to update soon, but school and cheerleading are taking over my life. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to kri444, lilz54, Soccergirl0809, and iloveharrypotter711 who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you so much! This chapter's shout-outs go to Lucylou122 and PoseidonsLittleGirl who have reviewed my story since the last time I updated. Thank you so much! It means a lot to know you like the story! This chapter's shout-outs go to hollys41, iloveharrypotter711, and hotpinkneon who added my story to their alerts. Thank you! This chapter's shout-outs also go to everyone who has read, as I say every week, you are the reason I write. Thank you so much! **

**SPOV**

"Scorpius Malfoy!" A, or as everyone else called her Rory, yelled running down the stairs of the girl's dormitory."What's up?" I asked, yawning.

"Nothing, just wondering why you haven't told Rose that you fancy her arse off?" she whisper-yelled.

"Excuse me? Did you just cuss?" I asked shocked that she even knew such words.

"Yes Scorpius I did. Okay? So, did you?" she asked again.

"No I didn't," I answered, slamming my head against the couch, "Not that it is any of your business."

"Of course it is. You're my brother and I want to see you happy, and she make you happy," A smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Who makes you happy, Scorp?" Rose asked, walking in through the portrait door.

"My friends, of course," I laughed it off.

Things had been different between Rose and I ever since before Christmas when we told each other things that we didn't know. I'd like to think it is because we have grown closer as friends, but I know it is because I told her that I fancy someone, and now she is worried that if I get a girlfriend we will end up in a slowly disintegrating friendship like last time.

But, now that it was the end of our third year, I was beginning to get more and more excited about the new year, our fourth year, the year when the hormones begin to take over. I wasn't excited for the hormones, but more for the new beginning.

"You are coming to the wedding with me in two days, right?" Rose asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Wedding?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Vic and Teddy's?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry. Of course!" I smiled, "You invited me as your date, how could I say 'no?'"

"Good," she laughed, beginning to walk towards the stairs, "I will see you in the morning. For the ride back home to London."

"Yeah," I smiled back, "See you."

"Night!" she smiled, running up the stairs, leaving me alone with both my thought and A once again.

"See Scorpius. She is just waiting for you to tell her how you feel," Rory, yes I used her Hogwarts nickname, rolled her eyes.

"No she isn't, she is just making sure that I am not blowing her off," I said, standing up off the couch, "I'm going to bed. See you on the train in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, stomping up the stairs.

Headmistress McGonagall had changed the time that Hogwarts students left Hogsmeade station from nine in the morning to eight, because this way more parents would be able to come see their kids get off the train or something. It didn't quite make sense to me, but I went along with it, it just meant that I had to get up earlier and get outside without breakfast. I didn't mind though, I could get something to eat on the train.

I walked down the stairs to the boy's dormitory and took a left entering the first dormitory on my right. When I walked in I found that James, Fred and Al plus the other two guys were already dead asleep in their beds. I decided rather than read or do something productive that I was just going to go to sleep like everyone else, even though it was only what like nine in the evening.

I pulled the curtains around my bed and threw on a pair of shorts, pulling up the blankets and getting under them, before closing my eyes and falling automatically asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by some bloke throwing things at me from across the room.

"Oi!" I yelled, sleepily.

"Sorry mate, but you better get your arse out of bed or we will not make it on the train," James laughed.

"What time is it?" I asked jumping out of my bed.

"Seven forty five," Al answered, throwing the last few things into his trunk.

"Merlin!" I yelled, chucking anything that I knew was mine into the trunk, not even bothering to put it in neatly. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt from the bottom and gently placed the picture of the six of us on the top of my trunk, Rose had given it to me as a Christmas present.

"Okay," I said, throwing my shorts from bed on top of the picture, and slamming the trunk shut, "Let's go so we are not late."

"Good idea," Al rolled his eyes, opening the door and leading James and I out the door and down the vast hallways that led to Hogsmeade station.

"We have two minutes to get on that train!" James laughed, levitating his trunk again and running, both Al and I running right beside him. We could see the station, but I didn't know if two minutes was enough for us to arrive at the station on time.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath, as I tripped over the root of a tree. James and Al didn't even have time to laugh at me, because we were too set on making it to the train on time.

"One minute and counting," I yelled breathlessly as we inched closer and closer to the station.

"Oh…shut… up!" Al yelled, as we continued running.

"Thirty seconds," James yelled over the roaring of the train's whistle.

"It's right there!" Al laughed, running on to the platform.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" I shouted, taking the last ten steps to the station manager, who took our bags and put them under the train.

"You boys made it just in time," as we entered the train. Just James, the last one on, stepped aboard the train the doors were shut and the train lurched forward. The three of us walked to our compartment where the girls were waiting for us. When we threw open the door, they all looked at us, trying to pass their laughter as a cough.

"What happened to you guys?" Rose asked, a quiet chuckle escaping her lips.

"Scorpius… late… ran… ten seconds…" Al heaved, his explanation leaving the girls even more confused that before.

"My so called mate woke me up about fifteen minutes before we had to be here so I was throwing everything into my trunk and we had to run all the way here in about seven minutes. We made it on to the train about ten seconds before eight," I explained, flopping down on to the ground in front of Rose.

"Poor Scorpius," she smiled.

"What about me?" Al asked, still breathing heavily."Sorry, poor Scorpius, Al and James," Rose laughed, rolling her eyes at him.

The three girls whispered amongst themselves for most of the trip, only looking at us occasionally to smile or when they thought we weren't paying attention. It wasn't until about five minutes before we arrived at King's Cross station that Rose spoke up to talk to all of us.

"So, you three excited about tomorrow?" Rose smiled, the three of us looking between each other confused.

"The wedding?" Liz asked.

"Oh, sorry," we apologized.

"Yes!" Al cheered, "This means that Teddy will now really be a part of the family, not that he really wasn't before."

"Yeah, Teddy was always someone that us boys looked up to," James smiled, fondly.

"You girls coming?" I asked Liz and Charlie.

"Yeah, Al and James invited us," Liz answered for the both of them."That's good, at least we will see each other tomorrow," I sighed turning to face the window, remembering the last summer.

After a few moments of silence, Charlie spoke up.

"Okay," she cleared her throat, "I have decided that we are not going to get all sad about school ending and us not being able to see each other every day. We will just have to make a plan right now for one day before the summer is over to see each other. I vote that we make it the day before we go back to school. We should meet at one of the muggle beaches and hang out for the day."

"I agree!" Rose smiled.

"Me too," Liz and the three of us smiled.

"Then it is settled!" Charlie smiled.

"Yes! We will meet the day before school starts again at a beach outside of London," Rose smiled.

"Sounds perfect," everyone agreed.

The last five minutes of the journey were we discussing plans for the summer and other times that we would be able to see each other to hang out. We had come up with two other dates in July that everyone was available and not traveling the world, Liz.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rose smiled, as the train screeched to a halt.

"Of course, Rosie," I smiled. She was extremely nervous and worried that I wouldn't show up, but she didn't have anything to worry about. I was going to go to the wedding and there was nothing that could stop me.

**A/N Thanks for reading! A really short chapter, but there really wasn't anything else to say, so I just ended before I got too far into the next chapter. I will try to update soon, but it probably won't be until next weekend, sorry :( **

**This chapter's question is if you could have an owl at Hogwarts, what would you name your owl? I know lame question right, lol. Sorry I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Megan :)**


	15. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

_A/N Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait! Between school and cheerleading practice I haven't had anytime at al to write. This chapter is a little short and not very eventful, but I figured that it was a very important chapter. The next chapter will be really good though! Hope that you enjoy this chapter!_

_Megan _

_Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go out to lilz54, Soccergirl0809, iloveharrypotter711, awesomness-zmd, and daisyinthefield2 who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you so much for sticking with me and reviewing! This shout-out also goes to awesomness-zmd who has favorited my story since the last time I updated, thanks! The shout-out goes to Luvskittles35 and awesomness-zmd who added my story to their alert lists. And I can't forget to send a shout-out to all of my readers, without you there would be no story! Thanks again to everyone!_

_RPOV_

"_**Morning Rose!" Liz squealed jumping on to my bed at the Burrow.**_

"_**Ugh!" I groaned, attempting to pull the blankets up over my head.**_

"_**I don't think so," Charlie laughed, as Liz ripped the blankets off my body.**_

"_**I hate you guys!" I groaned, opening my eyes.**_

"_**We love you too, Rose!" Liz laughed, jumping off my bed.**_

"_**Rosie, you better go take a quick shower and throw your hair into your bun like you love to. Then I want you to get your little arse back in here so we can get ready for the wedding," Charlie instructed, smiling.**_

"_**Yes, mum," I rolled my eyes, standing up off my bed and walking into the joining bathroom.**_

_**I quickly undressed and turned on the shower, giving the water a few seconds to warm up, before stepping into the shower. The water was amazing! It flowed down my back, warming my aching back from falling asleep on the couch for a few hours last night. The water felt so good that I didn't want to get out of the shower, that's how amazing it felt.**_

_**Yesterday, when I had said good-bye to Scorpius I couldn't help but feel worried that he wouldn't end up coming to the wedding. Even though he had confessed to me that he fancied another girl, it didn't stop what I felt about Scorpius. I don't think that even if he ends up getting married, and having sixteen kids, I will still fancy him no matter what. **_

"_**Rose!" Liz wined throwing the bathroom door open.**_

"_**How can I help you, Liz?" I laughed.**_

"_**Get out of the shower!" she yelled, laughing at me.**_

"_**Fine, fine," I muttered, turning off the shower.**_

"_**Yay!" Liz squealed shutting the door as she ran out.**_

_**I stepped out of the shower, and threw my hair up into a towel before stepping out of the bathroom in my other towel. **_

"_**Nice fashion statement!" Charlie complimented, laughing.**_

"_**Thanks!" I smiled, spinning around in a circle.**_

"_**Here take this!" Liz smiled, throwing a dress at me. **_

"_**Fine," I muttered, walking back into the bathroom with my dress in my hand.**_

_**I unwrapped myself from the towel and pulled the dress on, attempting to zip it, quite difficult. The zipper went from just before my butt to right around my armpits, and I couldn't get it all the way zipped no matter what I tried. **_

"_**Do you need help in there?" Liz laughed, knocking on the door.**_

"_**Maybe," I grumbled, opening up the door.**_

"_**What's wrong?" Charlie chuckled.**_

"_**I can't get the zipper," I growled, attempting to zip the damned thing again.**_

"_**Okay, okay. I will help you." Liz smiled, pulling the zipper up in once fluid motion.**_

"_**Thank you," I smiled, walking over to the mirror. I hadn't been able to admire the choice that Liz had made for my dress, because I was too busy trying to zip up my dress. It was a black dress, with rose lace details on the bottom half of the dress. One of the prettiest dresses Liz had picked out for me thus far in our three years together, and her outfit help was a daily occurrence.**_

"_**You look beyond gorgeous!" Charlie gushed, smiling at me.**_

"_**Thanks! You guys too," I smiled, sitting down on the edge of my bed to brush out my hair.**_

"_**Ohh…ohh…" Liz fidgeted in the chair on the other side of the room, "Can I do your make-up? Please?"**_

"_**Of course you can, Liz," I laughed, rolling my eyes at her, "And Charlie, you can work you magic on my hair."**_

"_**Yay!" Liz squealed, running over to her overnight bag to take out her make-up kit.**_

"_**Okay, it should only be about forty-five minutes to do your hair, then about a twenty minute break, for Liz and I to do our own hair and make-up," Charlie explained, as Liz butted in.**_

"_**And about thirty minutes to do your make-up," she smiled.**_

"_**Okay, start your work, because it is already ten thirty and we have until twelve thirty to get our butts downstairs and help set up," I smiled, sitting down in the chair that Liz had occupied earlier.**_

"_**Rose! Earth to Rose!" Liz laughed, waving her arms in front my face like a mad-woman.**_

"_**What?" I responded.**_

"_**It's twelve twenty-five, and we are all finished. We have to get downstairs to help!" Liz squealed, running over to the door to my room and throwing it open, to reveal three boys laying on their backs, arms and legs sprawled everywhere.**_

"_**What happened to you guys?" Charlie laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.**_

"_**We were leaning against the door, waiting for you three to finally be ready, and we didn't realize that you were going to open the door when you did, so we all fell," James explained laughing.**_

"_**Nice guys. That is quite humorous!" Liz laughed.**_

"_**Humorous?" Al asked.**_

"_**Yes, another work for freakin' hilarious," Liz rolled her eyes stepping over Al and walking down the stairs, "By the way Rose, you shoes are on the dresser."**_

"_**Heels?" I asked turning to face Charlie.**_

"_**Heels," she smiled, walking out the doorway, and down the stairs, James and Al trailing behind her.**_

_**It took me a few minutes to realize that Scorpius was really there, due to the death traps Liz had picked out for me. Once I had the shoes on and I saw that Scorpius was standing in the doorway of my bedroom, I ran over to him, as fast as I could in the dang things, and threw my arms around him. Just as I reached him, I tripped and fell into his chest, causing him to fall to the ground me on top of him.**_

"_**Nice welcome," he laughed. I rolled off him, and he stood up holding out his hand to help me stand back up.**_

"_**I was just so excited to see that you were here!" I squealed hugging him again.**_

"_**What do you mean excited that I was here? I already told you that I was coming to wedding. You invited me, why wouldn't I come?" he smiled, sadly at me.**_

"_**I don't know, I was just worried that you weren't going to come for some reason. Thank you so much for coming!" I smiled again.**_

"_**We should go help." Scorpius rolled his eyes, holding out his hand to help me down the stairs.**_

"_**You know I am not physically incapable of walking down the stairs, right?" I laughed.**_

"_**In those shoes? And after the welcome we just experienced," he laughed, "Just take my hand."**_

"_**Okay, I will take you hand, but only because I don't want to kill myself," I smiled, taking his hand and walking down the stairs with Scorpius.**_

"_**Thanks again for coming," I smiled, kissing his cheek as we reached the bottom of the stairs. **_

"_**Of course, Rosie," he smiled, rolling his eyes at me again.**_

_**We walked down the stairs together, and when we reached the bottom of the stairs, I walked into the kitchen to find my mum. She was standing with my Aunt Ginny, talking and laughing about the past when I walked in and sat down at the counter.**_

"_**Good morning Rose," mum smiled, once I had sat down.**_

"_**Morning mum, Aunt Ginny," I smiled back at them.**_

"_**Morning sweetie," Aunt Ginny looked at me from the pot she was stirring. **_

"_**Did you just wake up Rose?" mum asked laughing at me.**_

"_**No, Liz and Charlie have been working on my hair and make-up all morning," I answered.**_

"_**Ahh…" she smiled looking at the doorway, "Hello Scorpius."**_

"_**Mrs. Weasley," he greeted**_

"_**How many times do I have to tell you Scorpius, call me Hermione," she joked, smiling.**_

"_**Okay," he said hesitantly.**_

"_**Well, Rose you and Scorpius can go join your friends and cousins out back setting up the chairs," mum smiled at us.**_

"_**Okay, sounds good," I answered, walking out of the room with Scorpius.**_

_**As we were walking out back I literally ran into Teddy who was already dressed in his tux. He looked extremely nervous, so I gave him a hug to reassure him.**_

"_**Thanks kid," he smiled, pulling me closer.**_

"_**What's wrong Teddy?" I asked, when he finally let me go.**_

"_**Just nervous. What if I am not enough for Vic? What if she leaves me? What if she doesn't even come down the stairs? Oh Merlin, I think I am going to be sick!" he groaned, putting at hand on his forehead.**_

"_**Teddy, calm down, Victoire loves you and she is not going to leave you, ever! She has loved you forever, and I don't see that ending anytime soon," I laughed, hugging him again.**_

"_**Thanks Rose," he smiled, kissing the top of my head and walking into the living room where I thought I had seen my dad and uncles sitting earlier.**_

"_**You are such a good person," Scorpius smiled at me.**_

"_**Thanks," I blushed, walking out the back door to help set up chairs.**_

"_**Rosie!" Uncle George shouted, running over to me.**_

"_**Merlin, Uncle George!" I laughed, as he came running full force at me, "Didn't we do this yesterday?**_

"_**So… I can't hug my niece?" he laughed, walking in the doors that I had just come out of.**_

"_**You have an odd family," Scorpius chuckled, walking over to where Al and James had waved him over. **_

"_**Tell me about it," I replied walking over to sit by Liz and Charlie who were watching Al and James do all the work.**_

"_**Hey ladies!" I smiled.**_

"_**Hello, Rose," the responded, "What's going on?"**_

"_**Nothing really," I smiled, thinking about Teddy, "Helping Teddy with his freak-outs."**_

"_**Freaking out already?" Liz laughed, "You win Charlie."**_

"_**What do you mean Charlie wins?" I asked Liz.**_

"_**We bet how long it would take Teddy to begin freaking out about getting married. I said that it wouldn't be until he was standing at the end of the aisle, but Charlie figured he would start freaking out even before the wedding began," Liz explained laughing. **_

"_**Ahh… I understand now," I chuckled, leaning back into my chair and closing my eyes.**_

_**I was thinking about Scorpius with his perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect eyes, and perfect body. Oh, his body was to die for. I just wish that I could tell him how I feel about him, too bad that he fancies some other girl.**_

"_**Rosaline Elizabeth Weasley!" someone yelled, shaking me awake.**_

"_**What?" I muttered, swatting at their hand.**_

"_**Wake-up or you are going to miss the wedding," Liz shook my shoulder.**_

"_**Fine, fine," I yawned, making myself pry open my eyes.**_

"_**Afternoon Sleeping Beauty!" Charlie greeted, from two rows ahead of me.**_

"_**What are you guys doing up there?" I asked confused.**_

"_**These are our assigned seats, but you have to get your cute little arse back inside because you have to walk down the aisle with your cousin," Liz answered.**_

"_**Fine. If you want me gone, you don't have to tell me twice," I laughed, walking up the aisle and into the house where I saw Teddy, Uncle Harry, dad, Uncle George, James, and one of Teddy's friends of Hogwarts.**_

"_**Hello Rosie!" Uncle George smiled, walking by me.**_

"_**Hello everyone," I smiled, as I scanned over all the guys, my eyes landing on Teddy last. He looked scared out of his trousers, so I wanted to reassure him again, "Don't worry Teddy, she loves you!"**_

"_**Thanks Rose," he smiled, walking down to his spot at the end of the aisle.**_

"_**Rosie!" Victoire squealed as soon as I had shut the door to the backyard.**_

"_**Hey, Vic!" I smiled, walking over to hug her, "Are you excited?"**_

"_**Yes! So excited, I woke up this morning and I couldn't wait to walk down the aisle and see Teddy at the end of it," she beamed.**_

"_**You should have seen Teddy, he is excited, but he is much more worried about you not walking down the aisle for some reason. I have no idea why he would think that you wouldn't walk down the aisle." I explained.**_

"_**Poor Teddy," she sighed.**_

"_**Don't worry about Teddy, he know that you love him and that is all that he needs to know to reassure him," I smiled, taking her hand.**_

"_**Thanks Rosie!" she smiled, walking over to stand with her dad at the back of the line. **_

"_**Hello sweetie," my mum smiled, coming over to stand next to me. **_

"_**Hey mum," I replied, "How are you doing?"**_

"_**Good, very good. I really like this idea that Vic had," she smiled.**_

"_**Me too. I think it is really cool that she is having all of our aunts walk down the aisle with their daughters. I've never seen that done before," I answered, smiling.**_

"_**And you get to hang out with your mum," she laughed as the music began to play. The first ones out the doors were Aunt Fleur and Dom, then pair by pair everyone else walked down, until it was mine and my mum's turn. **_

_**As we walked down the aisle I couldn't help but let my eyes land on Scorpius. I had been looking at him for a second or two when our eyes met and I blushed and looked away.**_

_**Once all of the women were down the aisle, the wedding march began and Victoire and Uncle Bill walked down the aisle. **_

_**As the wedding began I didn't pay much attention, because I was too busy staring at Scorpius, who was busy looking off in the distance. Every so often his eyes would wander over and land on my and I would quickly avert my eyes from him and back to Vic and Teddy standing in front of the man that was marrying them. **_

"_**I, Theodore David Lupin, take you, Victoire Penelope Weasley, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."**_

"_**And Victoire would you please repeat the vows to Teddy?" the minister asked.**_

"_**I, Victoire Penelope Weasley, take you, Theodore David Lupin, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."**_

_**I looked back over at Scorpius and smiled when I caught his eye. He winked at me and I couldn't help but blush. It was just some kind of power that Scorpius had over me, that I couldn't control what happened to me when it came to him. **_

"_**I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!" the minister smiled as Teddy lifted up Vic's veil and kissed her. **_

_**Teddy and Victoire walked down the aisle and out the front door of the house. As everyone followed them out we saw the two of the hop into their flying car, bags packed in the back and fly away. **_

"_**That was really nice!" I smiled, walking over to where my friends were standing.**_

"_**Yes, it was!" Liz and Charlie gushed. **_

"_**It was okay," the guys muttered, not understanding the importance of weddings to girls.**_

"_**You know James Potter, you should be thankful for weddings because you may not get the chance to ever have one if you don't stop being such a git!" Charlie joked.**_

"_**Ha-ha, Charlie!" he laughed rolling his eyes.**_

_**The rest of the night we hung out around the burrow talking and hanging out. It wasn't until around ten at night that Liz, Charlie and Scorpius had to leave. We said out good-byes and we told each other that we would see each other at the muggle beach in about a month. I couldn't wait to see my friends again, and Scorpius. I hate summers! **_

_**A/N Hello again! Thank you so much for reading! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update soon, but I have cheerleading and school still and it likes to kick my butt so I have no writing time. Please review! **_

_**This chapter's question is… if you had a baby which Harry Potter character would you name them after and why? **_

_**Thanks again to everyone! I will update soon!**_

_**Megan **_


	16. Fallin' For You

**A/N Hello to everyone out there. Sorry this took so long, but I finally finished it. Thanks for keeping with me and thanks for reading! I will update as soon as I can. Enjoy!**

**Megan**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to Rue-the-Marauder, Avanell, awesomness-zmd, iloveharrypotter711, lilz54, XxxEFreakxxX, A La DarkAngel, and Aria657 who have reviewed since the last time I update my story. It means a ton to me to know that you really like the story! This chapter's shout-outs also go to XxxEFreakxxX, 30secondstoavenged, A La DarkAngel, Aria657, and LiiLah who have favorited my story since the last time I updated. This means so much to me, thank you from the bottom of my heart. This shout-out is also for 30secondstoavenged, HeatherLPotter7, A La DarkAngel, and Aria657 added my story to this alert list since the last time I updated. Thank you so much! And finally this shout-out goes to anyone and everyone, all 4,273 of you, that have read my story. It means more to me than you could ever know. Thank you so much everyone!**

**RPOV**

"Rose, Rosie!" my mum shook my shoulder first thing in the morning, "Don't make me call you by your full name."

"I'm up, I'm up!" I groaned, throwing off the covers and stretching before sitting up.

"Good," mum laughed, standing up off my bed and walking out of my room, "Wait, what time are you leaving Rosie?"

"Umm… I think Liz and Charlie will be here around nine. So I will be leaving in about one hour," I answered.

"Thanks!" she smiled, walking back out of the room and walking down the stairs to make breakfast for Hugo.

I walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower getting ready for my day. Charlie and Liz were going to meet me here and we were going to meet the guys at a muggle coffee shop. We were hoping to go to the beach later in the afternoon, so hopefully the weather would work in our favor.

"Rose!" Hugo groaned from the other side of the bathroom door.

"What?" I yelled back frustrated that I couldn't have any peace and quiet, even in the shower.

"Get out of the shower, because your friends are going to be here soon!" he shouted.

"Ugh! Go away Hugo!" I screamed.

"No! Not until you get out of the shower!" he yelled at me.

"Fine, I'm out, happy?" I replied, shutting off the shower and wrapping myself in my towel.

"Ecstatic!" he smiled, as I opened the bathroom door and let him in.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom, before walking into my bedroom and sitting down at my vanity to get ready. I dried my hair and put on a little bit of make-up, because a lot would just smudge when we went swimming. Then finally I walked into my closet and got dressed.

Just as I finished getting dressed, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, jumping a foot in the air.

"Sorry Rose," Liz chuckled.

"Merlin I hate you guys," I laughed, running over and giving the two of them a hug.

"We hate you too!" Charlie smiled, hugging me back.

"I've missed you so much!" I squealed, hugging the both of them again.

"We've missed you too!" they both smiled back.

"Of course you missed me but I know who else you missed also," I winked suggestively at them.

"Oh, don't start that already, Mrs. I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy!" Liz laughed, nudging Charlie in the side.

"Oh, what about you Mrs. I'm in love with Albus Potter, and James Potter!" I laughed, falling backwards on to my bed.

"Touché!" Charlie smiled, just as the clock turned to nine.

"Well, what do you say ladies, should we be going?" I asked.

"We should!" they both agreed, as we grabbed out belongings and walked out of my bedroom, and down the stairs, towards the coffee shop.

"Good-bye mum!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

"Bye Rosie. Have fun with your friends!" my mum laughed.

Rather than flooing to the shop next door the coffee shop, we decided that we were going to walk so we could catch up.

"How's your summer been so far?" I asked which ever one of my friends would answer first, most likely Liz.

"Pretty good, however I missed my girls! It's been a really long time since we talked," Liz answered.

"How was America?" I asked her hoping to get a conversation going.

"It was so much fun. I went to New York City with one of my mum's friends and we went shopping. I just wish that you guys could've come and seen it with me. You would have had so much fun," she exclaimed, smiling by the end.

"What about you Charlie, how's your summer been?" Liz asked, once she had finally calmed down.

"Pretty good, I spent most of the beginning of the summer just hanging out with my family. Did you guys know that my dad is Headmaster now?" she asked.

"Really, Neville… I mean Mr. Longbottom, is headmaster! Yay! Finally, a new headmaster!" I laughed.

"Nice one Rose, nice one," Charlie laughed, but was cut off by Liz's whining.

"Where is this place?" Liz whined, "I want to go swimming."

"Don't worry Liz, it is only a little bit further," I rolled my eyes.

I sped up my pace a little bit more hoping to get there quicker, so that I could see Scorpius sooner. Why couldn't I just tell him that I fancy him, what's the worst thing that could happen, he would say he didn't feel the same way. Been there, done that.

"What are you thinking about Rose?" Charlie asked.

"Scorpius!" Liz sang, dancing around and laughing.

"N- well, yeah," I laughed, "But you can't tell me that you are thinking about seeing James and Al for the first time this summer?"

"No comment," Liz said, as she stopped laughing really quickly.

"I'll tell you, I am excited to see James, but he is such an insufferable prat that I can barely stand him sometimes." Charlie groaned, throwing her head backwards.

"Sorry my cousin is such a prat," I chuckled, hugging her.

A few minutes later we arrived at the coffee shop. I nervously fixed my shirt and my shorts before walking into the coffee shop behind Liz and Charlie. We immediately found the three boys, they were laughing like maniacs, in the back of the coffee shop.

"Hello boys!" I laughed, pulling up an extra chair for myself.

"My oh my, looked who finally decided to show up!" James laughed, running over to me before I had a chance to sit down.

"Hello to you too James," I rolled my eyes, as he moved on to give Liz a hug next.

"It's been a long time Rosie," Al laughed hugging me/

"Yes, because one week is so long," I rolled my eyes again as he hugged Charlie. Once they had hugged everyone, the only person left was Scorpius.

"You aren't going to say hello to me too Scorp?" I asked, sitting down in my chair. He had gotten up to hug the other two girls, but he had sat back down because I was talking with James.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt," he smiled, standing up to hug me. I also stood up and we hugged, earning looks and cat-calls from our friends, before sitting back down.

"I've missed you Scorp," I smiled.

"I missed you too Rose!" he blushed, looking towards his plate.

"What about me Rosie and Scorpie, didn't you miss me?" James whined.

"Of course we missed you James," Scorpius and I laughed rolling our eyes.

"Can you believe that we are going to be fourth years?" Liz asked, looking between all of us.

"I am going to be a fifth year, so I am not excited about going back to school. I have to get ready for my OWLs this year," James whined, slamming his head on the table.

"Okay," I laughed, "I think that is enough coffee and darkness for James, lets go to the beach."

"How are we getting there?" Charlie asked.

"Our dad set up a portkey a little ways away from the beach, so we will only have to walk like three minutes." Al explained.

"Okay, sounds good." everyone agreed. James and the other two guys left money on the table, seeing as they were thee only ones who actually had something while we were sitting there. We then we walked out of the coffee shop, excited for the rest of our day.

Minutes later we arrived at the portkey, and before we knew it we were standing about two minutes from the beautiful beach. The name of the beach had slipped my mind, the only thing I knew about it was when my parents were out of Hogwarts they had come here once for a vacation. This is a muggle beach, however the majority of people that actually come here are wizards.

"Let's go find a place to leave our clothes!" Liz suggested, running ahead of everyone else.

"Let's!" Charlie and I agreed running after her.

As soon as we arrived at empty place in the sand, Liz was already pulling off her shorts and shirts, and running towards the water. Charlie and I followed her lead and ran out into the water ten seconds after her.

"Come on!" We yelled to the three boys, who were taking their time arriving at our spot and shedding off their shirts.

"We're coming, we're coming!" James shouted back.

Finally five minutes later, after socializing with a few of the guys they knew from school, the three of them finally got into the water.

"It's about time!" I yelled, exasperated.

"Sorry, we got distracted by our friends." Scorpius joked.

"Yeah, we know what you got distracted by," Liz mumbled causing everyone, except Scorpius who was confused and myself who blushed, to laugh.

"What was that?" Scorpius asked, confusedly."Nothing, don't worry about them, they are just trying to confuse you on purpose. Pay them no mind," I answered as I sent Liz a death glare.

"Yeah, it was nothing," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, okay," he shrugged, dunking his head under the water.

"I'm going to go sit in the shallow end," I announced walking towards the edge of the water.

"Have fun!" James laughed.

"Oh, I will," I winked, at him before sitting down in the sand.

I decided that rather than watching all of our friends play weird games in the water, I was going to lay down and just hang out. I didn't know how long it had been, minutes or hours, until someone finally walked over and talked to me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" someone asked.

"Of course not. It's a free beach," I joked.

"Thanks," he laughed lightly.

"I don't think I know you," I smiled sitting up and looking at the man. He was extremely good-looking, there was no denying that. He had light brown hair with piercing blue eyes that I just couldn't get past.

"My name is Nathaniel Krum, but everyone call me Nate," he answered.

"It's nice to meet you Nate. My name's Rosaline Weasley, but everyone who knows what is good for them calls me Rose," I laughed.

"Pleasure to meet you Rose!" Nate smiled, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Are you from around here because I have never seen you before?" I asked, still blushing from this gorgeous creature kissing my hand. But how could I be thinking that this new guy was gorgeous, when Scorpius Malfoy, who I have fancied forever, is equally gorgerous.

"I am from northern Norway, that's where I attended school," Nate answered.

"Oh, so that's why I have never seen you, that and because I attend boarding school in Scotland," I replied.

"Really where?" he asked, intrigued.

"Just a boarding school, no one has really ever heard of it," I answered quickly, hoping that I wouldn't have to tell him the name of the school.

"This is going to sound really odd but what kind of wand do you have?" Nate asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"Umm… excuse me?" I responded. I was dumbfounded, how had he found out I was a witch?

"Oh merlin! I am so sorry! I'll just leave now!" he stammered, jumping up and walking away.

"Wait! Nate, please wait!" I begged, as I stood up to run after him.

"Yes?" he asked, his face bright red.

"My wand is made of vine wood," I answered, making a complete fool of myself.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I shook my head, a confused look on my face.

"Mine too!" he smiled.

"Wait you're a-" I began but didn't finish.

"A wizard?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied, answering his question.

"I am indeed. In fact my father was one of the contestants in the Tri-wizard cup against Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter," he smiled, proudly.

"Your father is Viktor Krum?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he looked taken aback.

"Harry Potter is my uncle and Fleur Delacour is now a Weasley and one of my aunts. My mum, dad and uncle knew your dad," I explained.

"Really?" he smiled, "Wait, you are Hermione Granger's daughter, aren't you?"

"I am, and Ron Weasley is my father," I smiled.

"What a small world it is. So that must mean the boarding school you attend is actually Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Correct!" I smiled, "And you attend Durmstrang, I think it's called?"

"Well, I used to, I will now be attending Hogwarts with you," he smiled.

"That's great. Maybe we can hang out when we get to school sometime. I can show you around," I suggested.

"Sounds good. I think that I may need it," he laughed, "It was nice meeting you, but I should go."

"Of course. Likewise," I smiled, "See you at school in a month."

"Of course Rose," he kissed my hand again, before walking away.

Could it possibly be, could I have finally found someone as equally, if not more, gorgeous than Scorpius Malfoy? I don't know if I am over Scorpius, per se , but what I do know is that Nate Krum will be invading my thoughts from now on.I am not sure that I will ever be able to forget his gorgeous eyes or amazingly muscular body. Oh, merlin, I am sound like such a girl with a little crush, but I don't think I have ever been more excited to finally begin school.

**A/N Aha! I finished the chapter! I am so sorry for the wait again, but I hope that this chapter was worth the wait! I will start working on the next chapter tonight! Please keep reading and review! Thanks again for reading!**

**The question for this chapter is… what are you most looking forward to in the first part of the Deathly Hallows movie?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Megan**

**P.S. I have edited the end where Rose said that she fancies Nate, because after reviews from readers, and rereading, I saw that it was moving too fast. So hopefuly this makes more sense. Thanks!**


	17. Ours

**A/N Hello everyone! This chapter was actually one of my favorites to write so far. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed! It means so much to me that you like the story. Please keep reading, and I will try to update soon! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to ilovemybestestfriends, Aria657, and lilz54 who have reviewed my story since the last time I updated. Thank you so much for reviewing! This shout-out also goes to Emma-and-Eadric-forever who alerted my story. Thank you so much! **

**RPOV**

"Morning Rosie!" Al smiled, walking into the Great Hall at breakfast. School had started about a month ago and we were already overwhelmed with homework and just life in general. I had been hanging out with Nate more and more everyday. He had been sorted into Slytherin, imagine my surprise when I found that out, but we still had time to hang out.

"Morning Al," I replied, picking up my glass of water and drinking it.

"What are you doing?" he asked noticing that I was sitting at the Gryffindor table alone.

"I am eating my breakfast, what does it look like I am doing," I joked.

"You are funny, a real comedian!" he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, cousin!" I laughed, "What up with you this morning?"

"Nothing really, but I do have something that I want to talk to you about, do you mind?" he asked his face looking unsure.

"Of course Al. What's up?" I smiled.

"Well, it's about…" he began to talk to me, but before he got a chance to finish Liz walked in, and he automatically stopped talking.

"Morning Rose, Al," Liz smiled, sitting next to me on the bench.

"Never mind Rose," Al sighed, looking defeated, as he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"What's up with him?" Liz asked.

"No idea. He wanted to talk to me about something, but he decided that he didn't want to anymore, I guess," I sighed, looking at the door where Al had just exited.

"Morning ladies!" Nate smiled, sitting down on my other side.

"Good morning Nate," Liz smiled politely.

"Morning Nate!" I smiled, excitedly.

"How are you ladies doing this morning?" Nate asked.

"We are doing pretty good, and yourself?" I replied.

"I am well, thank you for asking," he answered, "But I have a question for you Rose."

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"Would you come join me for a walk around the grounds?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Of course I would honored," I answered, "You going to be okay Liz?"

"I'll be fine. You go!" Liz laughed, walking out of the Great Hall.

"Let's go!" Nate smiled, taking my hand.

"Where are we going?" I laughed as we ran down the stairs to one of the exits of the castle.

"All I can tell you is that we are going to go for a walk," he smiled.

"Okay, looks like I am just going to have to trust you," I winked at him.

"Looks like it," he joked.

I wasn't sure what to think about Nate's answers to my questions, but I trusted him, and I was beginning to fancy him. He helped me forget about how much I fancied my best friend. It was still difficult from time to time to forget that I would never be able to have a normal relationship with Scorpius because I would always feel for him. When I was alone with him, I didn't always know what to say, but just being with Scorpius made me happy, but I was also happy with Nate. Nate makes me feel happy, and he makes me feel like I don't always have to be perfect, which I have grown to understand I don't.

"Rosie!" Nate shook me out of my day dreams.

"Sorry, I was thinking," I chuckled.

"It's okay Rose," he laughed, "But this is where our walk begins and I would like to talk to you about something."

"Okay," I said confused.

"Don't worry, it's not bad," he laughed at my nervousness.

"Sorry, I was just caught off-guard by you coming to see me," I smiled.

"Okay, so here goes nothing," he mumbled, as we began to walk around the grounds, "Well, Rosie, I just wanted you to know that when I am with you I feel happy. I was lucky to have met you when I sat next to you on the beach that day in the summer. Ever since then I have felt complete. I know that I sound cheesy and that you may be asking merlin to get me away from you, but I just wanted to tell you this. You can feel free to run away now."

"I am not going to run away," I rolled my eyes, "I feel the same way about you."

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah," I laughed, "I have felt the same way about you since that day on the beach. By the way, it is not cheesy to say that I make you complete because you make me feel the same way."

"Okay, here goes nothing," he sighed, taking a deep breath, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend? I fancy you Rose, and I have since that day on the beach. I know that it may seem a little fast, so if that's how you feel, it's okay to say no."

"Yes!" I chuckled, as I stopped walking.

"Yes what?" he scrunched his eyes up, confused again.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend, you prat," I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" he laughed.

"Are you really going to may me say yes again?" I joked.

"I won't make you say it as long as you let me hold your hand," he smiled.

"Well," I chuckled, "If you insist."

We spent the rest of our walk just talking and laughing. I didn't realize what it felt like to be this happy again. I hoped that this relationship would turn out better than my last one with Damien.

**LizPOV**

I walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, extremely happy with what was about to happen for Rose. She deserved to be happy, as did I but my standards are too high so there will never be a good enough guy, except the one. Yeah, that's right I still fancy Al's arse off, it's just something that doesn't go away that easily. No matter how much I try to forget my feelings, I just can't manage to do it.

"Charlie?" I called, walking into the common room and beginning to walk up the stairs to our dormitory. However when I arrived up there I didn't find Charlie, but Lily, Marie and Rory were doing their homework.

"Have you guys seen Charlie?" I asked, looking around the room.

"She said that she had to go see our dad about something," Marie answered, "But she said that she would meet up with you and Rose later to discuss 'things'…"

"Okay, thanks girls. Have fun doing your homework," I chuckled silently. I decided that a walk was what I needed right now, a nice long walk around the grounds. So I picked up my jacket and began to walk out of the room.

"By the way Liz," Rory called, "We will be gone in a little while, because we are hanging out with some blokes that are our mates, so if you could please not tell Scorp…"

"Or Al and James?" they girls asked.

"Of course I won't tell," I smiled, walking out of the room and down the stairs to the door leading to the outside.

As I walked out the front door I couldn't help but wonder where all of my friends had escaped to this morning. I had seen Al, but as soon as I walked in the room he pretty much ran out. I also hadn't see James or Scorpius or even Charlie all day, but Charlie was with her dad. Sometimes I wished that I wasn't getting older, because as I get older, that only means that I will start losing my friends due to the obnoxiously stupid fights we will have over boys. Thank merlin however that we all have different tastes in boys.

As I walked around the grounds and passed by Hagrid's hut I noticed that there was a boy ahead of me that vaguely resembled Al, but I knew that it wasn't him. The boy ahead of me was holding hands with one of the petty girls from Ravenclaw. I walked a little bit faster just because I wanted to see who the two people were. It wasn't until I was about two feet from them that I realized it was Al and the petty girl from Ravenclaw.

I felt tears begin to prick the back of my eye lids as I walked faster and faster to get away from him. Unfortunately however he realized that it was me as I sprinted by him and he noticed that I was crying. He asked what was wrong with me, but I said nothing, but rather I just ran back towards the school. I didn't understand why I was so upset, it wasn't like I was actually dating him, or like I had ever even said anything to him to make him realize that I did like him. It was my fault that I was so upset not his. But I continued to run, straight toward the school, not even bothering to turn around to see if he was still following me, because I didn't want to know. If I found out he was there I would distract myself and I wouldn't be able to run anymore. I just needed to get away from him.

I ran straight up the steps and into the doorway of the school, not even bothering to stop when one of the professors asked if I was okay. I just wanted to curl up in my bed and cry, not to be bothered the rest of the day. When I finally made it up all of the stairs and in through the portrait door, I just ran into the common room.

I hadn't even made it to the stairs to my dormitory when I heard someone right behind me.

"Liz, please listen to me," Al begged.

I didn't respond but rather I tried to run up the stairs to my dorm, I just wanted to be alone, to disappear into my embarrassment and sadness. I wasn't fast enough however, and Al caught my arm as I tried to run away

"Please Liz. Just talk to me, please!" he begged, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"What do you want Al?" I sniffled, still crying, "Shouldn't you be taking care of your new girlfriend?"

"Liz, I don't have a girlfriend!" he growled, but I didn't know who he was angry with.

"That's not a very convincing argument when I saw you holding hands with a girl." I retorted.

"Well, obviously you misinterpreted what you saw. Anyway, why do you care what who I was with?" he asked.

"I don't know why I care, okay? Can you just leave me alone!" I yelled, trying to break free from his grip.

"No, Liz, not until you tell me what is going on with you," he whispered.

"You tell me what you were doing with that conceited Ravenclaw, then maybe I will want to talk to you," I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine. Basically it all started out with James and Scorpius hanging out with me this morning. I was trying to get someone off my mind because I wasn't able to talk to Rose. I knew that if I went to go spend time with my two best mates it would get my mind off things, but it didn't. That was when James suggested we play the muggle game, Dare or Dare. James dared me to take a walk around the grounds with the next girl that I saw, but I had to hold her hand. Of course I couldn't say no, so that's when that Ravenclaw girl came out, and I had to walk with her. Then you came out and ran by me crying and I followed you into the school, now here we are." he explained, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

"I don't know if you will believe me or not," I sniffled, as he let go of my arm, and pulled me in close to him.

"Of course I will believe you sweetie, why wouldn't I?" he chuckled, lightly.

"Well basically, I fancy you Al, and I always have. That's why I dated that guy back when Rose was with Damien, because I was trying to make you jealous. No matter what I tried you just didn't even see me, and I don't know what else to do. That's why I am standing here pouring my heart out to you, and making a fool of myself," I cried into his shoulder, "Can you please just let me go now, I just can't be near you now because I know you don't fancy me. I just need to go away, please let me go."

"No Elizabeth, I am never letting you go," he pulled me in closer.

"Al please, don't make this any harder on me than it already is. You don't have to talk yourself into liking me, please just let me go," I cried even harder.

"Elizabeth Faith Macmillan, I fancy you, and I have fancied you for some time now. That's why I went to go hang out with my best mates this morning. I was trying to you off of my mind, and that's why I left the Great Hall so fast this morning, because I didn't want to see you and say something stupid. I don't want you to think that I am one of those really stupid guys that can't even form full sentences when they are around pretty girls. I wanted you to like me for what I am really like," he smiled brightly.

"You fancy me?" I asked looking up into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Of course I do, ad now comes my next question. It may be a little soon, so feel free to say no, I will not be offended, but will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Of course!" I smiled, giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you," he smiled, kissing my forehead.

We spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out in the common room, just simply taking and being together. I couldn't believe the amount of things that we could talk about. Ever since he had asked me to be his girlfriend, I could finally be open with him about all of my feelings and I could finally be honest with him.

"Do you think the rest of them will be back up here soon?" Al asked, playing with my hair.

"I don't know, probably soon considering we missed dinner," I smiled.

"We missed dinner?" Al asked shocked.

"Yes Al. Dinner ended about an hour ago," I laughed, just as I heard the portrait door squeak open, "Go over there and pretend to be doing your homework, I don't want to tell them all yet. In a few minutes."

"Okay, okay," he groaned, standing up off the couch and plopping himself on the floor in front of the fire, "But you are gonna pay for this."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, grabbing my off the coffee table, where it had resided since yesterday.

"Hey Liz, Al. Where in the bloody hell have you guys been all day?" James asked, sitting down in the armchair next to Liz's chair.

"Doing homework, because I am up to my face in essays," Al groaned, being totally believable.

"Oh, that is horrible," James laughed, punching Scorpius as he walked by him.

"What was that for mate?" Scorpius laughed.

"I don't know, just because I felt like hitting you," James shrugged.

"Anyway," Rose rolled her eyes at her daft cousin, "I have something to tell you guys."

"What do you have to tell us Rose?" Charlie asked sitting down on the couch next to myself and Rose.

"Well, you know how I have been talking to Nate since this summer?" she asked, and we all nodded, "Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend today and I said yes."

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Scorpius go rigid. His hands were all balled up into fists and I thought that he may faint right there on the spot. I didn't know what to say to Rose, I wanted her to be happy, but everyone except her and Scorp could see that they fancied each other. Plus, I don't even know that much about this Nate character, he could be some insufferable prat or something.

"I'm really happy for you and Krum," Scorpius exhaled through his clenched jaw.

"Thanks Scorp, it means a lot to me," she smiled, but I knew that it was a fake smile. No matter how much Rose tried to forget about her feeling for Scorpius, they would always be there, just like my feelings for Al.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I have loads of homework to do. So if you'll excuse me," Scorpius announced as he began to walk towards the stairs to his dormitory.

"Wait!" I yelled after him.

"Yes Liz?" he inquired.

"I have something to say to everyone before we all go our separate ways for the night," I smiled brightly.

"What?" they all responded, except Al, who was playing little mister innocent in the corner.

"Well, Al and I are dating!" I smiled brightly again, motioning for Al to get off his arse and come join me.

"Really?" everyone asked.

"Yeah, really," Al laughed, kissing my forehead.

"Well, thank merlin!" James laughed.

"I didn't think you guys were ever going to get it right," Charlie smiled, giving me a small hug, before whispering that the three of us girls would be talking later.

"Well, I hate to interrupt the festivities, but I have to go upstairs and get ready to do work, so congratulations everyone," Scorpius sighed, defeated as he walked slowly up the stairs.

I saw it in Rose's face as she watched him walk away that she wanted to go after him, but she knew that she couldn't. She was no longer available to him, and he was well aware of that. As Scorpius walked up the stairs that night, he walked into his room, closed the curtains around his bed and didn't come out until the next day at around noon. Poor bloke. I can't imagine the pain that he feels whenever he feels Rose slipping through his fingers, it must be such a horrendous feeling. He knows that he wants her, but there is nothing that he can do about it.

**A/N Thank you again to everyone who read the story! I will try to update very soon! Please review and let me know what you think. This was a big chapter for two of the main characters, so let me know what you think. Thanks again to everyone!**

**Since I don't think that anyone answered my question from last time, I guess I will just have to ask it again… What are you most looking forward to in the new Harry Potter movie? **

**P.S. This chapter is named for Taylor Swift's new album. I just love Taylor Swift, and I love her new album. Lol. Thanks againg everyone!**

**Megan :)**


	18. Keep Holdin' On

**A/N Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, the end of this story has been causing difficulties for my imagination because I don't really understand Quidditch and I can't explain it. But I did my best to make it work. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to Bumblesore, Aria657, OceanGirl1128, RWBRyan, RebelliousLove, Soccergirl0809, kissfromarose9, ilovemybestfriends, and lilz54 who have reviewed my story since the last time I updated. Thank you so much! It means a lot to me to know that you really feel this way about my story! This shout-out also goes out to RebelliousLove, iAdoreSeddie, OceanGirl1128, ninjaducksquad47, Bumblesore, and That-Weasley-Girl who favorited my story since the last time I updated. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! This shout-out goes to RebelliousLove, iAdoreSeddie, myoung228, OceanGirl1128, RWBRyan, coffeejumper7080, That-Weasley-Girl, and Aurora2H who alerted my story since the last time I updated. Thank you so much! And finally this shout-out goes to all 5,898 of you that have read my story, you will never understand how much that means to me. Thank you everyone!**

**SPOV**

I loathe myself for not telling Rose about my feelings about her, and now I will never get another chance to be with her. I should have told her that I fancied her when I had the chance, but I was a coward and I just let my emotions take over me. Now it was too late, and I would never again have the chance to tell her how I feel all because of this stupid Krum bloke. Ugh! Why do they always have to ruin things?

"Scorpius, mate, what in merlin's saggy pants are you doing?" Al asked, walking up the stairs.

"Day-dreaming about break," I sighed, rolling off of my bed.

"Oh, well are you going to the 'Christmas' ball?" he asked as we began to walk to the Great hall. Today was mail day, which meant I would most likely get to see James get yet another howler.

"Umm… I am undecided, why?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

"Just curious if you are going to hide in your room all night or not?" he joked, laughing at me,

"Yeah, your real funny," I rolled my eyes, as we descended the final flight of stairs and walked into the Great Hall.

"Morning, Rosie!" Krum grinned brightly as he sat down at the Gryffindor, even though he was in Slytherin.

"Morning Nate," she smiled back at him, "And, Scorpius."

"Morning everyone," I answered, smiling at everyone, "And Al, please no snogging your girlfriend at the breakfast table."

"I don't snog my girlfriend at the table, just everywhere else," he winked at me, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"Oh for the love of merlin's saggy pants!" I rolled my eyes, just as the owls began to fly in through the open window.

"Finally, mail," James laughed. Dropped in front of him was two letters, and a issue of the Daily Prophet.

A letter was dropped in front of me and I automatically recognized the penmanship on the front of the letter to be from my mother. I opened the letter and I began to read what she wrote.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Your father and I are doing wonderfully, but we miss you and Aurora horribly! The house is even more quiet this year due to the fact that your father has been traveling more and more for work. The other day he was promoted to Junior Head of his office in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. He was so ecstatic to find this out, and the head of the department told him that if he keeps up the good work for three more months he should be promoted to head. I am equally busy at St. Mungo's Hospital, helping a new group of trainees prepare for the lives as healers. Mrs. Lupin or Victoire, as she has told me to call her, and myself are working very closely together, and she has become one of my close, I guess, friends at work._

_Anyway, Victoire informed me the other day about the Christmas, before Christmas, Ball and she also told me that it is a Masquerade this year. I will be sending you your best dress robes and you and your friends can go off and pick out masks. _

_I hope that you are enjoying your year at Hogwarts, and I hope that things all work out for you and Rose. Send me an owl back with your reply when you get the chance. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

"Who did you get a letter from?" Rose asked, smiling at me.

"It's from my mum," I answered, never looking up into her eyes.

"Oh, that's fantastic. Did she have anything interesting to say?" Rose asked, trying to regain my attention.

"Nothing really. Dad got promoted, to junior head, and he will soon be the head of his department," I answered her question, still looking at the table.

"That's brilliant!" she laughed, still waiting for me to look up.

"Well, I have to go. See you guys later!" I smiled, never looking directly at Rose or that Krum bloke.

I felt so immature, not looking at the girl that I fancied. How old was I five? I decided that the only thing that could get my mind off of my stupidity was to go for a ride on my trusty old broom.

As I walked slowly to the Quidditch pitch, thinking about the tryouts that would be happening tomorrow. I was excited that it was finally time for Quidditch again, it seems like it had been forever since the last time I played. During my second year, James's third year, the three of us had joined the team, and I couldn't believe how much I loved it. I never thought I would be all that interested in Quidditch, because it was always something that I thought of as barbaric. However, the first time I rode my broom around the pitch, I couldn't believe how naturally it came to me. I was Chaser, Al was Seeker, both James and Fred were beaters, and last year Hugo had made the team taking over for the seventh year, who had graduated, as Keeper.

"Good morning," I smiled when I noticed another person on the pitch.

"Hello Scorpius," Lily Potter smiled politely back at me, sitting on the ground outside of the pitch.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked looking around.

"My boyfriend, he's a Ravenclaw," she smiled, looking down at her book.

"Let me guess," I began, "Your brothers don't know, and you would prefer that I don't tell them?"

"Please?" she asked.

"Of course," I laughed, saying good-bye to her before I walked into the pitch to ride.

As I entered the pitch, I saw a boy, who looked about my age, landing on the ground before walking off the pitch and towards Lily who was waiting patiently for him. When he arrived, she kissed him on the cheek and the two of the walked away hand and hand.

I shook my head, trying to clear all of the thoughts about Rose from my head. I didn't want to think about her while I was flying because when I was distracted, I was more likely to end up hurt. The last time I had gotten hurt was in second year when I saw Rose holding hands with another boy in the stands. I didn't see the bludger coming straight for my head. I got hit and I fell about five feet, thankfully not any further. After that day, I swore to myself that as soon as I stepped on the pitch I would forget about every other problem and issue that was going on in my life and worry about being safe and enjoying the game.

I wasn't sure how long I had been flying around the pitch when I saw someone was watching me. I allowed myself to slowly float back down to the ground, not wanting to be distracted by whoever was waiting for me.

"Scorpius!" James shouted, from the ground, "Mate, get your arse down here, I have to talk to you!"

"Fine, fine!" I groaned, my feet touching the ground, "What's up James?"

"Two things actually, first, are you going to try out for Quidditch tomorrow, and are you going to the Christmas ball?" he asked.

"Yes I am trying out tomorrow, and I finally talked Rose into trying out, and I will probably go to the ball, but I will most likely end up going stag." I answered, walking though the arch that led back to Hogwarts.

"I think that I am going stag too. I was going to swallow my pride and ask Charlie, but she going with some damned Ravenclaw 5th year. Merlin, do you know how mad I was when I found that out?" he asked, clenching his hands against his sides, "So Scorp, are you skipping class or something?"

"No, I was going to go to go to class eventually. I didn't even realize what time it is," I laughed, "Plus, my first three classes of the day were cancelled because the teachers have some kind of illness or something."

"Oh, lucky. I had double potions. It was horrible!" he groaned.

"Sorry mate. Why aren't you in your next class then?" I asked confused.

"No class to go to. I have one of the sick teachers too," he smiled, happily.

"But I also have double potions today, then my day is over. And no class tomorrow because tomorrow is Saturday! Quidditch day!" I laughed.

"Finally!" he chuckled, "Well, I better go get my lunch so I can go finish my Charms homework."

"Good idea there you stupid bloke," I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks!" he rolled his eyes, "By the way mate, don't give up on my cousin, she really does fancy you, she just doesn't know what to do with it yet."

"Yeah, thanks James," I sighed, allowing my mind to drift back to Rose, "See you in the common room later mate."

He walked towards the Great Hall, and I, who was not hungry at all, walked in the opposite direction towards the common room. It wasn't until I got into my dorm room that I realized that I had a huge potions test, so I sat down on my bed, grabbed my potions books and began to study. I still had about thirty minutes before my double potions block and the huge test that I had completely forgotten about.

When I had about twenty minutes left of studying, Fred walked in arm and arm, or rather lip and lip with Courtney. I decided that I didn't want to be in the room any longer, so I walked out of the room, and down the stairs to the common room.

"Hey Scorp," Rose smiled at me, when I sat down on one of the couches.

"Rose," I nodded politely, going back to my potions reading. I didn't say anything else to her, but rather, I read my book and then when I had five minutes left before class, I cautiously walked up the stairs, careful not to run into Fred and Courtney, and grabbed my books. When I walked back into the common room, Rose was gone, so I walked to class, hoping that we could get past all of this awkwardness.

"Scorpius!" someone called from behind, someone I didn't recognize. I turned around and I came face to face with none other than Nate Krum.

"Yes Nate. Can I help you, I have five minutes before class starts?" I asked, my tone snotty.

"Yes you can help me Scorpius. Here's what I want from you… first of all I want you to drop your stupid Malfoy attitude, and second I want you to stay the hell away from Rose!" he yelled.

"Excuse me! Who the hell are you to tell me who I can and can't talk to!" I shouted back, my anger rising. He could yell at me all he wanted, but as soon as he brought my friendship, or what I wanted it to be, with Rose into this, that's when all hell was going to break loose.

"I can tell you who to talk to and not to talk to because she is my girlfriend, and all she will ever be to you is a best friend. No matter how much you try to get her to like you it will never happen, because you are the best friend. You are the one she can talk to about anything, the one she can cry to, and the one who is always going to be there for her. You are not boyfriend material, you are nothing but best friend material, and that's all you'll ever be, her best friend!" he growled.

"How about this?" I smirked, "She's been with about five different guys in the past four years, and each and every time she ends it because she doesn't fell anything with them. Who's to say that she actually feels something with you, maybe she is just faking it."

"She couldn't fake how loud she screams my name! She will never scream your name like that Scorpius," he winked before turning to walk away.

"If you so much as touch her, I will make sure that your life is a living hell for the rest of your life. Not only will you have to deal with me though, but you will also have to deal with the whole rest of the Potter and Weasley clan. Suck on that!" I laughed. I turned, with minutes left before my class, and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Nate, standing alone in the hallway.

I arrived in the dungeons of the potions classroom, I saw everyone sitting in their seat, except for a few students who were now late, waiting to begin taking the test. They all looked about a nervous as I had been earlier, but now I was just pumped full of adrenaline.

"What's up with you mate?" Al asked, as the rest of the students came flooding in.

"I talk to you later about it. It's a long story," I answered, as I let out a deep breath that I had been holding since I ran into Nate.

"Okay," he shook his head as the teacher handed out the tests and we began our work.

After the test, Al and I walked out of the dungeon and up to the common room to catch up with James and tell them what Nate had talked to me about.

"He actually said that to you about my cousin!" James growled, after I had told the two of the story.

"Yeah, he stopped me in the hallway and basically told me that I would never be good enough for her, and that he made her scream. Most likely when she has to look at his face, but I think he's a pretty weird bloke. I kind of afraid about what he might do to Rose," I announced.

"Yeah. Me too, but I guess we will just keep a close eye on them for now," Al nodded.

"Okay. That's what we will do, we will watch," James, Al and I all agreed.

I was afraid for Rose, but I knew that she was tough she had come through the abuse she suffered by Damien and all of the other guys not being worth her time. Plus she came from a long line of male cousins, brothers, uncles, and other family members that made her tough, and she was trying out for the Quidditch team, how much tougher could she get.

* * *

The next day after Quidditch tryouts were over, and the new team was chosen all of the Gryffindor students who made the team went back to the common room to celebrate. No one really knew who was on the team, because the captain had pulled people aside individually this year to tell them if they had made it or not. However, it was obvious that everyone from last year had made it, only leaving one Chaser spot to be filled, and Rose wasn't talking. I was worried that maybe she hadn't made it, but there weren't many people there that were trying out, and Rose was good. There was only three students, including Rose, trying out, and the other two weren't very good.

"Rose!" Al whined, as we walked into the common room, "Will you please tell me if you made it or not?"

"No!" she rolled her eyes, walking up the stairs to her dormitory.

We found out, only minutes later, that Rose had in fact made the team because we heard her, Liz and Charlie screaming and jumping around their room, Rory, Lily and Marie joining in sometimes.

"She made it," the three of us laughed, as we walked toward our own dormitory to take showers and get ready for dinner. This was going to be a good year!

**A/N Hello again everyone! Like I said before the end of the story is rushed and confusing, because I don't really understand Quidditch. So, thank you for sticking through! Anyway, I will update soon, but in the meantime, please read and review! **

**This chapter's question is… what are your thoughts on Part One of ****Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows****? I for one loved it! Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Megan :)**


	19. She Will Be Loved

**A/N Hello again everyone! Sorry for the delay, I had a concussion and I tore the muscle between my ribs so I haven't really been in any mood to write. Anyway, this was a pretty fun chapter to write, but it was also a really hard chapter to write because it deals with a lot of pretty harsh stuff. I know from experience that teenage boys are only after one thing, but I also know how to tell them no. So…Thanks for reading, and please review! Enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to ilovemybestfriends, lilz54, Aria657, Bumblesore, Avanell, RWBRyan, OceanGirl1128, sophie, and fantasywriter11 who reviewed my story since the last time I updated. Thank you so very much! This shout-out also goes to Blood and Dark Chocolate, rose-girl35, blured lines, and fantasywriter11 who favorited my story. It means a lot to me that you guys enjoy my story! Shout-out goes to all 6,934 of you that have read, please, please keep reading and reviewing! It means the world to me!**

**RPOV**

"Rosie!" Liz smiled, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, what's up?" I yawned.

"We were wondering if you were excited for the Christmas ball?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," I laughed, blushing slightly, "I am so excited!"

"Me too!" Liz squealed.

"You guys are excited because you actually have boyfriends that are taking you, I don't have anyone taking me," Charlie whined.

"Sorry Charlie," I chuckled into my hand.

"Nice rhyming," she rolled her eyes, "But I am bound and determined to find a date to the dance by Friday, considering that's when the dance is. So that give me one day to accomplish my task."

"Don't worry Charlie, we will help you find someone," I smiled, hugging her.

"But none of them are who I want to go with!" she whined, slamming her head into her bed.

"I'm sorry," Liz frowned, "Wait who do you want to go with?"

"Umm… James, duh!" I laughed, "She fancies James's pants off."

"That's right," Liz laughed.

"But he is a moronic bloke, who is completely out of touch with all of reality." I chuckled.

"Very true, very true," Liz smiled, "But don't worry, we will help you Charlie! We will find you a man!"

"You guys make it sound like I am completely incapable to picking a guy," she groaned.

"Stop whining you,. You know what you want, so go get it!" I laughed, helping her up, "Go tell James that you want to go with him."

"But I am too scared that he will say no, or tell me that I am too little," she sighed, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Aww… Charlotte, don't cry. You aren't a little girl, you are a beautiful young woman, and we love you for that. And if James can't see that, then he isn't worth your time," Liz and I told her.

"Thanks guys," she smiled, "I'm going to go to dinner. See you in a little while"

"Okay, bye!" I smiled.

As soon as Charlie had gone, I turned to Liz and we decided to find a way to get Charlie her perfect guy.

"So, Liz," I began, "How are we going to find the perfect guy for Charlie?"

"Well, I think that you should talk to James first and find out if he has a date, and then we should push the two of them together," Liz answered.

"Agreed," I smiled, "I will go find James now, you go have fun with Al."

"Thanks Rosie! I will see you later," she smiled, before walking out of the room, myself about three steps behind her.

Thankfully when I walked downstairs, James was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, staring off into empty space. I wasn't going to interrupt him, but I decided that it was for a good reason. I walked over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped about three feet in the air and spun around as fast as possible to face me.

"Merlin's beard, Rose!" he screamed, clutching his heart, "Don't scare a person like that."

"Sorry James, but we have things to talk about," I smiled.

"How can I help you cousin?" he asked as I sat down next to him.

"I was wondering what the plans were for the Christmas ball. Are we meeting with our dates in the Great Hall, or are we going to meet in the common room, or what's going on?" I asked, mentally nudging him to talk.

"Well, I think that my date to the ball is going to be Scorpius because the girl I wanted to go with already has a date," he answered, a sad smile on his face.

"Oh, sorry James," I sighed, "But who did you want to go with?"

"Well, if you promise to not tell," he began, and I nodded furiously, "I had wanted to go with Charlie but she probably already has a date."

It took every ounce of self-control in my body to not say that Charlie wanted to go with him, rather I hid the smile that was permanently etched into my face, and told him that I wouldn't tell.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her," I smiled, kissing his cheek, "But I have to go meet Nate, so I will see you later. Okay?"

"Bye Rosie!" he smiled, as I walked towards the door.

"And James, don't worry. She will come around. Just give her some time," I smiled, walking out the door. As I was closing the door, I swore that I heard him mutter something about telling the same thing to Scorpius, but I shook it off and walked towards the Slytherin common room.

**JamesPOV**

Just a Rose walked away, I couldn't help but realize that I really wished that I had asked Charlie. I felt like such a prat sometimes when I talked to her, because some of the things I said to her made me seem like I didn't care about her at all. But I love her, and I have loved her forever she just doesn't realize it.

"Hey, James!" Charlie smiled, coming back from dinner.

"Charlie, hey! Wait, bloody hell, did I miss dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah," she chuckled, "But I saw that you weren't there, so I brought you some food.""Thanks," I smiled, taking the food from her out-stretched hand.

"Not a problem James," she smiled back at me.

She sat with me while I ate my dinner silently, and then she smiled and began talking to me once I had finished.

"Are you excited about the Christmas ball?" she asked me.

"I guess so," I shrugged, "I didn't ask the girl that I wanted to, but that's not to worry, I am going with Scorpius."

"Don't worry, I didn't get the guy I wanted either," she responded, a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry Charlie. You deserve to go with the guy that you want to go with, but maybe I can help you," I smiled.

"And how might you be able to help me?" she looked at me.

"Go to the dance with me?" I asked, nervously. I was so nervous that she would say no repulsed that I had even asked her to go with me

"Wh-wh-what?" she asked, sputtering.

"Will you go to the dance with me? I was going to ask you sooner, but I chickened out, and then I thought you already had a date," I asked.

"You want to go with me?" she asked.

"Yes, Charlie," I rolled his eyes, "I want to go to the dance with you!" "Okay James. I accept," she smiled, standing up and kissing me on the cheek, "Thanks! I will come back and talk to you later. I have to go talk to my friends."

Just as she was beginning to walk toward the stairs, we saw Rose run into the Gryffindor common room, tears streaming down her face. She didn't even sop to tell us what was wrong on her way up the stairs.

"Go sit with her please? I will go get Liz, Al and Scorpius and meet you upstairs," I asked.

"Sure," she smiled sadly, running up the steps two at a time.

**RPOV**

As I ran through the hallways of Hogwarts, I awkwardly put on my vest. And I didn't stop running until I got down to the dungeons of the Slytherin common room. When I arrived, I saw that Nate was waiting outside of the door.

"Sorry," I apologized, standing on my toes to kiss him.

"That's okay Rose," he laughed lightly, "Shall we?"

"We shall," I laughed, taking his hand as he let us in the common room.

When we walked into the room, I noticed that it was empty of every person, probably due to the fact that everyone was at dinner or hanging around the grounds with their friends. I, however, wasn't worried about the other people, because Nate and I had other plans, today was our three month anniversary.

"So what is the plan for tonight?" I asked Nate smiling.

"I am not entirely sure at this point at time, but don't worry it will be a good anniversary," he smiled, kissing me.

"Sounds perfect to me!" I smiled, kissing him back.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and snaked my hands into his hair, as he wrapped his muscular arms around my small waist. He carefully maneuvered us so that we were no longer standing in the entrance way, but rather sitting on one of the couches in the room. He began to lay me down on the couch and that's when I started to draw a line, I didn't want to lose one of the most important things to me already, I wasn't ready.

"Stop!" I muttered, his lips still on mine.

But he wouldn't stop, I tried my hardest to fight him off, but he was about three times my size. He began to take of my shirt and when he succeeded, he moved on to my pants. I kicked and punched, I even bit him a time or two when all else failed. Although, it wasn't until I kicked him in the groin, that he finally stopped kissing me, and rolled off.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"I told you to stop!" I shouted back at him.

"Well Rose, you put it out there so I am just taking advantage of what you put out there," he winked at me.

"I didn't 'put anything out there' you arse!" I squealed, hitting him in the chest, "You tried to rape me!"

"I would never do such a thing!" he rolled his eyes, "I was only taking what was rightfully mine, you put it out there so I was just taking it. I am your boyfriend, don't forget. Maybe if you would just put out, more guys would want to be with you!"

"You are an ass!" I screamed, slapping him dead in the face.

"But you love me baby," he smiled, getting closer to me attempting to try 'take what was his' again.

I reeled back my fist until it collided with his face, "You stay the hell away from me! If you ever come near me ever again I am going to report you to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!"

I ran out of the room, as fast as my legs would take me, tears streaming down on my face. I must have ran into at least fifteen people on my way out of the dungeons and toward the Gryffindor common room. Every time I ran into someone they tried to ask me what was wrong, but I simply muttered a quick 'sorry' before running away again.

I ran up to the portrait hole, hoping that someone would be coming out, and I wouldn't have to say the password. I however spoke too soon, and when I walked up to the door,, there was not a person in sight.

"Chocolate f-frogs," I croaked, my voice hoarse.

"Of course dear," the fat-lady in the portrait smiled sadly at me, opening the door for me.

"Thank you," I cried, running in through the door, and right past James and Charlie on my way up the stairs to my dorm room, where I would hopefully be left alone.

When I got upstairs I saw that instead of being alone, all three of the girls were just getting ready to leave the dorm room. They didn't say anything, because before they were able to get a word out, Charlie walked into the room and ushered them out, asking them not to talk.

Charlie came and laid down beside me on the bed, not making me talk, but just allowing me to cry into her shoulder. We didn't lay like that long before the other four walked into the room, none of them sure what to say or do because none of them knew what had happened.

"Scorpius," Charlie whispered, motioning him over with one finger.

"Yes?" he asked, sitting down by our feet.

"You take my spot," she whispered, sitting up, "Just let her cry and let her vent, then once she has calmed down, let us know what to do."

"Okay," he said confused, however, he took Charlie's spot, allowing me to bury my head into his muscular shoulder. I watched as my four other friends, one of which had a huge wet spot on her shoulder, walked down the stairs.

I closed my eyes, letting the tears flow freely down my cheeks, allowing Scorpius to rub my back soothingly. We laid like that for a long while until I was so exhausted from my uncontrollable sobbing that sleep overtook my body.

I slowly pried my eyes open hours later, willing myself to look over the large shoulders that were still holding on to me. The clock read seven, no not at night, in the morning, Scorpius had slept beside me, and allowed me to cry on him, literally all night.

"Thank you," I kissed his cheek.

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled, his eyes still shut.

"Scorpius," I whispered into his ear, "we should get up."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, still not letting me go. Rather than fight him, I looked around the room and saw that both Charlie and Liz, as well as the three other girls were no longer in the room. However, James, Al, Liz and Charlie, were undoubtedly waiting for us in the common room, hoping for an explanation as to what happened.

"Scorpius," I lightly shook his shoulder, "I know its early, but sweetie, you have to get up."

"But I don't want to get up," he whined, his arms, which were wrapped around my waist, beginning to loosen.

"I know you don't want to get up, neither did I, but we have something to look forward to today, we have the Christmas ball!" I tried to smile, until I remembered that I no longer had a date to the ball, due to the fact that Nate is a huge arse!

"Fine, fine," he muttered, slowly prying open his eyes, "But only because you asked nicely."

"Thanks Scorp, for everything," I smiled, taking his hand and leading him down the stairs of the girls' dormitories.

When we walked into the main part of the dormitory, four pairs of eyes turned to face the two of us. They didn't say anything at first, more worried that I was going to start crying or something again.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Umm…" I hesitated, trying to think of which way to take that question, "You mean physically or mentally?"

"Both?" she responded confused.

"Physically, I am exhausted, violated, and I think that I broke my wrist and hand… mentally, however, I am even worse. I feel like I am nothing, like I have been giving guys the wrong idea, like I did everything wrong, like everything that I am feeling is all my fault. I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. He has ruined everything that all the other boys in my past haven't already destroyed. So I would say that I am both mentally and physically hurt in more than one way."

"The mentally part we will deal with later," Scorpius answered, "But we should bring you to Madam Pomfrey to see what's wrong with your wrist."

"Fine," I sighed, hesitantly walking out of the room, and towards the nurse with him. The two of us walked silently until we arrived at the door of the nurse. Scorpius opened the door, and it wasn't until then, that I finally realized how bad my wrist actually hurt.

"Good morning dears," the elderly woman smiled when she heard the door shut.

"Morning," Scorpius smiled politely.

"How can I help you this morning?" she asked looking between the two of us.

"I was wondering if you could look at my friends wrist?" Scorpius asked, eying my bruised and swollen wrist, hanging loosely at my side.

"Of course. If you just wait here, I will go check out her wrist. Come with me please?" she smiled, motioning to a one of the bed hidden behind a curtain.

"Now what happened to you dear?" she smiled, examining my wrist.

"Well…" I sighed, trying to figure out how to say it.

"Let me guess, a boy?" she chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. He got mad at me because I wouldn't have sex with him, so I punched him in the nose," I blushed slightly.

"Ahh… I see. Well, can I see your wrist?" she asked, holding out your hand.

"Of course," I groaned in pain, holding out my wrist for her to take.

After a few minutes of examining, plus numerous mutterings, she finally walked out of the curtain room. She came back a few moments later, wand in hand.

"Okay, so here is what I am going to have to do. Due to the fact that the break is so bad, Skele-grow is not going to completely heal your wrist ever, I am going to have to put you in a normal muggle cast until you get back from Christmas break."

"Thank you," I smiled grateful that she could help.

"It's my pleasure dear. Now if you please," she motioned to my wrist, and I held it out to her.

She muttered no spell, and almost automatically some white thing was covering my wrist. I had once see my muggle Grandmother wearing one, and I assumed that this was indeed a muggle cast.

"You are free to go. Just be sure to come back the day you get back from break." she smiled, waving at me, "And by the way, there is some skele-grow mixed into the cast, and don't get it wet!"

"Thank you," I replied, walking back to Scorpius.

"Ready?" he asked, when I walked up to him.

"Yeah, as ready as I'm ever going to be," I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, taking my hand that wasn't wrapped securely in a cast.

"Thanks," I smiled.

As I walked back to the common room with Scorpius, I tried to figure out how I was going to tell all of my family and friends that I had once again picked a dolt as a boyfriend. How I was again going to tell them that my lack of intelligence had lead to my demise once again. They would smile reassuringly at me, and tell me that it wasn't my fault, but I knew that it was. It was all my fault that boys thought of me as a play things because I put myself out there, and I made myself seem available. Around my family and friends I act like I am invincible, but if they knew the truth they would no doubt be embarrassed for me and disappointed in me. I couldn't face them, I couldn't tell them about what Nate had done to me. I didn't know how. The first time it happened with Damien, it was simple to talk about because that time it wasn't actually my fault he was actually just a bloody arse, but this time it was all my fault and there was no going back.

"Rosie, you okay?" Scorpius asked, as we reached the portrait of the fat lady.

I hadn't noticed that I had began to cry. I hastily cleared my eyes of tears before telling Scorpius that I was okay. Then, as soon as the door was opened, I was bombarded with questions from numerous friends and family members.

"Bloody hell guys," Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Give her a second to sit before you kill her with your questions."

"Sorry," the five, plus Fred and Courtney, apologized.

"That's fine," I sighed, "But listen here because I am only going to say this once. You guys were right, okay, Nate is a complete arse. When I went to see him tonight, he told me that the only thing he had wanted from me is sex because I had put it out there. Now, I don't know what I have been doing to make guys perceive me that way, but it has to change because I am not going to let my unintelligence make me have another loser as a boyfriend. Anyway, when I walked into the Slytherin common room there was no one there, but I didn't think anything of it, it was until he began to take off my… clothes, that I realized what was going on. I felt stupid for not figuring this out before, my mum would have known what was going on, because my mum is smart. When he wouldn't get off of me, I bit him, and it just all went down hill from there. He told me that he was just taking what I put out there, and that made me feel even worse about myself, but I sucked it up and powered through. When he tried kissing me again, I punched him in the face hurting my wrist in the process. That's it, that's the story."

They were dumb-founded, and I didn't want to sit there any longer. It was then that I decided to just go into my dorm room and sleep for the rest of my life.

"You listen here Rosaline Elizabeth Weasley!" someone shouted after me, as I attempted to walk up the stairs.

"What?" I yelled back at them, "It's my fault, if I wasn't such a bloody moron, then these horrendous things wouldn't keep happening to me!"

"It's not your fault!" he shouted again, as I whipped around to come face to face with Scorpius.

"Yes it is!" I screamed back at him.

"Rose," he whispered, taking another step towards me, but I took another step back, "This is not your fault and you are not stupid! Do you understand me? You are Rose Weasley, and you aren't afraid of anything, especially not making mistakes with the guys you choose. Trust me as a guy that isn't a family member, you have been sending no messages to anyone, Nate is just a sick bloke. Understand? This is not your fault!"

"I understand," I sobbed, throwing my arms around his neck and crying.

"Good," he smiled kissing the top of my head, "Because any guy like Nate doesn't deserve your tears."

"Thanks Scorpius," I smiled, "But I have a question."

"What can I help you with?" he responded.

"Will you go to the ball with me tonight?" I smiled.

"Of course Rosie!" he answered.

"Thank you!" I smiled, before being taken up the stairs by my two crazy best friends, and my new friend.

"We are going to have such an amazing time!" Liz squealed, as she and Charlie began to work on my hair and make-up, Courtney helping where ever she was instructed.

But Liz was right about one thing, we were going to have an amazing time!

**A/N Hey! Thanks for reading! Please review! The next chapter should be up soon, but I make no promises because I have a lot of homework to work on. Thanks again for all the love! Please review, it will mean a lot to me! Did I mention, that I love snow days!**

**This chapter's question is… what is your favorite part of Harry Potter and the Goblet movie or book?**

**Please review and read! Thanks again!**

**Megan :)**


	20. Crazier

**A/N Can you believe it? 20 chapters! Sorry for the short delay, been really busy with finishing up my three days of school before break. Anyway, this was a really fun chapter to write, one of the first ones I ever wrote actually. I should be able to update a few more times before I go back to school after the new year but I make no promises. Thanks for reading and reviewing and keep reading!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to Aria657, lilz54, Bumblesore, and Sophie who reviewed my story since the last time I updated. Thank you soooo much! This shout-out also goes to rose-girl35, blured lines, fantasywriter11, Smiling Politely, and Danniellee who added my story to their favorites list since the last time I updated. It means a lot to me! This shout-out goes to SuperShenni who alerted my story list. Thank you so much everyone! I would also like to thank all 7,899 of you that have taken the time to read my story. Thank you so much everyone!**

**RPOV**

As the four of us got ready for our ball, we danced around the room, singing at the top of our lungs. It wasn't until I looked down at my wrist that I actually remembered everything that had happened today. My whole life had gone from amazing, with a boyfriend that I thought I was actually beginning to fancy, to a complete nightmare when I walked away from the arse, and now I couldn't even remember why I was ever attracted to Nate in the first place. Now, that I think about it, everything about him made me want to be sick on the spot, and he wasn't even that good looking, not that I'm conceited or anything.

"Rose!" Liz squealed, "Stop thinking and start singing. Solo time!"

"Okay!" I laughed, jumping on top of my bed and singing into my make shift microphone.

"Looks like we came to the right room," Marie, Rory and Lily laughed walking into our room.

"Hey girls!" I laughed, out of breath, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," they replied.

"Do you mind if we get ready with you guys?" Lily asked.

"Of course we don't mind. But we didn't know that you were going," Charlie said, confused as she looked between the three.

"Oh, well, that's because we haven't exactly told anyone about our boyfriend's yet," Rory blushed, "I didn't want my brother to find out and castrate the poor bloke."

"Of course!" Charlie drew out her answer understanding, "I can understand why you two wouldn't want to tell, but why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want dad to find out," Marie blushed, looking at her feet.

"Oh," Charlie sighed sadly, "Okay, but next time you should know that you can tell me and I won't go off running to dad.""Thanks Charlie!" she smiled.

"So, tell us more about your mysterious boys!" Liz smiled.

"Well, I am dating Lysander Scamander, he is a fourth year Ravenclaw," Lily smiled brightly.

"I'm dating Carter Thomas, who is also a fourth year Ravenclaw," Marie answered, looking towards her sister.

"What about you Rory?" I asked.

"Well, his name is Jeremy Wood, and like all the others he's a fourth year Ravenclaw," she smiled, looking at her feet.

"Awww!" Liz squealed, "How sweet!"

"So, who are you guys going with?" Rory asked.

"Well, I am of course going with my boyfriend, Al," Liz smiled brightly at the mention of her boyfriend.

"And, I am going with the other Potter boy!" Charlie looked at Liz and I.

"What? My prick of a cousin finally got his head out of his arse and asked you to the dance?" I squealed.

"Yeah, finally!" she smiled back at me.

"That's great!" Courtney smiled at Charlie, "And to answer your question, I am also going with my boyfriend, Fred."

"And you Rosie?" Lily asked.

"Well, originally I was going with my boyfriend, Nate, but he is a prat and I broke up with him and broke my hand," I groaned, holding up my injured hand, "So now I am going with Scorpius!"

"Yay! You an my brother are going together!" Rory laughed.

"Glad to see you approve!" I laughed at her overzealous attitude.

"Okay, your hair and make-up done?" Liz asked the three.

"Yeah, we started getting ready with the other younger girls going, but we heard you guys in here and wanted to join," Marie answered.

"Good, then let the singing continue!" I squealed, turning the music back up and dancing around the room.

The rest of the afternoon was spent just laughing and having fun, I had honestly actually forgotten about fun with my friends ever since I started dating Nate. We had fun, and that was pretty much it, we didn't have to do anything specific in order to have fun, just by bring together we had loads of fun.

"Rose!" Charlie sang, "Get out of la-la-land and find where you put our dresses."

"Fine," I sighed dramatically as I walked over to my trunk. With the help of my mum I had reduced the size of the dresses so I could carefully store them where they wouldn't get ruined.

"Good thought!" Liz complimented me, as I pulled the dresses out and turned them back into their normal size.

"Now, everyone, on the count of three we are all going to put on our dresses," I laughed.

"Agreed!" Liz squealed, "One…"

We unzipped our dresses and held them in front of us. They looked so pretty, and as I looked around the room I couldn't believe how much had happened in the past four years.

Two…

I had grown up with these girls, they were my rocks and my constant sisters that I had never had. They, along with the three boys, had helped me through so much these past four years. All beginning and ending with boys who didn't understand boundaries. If this was what had happened this far in my short four years at Hogwarts, I was nervous for what the world had planned for us the next three years.

Three!

We all pulled off our sweat pants and pulled on our dresses. I couldn't believe that at the beginning of the year I had thought about not going to the ball. I also couldn't believe that Scorpius wasn't going to go with anyone, before me of course.

"Ahhh!" Liz squealed as she looked at all of us, "I can't believe it! We look so elegant!"

"Thanks for that Liz," we all laughed.

"What, I mean that in a good way," she rolled her eyes walking over to the mirror.

"I know what you meant," I winked at her, "You meant that you are hoping to shag Al later!"

"Merlin!" Lily exclaimed, covering her ears, "I am still in the room you know!"

"Sorry Lil, I couldn't resist teasing Liz, since she does it to us so much," I laughed.

The six of us took turns looking at ourselves in the mirror, before we decided that it was time to go meet our escorts for the night. The three Ravenclaw boys would undoubtedly be being interrogated by their dates older siblings, or friends.

**SPOV**

Al, James, Fred and I were sitting in the common room waiting for the girls to come down when the door was opened and three non-Gryffindor boys, who I recognized, walked in. I looked to Fred, Al and James trying to figure out two things, first of all how the bloody hell they had gotten into our common room, and why they were in here?

"Who are they?" Al turned to me and asked.

"No idea," I shrugged my shoulders, "James?"

"No, don't know," he shook his head. I decided to be the smart one of my friends and find out who they were. So, I stood up, and walked over towards them.

"Hello. Can I help you?" I asked, trying not to sound mean.

"No, thanks," one of them, the one with the darkest skin of the group, answered, "We are just waiting for our dates."

"Oh, are you Gryffindor?" I asked, as Fred, James and Al walked over.

"No, Ravenclaw," the one with light brown hair answered.

"Oh, I see," I nodded my head, "Don't take this to offense, but who are you guys? I've seen you before but I just can't place your names."

"I'm Lysander Scamander," the one with shaggy blonde hair answered, "And this is Jeremy Wood and Carter Thomas."

"Wait, Carter…" I thought for a second knowing that I had seen him before, "You were the first person I talked to on the train to Hogwarts the first year!"

"Scorpius Malfoy," he laughed, "How you been mate?"

"Pretty good, pretty good," I answered, "And you?"

"Good. I've been busy with my new girlfriend though. Her and her friends are just balls of energy," he laughed to himself.

"Who are your girlfriends? Maybe we know them," I asked.

"Well, I am dating Marie Longbottom, Lysander is dating Lily Potter, and Jeremy is with… oh shit, you don't know!" he exclaimed, as he saw the shock register on our faces.

"Wait, who is Jeremy with?" I asked.

"Umm… well… you see," he tried to explain.

"I'm dating your sister," Jeremy answered, hiding behind Lysander.

"My sister?" I shouted, "But she's a second year!"

"So is my sister!" James and Al shouted, "And Charlie's sister!"

"Sorry mate, but we fancy them," Carter shrugged his shoulders.

"Have a seat guys. We need to have a chat," Al motioned over to the couches.

We all sat down and none of us really knew what to say. I had never thought I would have to give the older brother speech already, I wasn't prepared for this.

"Okay, here goes nothing," I sighed, "Basically all I have to say is that if you hurt anyone of those girls there will be hell to pay. And trust me no matter which one you hurt you will have me, Al, James and all the rest of the Weasley/Potter/ Longbottom clan to back us up. Just keep that in mind when you let your teenage ideas get the best of you. You hurt them, we hurt you!"

"Don't worry, we will not hurt the girls, " they reassured us, "It's also nice to see that you guys really do care about your sisters."

"Good," we all nodded at them as the seven girls walked down the stairs.

They all looked gorgeous especially, the copper-haired beauty that was walking down the stairs between her tow best friends. I hoped that one day I would finally be able to tell her my true feelings, but as of right now, she didn't know anything about my feelings.

"Hello boys!" Liz smiled, running, as fast as she could in heels, to her boyfriend, "I missed you."

"It's only been like three hours," James rolled his eyes.

"Don't make fun of them James, or you will never get a girlfriend," Charlie teased.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, as he kissed her hand.

"You ladies ready to go?" Carter asked, as the three Ravenclaw boys took their designated girlfriend and walked out of the common room, leaving the six of us.

"You guys weren't too hard on the poor blokes were you?" Liz chuckled.

"No dear, we weren't too hard on them," Al kissed her cheek, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Bye guys. See you later," Liz smiled walking out of the common room.

"We should get going, ready Charlie?" James asked.

"Yeah, let's go," she smiled taking his outstretched hand.

"Bye guys, see you later," Rose smiled at them.

"Bye guys!" Courtney and Fred smiled walking out the portrait hole behind the other three.

"What's up Scorp, you're quiet?" she asked once all of our friends had left.

"Nothing, just taking it all in," I smiled, looking at her, "By the way Rosie, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks Scorpius. You look very handsome yourself," she smiled.

"Shall we go?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Of course," she smiled, taking my hand as we walked our of the common room

**CharliePOV**

"We should get going, ready Charlie?" James asked me.

"Yeah, let's go," I smiled, taking his outstretched hand.

We walked out of the common room silently, not really sure what exactly what should be said. I had fancied James for numerous years, and everything was beginning to come to a head when he asked me to the ball with him. I wasn't sure if he had any feelings for me, but what I did know was that it couldn't hurt to tell him.

We walked into the great hall where the ball was being held and I was automatically mesmerized by everything in the hall. It was beautifully decorated with lights strung all around the room, and the room had been made to look like it had snowed inside.

James took pulled me through the door and we sat down at the table where Liz and Al had put there things down. We weren't sitting long when James finally talked to me.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"I would be honored," I smiled brightly, taking his hand.

The two of us walked out on to the dance floor and began to dance around the room. I couldn't believe how natural it came to us. It was as if the two of us had been dancing together to year. Then the music changed, and as I was about to go and sit down, he just pulled me closer.

"I would just like to thank you for inviting me to the ball," I smiled, looking up into his beautiful green eyes.

"Of course Charlie," he smiled, back at me.

"I just wanted to make sure that you weren't inviting me out of pity. I know that the girl that you had actually wanted to go with was already taken, so I didn't want to be the rebound girl and the second pick. But at this moment, being with you I just wanted to say thank you."

"You were never my second choice Charlie. You were always my first choice, but I just never knew how to ask you. Then by the time I finally sucked up my pride, I figured that you already had a date to the ball. That's why I didn't have a date, because I didn't want to go with anyone except you. I don't know how to tell you this Charlie, but I've fancied you for the longest time!" he smiled at me.

"Really!" I asked shocked, "I didn't have a date to the ball because I was trying to figure out how to ask you. I fancy you also James, and I have for a long time. I don't see how you didn't figure out I liked you sooner. I am very transparent. Every time you mentioned another girl I grew jealous, why do you think I used to get so angry and make snide remarks?"

"I'm going to kiss you now Charlie," James smiled, leaning into kiss me.

I leaned in and turned my head ever so slightly and ever so slowly our lips met, and before I knew what was going on, I was kissing James Potter. The boy that I had fancied forever and I was kissing him, what a way to begin the Christmas ball.

**RPOV**

"Are you having fun?" Scorpius asked, as we sat down at the table.

"Of course!" I smiled, "How could I not be having fun?"

"I just wanted to make sure, because the night is almost over. Can you believe that?" he asked.

"No, I can't. I've just had so much fun, that I can't picture it being over," I chuckled to myself.

"I know," he sighed, as Professor Longbottom spoke.

"This is the final dance of the night, so take your date out on the dance floor and have fun!" He laughed.

Scorpius took my hand walking us to the dance floor, as the "Crazier" by the muggle singer Taylor Swift, was heard throughout the hall. I saw all of my friends, both younger and older dancing with their date and boyfriends just having the time of their lives. I don't think that I've ever seen them as happy as they were at the ball.

Then, when the music ended, Scorpius took my hand and led me back to our table to gather our things before walking back up to the common room to hang out with our friends until it was time to got to bed. I also had to pack for break tomorrow.

We didn't talk until we got up to the common room, but the silence wasn't an uncomfortable one. We walked up to the portrait hole together and waited until the fat-lady was done "serenading" us with her music, to get into the common room. Scorpius laughed as we shut the door behind us when he found that we were, in fact, the first ones to make it back up to the common room. Lily, Rory and Marie had caught up to us after the ball and said that they were going to hang out with a bunch of their friends, as well as their boyfriends in the Ravenclaw common room. I didn't really mind, I thought that it was a little weird for a fourth year to be dating a second year, but hey, if Charlie and James ever date they are a year apart.

Scorpius and I chose our spots in the common room. There was three couches and a half-chair, half-couch type thing in between two of the couches, where Fred and Courtney always sit.

"Scorpius?" I asked as the portrait door opened once again, "Would you mind taking all the crap that Liz put in my hair out?"

"I am appalled that you called all of the amazing things that made your hair look beautiful, crap," Liz gasped, dramatically.

"Oh, shut up you," I chuckled, as she and Al, as well as James, Charlie, Fred and Courtney took their places around the room.

"So guys, I was thinking," Liz began.

"Oh, no, here we go," James joked.

"Put a plug in it you prat!" she laughed, "Anyway, I was thinking that we should definitely hang out a lot over Christmas break. I know that we can't hang out everyday, but I feel like every break we spend less and less time together."

"I agree," I sat up, before remembering that Scorpius was still taking bobby pins out of my hair, "Sorry."

"That's okay Rose," he laughed, "But I also agree. Over the summer we hung out one time, out of the whole, what, three months that we had off."

"Yeah, so here's the plan, we will hang out the first few days before Christmas, and then on Christmas eve our family always has a huge family dinner. And I am definitely thinking that we should talk to my Grandma and Grandpa and see if we can invite our friends and their families. I think that it is about time they all get to see each other. You know?" I asked.

"I agree." Charlie smiled, "Tomorrow on the ride home we will make a decision on what we are going to do everyday and we will stick to it."

"Good," everyone in the room agreed.

The rest of the night was spent just talking and hanging out by the fire. It wasn't until around two or three in the morning that we finally went up to our designated dorm rooms to go to sleep for the night. I am pretty sure that had it not had been because of Lily, Rory and Marie walking in, we would've ended up sleeping on the couches for the night. Wouldn't that be interesting trying to wake up in the morning in enough time to make it to the Hogwarts Express.

Liz said good night to everyone and kissed Al good night before following myself, Courtney, who was sleeping in our room tonight, and the younger girls up the stairs. Al and Scorpius along with Fred walked up the stairs to their dorm, James and Charlie following moments later. I was too tired to even think anything of their secret good nights.

**CharliePOV**

As everyone walked up the stairs to their dorm rooms, I waited in the common room with James to say good night to him. I wasn't exactly sure what we were, but for now that was enough for me.

"Good night," James smiled, leaning in towards me.

"Good nights," I smiled, back leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss was quick, but it was the most amazing kiss that I had ever experienced, James was a really good kisser.

**A/N Hello again everyone! Did you enjoy that ending! I love them! Thank you so much for reading! I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible. Thanks again everyone and enjoy your holidays!**

**This chapter's question is… What are you looking forward to most about the holidays?**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**Megan :)**

**P.S. Did you realize that I finally actually wrote a holiday chapter that feel almost on the holiday, I was so proud of myself, because it is really hard to find Christmas dresses in the middle of August, lol. Thanks! **


	21. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N Hello! Hope you are having an amazing holidays! I know I am! This chapter was really difficult to write just because it was so long and it wasn't all that interesting. The next one should be far more interesting. Anyway, I really hope that you keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-out goes to ShinabaMorotomo, Bumblesore, big big misty fan, Sophie, iloveharrypotter711, blured lines, lilz54, Aria657, and ilovemybestfriends who reviewed my story since the last time I updated. Thank you so much, it means the world to me to know that you enjoy the story. This shout-out goes to ElLa EnChAnTeD and ShinabaMorotomo who favorited my story since the last time I updated. Thank you so much for favoriting it means a lot to know that you like my story that much. This shout-out also goes to all 8,948 people who have read my story. Thank you so much, it means so much to me to know that you truly enjoy my story!**

**RPOV**

The Hogwarts Express trip the next day was an extremely short one, due to the fact that all eight of us, including Courtney and Fred, fell asleep because we were exhausted from the night before. The only reason we finally woke up was because of the screeching of the wheels stopping in front of Platform 9 and ¾. I couldn't believe that it was already Christmas break, we had already made it to Christmas break of our fourth, some people's fifth, year.

"Rose," someone tapped my shoulder as everyone began to file off the train, "It's time to go."

"Thanks," I muttered to whoever it was, not really paying attention.

We walked off the train, said our short good-byes and went to our separate homes without too many words to our parents. I had again fallen asleep on the ride from the station to my house and had to be carried into the house by my dad because I couldn't be woken up.

The only time I woke up was when Hugo poured water all over my face because we were going to The Burrow to stay the Christmas Eve night there. I sleepily threw a bunch of clothes in a bag and flooed myself to the Burrow, my eyes still half closed. Remind me to never ever stay up that late again. I said hello to my grandparents before walking up the stairs to mine and Lily's room and falling back asleep.

It wasn't until around three o'clock, that I was finally completely awake. And by three o'clock I mean in the morning, Christmas morning to be exact. I rolled on to my side, in an attempt to force myself to go back to sleep, but no matter what I did, I kept seeing a certain blonde-haired boy in my head, and I was unable to fall back asleep. I decided that instead of wasting my time just lying there, I might as well get a letter written telling Scorpius all about dinner tonight, and then I would send it when the time was three a.m. I walked over to the desk, careful not to wake up Lily and began to write the letter to Scorp.

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, yes I used your middle name, _

_My mum told me yesterday on the way home from Hogwarts Express, when I was pretty much asleep, that she had invited you and your family to dinner tonight. I was just wondering if you were coming or not? Either way, I hope that we get to hang out before school starts again. See you tonight?_

_Love always, _

_Rose _

I folded the letter in half and stuffed it into my pillowcase incase Lily got nosy. I laid back down in my bed and tried to fall back asleep, but my trying was useless, I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. Instead, I threw on a sweatshirt and quietly walked downstairs into the living room where the fire was warm and comforting.

As I walked down the stairs, I saw that someone had, had the same thought as me and was sitting quietly in front of the fire. It wasn't until I was almost to the couch that I recognized the person as Dom. Her red hair was thrown up on the top of her head and she was leading her head against the back of the couch staring off in space. I walked over to her and sat down in the empty space beside her, she stayed silent for a few more minutes before she must have realized that I was actually sitting there.

"Hey Dom," I smiled.

"Rosie, what are you doing up so early?" she asked looking at me.

"I went to sleep too early, so now I can't sleep anymore," I only partially lied, part of the reason was because of dumb Scorpius.

"Sorry sweetie," she laughed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, "I mean, why are you up?"

"I don't really know," she sighed, deeply, looking at the fire, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, it has to do with a dumb bloke, of course, trust me Rose, once Hogwarts ends everything with blokes only get more confusing," she complained, "So basically it started when we were seventh years, I met this really cool bloke named Lucas Zabini."

I was shocked at her statement because she had always told me and everyone else that she refused to marry, or even date, a pure blood because they are arrogant and a bunch of other things I can't remember.

"So what happened?" I asked, interested.

"Well, basically… during my seventh year I started hanging out with him, because he was the head boy. One night he invited me to a Slytherin party and I was really scared to go because I had always kind of had a fear of the Slytherins, for some reason. During the party, we danced a bit and we got really drunk, don't tell my dad. After the party he helped me back to our room, and made sure that I was all good in my room before he went to his room. I thought for a minute that he had actually started to care for me then he goes off and sleeps with about three different Slytherin whores each week. I didn't realize how jealous I had become with each coming girl until one night I exploded on him," she took a deep breath, hitting her head against the back of the couch in frustration, "I'm not boring you am I?"

"Of course not, Dom. I am glad that I can help you," I smiled at her, taking her hand reassuringly.

"Okay," she sighed before continuing, "One night, after a girl named Marta or Martha or something had left his bedroom, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I walked right over to him and slapped him square in the face. He asked what my problem was and I basically told him that he could go off and shag however many girls he wanted to once we no longer had to share a dorm room. Then, I walked over to my dorm room, him right on my heels, and I slammed the door in his face. I didn't come out for dinner, instead I laid in my bed all day, and I cried until my throat hurt to the point where I could barely breathe. I don't remember exactly the door when I heard my door open and the bed dipped a little bit on one side. I didn't have the confidence to look up, I was sad and scared and I didn't know why. My face was still buried in my pillow at the end of my bed, when I felt someone begin to rub my back. I sniffled once more, not even caring to clear my eyes, and looked at who was sitting on my bed. He told me that whatever he had done he was sorry for, and that he had never wanted to hurt me."

"I wish someone would tell me that, that is so sweet," I smiled at her.

"That day he asked me to be his girlfriend, and the two of us have been dating secretly for about a year now. I fell so bad for making him hide it, but I was afraid to introduce him to the family, but I've decided that today will be the day, he deserves to be able to date me in public, not just in private." Dom answered, a tear in her eye.

"Don't worry Dom, your dad will get over it, and if he doesn't who cares?" I joked.

"Thanks Rosie," she smiled at me, kissing my forehead before walking up the stairs in front of me. I looked at the clock and it read seven, so I figured that it was time to go wake up Lily and tell her that we are going to open presents soon.

"Your welcome," I smiled back at her, walking into the bedroom, "Just remember this next time I need to talk to you about blokes."

"Of course Rosie!" she chuckled, walking into the room that she was sharing with Molly and Lucy.

"Lily Potter!" I squealed, jumping on to her bed.

"No, I don't want to go to school yet," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Lily Luna Potter, get up! It's after seven on Christmas morning!" I laughed, throwing a pillow at her head.

"Rosaline Elizabeth Weasley, I am going to kill you if you throw another pillow at me!" she shouted.

I chucked another pillow at her head, "That's for calling me Rosaline."

"Fine," she threw a pillow at me, "That's for throwing another at me, Rosalie!"

"And this is for calling me Rosaline, again!" I laughed launching one at her head.

"Truce!" she yelled holding her hands up in surrender before our pillow throwing turned into war.

"Truce!" I laughed back at her. It only took her three seconds to burst out laughing after she had put her hands down.

"Girls!" Nana Weasley shouted over our laughter.

"Merry Christmas Nana!" I laughed at Lily rolling around with laughter.

"Merry Christmas girls," she laughed, "Once you have calmed down, will you please make your way downstairs for presents?""Of course," Lily laughed, "See you in a few."

"Oh, to be young," she chuckled to herself on the way out, making us laugh louder.

After about fifteen minutes of hysterical laughter, the two of us had finally calmed down enough to make our way downstairs into the living room where the rest of our family was already gathered. On Christmas morning, the different Weasley/Potter families usually sat in the same area of the living room, just to make everything easier.

Just as Lily and I were almost to the bottom of the stairs, I ran back up them, suddenly remembering that I still had the letter to Scorpius in my pillowcase, which I had thrown at Lily's head. I walked back into our room and took the letter out of the case, tying it gently to the leg of my owl and giving her a treat.

"Malfoy Manor, please?" I smiled at her, as she hooted happily, before flying out the open window.

I walked back out of the room, once I knew that my owl had begun it's journey, and down the stairs to meet my family. When I walked into the living room, I saw everyone talking amongst each other.

"It's about time Rosie," Fred laughed.

"Oh, shut up you," I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, I am hurt by your mean words," he joked, clutching his heart.

"Oh, quiet you big oaf!" I laughed, sitting in front of my mum and dad on the floor, "Sometimes I wonder how Courtney deals with you?"

"You and me both," James laughed.

"Hey!" Fred yelled angrily.

"You know it's true. You are lucky to have Courtney," Aunt Angelina laughed, "I didn't think any girl was ever going to be able to put up with you because I can't even put up with your father sometimes."

This was one of the best parts about being a Weasley/Potter, they have really interesting arguments, even on Christmas morning.

"Quiet, quiet the lot of you!" Nana yelled, "It's Christmas morning, and time to open presents. So youngest first, that means Sydney first and Charlie. Isn't that funny?"

"I think that it is hilarious that Charlie is one of the oldest of us and he has the youngest kids," my dad laughed, looking at his other siblings.

"Yes, very funny, Won-Won!" Charlie teased him.

"Shut up!" dad yelled getting defensive.

"What's wrong?" Hugo asked, "Why is dad yelling?"

"It's because his girl-friend, Lavender Brown, called him that during 6th year when they were dating, and us guys enjoy using it to mock him," Uncle George explained.

"Wait, I know her, her daughter is the best friend of Ma…" I began looking at Lily, who was shaking her head furiously, "my friend's boyfriend."

"Oh, and I am assuming that she married the Finnigan bloke?" dad asked.

"Yes, she did," I nodded.

"Anyway, now that we have had our _ancient _history lesson for the day, I think that it is time to open presents," Hugo rolled his eyes at our parents.

"Agreed!" James, Fred, and Al chorused. There was two reasons why they really wanted to open presents, one because they are impatient little children and they love Christmas and two because they want to see their 'girlfriends' sooner.

"Fine, it's not ancient history but let's begin," dad huffed.

* * *

Five hours later, at around one or one thirty we had finally finished opening all of the presents in the living room. However, there would be a few more to open later because the six of us also exchange gifts. The rest of our friends and their parents were sent owls yesterday, apparently, telling them to be here around five and we would be eating at six. I think the Weasley/Potter clan are the only family who eat this late on Christmas, most eat around two or three.

"Before everyone goes off to get ready," Nana smiled at us all, "We are doing the formal Christmas again, so remember the rules."

"Got it mum!" all of her children smiled, each of them going their own ways.

Lily grabbed me by the arm and dragged me up the stairs, looking as if she was about to burst at any second. We ran into our room, which had now been sound-proofed from a previous Christmas.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed once the door had been shut, "You just saved my arse down there."

"Not a problem, but you probably should tell your parents about you and your boyfriend."

"I plan on it, tonight at dinner," she sighed, looking at the floor.

"I think Al plans on doing the same thing," I laughed.

"Yeah, well no one will care about Al and Liz because they are fourth years and I'm only a second year," she groaned throwing herself on top of her bed.

"I think I know how to make you happy," I laughed.

"How?" she asked.

"Help me find something to wear?" I answered.

"Yay!" she squealed running over to our closet to find something for me. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

"And, done!" Lily smiled at me, from where she was standing across the room.

"Gorgeous!" I laughed as I looked up at her from my bed.

"Thanks! And by looking at the clock, I think that it's about four forty-five, so everyone should be arriving soon," she squealed.

"I guess that I should wish you good luck with telling everyone about your boyfriend then," I smiled at her, "Have fun!"

"Bye, Rosie!" she rolled her eyes at me as I walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Just as I reached the bottom step, I tripped over the shoes Lily had thrown at me and I felt myself begin to fall, but I never touch the ground.

"You would think that someone who is friends with Liz and Charlie and an amazing Quidditch player would be more coordinated," someone joked.

I looked up at who had caught me and saw nothing other than blonde hair and those piercing blue eyes.

"Hello Scorpius," I laughed, hugging him.

"Rosie," he smiled.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Just now," he answered, "We would have gotten here earlier if Rory hadn't sprung on my parents that she is dating a fourth year. They flipped out, and almost didn't come."

"Oh, I bet that didn't go to well," I sighed, looking around the room for any sign of Rory, "Where is she?"

"Probably ran upstairs to talk to Lily or something," he answered.

"Oh, I didn't see her come upstairs, but maybe she went by me as I was focusing on trying not to fall down the stairs," I thought.

"That could be," he laughed, as squealing echoed behind him.

"Rose!" Liz squealed running over to me.

"Merlin, what did I tell you about the squealing Liz?" I joked, uncovering my ears.

"Oh, shut up," she rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Charlie yet?" I asked.

"She should be here, her parents are here," Liz answered.

"Hmm… who knows," I shrugged as I sat down in the living room with my two friends and Al who joined us a few minutes later. We hung out for about ten or fifteen minutes before James and Charlie were finally seen for the first time the whole night. They walked over to sit with us, Fred and Courtney too, and the eight of us played another interesting game of 'I Never' with Fred. Let's just say that I learned a lot about my friends and cousins.

**CharliePOV**

My family and I had finally arrived at the burrow, I think Rose called it, at about ten minutes after six. We were probably the last family to arrive because of Marie. She had decided to tell our parents that she was dating a fourth year, and my dad went berserk! I don't think that I had ever seen his face turn that shade of red before tonight, but she did it, she told them and that took guts. My mum finally calmed my dad down and after a half a hour conversation between the three of them about the responsibility of being a teenager and having a boyfriend it was finally time to leave. We took my dad's flying car to the house, and the whole ride Marie sat beside me and Nathan silently.

My dad knocked but when no one answered, he opened the door and the five of us walked in, all going our separate ways to find people that we knew. I was walking towards the living room, when I was pulled into a closet by an arm. I screamed, but the light was turned on to reveal James's face.

"Merlin's beard James, you can't scare girls like that," I sighed, sliding down the wall to sit.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be able to talk to you about the other day without everyone listening in," he apologized.

"Oh," I sighed, sadly. I knew that this meant that he wanted to forget everything that had happened between us because he lied when he told me he fancied me, "You want to forget everything, I get it."

"No! I don't, I just don't know what we are," he yelled louder than he needed to.

"Okay, good," I smiled, "And I don't really know what we are either."

"Well, I think that we should figure that out before we tell anyone. Do you agree?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I agree," I smiled.

"Okay. I guess we should go find everyone. You think?" he asked.

"Probably a good idea," I laughed, beginning to open the door.

"Wait!" he said, shutting the door quietly.

"What's wrong James?" I asked.

"Well, I just wanted to give you a proper good-bye, and I can't do that if we aren't telling people," he blushed.

"You know you could just say you want to kiss me," I laughed.

"I know," he chuckled, leaning in and kissing me, "I will steal you away before you leave again, so be prepared."

"Of course," I laughed as we walked together to find out other friends.

**RPOV**

"Dinnertime!" Nana yelled from her permanent spot in the kitchen. During breaks she was almost always busying herself with things in the kitchen.

The eight of us walked in to the dining room, which had been charmed to fit everyone that had come for dinner, and chose where we were going to sit. We were going to have to sit by family, but Nana changed her mind at the last minute, so now Scorpius and I were sitting next to Fred and Courtney and across from the two Potter boys, Charlie and Liz. It was this moment, when we were sitting at the table waiting for everyone to find their seats that I realized Liz had barely spoken since the whole squeal fest when she first got here. I realized that this was because she was nervous, she was nervous to tell everyone one that her and Al were dating, imagine that.

"When do you think they're going to do it?" Scorpius asked, looking at Al, who looked equally a nervous and Liz.

"Probably after we eat, that's usually when the Potter/Weasley family divulge all their secrets," I chuckled.

"Right, I remember now," he laughed, as the food was put on the table.

Like I had predicted, all of the men and boys at the table began groping at the food the moment that it was set in front of them, everything they were worried about forgotten. As I looked down the table, while waiting to get some food, I realized that Vic and Teddy were no longer here. Then moments later, they reappeared, an extremely pale, and green looking Victoire was leaning on Teddy as they walked to their spots at the table and sat down. I watched as Teddy began to eat, but no matter what he whispered to her she refused to put even a morsel of food into her mouth. I didn't pay much attention after that because all of the boys had gotten their food, and I was hungry.

* * *

When dinner was over, no one moved because they all knew that it was news time. Surprisingly to most people at the table, except a few of my aunts, Victoire and Teddy were the first to stand up at the table.

"We have an announcement," Teddy smiled brightly, his arm still wrapped securely around Vic.

"What's that Teddy?" Uncle Harry asked.

"Do you want to say?" he asked Vic, but she shook her head 'no,' and he continued, "I hope that everyone won't mind having an extra mouth to feed next year at Christmas."

Teddy and his dumb riddles, I however, knew, for once what this one meant, and I am guessing so did Uncle Bill.

"You're pregnant?" he yelled, shock written all over his face.

"Yes daddy, I'm pregnant," Vic nodded weakly.

"Well," he shook his head disapprovingly, standing up and walking over to the two.

"Listen here daddy!" she yelled with all the strength she had, "I don't care if you are mad because Teddy and I are married! And I am going to have his baby no matter what you say. By the way…"

But before she had the chance to say another word, Uncle Bill pulled the two of them in for a hug, "Congratulations you two! I know that you will make wonderful parents!"

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Teddy smiled.

"You are very welcome Teddy, but you better take care of my little girl," he warned, "Oh, and please call me Bill."

"We have an announcement too!" Uncle Charlie stood up.

"We are also going to have another baby," Maria smiled brightly at her husband.

"Well, imagine that," dad laughed, "My oldest niece and almost the oldest brother are pregnant at the same time. That's funny!"

"My turn!" Dom stood up a few minutes later, once the chatter had died down, "Daddy, I just wanted to tell you that… I'm dating Lucas Zabini!"

"What?" everyone in the room exclaimed, everyone except Uncle Bill.

"I know," he smiled knowingly.

"Wait, you know!" she squealed.

"Yes ma'am," he laughed, "Back at your leaving ceremony Lucas came up to me and told me that he loved you and that he wanted to date you, however he wanted my permission."

"Then why didn't you tell me that Luke?" she asked.

"Because I didn't know it was going to take you half a year to tell them that we were dating," he laughed.

"Oh," she blushed, sitting back down and mouthing that she loved him too.

"Anyone else want to go?" Nana smiled, looking right at Al and Liz. She knew that they were dating, she knew!

"I'm dating Liz!" Al shouted not even bothering to stand up.

"What?" everyone in the room asked looking at him.

"I'm dating Liz," he responded, more calmly.

"Well, congratulations Al," Teddy laughed, "I never thought you would realize that she liked you."

Liz's parents just sat in their seat quietly knowing smiles on their faces, so Al had asked their permission, I would have to congratulate in on that feat.

"Well," Nana smiled, "If there is no other news, you may be excused from the table. Have fun!"

The rest of the night, I spent with my friends, talking and laughing at the stories they were telling. James's new favorite story was going to be the one when Nana Weasley knew that they were dating before everyone else in the family. I don't know why he found that so entertaining, but it's James so who knows.

**A/N Hello again! Like I said before a pretty boring chapter, but it was needed. I hope that you review, favorite and alert because it means a lot to me! I will update soon!**

**This chapter's question is… what should the name of Charlie W. and Maria's baby be? And what should the name of Victoire and Teddy's baby be? (Don't know if it is a boy or girl yet, so leave both)**

**Thanks for reading! I will update as soon as I get time!**

**Megan :)**


	22. Haunted

**A/N Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, but my teachers have been killing me with homework, plus midterms are in about a week. I pretty much had two mental breakdowns this week from everything just being piled on me, and I just couldn't handle writing also. So, I apologize and I am here to tell you that I am back, and I am ready to write again.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that this chapter was a bit of a catch up because I had absolutely nothing else planned out for anything more in fourth year, so rather than add a really boring filler chapter, I decided to just move on the fifth year, where everything gets more interesting. I also have something that I find kinda funny to tell you. Basically before I write everyone of my stories, I get a blank document and I write out everything, all the character, their names, ages, and whatever else I might need. Then I write out the couples and random people who may or may not appear in the story. Then finally at the bottom of that document I make a rough outline of every chapter of this story, of course it is a hard copy and it is bound to change, but what I think it funny is that this chapter, chapter 22 is actually suppose to be chapter 14. That's how much I love you guys, I just can't help but make my chapters really long. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading my ramblings. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to thesoph98, Avanell, lilz54, cazares.a, ilovemybestfriends, Bumblesore, and Aria657 who reviewed my story since the last time I updated. Thanks a ton! I means the world to me when I see an e-mail saying that I have a review. This shout-out also goes to thesoph98 who favorited my story since I updated last. Thanks soooo much! This shout-out goes to thesoph98 and MissBrown22241 who alerted my story since the last time I updated. Thank you so much to you guys, it means everything to know that people like my story. The last shout-out goes to 9, 361 of you that have read my story so far. Thank you so much!**

**RPOV**

The rest of the year after Christmas flew by. We went back to school to find out that Nate had transferred back to Durmstrang, imagine that, and he already had a new girlfriend here at Hogwarts. I didn't really care enough to find out who it was though. Then about two months later I got an owl from him saying that he was so sorry about everything that had happened between us. He had owled me to find out if I would get back together with him. Little did I know the reason he wanted me back was because he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant. Then the first weekend during April, Al and Liz got into a huge fight because she thought that he had been snogging another girl in one of the closets, but turns out it was just James and one of his girls. Once that blew over, they were in pure bliss, never fighting and always snogging. I thought it was hilarious when Lily would walk in on them mid-snog, she however didn't find it quite as funny. James who had always enjoyed mocking Al because he was so happy, had been extremely quiet since we had gotten back from Christmas break. If he had stopped eating I would've thought he had Dragon Pox or some other illness. Then at the end, everything began to make sense to me, James was worried about taking his O.. In June it was James's time to take his dreaded O., I don't think he slept for three days straight when he was studying for them, something James never did. When they were over we went home and everything was clam, except for Victoire who was getting closer and closer to her due date by the day. When James received his O.W.L scores he quickly flooed to our house to show us, as well as Scorpius, what he had gotten. He had gotten an 'E' in Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy; and 'O' in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic; and an 'A' in Divination. He was just excited that he got all passing grades.

The summer was just as quick as the school year, if not quicker. Victoire grew more impatient in August when there was only around a month until she would have her baby, which stressed Teddy out to no end. He tried his hardest to keep Vic calm but literally nothing helped her, nothing could calm her down. Eventually when there was only about two weeks until her due date she went to her parents house because they had gotten into a fight and Teddy had showed up on the steps of the Potter house, we were staying at three o'clock in the morning.

**TeddyPOV**

As I staggered into the house, I couldn't even see straight anymore. I wasn't even sure how much fire whiskey I had drank before I finally left the house. I knew that Harry and Ginny would be able to help, they always knew what to do, even if I was drunk and my wife was going to divorce me. I shut the door harder than I had intended, and Harry came running down the stairs, wand drawn.

"Teddy?" he asked, putting his wand away, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to go home, but then I realized that I didn't want to," I slurred, laughing.

"Teddy, are you drunk?" Ginny asked.

"Why, as a matter of fact," I chuckled, "I am!"

"Why are you drunk son?" Harry asked.

"Because I am going to be a father in about two weeks, I have no idea what I am doing, and my wife left me," I sighed, tears falling down my face, "I don't think I can be a father."

"I leave you boys to talk," Ginny smiled sadly, "Don't worry Ted, she hasn't left you yet. Plus, I left Harry once when I was pregnant, went to Ron and Hermione's house, and he went to my parent's house drunk."

"That must have been a sight," Teddy laughed, as Ginny walked up the stairs.

"So, Teddy explain to me, why don't you think you are going to be a good father?" Harry asked.

"It's because, I never had a real blood-related father to teach me how to be a good father. You were an amazing father Harry, but I don't think it is the same if it isn't my real father," I answered, "I just don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I will be able to make it as a father without having a real father myself."

"Teddy, you know that my father died when I was about the same age as you, and when Ginny told me she was pregnant, I had no one to turn to. Your dad had been killed, my God-father had been killed and my real father had been killed. I was scared, and I had no idea where to go, so I bottled it up, until, like Ginny was saying, one night we got into a huge fight and she stormed out crying. I didn't think I could make it as both a father and a husband when I could be just a husband very well. That's when I realized I needed to talk to someone, someone to confess my fears to, then I realized growing up I had, had a real father, Mr. Weasley. He had been a father-figure to me and I knew that he could help me through what I needed. So, I went to him and we had basically the same conversation we are having now. He sobered me up and told me to go back to my wife and tell her that I could do everything and more."

I exhaled loudly, and put my head into my hands.

"Teddy, one more thing before I sober you up and tell you to go back to your wife like Grandpa Weasley. Did you know that your father left your mother when she was pregnant because he was scared?" Harry asked, causing my head to whip up and look at him, "It's true. While Ron, Hermione, and I were hiding from he Death Eaters at Grimmauld Place, your father came to us to tell us about everything that had happened, and he was hoping to join us. Only unlike you, he wasn't afraid of being a father, he was worried that you would be ashamed of him because he was a werewolf. He was worried that he would make you an 'outcast' like he was sure he had made your mother. Your father was one of the strongest people I know, but that night when he came to visit us, I couldn't believe how distraught and worried he looked. So the two of us got into a fight, I called him a 'coward,' he stupefied me and then he ran out. I knew that once he ran out I would regret what I said, but it was what was going to get him back to your mother. Finally later that year, some time in April, your father came back to us to tell us that you had been born, and that's when he asked me to be your God-father. I knew that when he asked me that, that calling him a coward was the right thing to do."

"Really, my father was scared too?" I asked.

"Yes, Teddy. I think everyone who is about to become a parent is scared, especially Victoire, so you should go back to her," Harry smiled, casting a spell on me to help me sober up before I went to talk with Vic.

"Thanks for everything Harry. You really are the best dad I could have asked for," I smiled before walking out the door. I apparated right to Shell Cottage where Victoire was sitting in the living room, crying her eyes out. I opened the door hoping that her parents weren't going to yell at me for walking out on her, but thankfully they were still sound asleep.

I finally convinced Vic to come home with me, but it took a lot to convince her that I was ready to be there for her. She was still scared that once the baby was born I would walk out on her if everything got to crazy, but I knew that I wouldn't do that to her again. I was bound to prove to her that I was going to be there for her and our little baby.

**RPOV**

Two weeks after their fight, Victoire gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, which they named Melody Noelle Lupin. She was born with Vic's blonde hair but later that day, the two of them realized that she was more like her dad then they had thought, when her hair turned purple. The day after she was born, it was time for us kids to go back to school. I had missed school, but I didn't want to go back already, I wanted to stay home with my family longer, but school waited for no one.

That morning mum and dad drove Hugo and I to the train station, but since we were so close to missing our train, they said a quick good-bye to us, dad didn't do so voluntarily. Then the two of us ran to our platform, and made it just as the boundary was closing between the two worlds. I was happy we had made it, dad had told us about the time him and Uncle Harry had missed the train during their second year.

"Rosie!" Liz squealed as I walked on to the train and into our original compartment.

"Hey Liz, Charlie, Scorp!" I smiled at the three of them.

"I can't believe it's our fifth year!" Liz squealed again.

"I know!" I laughed, sitting down in my seat.

"Why do I hang out with you guys?" James and Fred joked, "We are big sixth years."

"Yeah, the reason you hang out with us is because you are a loser and you have no real friends," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, shut up you," he rolled his eyes, turning to talk with Charlie.

It was then that I realized that I had to go to the Perfect's meeting at the front of the train. I groaned loudly before standing to walk out of the compartment.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius asked, as I slid open the compartment door.

"Unfortunately, I have to go to the Perfect's meeting at the front of the train." I answered.

"Wait, that's now!" he asked shocked.

"Yeah. Why?" I replied.

"Because I am the one of the other Perfects," he laughed, "You didn't know I was one?"

"No, no I didn't. No one ever told me," I blushed, feeling dumb.

"Oh," he chuckled, "Well, do you mind if I walk with you?" he asked.

"Of course you can walk with me," I smiled.

"See you guys in a little while," we called back to the rest of our friends but they were too immersed in their own conversations to even notice that we had left.

"How's your summer been Scorpius?" I asked as we began to walk.

"It was okay. It was actually pretty boring," he shrugged, "Yours?"

"It was also boring," I answered, "But Vic and Teddy had their baby."

"Really?" he exclaimed, "I really wish I had been able to meet the little baby. What's the name?"

"Her name is Melody Noelle Lupin. She is so little and cute, and she is a metamorphmagus which was actually really interesting to see the shock written on Vic and Teddy's face when they saw her hair begin to change colors." I laughed, "And don't worry Scorp. You will be able to see her at Christmas."

"I know I will see her then, I just wish that I had been able to see her now too," he answered.

We walked the rest of the short distance in silence, both of us thinking quietly to ourselves about what this year was going to bring. I hoped and wished that it would bring Scorpius and I one step closer to each other but after this summer it feels like we have taken two steps forward after taking one step closer after the whole Nate thing. Now it just feels like he is more distant with me, and like this past year had never even happened.

"Good morning perfects!" the my cousin Molly greeted as Scorpius and I found seats next to the other perfects, "My name is Molly Weasley, and I am the head-girl this year."

"I am Oliver Wood Jr. the head-boy," our Quidditch captain introduced himself to the people in the room that didn't know him, "Why don't we all introduce ourselves, by name, year and house? You start."

"My name's Chloe Finnigan, and I am a Ravenclaw fifth year."

"I'm Michael Chang, and I am also a Ravenclaw fifth year."

"I'm Maxwell O'Lena, and I am a Hufflepuff fifth year," he answered. He was gorgeous, actually he was beyond gorgeous. Remind me to get to know him.

"I'm Madeline Corner, and I am a Hufflepuff fifth year also."

"I'm Rose Weasley and I'm a Gryffindor fifth year," I smiled, stealing a glance at Max.

"Scorpius Malfoy, also Gryffindor fifth year," he answered distracted.

I didn't exactly pay much attention to the rest of the names because I didn't really care. I had learned the name of a new guy that I could talk to, and that's all really need in my life, two guys to confuse me. When everyone had announced their names, Molly and Oliver told us who we would be patrolling together, and then we were sent back to our compartments. I left as soon as I was dismissed by my older cousin, because I didn't want to stick around and watch Scorpius mope around for God only knows what reason.

When I arrived back at the compartment, Al and Liz were again snogging, so instead of walking in and having to sit through that the rest of the ride. So, I walked only a little bit further and found an empty compartment, sitting down by myself and looking out the window.

"Hello," someone said from the doorway. I jumped about three feet in the air turning to see who was at the compartment door.

"Hi," I smiled politely, at Maxwell, the boy from the perfect meeting.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting alone, may I join you?" he asked.

"Of course," I shrugged, pointing to the empty seat across from me.

"So, you are Rose Weasley," he chuckled.

"I am," I nodded, "What do you know about me?"

"Nothing too much, just what I have learned from your cousins Lucy and Roxanne," he chuckled, "Very interesting girls they are."

"Yes, they are!" I laughed along with him.

"So, tell me something about yourself," he urged me.

"Well, my name is Rosaline Elizabeth Weasley, but everyone calls me Rose, if they know what's good for them. I have five best friends, two of which are my cousins, the other three I met on my first day here at Hogwarts. My cousin Al, who is also one of my friends, is dating my other friend Liz, then there's James, Al's brother who is a year older than us, he fancies Charlie, last is Scorpius, the other Gryffindor perfect. I also have I think 11 cousins, plus a God-cousin, a brother, and a second cousin, who was just born. What about you?" I answered his question telling him something about myself.

"Well, my name is Maxwell O'Lena, but everyone just calls me Max. I have a mother, but my father left us when my sister wasn't even born. I have two older brothers, neither or which are wizards, and a little sister who will be turning eleven next year, she will then be attending Hogwarts. I have numerous friends in Hufflepuff, but I don't really tend to strive out of my house to find others. I think that you are one of the first people that I have ever had a real conversation with in another house." he laughed.

"I am very glad that you chose me to talk to," I laughed lightly.

We talked the rest of the way to Hogwarts, not even paying attention to our surroundings until the screeching tires of the train made us come back to reality. We said our good-byes, promising that we would be sure to catch up again soon, before walking our separate ways.

"Where have you been all day?" Liz asked, when I walked back into our compartment.

"Nowhere, and everywhere," I winked.

"Oh, hush you!" Liz rolled her eyes.

"Where's Scorpius?" I asked.

"He just left to go change into his robes," Al answered, laughing.

I looked over at Fred and Courtney who were sitting quietly on the floor, looking up out the window of the compartment. They were such an amazing couple, and I don't know why, or how Fred got so lucky with someone like Courtney, but he better hold on to her. I then looked to my right and I saw James sitting on the seat by the window, Charlie sitting on the floor between his legs. He was talking softly to her, so that no one would hear, but if someone didn't know better you would think that they are dating, and have been for years the way they are with each other. They are just so naturally good with one another, and I don't believe that they are still so stubborn as to think that they don't like each other.

"What are you staring at Rosie?" Scorpius asked when he walked back into the compartment.

"Nothing really," I shrugged off my staring at the happy couples.

"Okay," he nodded, not actually believing me.

All of us stood up and began to walk out of the compartment. I wasn't sure if I would ever be as happy with a boy as Liz, Courtney, and eventually Charlie are with their boys. I used to wonder if I would end up with Scorpius, but now I am almost positive that, that will never happen. It disappoints me to think that, but I know that I will eventually find a boy that will be able to love me.

"Rosie!" Rory and Lily yelled after the long carriage ride with the happy couples.

"Hey guys," I smiled, straying from the group, and honestly, no one really noticed.

"How you doing Rosie?" Rory asked.

"Pretty good, and you? How are the boyfriends?" I laughed remembering last Christmas.

"We are good, and our boyfriends are amazing," the two of them laughed.

"Lucky you," I mumbled, seeing Max walking ahead of me.

"We will catch up with you later okay Rosie?" they asked as they spotted their boyfriends up ahead.

"Of course ladies. Have fun, see you tonight!" I yelled after them, causing Max to turn around and look directly at me. He said something to his friends, before walking slower to allow me to catch up.

"Hello again Rose," he smiled, "Long time, no see."

I laughed, "Hey Max. How have you been in the past fifteen minutes?"

"I've been pretty good, and you?" he chuckled.

"Good, good, as good as I was about fifteen minutes ago," I smiled brightly. It hadn't been since Scorpius took me to the Christmas Ball that I had smiled this much.

"You wanna skip out on the sorting?" he asked me.

"That's not very Perfectly of you," I joked.

"Well, we could just go bore ourselves in the Great Hall if you would like to," he suggested.

"Okay, let's go skip," I sighed deeply before we started walking in the exact opposite direction of everyone else. I felt a little bit guilty, this was the second Sorting Ceremony that I would be skipping, but I was also getting kind of tired of my friends dating. It's not that I don't like them dating, I am happy that they are happy, but at the same time I just hate being the fifth wheel. Scorpius is usually off by himself or hanging out with a different girl. It was just nice to be on an even playing field with someone, no talk of boyfriends, or girlfriends, or dating, just hanging out.

Later that night, I wasn't really sure what time it was, all I was sure of was that I had to go start my patrolling duty with Scorpius very soon. Max walked me back to the Gryffindor common room, well a little before, that way the Fat Lady wouldn't see us together.

"See you soon?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course Rose. We will talk again soon. I had a great time talking with you," he smiled, before walking down the stairs.

"Where have you been Rose!" Scorpius asked, walking around the corner from the common room.

"Oh you know. Here and there," I shrugged, "Why?"

"Nothing," he rolled his eyes, "We have to go start our patrol."

"Fine!" I grumbled, walking behind him.

We walked around for most of our patrol in silence, neither of us had anything to say to one another. He was frustrated with me, and I was frustrated with him also. The only time we actually talked was when we came up to a broom closet at the end of our patrol that we had heard laughing behind. I told him that he could open the door this time. Last time I had opened the door to find a boy and girl in let's just call it a very compromising position.

He opened the door, and when he did, what we saw shocked us. Charlie and James were sitting on the floor of the closet, well, basically making out.

"James," Scorpius said trying to break them apart, apparently the opening of the door had made no difference to them.

"Oi! Mate!" he shouted, causing James to jump about three feet in the air.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled back staring in embarrassment at Scorpius and I, "Oh shit."

"That's right," I chuckled, "How long have you guys been together?"

"Please don't be mad!" Charlie begged."Why would I be mad? It's not like you guys have been dating since Christmas of anything," I laughed trying to lighten the mood, but she said nothing, her face showing that she was even more embarrassed.

"You guys have been dating since Christmas?" Scorpius shouted.

"Sorry mate, we didn't tell anyone. We wanted to make that we would last before we told anyone that we were dating. Sorry guys," James apologized, wrapping an arm around Charlie.

"So that's why you guys have been so close lately?" I asked, everything finally making sense.

"Yeah," Charlie blushed, hiding her face.

"Well, I'm glad!" I smiled linking arms with Charlie as the two of us walked back up the numerous flights of stairs back to the Gryffindor common room.

That night Liz, Charlie, Lily, Rory, Marie and I stayed up all night talking about boys and all sorts of things that normal, muggle girls talk about everyday. I however conveniently left out the part about Max. I was going to be cautious with this one, and not rush into anything. Max wasn't going to turn out like the other two losers I had dated, I wasn't going to be taken advantage of again, I had learned my lesson and I was ready this time to actually fall in love. I had thought that Scorpius would be the one for me in the end, but I guess everything that I had known up to the point had been changed with one foul swoop. The two of us had grown apart. It was sad, but it was just one of those things that happens naturally sometimes. As a wise man once said, "'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

**A/N Hello again everyone! Thanks for sticking with me, I have been so busy lately! I will do my best to update as soon as I get time. Please review it means the world to me! By the way this quote at the end was said by Alfred Lord Tennyson.**

**This chapter's question is… What do you think of Max? What is your prediction for him? And did you enjoy Teddy's part in this story?**

**Thanks again!**

**Megan :)**


	23. Irreplaceable

**A/N Finished this chapter! I don't have a midterm tomorrow so I got enough time to finish! Thanks for reading! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to proffessorsnapelalala, thesoph98, Aria657, and Avanell who reviewed since the last time I updated my story. Thank you! It means everything to me! This shout-out also goes to lau delacure, Red Eyed Newborn, HPAsherra, . who favorited my story since the last time I updated my story. Thank you so much! This shout-out goes to HPAsherra who alerted my story since the last time I updated. Thanks again! The last shout-out goes to all 10,120 people who have taken the time out of their busy lives to read my story. Thank you so much! It means everything to me!**

**Megan :)**

**SPOV**

After the Perfect's meeting, I walked back toward our compartment, alone, without Rose. Since the Christmas ball Rose had been extremely distant with me, and no matter what I tried to do she just found a way to be further away from me. Eventually, I just gave up, figuring that if she had ever had more than just friendship feelings for me they were long gone.

As I slowly walked by the door to our compartment I found that Rose wasn't sitting in there with everyone else, most likely because Charlie and James were deep in conversation, Fred and Courtney were asleep in each others arms on the floor, and Al and Liz were snogging, like always. It was definitely not where you wanted to be hanging out if you were single, and the one you wanted didn't want you back.

However, I decided to continue walking and try to find Rose so we could hopefully talk about what's been going on with us. As I was searching I came across a girl sitting alone. She had long blonde hair, that was curled slightly at the ends. She was tall, but not too tall, and she had pale skin. I knocked on the compartment door, and she ushered me into the compartment. As I walked in I saw that her eyes were blue, and I also realized that I recognized her from the Perfect's meeting from this morning.

"Hello," I smiled, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not," she answered quietly, staring out the window.

"Your Madeline, right?" I asked, hoping to find out something about her.

"That's correct, and your Scorpius Malfoy?" she replied.

"Yes, I am," I responded, involuntarily gritting my teeth at the way she sneered my last name.

"Okay," she shrugged looking back out the window.

I could tell that she held some type of grudge against my family, but I couldn't quite figure out why. I thought about leaving, but that would give her the impression that she had bothered me, which she hadn't, well, not a lot at least.

"Is there a reason you are being so short with me?" I asked, hoping that I would get a response.

"Not really, just that my dad told me to stay away from the kids of Death Eaters. Your last name was the one that came up the most on his list of who to stay away from," she explained, never once looking at me.

"Well, that's where you've got it wrong. I am not like my grandfather, and my father isn't either anymore. He has a stable job and he hasn't gone near any kind of dark magic since his seventh year at Hogwarts. I find it pathetic that some people just can't let the fact that my father was, key word being was, a Death Eater, the important thing is that he has changed, and that I will never associate myself with any people who practice dark magic. So, if you'll excuse me!" I basically yelled at her, standing out up to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" she said looking straight at me, "I'm sorry! Can we start over? Hi, I'm Madeline Corner."

I thought for a minute before turning back around and sitting down, "Hello, I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

The rest of the ride we talked about everything, and anything that we could think of to talk about. We talked about our families, friends, and even school. She told me how she wanted to be a Healer when she got older, and I told her that I had thought about being an Auror, but I still wasn't sure. Overall, we had an amazing afternoon, after my whole blow-up at least. I think, that after that, she understood that I wasn't like my family was back during the times of You-Know-Who, and she respected the fact that I actually stood up for myself.

As the train began to stop, I said good-bye to her before walking out of the compartment, and back to the compartment where my friends, including Rose were sitting. I couldn't help the smile that was permanently etched on to my face. I had actually had a normal conversation with a girl, and it hadn't ended with my fancying her arse off, like every conversation with Rose did. Rose… too bad I wasn't able to find her this afternoon, because as much as I fancy her, I really don't want to lose her as a friend. I try not to worry though because what's meant to happen, will happen, and if Rose and I aren't meant to be then I'll end up with someone else.

**RPOV**

About two weeks of school had passed since the beginning of the year, and things with Scorpius were as tense as ever. No matter how many times I tried to strike up a conversation with him it always ended as soon as he asked me how I was doing. We just had nothing to talk about anymore, because we were growing apart, it was inevitable.

"Rosie!" Charlie sang early Saturday morning, as we were sitting in the common room.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Max is waiting for you by the lake," she smiled at me, "He told Lily when he saw her walking with Lysander this morning."

"Thanks Charlie! I will see you later. Have fun with James!" I laughed. Ever since Scorpius and I had found the two of them together in the closet they had been inseparable.

I ran out of the common room and down the steps toward the lake where I would be meeting Max. However, on my run through Hogwarts I ran into someone who I hadn't really talked to since last Christmas. It wasn't a very pleasant running into him because I literally ran into him, and he was with a girl.

"Hello Rose," Scorpius nodded politely.

"Hello Scorpius," I replied, "How are you?"

"I am doing just fine, thank you. And you?" he asked.

"I doing great. Who's this?" I answered his question, before asking my own.

"This is Madeline, my girlfriend," he responded, smiling brightly at her.

"Oh, well," I sighed, tears beginning to well up in my eyes, "I have to go. Nice talking to you."

I ran away from the two of them as soon as possible, hoping that I was as far away from them as possible before I broke down. I didn't want to cry, but it seemed that Scorpius really didn't care about me anymore. I guess on one hand it is good because now I don't have to worry about his reactions when I begin to hang out with Max more, but at the same time, now that he has a girlfriend I worry that he will be too busy with her to be with his friends. Thinking about Scorpius made the tears in my eyes begin to fall. He was the first boy I ever truly fancied, and he will most likely be the last one I fancy.

I walked slower the rest of the way to the lake, wiping away the few tears that fallen from my eyes. Thankfully, by the time I had reached the lake every trace of tears had been cleared from my eyes. When I down the small hill to the lake, I immediately recognized Max sitting on the edge of the lake.

"Hey!" I smiled, sitting down beside him.

"Hello Rose!" he smiled brightly as I sat down beside him, "How are you doing today?"

"I am doing very well now," I answered, "And you?"

"I am doing amazing!" he laughed.

"So I heard you cornered my cousin this morning and made her tell me to meet you here," I joked.

"Sorry, next time I will try to be nicer about my cornering," he laughed, loudly.

We talked for nearly an hour before I began to become tired from doing nothing all day. I yawned and stretched, before laying my head on his legs and looking up at him. It was in that moment that I realized that I was attracted to Max.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"Nothing pretty," I joked sticking my tongue out at him.

"That hurts," he fake cried, hitting his chest with his fist.

"Sorry, what can I do to make it better?" I asked.

"Well," he sighed, looking at me again, "There is one thing that you could do?"

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I replied.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I was beyond shocked, I didn't think he was attracted to me at all. We had barely known each other for a month and he was already asking me to be his girlfriend.

"Umm…" I stalled, thinking for a minute, "Yes! I will be your girlfriend!"

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm attracted to you!" I smiled, brightly.

"You don't know how worried I've been to ask you this all morning," he sighed deeply.

"Well, there is no reason for you to be nervous," I laughed, slightly before standing up, and taking his hand in mine to pull him up also.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We are going for a walk around the grounds and then you are going to walk me back to my common room so I can go take a nap in the middle of the day, or maybe if you are good you can come in." I smiled, pulling him along with me

**SPOV**

I had met Madeline first thing this morning near the Great Hall so I could finally ask her what I have been worried about for about a week now. I wanted to talk to her about being my girlfriend, but I was worried that it was too early to ask her that. That is why I have been worried all week, because I wasn't sure what she was going to say when I asked her. She would probably just laugh in my face, but it was a risk I was willing to take.

"Hello Maddy," I smiled, walking up behind her.

"Merlin, Scorpius! Don't scare me like that!" she laughed hitting my shoulder.

"Sorry," I laughed with her.

"What's up Scorpius?" she smiled.

"Okay, so I am just going to come right out and ask you something," I began as we walked up the stairs toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, and what might that be?" she responded.

But before I got a chance to answer her question someone ran into me as we were walking. As the person backed away from me, I realized that it was the same person who had been ignoring me for weeks now.

"Hello Rose," I nodded politely, at Rose's frazzled form.

"Hello Scorpius," she replied, looking me dead in the eye "How are you?"

"I am doing just fine, thank you. And you?" I asked.

"I doing great. Who's this?" she answered my question.

"This is Madeline, my girlfriend," I responded, smiling brightly at her. What a perfect way to ask her out.

"Oh, well," she sighed shakily, I knew Rose and whenever she did this it meant that she was going to cry. "I have to go. Nice talking to you."

She basically ran away from us, but I didn't bother to run after her because she was probably going to tell me to go away anyway.

"So you want me to be your girlfriend?" Maddy laughed, dragging me away from my thoughts of Rose.

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to ask you about earlier," I blushed slightly, looking at my feet.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend," she laughed, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

**RPOV**

Max and I finished our walk around the grounds and we walked up to my common room to hang out for a while before I kicked him out so I could take a nap. We had, had a great afternoon so far and I really didn't think that anything could ruin it. But I spoke way too soon…

As the painting of the Fat Lady swung open I realized that Scorpius and Madeline were sitting in the common room with the rest of our friends, and the three younger girls with their boyfriends.

"Hello everyone," I smiled, walking over to the empty couch next to Lily.

"Hey Rose, Max," everyone smiled.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked.

"Nothing too much, just hanging," Liz answered, "And what have you been doing all day?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out with my new boyfriend," I smiled brightly at Max sitting beside me.

"What?" Scorpius yelled.

"And I think that's our cue to leave," James clicked his tongue, as everyone except Scorpius, Madeline, Max, and I.

"I think I am going to leave too," Max smiled kissing my cheek, "See you tomorrow."

"Me too," Madeline smiled, kissing his cheek also, "Bye Scorpius."

As soon as the portrait door had swung shut, I knew that I was in for a fight. I didn't want to fight with Scorpius, but maybe it was what we needed, maybe it would pull us closer together, or maybe it would just make things more difficult.

"What were you thinking, Rose?" Scorpius muttered.

"What do you mean what am I thinking?" I yelled at him.

"What are you thinking dating Max?" he shouted at me.

"I am dating Max because I like Max! The only thing that I am thinking is that I like him and that I want to pursue a relationship with him," I answered, trying to stay calm.

"Well, I don't think he is good for you!" he grunted, sitting back down on the couch.

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't date?" I screamed at him, "Who do you think you are? You haven't talked to me in months, and the first thing you say to me is that you don't think my new boyfriend is going to work out. Guess what, you don't get to have a say in my life! How dare you try to tell me who to date!"

"You know what Rose! Your past relationships have not turned out too well, so when this one ends with you in tears again, don't come crying to me! I have just stood idly by while I watched you ruin you life guy after guy, but I am not just going to sit here and watch it anymore, so just don't come to me anymore," he yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" I spit his name out of my mouth, "I don't know who in the bloody hell you think you are, but you better keep your arse away from me because right now I am disgusted with you! If you ever talk to me again, I will make your life a living hell! I bloody hate you Scorpius Malfoy! I hate you!"

I ran out of the common room and straight up the stairs to my room, where all of my friends were just sitting on their beds, in shock of what had just happen. I didn't say anything to them, but I collapsed face first on my bed tears streaming out of my eyes. I began to sob and I couldn't help it, I don't know why the words that Scorpius had said hurt me so much, but I just couldn't stop crying. I heard Lily, Marie and Rory walk silently out of the room, leaving Liz and Charlie alone with me. They walked over to my bed and lay on either side of me just letting me cry. I don't think I have ever cried so much over a "break-up" with a boy before. That's what this whole situation felt like, it felt like I had just been horribly dumped after a five year relationship with the boy of my dreams, and it hurt like hell when I realized that I had lost Scorpius forever.

**A/N Thank you everyone for reading! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! It was a sad chapter to write because of Rose and Scorpius, but it is an important one. Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I hope that you take the time to review!**

**This chapter's question is… Have you been to the Wizarding World? If yes, what was your favorite part? And if no, do you want to go?**

**Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review!**

**Megan :)**


	24. Stay

**A/N Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, but this is the real chapter. The next one should be up by the end of the week, because this is my break week. I am going to try to update about two maybe three more times before this week is over, so stick with me. Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-out's… This chapter's shout-outs go to Aria657, Emma-and-Eadric-forever, Avanell, cazares.a, Thesoph98, lilz54, proffessorsnapelalala, ilovemybestfriends, Bumblesore, and sherbetgirl who update since the last time I updated my story. This shout-out also goes to SaritaLissie13Ginevra, n.l. maguire, XxLilyFlowerxX, lucky N drake, EvilMidget666, ellimac57, and harrypotterlover1014 who favorited my story. This shout-out goes to SaritaLissie13Ginevra and harrypotterlover1014 who alerted my story since the last time I updated. Finally this shout-out goes to all 12,120 people who have read my story. Thank you to everyone who has contributed to my story! It means the world to me!**

**RPOV**

I woke up early Saturday morning to Liz singing some song by someone she called Justin Bieber, she told me that he was an American singer. She would dance around every morning singing all of her odd songs, waking us up at all hours of the morning.

"Why do you insist on torturing us like this?" I groaned, attempting to throw my pillow at her.

"This is just my favorite way to wake you up silly. And you have another note," she groaned throwing a wadded up piece of paper at my head.

For the past few months I had been getting secret notes from someone at school, and I wasn't sure who it was. It annoyed Liz to no end because she wanted someone to send her secret notes. I was worried that Max would end finding out about my secret notes and end up angry with me.

"Thanks Liz!" I smiled, I had began to expect these notes and it made me happy that I was still getting them.

"_Dear Rose,_

_Dr. Seuss once said, 'You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.' That's what I think when I see you. Red hair fanning out behind you as you walk with your friends. I hope that this feeling never ends. _

_Love, _

_A person"_

"You know Rose, I could just tell Max right now that you have been getting secret notes since the beginning of the school year, and kill your relationship, but I won't," she groaned, "Even though I want to."

"Thank you!" I smiled, kissing her on the cheek, "I am going to go get ready. See you in about an hour."

"Bye!" She yelled after me.

**LizPOV**

"Okay she's gone guys," I sighed, slamming myself down on to my bed.

"We have to do something about her and Scorpius, because if he is the one sending these notes, he is getting pretty desperate," Charlie agreed with me.

"I thought we were sure it was Scorpius?" Courtney asked, looking around the room to make sure the other girls were gone.

"We did, but now I am not sure because it doesn't seem like something that Scorpius would do, it seems more like Rose actually has someone watching her every move. Plus, as much as Rose loves Scorpius, and Scorpius loves Rose, they are both too stubborn to ever say anything to each other about it. This person writing the letters it very blantent and not afraid of being turned down," I explained.

"Yeah, but, I still think that it is Scorpius," Charlie sighed.

"Me too, but we all heard the fight they had. It was the worst one ever, and they said some really horrible things to one another, and I am not sure Scorpius would be the first one to make contact with Rose after that," Courtney added.

"That is very true," I sighed, about ready say something else when Rose walked back into the room.

"Forgot all of my things," she laughed, taking a few things out of her trunk and walking back down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"We need to do something about the two of them, I am so sick and tired of them avoiding each other. It is ridiculous! They have been friends too long to just throw everything away over one stupid fight. They were both mad and frustrated and they just needed someone to vent to, but neither of them was ever aviable. Every thing inside of them, all the pain, and need, and feelings, were just bottled up until it exploded with the introduction of a new boyfriend and girlfriend. I am not even sure if they actually like their new person, all I know is that they both wish that they could talk to each other. It's been about a year since they really talk," I groaned, explaining all of my thoughts.

"I agree!" Courtney and Charlie smiled brightly.

"Then let's start the planning for our get Rose and Scorpius to talk plan!" I laughed, rolling off my bed and grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill off my desk. This was going to take awhile, so hopefully Rose would take awhile.

**AlPOV**

Scorpius had snuck out of the common room early this morning before any of had woken up, but we were all used to him leaving. Every morning he would wake up at around four thirty and not be able to fall back asleep. He claimed it was because he wasn't tired anymore, but we all knew that it was because he was missing being able to talk to Rose. Their fight had created a huge line down the center of everything. In the morning at breakfast, the eight of us would sit together, and because we were all friends, Rose would sit on one side of the table and Scorpius on the other side at the opposite end. Same thing for when we went to class, or when we were hanging out in the common room, they would sit as far away from each other almost never making eye contact, but sometimes, when they thought that no one was looking they would look at each other out of the corner of their eye. I was happy that we could still all hang out with each other, but it wasn't the same when two of us weren't joining in on the conversation instead just sitting they staring blankly at the fire. Quidditch practice was the worst place to be with them together by far, they were horrible with each other on the pitch always throwing death glares at each other. One time Rose went as far as not telling Scorpius that a bludger was coming right at his head, until it almost collided with the back of his skull. However it was the other day, when Rose had made one tiny mistake that they had talked for the first time in about three months. Scorpius blew up at her saying that she didn't deserver to be on the team, and that they only reason she had made it was because the team was mostly made up of her family. It was that comment that really hit it home for Rose, she walked right over to Scorpius took her hand from her pocket and smacked him clear across the face. He must not have been expecting it either because he grabbed his cheek a burning look in his eyes as she threw the bludger at his head and ran away from the pitch bawling. It was the first time they had talked and I think that it had actually made things worse. If only they would get over their own problems they might be able to save their friendship and maybe even become more eventually.

"What are you thinking about Al?" James asked, as I yawned sitting up in bed.

"About Rose and Scorpius," I sighed, looking around the room to see that Scorpius was still gone.

"Me too mate, me too," Fred and James nodded.

"I am so tired of their crap. It is stupid they have been friends for too long, they should just swallow their pride and talk to each other. It's been a year since they have really talked anyway," I told them.

"I know Al. We all agree with you, especially the girls. They are so fed up with this fight that they are making a plan to find a way to get Rose and Scorpius to talk again," James chuckled.

"What about Scorpius?" Scorpius asked as he walked into our room.

"We were just wondering when you were going to be back because we have to be to the train in half an hour," James stuttered trying to think of something to say, "And I am not going to almost not make the train like that one time."

"Well, let's go get ready then," Fred rolled his eyes.

"You guys go ahead," Scorpius answered, "I am already showered, I just have to pack."

"Okay, Scorp," James answered, walking out of the dorm room.

"I think that we should help the girls with this plan, because it sounds like a really good idea right now!" Fred chuckled lightly.

"Good idea, we will talk to them on the train," I agreed, James nodding his head also, as we walked into the bathroom to get ready. I hoped that they would want our help, because we were just as tired of this as they are.

**LizPOV**

On the train, Rose went into a separate compartment from us, as did Scorpius, both of them sitting with their other. This was getting ridiculous, and I knew that it was time to get the boys on board with the plan.

"Al?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, love?" he replied.

"Do you guys want to join us three on our plan?" I asked, hoping that they would.

"Please!" he begged, "We are so tired of Rose and Scorpius giving each other the cold shoulder."

"Good!" I smiled.

"While there is no guarantee that this will make them talk tonight, it should be able to work by the time we get back to school," Charlie added, "But the sooner the better!"

"Agreed!" we all laughed. As Charlie, Courtney and I began to tell the boys our genius plan.

**HermionePOV**

"Ron, how many times do I have to ask you to clean the living room?" I groaned yelling at my husband who was more like a kid sometimes.

"Sorry love!" he smirked walking into the kitchen where I was preparing Christmas dinner, the muggle way. I felt that it felt like my Christmases at home when I was at Hogwarts.

"Good!" I laughed, kissing him, as he walked back into the living room to clean like I had asked him so many times before. It took him about thirty seconds to clean it, but since Harry was here for 'work' he got distracted very easy. Ginny had flooed over about five minutes to say that she had to go pick up Melody, then she would be over. Not much made Ginny happier than to be able to take care of that little girl. Her and Harry liked to think of Melody as their granddaughter, because Teddy was basically their son.

"Hermione!" Ginny called, moments later.

"Hello Gin, I am in the kitchen," I called back to her, sticking my ham into the oven.

"How are you doing Hermione?" she smiled walking into the kitchen with an almost four month old Melody in her arms.

"I am well, glad the kids are finally coming home," I smiled brightly at the thought.

"Me too. And If I heard right our children are just pairing up, apparently James is dating Charlie now," she chuckled.

"Really?" I asked, all of us had been expecting that for awhile, "And, Liz sent me a letter the other day to tell me that if my daughter didn't smarten up soon she might come home for the holidays with a bruised head or something like that. She told me that Scorpius and Rose haven't talked for real since last Christmas and at the beginning of this year they got into a huge fight and haven't talked since then."

"Really, Rose and Scorpius aren't talking?" Ginny asked shocked.

"I know right?" I laughed, shaking my head as Ginny brought Mel into the boys since they weren't doing anything, then helping me with dinner.

An hour later the kids walked in the door, after being picked up by George and Charlie at the train station. I couldn't wait to sit down with all of the kids and just talk to them about everything. Year after year it is getting ten times harder to say goodbye to my kids.

"How are you kids?" I asked walking over to the fireplace to greet them.

"We are doing well, Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius answered politely, but I couldn't help but notice Rose's sideways glance at him when he said this. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened on the train.

**SPOV**

I walked straight past by my best friends because I didn't want to have to see Rose. I knew that if I had seen her it would be even more difficult for me because no matter what I try to do she won't even look at me anymore. So, no matter how much it hurt me I walked right past the compartment and on to another empty one.

"Hello Scorpius," Maddie smiled, walking into the compartment right behind me.

"Hey!" I smiled, sadly at her. No matter what I tried I just couldn't bring myself to fancy her like I had Rose.

"What's going wrong with you Scorpius? I feel like you are getting more and more distant with me," she sighed sitting across the compartment from me.

"Nothing's wrong, why would you think something is wrong?" I asked confused.

"I can see it in your eyes, Scorpius, you don't feel anything for me. Please if that is how your fell, just let me go, don't make me keep holding on to something that was never there to begin with. You don't know how much it hurts me to know that no matter what I do you will never feel anything for me because you are too caught up in Rose Weasley," she spat at me.

"I am not caught up in Rose. Maddie I want to be with you!" I begged her. She was the only person that I could really talk to because it was too weird for me to talk to Al, James or Fred anymore.

"No you don't Scorpius, and I understand, so please just let me go, don't keep trying to hold on to me," she shook her head standing and walking toward the door, "Goodbye Scorpius."

"Bye Maddie," I whispered, sitting alone with my thoughts the rest of the way to London. That was exactly what I didn't want, to be alone, exactly what I was afraid would happen in the first place.

**LizPOV**

"Okay, guys stick to the plan and everything is going to go amazingly!" I snapped at them, as the six of us, minus Rose and Scorpius, walked down for Christmas Eve dinner.

"Don't worry love, your guys brilliant plan is going to go off without a hitch, and Rose and Scorpius will be talking again in no time." Al tried to reassure me.

"Thanks Al. You're right, everything is going to work out!"

**A/N Hello again! Thank you so much again for reading and please review! I will start writing the next chapter as soon as possible! I really hope that you enjoyed the story, it was quite difficult to write, but I am happy with the finished product.**

**This chapter's question, is what are you hoping to see in the trailer for Part 2 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows?**

**Thanks again to everyone!**

**Megan :)**


	25. Voices

**A/N Hello everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and everything! I should be able to get the next chapter up by the beginning of this week. I would've had this chapter up earlier but I was informed by a friend that I had to finish my whole English book by the end of break, so I have been really lately. Thank you so much for everything! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to bellacullenmccartywhitlock, Little Miss Random, lilz54, Thesoph98, snuffleslover713, and ilovemybestfriends who reviewed my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out goes to jamessiriuspotter-forever and AsianGirl160 who favorited my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to whenthesnowmelts, jamessiriuspotter-forever, snuffleslover713, and DiamondintheDark who alerted my story since the last time I updated. Thank you so much! Also a huge thank you to everyone who has read my story! Thanks!**

**Megan :)**

**LizPOV**

When dinner had finished I saw Rose, stand up from the table and walk out of the room, so I nudged Al. He stood from the table and walked after Rose to make sure that our plan would really work.

"Hey Scorpius?" I asked looking at him.

"What's up Liz?" he replied.

"Come talk with me?" I asked, standing up and beginning to walk out of the room.

"Sure," he shrugged following me out of the dining room.

We walked down the hall, until I found the correct room, and laughed quietly. I thought to myself, laughing about how dumb Scorpius and Rose were being. If they would just talk to each other, then everything would be all right.

"Sorry Scorpius," I sighed, pushing him forcefully into the room and magically locking the door behind him, "It's for your own good."

**RPOV**

After dinner was finally over, I stood from the table and walked out of the room, not wishing to participate in the chatter about school and love lives. Don't get me wrong I love Max, it's just that nothing felt right when I wasn't talking to my best friend. Liz and Charlie are my best friends too, but they are not like Scorpius was, they don't listen to me no matter what I need to talk about, they only talk to me about what they think is important, boys, fashion and gossip. It's fun to listen to and join in on their conversations, but sometimes I just need to talk to someone about school, or about life in general, and Scorpius was always there for me.

"What are you thinking about Rose?" Al asked walking up behind me.

"Not much Al, not much. Just…thinking," I answered, not wanting to tell him that I was thinking about Scorpius, again.

"Oh, well I just wanted you to know that if you ever want to talk to anyone, about anything I am here for you," he smiled at me.

"Thanks Al, it's good to know that I have options," I chuckled lightly. We walked a few more steps before a door flew open and Fred jumped out scaring the living crap out of me.

"What the bloody hell?" I screamed at the two of them as I was forcefully pushed into the open door that Fred had jumped out of. I heard the door lock numerous times, and then I heard it again on the other side of the room.

"It's for your own good," both Liz and Al said before I heard them walk away.

"Hello?" I asked the darkness feeling around for the light switch in the room.

I still searched up and down the walls, but when I didn't get a reply from anyone in the room it meant that I was either alone or in a room with Scorpius.

"I'm here," someone whispered quietly, from across the room.

"Do you know where the light is?" I asked, "This room is magic-proof, they thought of everything."

"Umm… I think Liz threw something called a flashlight in here, nearly hit me in the head. One second…" he muttered searching the ground, "Here it is."

Then there was light, and the only thing I could see in the whole room was Scorpius. I hadn't realized how much I had missed being able to see him, and being able to talk to him even if it was only about something as simple as light.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked, not exactly sure why we were in here.

"I am not sure. Did Al say anything to you?" he asked looking around.

"No, but I think I heard paper crumple as he pushed me in here, maybe they left us a letter," I suggested, searching the ground for the paper, "Ahh… here it is! Bring the light over here, please?"

_Dear Rose and Scorpius,_

_I know that you guys may hate us after this, but we are all hoping that you will understand why we have done this. You see, it has been exactly a year since the two of you really talked, and we are tired of it. We are tired of being in the middle of you stupid fight. I understand that you guys tried your hardest to try and not make us choose one or the other, but it is inevitable, no matter what happens there are always side, and you always have to choose. We understand that, that wasn't your intention, but that's what happened. We all hope that you try to resolve you differences, however we know that you are both extremely stubborn and won't admit that you were wrong very easily. We just hope that you don't let something good go because you are too idiotic to forgive each other. _

_Love, _

_Your Friends and Family_

"Well, then," I sighed, not really sure what to say to Scorpius at the second. There were so many things going through my mind that I had wanted to say to him since this whole fight started, but I knew that once I started there would be no stopping me. I am not sure if it was fortunate or unfortunate, but during the first few seconds of silence after I read the letter aloud, the lights turned on, and all around us were pictures of memories we had made. I saw Scorpius and I talking on the boat to Hogwarts, then in the compartment, and then one that brought a tear to my eye was of the Christmas Ball. I saw Scorpius holding me tightly, almost like if he let go of me everything was going to end. My face was serene, and I don't think I had ever been more comfortable than when I was dancing with Scorpius. As I felt the first few, hot tears slide down my face, I knew that it was time to tell Scorpius what I had been feeling.

"Please, don't talk, just listen. There are so many things that I want to say sorry about, that I don't even know where to start. I feel so stupid Scorpius, how could I think that when you started dating Madeline everything was going to end between us. I don't even know why I thought something so stupid, especially after you had stuck by my side through every horrible relationship I had, had. There were so many times when I wanted to talk to you, but I knew that it was mostly my fault in the first place. If I had just listened to your opinions on Max, maybe we would be in a better position. I just want to say sorry and tell you how much I have missed just being able to talk to you. I love talking with Charlie and Liz, but talking to you is just different, and it has been a hard year with my best friends not really there for me to talk to." I apologized, tears streaming down my red cheeks.

"You know Rose, it hurt really bad when you told me that you hated me. I know that I made mistakes that night too, and I know that I said some really hurtful things to you about your past boyfriends, but that was only because I care about you and I care about what happens to you. The thing that hurt the worst that night that you said to me was my name. You spit my name out of your mouth like some bad fire whiskey, and as much as I wanted to say sorry to you right then and there, when you said my name like that it hurt me so bad, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to be able to look at you again, let alone talk to you. The way you said Scorpius was normal but when you said Malfoy, I could just feel the hatred radiating off you. The first day I ever met you was the only other time I had ever heard you say my name with such hate, and after that day you never said my last name, it didn't matter to you or our friends what my last name was. That's why it hurt so bad when you used it with such hatred," He explained, his eyes welling up with tears.

"I feel so moronic! Merlin! How could I be so insensitive! I know that I was mad, but I never even paid attention to what I was really saying I am so sorry Scorpius, please forgive me!" I begged him, almost to the point where I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Of course I forgive you, but can you bring yourself to forgive me?" he asked.

"You ask stupid questions Scorp, of course I can. I missed you so much!" I squealed running up to him and hugging him. He had his arms already opened and ready for me when I began running.

"I missed you too, Rosie!" he whispered in my ear.

"AWWWW!" Liz squealed loudly, as the door was opened.

"You were listening the whole time, weren't you?" I asked prying myself off of Scorpius.

"Of course, we borrowed Uncle George's extendable ears. You didn't think we were going to just let you guys talk without being able to know exactly what was going on?" James laughed.

"Of course not, how could I expect to have a private conversation?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't blame just us, everyone was listening even Nana and Liz's parents," Al laughed.

"Everyone was listening to us make up?" I yelled.

"Maybe?" James questioned what the right answer was.

"James Sirius Potter! You better run! Because if I get my hands on you I am going to kick you arse!" I yelled as he took off yelling.

**SPOV**

I was so thankful that mostly everything between Rose and I had been talked over while we were locked in the closet, but our parents were listening, thank merlin that noting embarrassing was said. I felt stupid about what I head said to her, but now she understood that I hadn't meant any of it.

I smiled fondly at everything being back to normal as Rose ran out of the room chasing James because he had allowed our whole conversation to be listened to by everyone that was here for dinner. Thank merlin that Max wasn't here because that would just be a whole new level of awkward.

The rest Christmas Eve was spent in the living room with my friends. We talked and played games, and watched muggle movies. One that James how found out about from his Uncle Charlie was hilarious, it was called Step Brothers I think. After a long explanation from Liz everyone finally figured out what a step-brother was in the first place.

I do believe that this was the best Christmas I had, had in a long time! Rose and I were finally on speaking terms again, and hopefully everything would be back to normal. Hopefully!

**A/N Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story, and I hope you are glad that they are on speaking terms again. I hope that you review, alert and favorite! I will update very soon, keep with me! **

**This chapter's question is… if you could transform into any animal, what animal would you want to be?**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**Megan :)**


	26. What Hurts the Most

**A/N Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. I have been sick for two weeks and I have been busy trying to catch up on school. I am very sorry about the delay, but I hope this chapter is worth it. Enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to jamessiriuspotter-forever, midnightstar96, Avanell, ilovemybestfriends, RAWR1229, and lilz54 who reviewed my story since the last time I updated my story. Thank you so much! The next shout-out goes to NHJPBLforever, pihead08, jazzmyne16, and MalfoyDreams who favorited my story since the last time I updated. Thank you to everyone for all your support! This shout-out also goes to midnightstar96, TheChosenOne777, chazzlehazzle, jazzmyne16, and soccerfreakk13 who alerted my story. Thank you to all of you! Finally, this shout-out goes to all 13, 637 people who have read my story. Thank you so much to everyone! **

**RPOV**

Once we were back in school after break, things between Scorpius and I were beginning to return back to normal. Things between Scorpius, Max and I were awkward to say the least. At first Max was really angry that I was talking to Scorpius because Scorpius didn't like him, but after a few weeks he got around to understanding that we were just friends.

Around the beginning of February, on one especially cold morning at Hogwarts, I walked down to breakfast in the Great Hall with Scorpius. We were talking together, when I noticed someone lurking in the shadows watching us. At first I thought that it looked like Max, but then I remembered that he had gone home at the beginning of this week to visit with his family that was in from America. I shook off the feeling that I was being watched and continued talking to Scorpius even though it felt like someone really was standing and watching us.

"Scorpius?" I asked, my voice quivering a little.

"Yes, Rose?" he replied, not catching the quiver.

"Do you ever get the feeling that you are being watched?" I asked, nervously looking around the halls.

"Sometimes, but I usually just shrug it off as myself being paranoid. Why?" I inquired, looking at me seriously.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering," I stammered trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Rose?" he looked at me sternly, knowing that I was lying to him.

"Okay, I just feel like someone it watching me from the shadows of the school. I know that no one is actually there you know, it just feels creepy," I sighed, shivering.

"Don't worry Rosie, I will protect," he smiled brightly, pulling me in close with one of his arms.

"Thanks Scorp!" I laughed, pretending that I didn't have the feeling.

I didn't say anything else to anyone about my thought of being watched, instead I shrugged it off and tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. All day I tried, but it felt like nothing, not even Quidditch could get my mind, or my eyes away from the shadows of the school.

After dinner that day, the six of us, not including Fred or James walked to defense against the dark arts. We were having a make-up class after dinner, since our professor had been ill the class before. Our teacher was an odd little man who wasn't really sure what he wanted to act like. On some days he was the happiest person you could ever meet, then the next day he was a miserable old hat. Today, thankfully, was one of his nicer days meaning that we wouldn't spend the whole class writing an essay.

"Hey Rosie," Liz smiled, sitting down to the left of me while Al and Scorpius talked in the row behind us.

"Hello Liz. How are you doing?" I asked smiling at her.

"I am doing great, just great. And what about you Rose you looked really skittish and worried all morning, even around Scorpius?" she replied, noticing what I had tried to hide.

"Oh, that's nothing," I sighed, coming up with a believable excuse, "I am just tired, and busy."

"Trust me Rose, I understand," she laughed.

"Get out of my seat Elizabeth!" Scorpius joked.

"Aye, aye, Captain Scorpius, sir!" she teased right back.

"Nice, you're catching on Liz," he chuckled, taking his seat next to me.

"And what were you ladies talking about?" Scorpius asked.

"Life," I answered, trying to annoy him.

"What about life?" he pried.

"Well, if you must know, she was wondering why I had been so skittish this morning," I rolled my eyes.

"And what did you tell her?" he asked.

"That I was tired," I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's not a very good idea to lie," he looked at me sternly as a teacher came running into the room.

"Excuse me professor, but I am afraid I must take half of your class with me," Headmaster Longbottom said running down the aisle.

"And for what may I ask sir?" our professor asked.

"I must not say here, but I need any Weasley/Potter to come with me," he answered, beginning to run out of the room.

No one was sure what was going on, but the six of us, since none of our friends wanted to stay in class, walked silently towards the headmasters office.

Since Scorpius and I began talking, we hadn't began to grow as close as we were before. But walking next to Scorpius on the way to Neville's office, I felt the urge to grab a hold of his hand so he could ease my nerves. I knew that it would be inappropriate seeing as I had a boyfriend, but I couldn't help myself and I grabbed his hand. His body stiffened at my touch at first, but after a few seconds of walking he loosened up and began to feel natural as we weaved through the numerous halls of Hogwarts to Neville's office.

"What are you thinking Rosie?" Scorpius asked, smiling brightly at me.

"Everything and nothing," I answered, not looking at him.

"Seriously Rosie. What's wrong with you?" he asked begging me to answer him, "Please tell me!"

"It just that everything is so messed up in my brain right now Scorp. Everything going on in my life right now just feels wrong. After we started talking again, it just felt like I had to try everything possible to make my life as perfect as I could get it. And it feels like everything I try to do just makes my life worse. The other thing is that I can't get this feeling out of the back of my brain that it telling me that something bad is about to happen," I answered, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry Rosie," he smiled sadly at me, pulling me closer.

"You know what the worse part is?" I asked, "The worst is the nightmares that I keep having. I always see Max, but he is never the nice Max that I met the first day. He is always associated with violence and fire, and it scares me so badly. No matter what I try to do I can't get rid of the nightmares. Sometimes I am afraid to go to sleep at night because I don't want to dream."

"I am so sorry Rosie! That's horrible. Don't worry though Rosie, I will protect you," he smiled brightly pulling me closer as we walked to the door to Neville's office.

We walked into the office, and as we did I realized that every other member of my family that went to school was waiting in the office.

"Thank you to everyone for coming, not that I gave you much of a choice. Now I need to talk to Rose and Hugo especially but everyone else will be going with them," Neville gave us a few answers.

"Please don't let go," I begged Scorpius, pulling him forward with me.

"Now Rose, hugo, I am afraid that I have some terrible news for you," Neville, sighed looking at us, "I was just notified that tonight your parents were involved in an accident. Someone set their house on fire, they were badly injured were believed to be dead when they were first discovered by their closest neighbors. I am sorry to have to tell you this, but I have arranged a portkey for you and the rest of your family to go see them now. You will be granted up to two weeks out of school if need be, and your work will be owled to you. Please, follow me and I will get you to the portkey."

Nothing had registered about my parents yet because it was so shocking that I didn't have time to even think about it. Scorpius hadn't let go of my hand though and I wasn't going to do anything about it because the moment that it finally registered I was going to need his hand. The moment that we arrived at the portkey I realized everything that was going on. I fell to my knees sobbing when I realized that they had thought my parents were dead. They thought my parents were dead, someone had tried to kill my parents. Why?

"Why?" I sobbed, into my hands as I felt someone rubbing my back.

"I don't know Rosie, I just don't know," someone whispered. Scorpius was still holding on to my hand as he pulled me into his arms and allowed me to sob uncontrollably into his chest. Sometime as I was crying he had picked me up off the cold ground and carried me to the portkey so I could make it to see my family.

He grabbed on to the portkey with the hand that was still holding mine and we were twirled around in circles. It made me dizzy and I felt like I could be sick, but the only thing on my mind at that moment was being able to see my family.

"Oh Rose!" Aunt Ginny exclaimed as she threw her arms around me.

"How are they?" I asked worried about what she was going to say.

"They aren't good Rosie. They have… they have," she sobbed unable to go on with what was wrong with them. It was horrible to see her like that, and I knew that if she was unable to say what was wrong, it was bad.

"Rose, they have third degree burns covering the majority of their bodies and doctors are unsure if your dad is going to be able to make it through the night. I am so sorry Rose. Everything is so messed up right now, but I promise that whoever did this will be punished," Uncle Harry sobbed, holding tightly to Aunt Ginny.

"Oh, my God!" I sobbed sliding down the wall nearest my family's room at St. Mungos.

"It will be okay Rosie, everything will be fine. I promise." Scorpius held on to me tightly as I cried for my family.

"He has to live Scorpius, he has to! He's my dad! I am only fifteen, I can't lose my dad already!" I sobbed.

"Don't worry Rose, I will be right next to you every step of the way. I will protect you, and I won't let anyone hurt you Rose, because I love you," he whispered in my ear. I hadn't really realized that he had said he loved me until later. By the time I realized what he had said it was too late to say anything to him.

I changed my clothes quickly, only letting go of Scorpius to go into the bathroom, and walk back out. The doctor had been out to talk to us a few times, but they had encouraged us not to go in and see them until the morning. I just wish that I could have been able to talk to them, but even if I had gone in there they wouldn't have heard me anyway. Instead of talking to my parents and being able to tell them how much I loved them, I talked to Scorpius. He was good to talk to and he allowed me to cry into his chest if I needed to or just use him as my own personal pillow. It was a tough night, but I think that the rest of the night is going to be tougher considering my family and I won't know if my dad was going to survive until the morning.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Rose and Hugo Weasley?" a female doctor with long hair asked walking out of my parents room.

"I'm Rose, Hugo is asleep. How can I help you?" I asked, nervous about the answer.

"I am afraid that I have bad news for you," the doctor looked at me sadly.

"Oh, God! No! No!" I cried, leaning against Scorpius.

"Rose?" the doctor asked, trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry. What's the news?" I asked bracing myself for the news that my father had passed away.

"I am sorry to tell you that the baby didn't make it," the doctor looked at me sadly.

"The baby?" I asked confused.

"Yes the baby. You didn't know that your mum was going to have a baby?" the doctor asked.

"No I wasn't aware," I shook my head confused.

"Well, I'm sorry anyways. I figured that the bad news should come from someone she loves. You can talk to her in the morning once your father has made it through the night," the doctor smiled politely before walking away.

"Thank you," I answered. My head was still in a daze from the information that I had just learned, my mum had been pregnant and she hadn't told anyone. Why wouldn't she have told anyone?

**A/N Hello again! This was a really difficult chapter to write because there are so many emotions involved in this chapter. Thank you to everyone for reading my story, and I really hope that you review and let me know that you liked my story! **

**This chapter's question is… who do you think set Hermione and Ron's house on fire?**

**Thanks again to everyone for all that you've done for me! It means the world!**

**Megan :)**


	27. Slipped Away

**A/N Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! This was a difficult chapter to write because Rose has so many different emotions that I tried to portray. I think that I did it to the best of my ability so I hope that you enjoy the chapter! Thanks!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to Avanell, RAWR1229, lilz54, and Thesoph99 who review chapter 26, it means the world to me that you take the time to do that. This shout-out also goes to who favorited my story since the last time I updated, thanks a ton! This shout-out goes to all 14, 709 people who have taken the time to read my story. Thank you so much you don't know how much it means to me!**

**P.S. Sorry for the long wait, Fanfiction was being dumb and wouldn't let me access my stories to update. Enjoy!**

**RPOV**

The next morning, I woke up early, so early that it was still dark outside, but I didn't mind, because that meant that I could get into my parents room before anyone, including the doctors found out. I wasn't suppose to be in there until later in the morning, but I had been waiting to see them since yesterday, and I was tired of waiting.

Well, at least I thought I was going to go in and see them, however my current situation prevented that from happening. Sometime during the night, while I had been sleeping, Scorpius and I had ended up intertwined at numerous different places. This created some difficulty for me when I tried to stand up and leave. I didn't want to wake him up, but I really wanted to see my mum and dad. I carefully, also making sure that I wouldn't wake up Al and Liz who were sleeping at our head, or James and Charlie at our feet, I began to unwind myself from Scorpius's grasp. I had almost gotten free, and suddenly, out of no where, Teddy, Vic and Mel apparated into the waiting room.

"Merlin's pants!" I screamed, causing everyone around me to stir, but not wake up. Scorpius, thankfully, stirred and released me from his grip, allowing me to stand.

"Morning Rose," Teddy greeted, motioning down the hallway where we could talk.

"Morning to you, too. What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"We were in Romania visiting Charlie, Maria and their new baby, Taylor, but Ginny and Harry sent us a patronus last night telling us what had happened. We stayed for the night because Mel was already sleeping, but we came as soon as she woke up this morning," Teddy explained.

"Well, thanks for coming," I smiled, hugging the three of them.

"Have the doctors told you anything?" Vic asked.

"No, nothing since last night. They told us that dad was in critical condition and it was unknown if he would be able to make it through the night," I answered, tears in my eyes, "I really want to see them, but at the same time, I am worried that something has happened to dad."

"Oh, Rose, I am so sorry about your parents, but I promise you whoever did this will be caught," Teddy reassured me.

"Thanks guys," I sniffled, clearing my eyes.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt but can I talk to Rose for a minute?" the doctor asked.

"Sure," I answered, "These are my cousins."

"Well, your dad made it through the night, but there is still a chance that he could become worse. Now, I am going to allow you to go in and see them, but there are a few things you should know first. The first thing is that at this point in time your dad is in something called medically induced coma. This is usually used in cases of brain damage, but we are simply using it because we are still unsure what the extent of your dad's injuries. Your mum woke up from her coma just a few minutes ago and she has been asking for you. She is scared and confused about what has happened, so just reassure her and don't forget about the pregnancy. And the second is that both of your parents are attached to something called a heart rate monitor, this is a muggle invention to monitor the heart rate of people. If at any point while you are in with your parents either of the machines don't have any noise anymore, and it only a straight line, find a doctor or nurse immediately. You ready?" she asked.

"Yes, I think so," I sighed, hugging Teddy, Vic and Mel before walking behind the doctor to my mum's room.

I was visually shaking as I walked into the room where my parents were. I was scared of what I was going to see when I walked in. I wasn't used to seeing my parents vulnerable. They were strong people, they had helped my uncle defeat the dark lord, they were two-thirds of the Golden Trio. They were stronger than the person that had done this to them. Setting someone's house on fire was a cowardly thing to do. But no matter what I was feeling in the moments before the doctor opened the door to the room, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for whatever I was about to see when I walked into the room, where my parents laid.

"Who's there?" asked a raspy voice as the doctor opened the door.

"It's me, Rose," I answered, into the darkness.

"Oh, Rosie," the voice replied sweetly, "I am glad to see you sweetie."

"I was so worried about you," I sighed, fighting back the tears.

"I'm sorry sweetie," the voice soothed me, "But turn on the light and come sit with me."

"Okay," I sighed, slowly reaching for the light switch that the doctor pointed out for me. As I flicked the switch on, something I wasn't used to, I prepared myself for what I was about to see. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I began to make out shapes, then colors, and finally I saw the full picture. My mum was laying with her eyes open on the far side of the room, she was covered in bandages and she no longer had her brown hair. My dad on the other hand, had more bandages than my mum, and I wasn't able to tell if he even had hair because he had bandages on his head, too.

"Oh, my Rosie," my mum sighed, looking at me. I fought back the tears to the best of my ability before walking over to her.

"I'm so sorry mum. I so sorry that this happened to you," I took a deep breath looking into her warm brown eyes, the only thing that looked the same. She looked frightened, and unlike I had ever seen my mum look before.

"It's not your fault Rosie, not in the least. I am just glad you and your brother weren't home when this happened," she reassured me.

"I know, but I am still sorry," I sighed, smiling slightly at her.

"How's your brother doing?" she asked.

"Not too well, but everyone's here. Uncle Neville gave us a leave of absence from school. Our friends and cousins have to go back in a week, but he said we can have off as long as we need to help you get back on your feet," I answered, "He's just scared, not that he would ever let it show, but you can tell by the look in his eyes, that whenever he sees a doctor walk towards us he is waiting for bad news."

"Oh, my poor boy," she sighed, a tear escaping from her eye before disappearing into the bandages.

"I missed you mum," I smiled at her.

"I missed you too Rosie," she chuckled lightly.

"Mum?" I sighed, knowing that it was time to tell her about the bad news.

"Yes, Rose?" she replied looking directly at me.

"Mum," I sighed, searching for the words, "Were you going to have a baby?"

"Yes," she whispered, a tear in her eye, "I found out about a week ago, and I was going to tell your father tonight. It wasn't planned, but I knew that he would be excited either way. Why? What's wrong?"

"Mum, the baby didn't make it," I whispered, a traitorous tear falling down my cheek.

"Didn't make it?" she swallowed hard, "The little baby died?""Yes," I nodded.

She couldn't help herself as she began to cry. She broke down, everything that she had been holding in to spare me came out. She muttered about how it was her fault and how she had hurt her Ron and her baby. I didn't like seeing my mum vulnerable like this it was scary for me. I was also afraid to touch her. I know it sounds juvenile not to want to touch her, but she looked so damaged and I was afraid that I was going to hurt her. I simply touched her hand and she knew that everything would be all right.

When she stopped crying, I noticed that she looked better than she had before. She looked less stressed and more like her normal self.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Rose," she sighed.

"Don't worry mum, it's okay to cry," I reassured her as we sat in silence for awhile. I was listening to those weird machines that the doctor had told me. I listened to the sounds of my parents heartbeats, just listening not saying anything. It must have been an hour when I finally realized how long I had been sitting there because my mum was sound asleep, but there was something odd in the room. The room sounded quieter than it had a few moments before. I turned around in my chair, and my worst fears came true. My father's heart thing displayed no 'mountains', as I had named them, it was a straight. I didn't even think as I jumped out of my chair and sprinted out of the room in search of someone anyone to help my dad. I flung the door open, and standing there talking to Uncle Harry was the doctor.

"Help him! Please help him!" I yelled, pointing into the room. She ran yelling for a nurse to bring in some machine. She told me that I should go in the hallway with my family. I didn't want to leave them, but I knew that I had to. I didn't make it far, only to the wall opposite of the room a few steps away, before I collapsed on the floor sobbing.

"Rose? Rose? What happened?" Scorpius asked, as I heard him run over and pick me up in his arms.

"My dad…" I gasped out, "Heart thing… no mountains…"

"Rose, don't worry it will be okay, everything will be okay," Scorpius whispered over and over again into my ear.

"Scorpius, I didn't even get to talk to him. He is in some coma thing and I can't talk to him. I just wish that this had never happened to him. Scorpius I can't loose him, I can't loose my dad. I would give anything just to have my dad. I would gladly give my own life if that meant that my dad could have his back. I would give anything, Scorpius, anything!" I sobbed.

"Please Rose, don't say things like that, please don't," his voice broke as he pulled me closer into his arms.

"I can't help it Scorpius, I just wish there was something I could do to save him, something, anything. I would give everything and anything to save my dad," I cried, burying my face in Scorpius as I cried myself to sleep.

_My eyes flew opened as I remembered what had happened to my dad moments ago. I had to go in and see him, I had to make sure that he was okay and that everything was going to be okay. But as I opened my eyes I realized that I was no longer in the hospital, and I was no longer with my family or friends. I was somewhere else._

"_Hello?" I yelled into the darkness, "Is anyone there?" _

"_Hello Rose," someone greeted, smiling at me._

"_Who are you?" I asked turning to face the voice._

"_Well, I am your Uncle Fred," he answered._

"_But your dead, aren't you?" I asked confused._

"_Oh, very much so," he replied._

"_But that means that I must be…" I swallowed hard as the realization hit._

"_Your not dead Rose, at least not yet. There is just something that I wanted to show you before you go off and say that you want to die," he sighed, looking at me sternly._

"_I'm sorry, but I am really confused. Could you please explain what is going on?" I asked looking at him confused._

"_Well, you wished that you could die in order to save your dad, but sweetie, your dad doesn't need saving, your dad is a fighter. You on the other hand are stubborn and won't let go of an idea until it has been proven wrong. So I am here to show you what would happen if you were dead. Are you ready?" Uncle Fred asked._

"_Yeah, I'm ready," I answered, sighing. I followed behind him, taking in my surroundings as colors began to swirl until we were at Hogwarts. I looked around, it looked different than it normally did, and I wondered why._

_But before I could ask, Uncle Fred pointed to a boy in the back of a room sitting alone talking to nothing. He was in the Gryffindor house, but he didn't look like the average Gryffindor. He looked shy and like he had no friends, but he looked familiar._

"_Who is that Uncle Fred?" I asked._

"_You mean you don't recognize him? You should, you are the reason that he is like this," he sighed sadly, looking directly at the poor boy in the corner._

_That's when it hit me, that was Scorpius, my best friend Scorpius. "What happened to Scorpius?"_

"_Well, you wished you were dead, and now you are, but you didn't think about how it would effect everyone around you. You have made an impact on everyone you have met thus far Rose. Scorpius is the young man he is today because you reached out and talked to him on your first day here. When you died in his arms he felt that it was his fault and he began to pull away from everyone he had been friends with. He had always loved you Rose, but the day that he lost you he stopped talking to all your family, then he pulled away from his friends, and he finally pulled away from his own family. He has become a lonely shell of the young man he used to be. He just sits in the back of class, and observes." Uncle Fred answered, my questions._

_I felt the tears welling in my eyes as I looked at Uncle Fred, "Can I go sit next to him for a few minutes before we leave?" _

"_Of course, Rose," he smiled sadly at me._

"_Thanks," I smiled gratefully walking over to where he was sitting alone in the back of the room._

_I sat down next to him in the empty seat that no one was occupying and I just sat there and grabbed his hand. Even though he didn't know I was there, I thought maybe he could feel my presence. I looked down at his books and realized that there was a notebook sitting on the top. It was opened and on the page there was a letter written, and I couldn't help but read it._

"Dear Rose…

I know that you are gone now and you will never be able to read this but I feel that I still want to tell you this. I love you Rose, I have always loved you, and not in the same way that you love Al or James but in the way you thought you loved Max and your other boyfriends. Rose I wanted to be with you but now that you are gone I will never have the chance. I just wish that I had gotten the chance to tell you this, but I guess writing it down and getting it off my chest is the next best thing. I love you and I will never give up on you.

Love,

Scorpius."

_It was then that I realized no matter how much I loved my dad, I wasn't willing to die for him. I know that sounds bad, but like Uncle Fred said my dad is strong and he will make it thought with or without my giving my life._

"_Uncle Fred I want to stay alive, I want to stay alive!" I yelled looking around the room for him, but he wasn't there anymore. It was too late, I was going to be stuck like this forever._

"_I'm sorry, Scorpius!" I cried, "I want to stay alive though, I want to stay alive."_

"Rose!" someone called my name, "Rose!"

"Scorpius!" I gasped as my eyes flew open.

"Rose, are you okay?" he asked looking at me.

"I just had the worst dream ever, I dreamt that I was dead," I cried.

"Don't worry Rose you aren't going anywhere, not if I have anything to do with it," he smiled, pulling me into his arms.

"Thanks Scorpius," I smiled back at him. It was at that moment sitting in his arms, just waiting that I remembered the letter I had read in my dream. I felt a rush of feelings come back to me, feelings that I used to have for Scorpius but I had stopped having a long time ago because I knew nothing would ever happen. I realized then that I still love Scorpius, but I am dating Max. What am I going to do?

**A/N Hello again! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I poured my heart and soul into this chapter! Please, please review! It means everything to me even if the only thing you say is "Hi!" Thanks to everyone who reviews every, or almost every chapter. I thank you for that!**

**This chapter's question is… Have you ever watched "A Very Potter Musical"? It is a really good musical, and it's entertaining, my brother and I watched it over the weekend.**

**Thanks again to everyone! Please review!**

**Megan :)**


	28. The Show Goes On

**A/N Hey! Sorry about the wait I've been on vacation, and very busy. This chapter is really short and not very good, but I promise the next chapter will be up by the end of the weekend. Hope you enjoy the chapter anyway!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to percy'shellokitty32, bellacullenmccartywhitlock, lilz54, jamessiriuspotter-forever, and RAWR1229 who revieved my story since the last time I updated. This update also goes to BeautyWillRiseFromAllDarkness, percy'shellokitty32, ChinglishStarx, Adapt, and RenaMystique who favorited my story since I last updated. This update goes to Elisabeth Fray, BeautyWillRiseFromAllDarkness, percy'shellokitty32, and ChinglishStarx who alerted my story since the last time I updated. This also goes to all 16, 175 people who have read my story. Thank you so much to everyone! It means the world to me!**

**RPOV**

There's been about four months since the fire and both of my parents have healed nicely. The first month after they were let of the hospital was a difficult one. Hugo and I didn't go back to school until the middle of March, after our Easter break. Neville, or Headmaster Longbottom, had been sending Hugo and I our schoolwork by owl, making sure we wouldn't fall behind. I was still confused about some of the school work I had been getting, but I knew as soon as I go back to school someone would help me. I was worried however because it was my O.W.L year and if I didn't get good enough marks, I wouldn't get a good job. I was stressed beyond belief for that first month. My mum was let out of the hospital the day after my dad almost died. Mum had difficulty being home without dad, she wasn't sleeping well, and when she slept she had horrible nightmares. I know that it sounds dramatic, but my parents love each other, and I worry about what would have happened if my dad had died.

My dad was allowed home two weeks after my mum but he was still in intense pain and had to be monitored. I felt more like a healer sometimes because I was changing my parents bandages, but I didn't mind. I slept on the couch in the living room, waking up whenever I heard one of them move. I was on edge, and so was Hugo, but I made him go out sometimes. I worried that if he stayed home too long he would start to get anxious.

When Hugo and I finally went back to school it was the middle of March, and we remained busy everyday, trying to catch up with school. I, however, would floo home on the weekends during the end of March and most of April to make sure that everything was okay with my parents at home. At that time my mum and dad were still not able to do much on their own, so Uncle Harry would come over about three times during the day to check up on him.

The thing was, Uncle Harry felt guilty. The aurors had found out that not only my mum and dad but Uncle Harry were the intended targets, the Golden Trio. Uncle Harry had gone to visit my parents that day to talk to my dad about something at work. He had left for a minute to get something from his house, and when he returned, the house was on fire.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked, as I stared off in the distance.

"Yeah, Scorp?" I replied, shaking myself out of my thoughts.

"I was just making sure you were still in there because you know what tomorrow is?" he asked knowing that I knew exactly what tomorrow was.

"Yes Scorp, it's the beginning of O., trust me, I know," I sighed. I was so worried about O. but all of my friends and family had caught me up on what I had missed when I got back to school in April.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to forget, you know," he chuckled, as the professor dismissed us.

"Finally, classes are over!" I groaned, dragging myself up the stairs to the dorms. I was exhausted, it had been a long year and I couldn't wait for it to be over.

"I know what you mean," Scorpius yawned.

"I think I am going to go to sleep tonight, and just eat extra in the morning, I am just so tired," I yawned again.

"I think that is a good idea," he chuckled lightly, as we walked into the common room. We said out goodnights and went our separate ways to out dorms. I threw on my pajamas, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Rose!" someone yelled, "Rose, wake up!"

"Go away!" I mumbled.

"Rose, you only have ten minutes to get out of bed and get to our first O.W.L!" Charlie shouted, attempting to get me out of bed.

"Shit!" I squealed, jumping out of my seat and running to my trunk, thankful I had left my clothes out yesterday.

I ran down the stairs still in the middle of putting on my shirt, not realizing that there would be boys in the common room. Many of them whistled at me, but someone pulled me aside, and as a reflex, I slapped whoever it was.

"Blimey Rose!" Scorpius yelled, as I pulled my shirt the rest of the way over my head.

"Sorry Scorp, I am so sorry! I didn't realize it was you!" I hugged him, as he held his face protectively.

"Don't worry about it Rose, but next time make sure you put your shirt on in your dorm room. I had the resist the urge to beat up all the guys in the common room." Scorpius laughed lightly, but I was unsure if he had really meant it or if he was simply being like a brother to me. I wished that he was jealous of all the boys in the… I blushed as Scorpius looked at me smiling greatly. What was I thinking? I was with Max, and I loved Max, but whenever I looked at Scorpius I felt great.

"What are you thinking about Rose?" Scorpius asked as we walked toward our first test of the day.

"About life," I sighed looking out the window as we walked.

"Me too," I replied looking out the window also.

"Scorpius, remember the girl you once told me about, the girl that you fancied, but she fancied another boy?" I asked, looking directly at him.

"Yeah?" he responded waiting for me to finish asking my question.

"What ever happened with you and her?" I inquired, wondering if they had ever gotten together.

"Well, she's had other boyfriends, but we are still friends. I have gotten so close to telling her that I fancy her, but every time I get close I always chicken out and end up asking her something stupid," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," I sighed.

"What about the boy you told me about?" he questioned.

"Same, he had a girlfriend, but now he is single again. I feel so guilty about everything that has happened because I fancy Max, but I also fancy this other boy too. I am just so conflicted." I sighed, as we walked up to the door to our test.

"Good luck Rose!" Scorpius smiled, as we walked to our seats, the rest of our friends already there.

"You too!" I smiled back at him.

**A/N Hello everyone! Glad to see that you are still reading. I will start working on the next chapter tonight. I hope that you stick with me even though this chapter is boring and really short. Please review!**

**This chapter's question is… who bought the new Harry Potter movie already? I know I did!**

**Thanks again! Keep reading!**

**Megan :)**


	29. I Kissed A Girl

**A/N Hello everyone! I am back from my vacation, and after a mountain of homework I am back to Fanfiction. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it is also a little short, but it is one of my favorites. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-out goes to jamessiriuspotter-forever, percy'shellokitty32, Thesoph9, Reading4Ever, lilz54, and BeautyWillRiseFromAllDarkness who reviewed my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to Reading4Ever and powerpuff4ever who favorited my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out goes to clx1212, Reading4Ever, VivreRireAimer92, powerpuff4ever, and XxUniquexX who alerted my story since the last time I updated. Finally this shout-out goes to all 17, 285 people who have taken the time to read my story. Thank you so much to everyone! You don't realize how much you taking the time to do any of these things means to me! Thank you so much again! **

**RPOV**

About one month later I received the results from my O., but I was so scared that I made Al open up my results also. I had received owls in all of my subjects and I receive one more outstanding than Scorpius. He received Outstanding in everything except History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts in which he received Exceeds Expectations. I on the other hand received Outstanding in everything except for Potions, I was never very good at the class and I expected worse than what I received. Al was pleased with Outstandings in half of his classes and Exceeds Expectations in the other half, except History of Magic he received an Average.

"What are you thinking about Rosie?" Al asked as we sat on the back porch under the stars with Victoire and Teddy.

"Everything," I sighed.

"About the party?" he questioned with a knowing attitude.

He didn't exactly know what had happened at that party, but I did, at least I remember parts of it.

_Tests were finally over for the year and everyone was so excited. They were packing up their belongings because we would be leaving in two days. It was never everyone's intention to throw a party, it just somehow happened. I was sitting in my common room with Liz and Charlie complaining about our last test that we had just taken, the Potions exam, when Lily came running into the room. _

"_Rose!" she squealed, running up to me._

"_What's up, Lil?" I asked laughing._

"_There's a party going on, come on, you have to come! They have fire whiskey!" Lily squealed, even though I knew she had never drank before. _

"_Is fire whiskey and drunk guys suppose to make me want to come to this party?" I joked._

"_No, you should come because your cousin asked you and also because Scorp, Al and James are waiting downstairs for you guys," she chuckled running out of the room and towards the bathroom._

"_A party!" Liz squealed, "Let's go girls, we are already dressed for a party!"_

"_Fine, if you stop squealing we will go," Charlie rolled her eyes as Liz dragged us down the stairs. _

_The first part of the night was pretty uneventful. I hung out with my friends, and we danced around the room. It wasn't until about an hour into the party that I started drinking. I know what you are thinking, perfect little Rose Weasley was drinking fire whiskey at a party, and I can honestly, I have never felt so rebellious in my life! I know that it was wrong to drink on school property, but it was the drinking that led to the problems. _

"_Where's Max, Rose?" Charlie asked, leaning on James who was holding her up._

"_He went home after his test today," I slurred, everything around me spinning._

"_Rose, how much have you had to drink?" Al laughed._

"_Umm… I'm not really sure. I lost count after about three," I laughed, tripping into Scorpius's arms._

"_Hello there!" Scorpius laughed, steadying me._

"_Thanks," I chuckled._

"_Okay, the party is starting to wind down, so I think that we should get to our common room before this party gets crashed by teachers," James suggested, who was surprisingly the most sober of us all._

"_Good idea. You get your girlfriend, I'll get mine and Scorpius you can take care of Rosie McDrunk over there," Al laughed, leading Liz up the stairs and to her common room. _

_Scorpius who had, had just as many drinks as I had "helped" me get up the stairs and almost to my common room before, I tripped and fell down on my arse._

"_Ow!" I groaned, sitting on the ground._

"_Come on Rose, we are almost there," Scorpius hoisted me up with his hands, pulling me really close. We were centimeters from touching, and I am still not sure exactly what happened, but I am pretty sure that the fire whiskey brought out a bunch of feelings that I had been holding in. Just incase you are confused, I kissed Scorpius on the lips, and surprisingly he kissed me back. When we broke apart he walked me the rest of the way to my dorm room, and helped me into bed before making his way back out of the room and down the stairs._

"Rose!" Al waved a hand in front of my face, "Earth to Rose! Anyone in there!"

"Yeah, sorry," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"What's up with you tonight, Rose?" Teddy asked, "You are really jumpy and spacey?"

"I don't know Teddy, that is a very good question. I am not really sure what my problem is," I sighed, still staring at the sky. That wasn't exactly the truth, I knew exactly what my problem was, but there was no way I was telling anyone, especially not my friends because I don't' ever think that Scorpius remembers it happening, and I would rather forget our drunken kiss. It was a very good kiss though, and I wish I could kiss him when I wasn't drunk, but I was with Max and he fancies another girl, so I guess that is that.

**SPOV (it's been a while hasn't it?)**

"Good afternoon Scorpius, Al," Mr. Potter smiled, as Al and I walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," I smiled politely.

"Scorpius, please call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me sound old," he laughed.

"Okay, Harry," I chuckled lightly at the casual manner of my voice, "How is the search going?"

"Not to well Scorpius. I keep wishing that I will be able to find someone, but everyone I suspected has been cleared. That either means it wasn't dark magic, or someone new and dangerous is lurking in the shadows," he sighed looking out the window. He had been searching daily for the people who had attacked Ron and Hermione as well as who had tried to attack him. However, no matter what he did he couldn't find the people who had done this. I felt horrible for him, but I knew that he wouldn't stop until he found them.

"I'm sorry, but you will find them," I encouraged them.

"Thanks Scorpius. You boys have fun," he smiled, as we walked out of the room and out the door to fly.

I walked in a daze out the door thinking about the last month. I had accomplished everything I had wanted to except one thing, telling Rose that I fancied her. I came close to telling her, every year I come even closer, but I am always too afraid of rejection to tell her. At the end of the year party I came so close to telling her, and that was even before I started drinking, and got drunk. I didn't remember a lot from that night, but the one thing I do remember is Al and James taking their girlfriends upstairs, and leaving me to help Rose. Trust me, I didn't mind helping Rose, but they should've known that I was way too drunk to be left alone with Rose. I never should've been allowed to be alone with Rose.

_Rose had fallen to the ground after turning to fast and tripping over her own feet, and I stood there staring at her. Even with numerous drinks in my system I could still how attractive Rose was. She was so pretty and she didn't ever realize how gorgeous she really was. She went out with the biggest blokes in school, because she didn't think she was good enough for anyone else. She felt that she was damaged goods because she had been hurt by guys too many times. _

"_Come on Rose, we are almost there," I laughed, helping her stand up, however I pulled her too hard and she flew into my arms. The events leading up to it are still fuzzy, but I remember Rose and I being so close, that she closed the distance kissing me. She seemed surprised when I began to kiss her back. She said nothing to me, looking exhausted as I walked her into her dorm room and helped her get into bed. _

_I kissed her forehead, which she did not realize because she was already asleep, and walked out of the dorm room, and back down the stairs. When I reached my own room, Al, James and Fred were already sound asleep in their own beds. I climbed into my own bed, quickly changing my own clothes as I did so and fell asleep immediately as my head hit the pillow. I didn't realize how much my head would hurt in the morning from both the drinking and thinking about eh drunken kiss that I had shared with Rose Weasley. I had finally kissed my best friend who I had loved forever, but she wouldn't ever remember that it had happened, what a buzz kill. _

"Scorpius! Oh come on, not again!" Al yelled, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that between you and Rose I have seen my share of daydreams," he sighed, slumping on his broom.

"Sorry mate, no more daydreaming I promise," I chuckled lightly, so he wouldn't been able to hear.

"Good," he commented, as James, Fred, Hugo and Louis, who had just graduated, ran out the door brooms in hands to join us. The rest of the day was fun and quiet, we spent the day flying around Al's backyard, practicing moves and plays for the season next year. James and Fred were the co-captains of our Gryffindor team this year. I think that Headmaster Longbottom chose them just so they would too busy with Quidditch to get into any trouble, but Fred and James are complex people who are able to do more than one thing at once. Quidditch was going to be very interesting this year with them as our captain, hopefully we will at least be pretty good.

**A/N Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Who was surprised about the drunken kiss between Rose and Scorpius? Who was surprised that Rose got drunk? Anyway, the next chapter is going to be the beginning of the five friends sixth year. It is going to be the beginning of everything, and a very, very interesting year. Keep reading, and review!**

**This chapter's question is… who has seen the Deathly Hallows Part 2 trailer, and what are you looking forward to?**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**Megan :)**

**P.S. What did you think of my title? Lol. :)**


	30. Like We Used To

**A/N Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay! Life has been crazy I had an AP World History test last week, and then this week I had five huge unit tests that I was barely prepared for. So, here is the next chapter, finally! Thing are starting to happen, not really always good things too. Keep reading! Enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter shout-out goes to BeautyWillRiseFromAllDarkness, Thesoph98, PurpleMousefurGomez, DeadRosePetals, and lilz54 who reviewed since the last time I updated. This shout-out goes to xxSlytheringirl101xx and heartofstone15 who favorited my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to AutumnArcticFox, heartofstone15, JulesTheOnly, and RenaMystique who alerted my story. This shout-out goes to all 18, 484 people who have read my story also. Thanks to everyone! This means the world to me that you take the time to review or favorite or alert or even just read my story! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer… I do not own Harry Potter or the characters they are J.K. Rowling's. I also don't own the two songs in this chapter, they belong to A Rocket to the Moon and Taylor Swift. **

**RPOV**

I received two owls toward the middle of the summer from Hogwarts, the first being the normal letter of supplies. However, the second letter was from Headmaster Neville saying that we would be doing some new and interesting things at school this year. One of these included a talent show on the second day of school where we would also have karaoke, I think he called it. I thought it sounded like something fun to do, but at the same time I didn't know what we could do. Toward the end of summer Liz and Charlie came over to hang out and we all decided that we were going to sing a song, the boys were creating a band. We wanted to have the element of surprise when we went on stage so we prohibited them from the barn where we practiced with silencing charms over the building. James had tired to get in many times, but Charlie threatened to not kiss him again for a year, and he stopped trying. We actually weren't as bad as we thought we were going to be, since we had allowed my mum, Aunt Ginny and Charlie's mum hear us.

But, yesterday, was the first day of school, and I still had yet to see Max. He hadn't come on the train like most people and when I sent him a letter he simply said that he had missed the train and he would be at school by tomorrow. Now it's tomorrow, and he hasn't come to see me yet, so I stopped worrying about him, and started worrying about singing in front of the whole school. Why did I sign up for this?

"Stop worrying!" Liz instructed, as she looked over my hair, which she had done for me.

"I'll try but I am about to sing in front of the whole school. You guys are too, why aren't you nervous?" I asked, feeling ill.

"I am nervous, how could I not be!" Charlie exclaimed, laughing, "It's just I try not to think about it, so it doesn't bother me as much. Try it!"

"I'll try, but I make no promises because I am so nervous those butterflies that you usually feel in your stomach are more like giant hippogriffs," I groaned, as Liz and Charlie directed me to my trunk to find my outfit. We had gone shopping together to get outfits before school had started so we weren't rushing at the last moment before we were about to go on to find something to wear.

"You'll be fine Rosie, now go change and then I will do your make-up and we will make our way downstairs," Liz encouraged me, pushing me towards the bathrooms to change.

"Okay, I guess," I sighed, walking down the hall alone, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

My thoughts automatically shifted towards Scorpius and Max, and my decisions. I had, had a difficult summer thinking about the same thing. I fancied Max, of course because he is my boyfriend, but I have fancied Scorpius for the majority, if not all of my teen and pre-teen years. That's where it got difficult for me, when I got down to thinking about who I fancied more, and what I fancied about each of them. There was no doubt about it that no matter who I chose in the end I would always fancy Scorpius. Even when I was married with however man kids I have, I would still fancy Scorpius Malfoy and there was nothing I could do to change that fact.

"Rose!" Liz squealed down the hallway.

"Sorry," I groaned to myself, "Coming!"

"Good, because it is time to go find where everyone else is," Liz yelled back down the hall at me.

The one thing that bothered me about Max was that he was always so distant with me. He kept secrets from me while Scorpius told me literally everything and sometimes too much. Since we started dating Max had been becoming more angry and he was hiding more from me, sometimes it felt like he was a totally different person.

"Rose!" Liz yelled down the hallway again as I was walking back to our dorm room.

"I'm right here! Let's go!" I rolled my eyes laughing at her.

"Good!" she sighed, running down the stairs, singing on the way.

"Hello girls!" Al smiled from where the four of them were sitting on the couch. We had asked Courtney to sing with us also, but she said that she was far to scared, I'm starting to think she had the right idea.

"Hello gentlemen. How are you?" I replied, laughing.

"We are just dandy," Fred answered, "And how are you this fine day?"

"I am well also thank you," I curtsied, and turned to Charlie who was standing next to me."I will never begin to understand your family," she laughed.

"You will have to learn if you marry into it, you know?" I asked looking at James, who blushed a little when I mentioned marriage.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it," she answered shortly not wishing to spend any longer on the subject.

"Well, I do believe that it is time to go," Liz smiled, kissing Al before walking out the door.

"Bye ladies!" Fred squealed, jokingly.

The three of us and Courtney, who had joined us while we were in the common room, walked down the stairs laughing and talking. I was trying to forget about what I was about to do, but I knew that if we didn't go on first I would have a lot of time to think about everything.

Of course, when you wish for something to happen, the exact opposite thing does happen. When the four of us walked into the Great Hall to take our seats, we were handed a program. Liz was the first to open it up and squeal when she found out that we were almost the last group to perform. Being almost last, that would give me plenty of time to think about all the unwanted anxieties and worries. I scanned the Great Hall for any sign of Max, but I still hadn't seen him, and I was starting to worry. I know that he would've told me if he was going to be here later than today, but I am starting to wonder if maybe he is keeping too many things from me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Scorpius asked, using the muggle expression.

"There not worth that much," I laughed, lightly, staring off in the distance.

"I believe they are worth it," he smiled at me.

"Thanks Scorp," I sighed, looking at the ground.

"So, tell me. What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Basically, I, well, I, was wondering how you know if someone is lying to you?" I asked, worried about my relationship with Max.

"Sometimes the only person who can tell if someone is lying is the person being lied to," he sighed, sadly, "Are you worried about Max?" Scorpius asked."Honestly?" I asked as he nodded, "Yes, I am really worried about him. It's just that he's been so distant and I am always cautious of my choices of boyfriends, so I am starting to doubt my choice of Max."

"Sorry Rosie, but I saw Max walking into the school as I was walking into here. Maybe you should go talk to him," he answered, smiling at me.

"Okay, I will go find him. Thanks Scorp!" I smiled at him before standing and walking out the back door to find Max.

I had only walked a few steps when I ran into Max at the top of the stairs. I wasn't sure what to say to him because I didn't know what to think about him and about us. I thought I had loved him, but now I am just not sure anymore.

"Hey Max," I smiled slightly.

"Rose," he nodded curtly, taking me by the arm and literally dragging me into an empty classroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked, when he had tightly shut the door.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you," he muttered looking at the floor.

"Me too. I'm glad I ran into you because I have something important to talk to you about," I sighed deeply.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I want an honest answer, are you lying to me and cheating on me, or do you actually love me?" I asked, seeing the fire in his eyes. He was mad, that couldn't be good.

**SPOV**

Rose walked away to find Max, leaving me alone with the three couples and an empty seat to my left. It wasn't long after she left, however, that she came walking back. Her eyes were red and her face was even more red than when she blushed. I was worried about her, but when she sat back down, she smiled at me.

"What happened Rose?" I asked.

"Well, I talked to Max and he said that he would never cheat on me and that he loved me. I felt horrible about what I had asked him, and that's why I've been crying," she answered, not looking me in the eyes.

"What happened to your face, Rosie?" I asked, looking at a bruise on the side of her face that was starting to form.

"Oh, this?" she asked, wincing as she touched her face, "I fell when I was walking down the stairs with Max just a few minutes ago. He tried to catch me when I tripped, but he wasn't able to move fast enough to help me."

"Oh, okay," I nodded my head, not sure if I believed her or not. I would just have to trust her though because she's never lied to me before. She knows that she can trust me.

We sat through many horrible talents but there was also some pretty amazing people who had gotten themselves up on stage and did whatever their talent was. I was extremely nervous to get up on stage, but I had been wanting to do this for awhile. The guys and I had been playing in a secret band for awhile, but no one had ever heard us, not even Mrs. Potter.

"You excited?" Rose asked, as the last group before us took the stage.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I laughed quietly.

"Well, don't worry, I will be watching and that will make your nerves go away," she laughed, never looking me in the eye.

"If only you knew," I muttered, so she was unable to hear. If only she knew how I felt about her, if only she knew that I wanted to be her, and not with any other girl. I also didn't want her to be with some other guy. I hoped that she would figure out soon enough that I really did fancy her, but for the time being, I am fine just being her friend.

"Good luck!" she smiled, as the four of us, stood up, quietly, from our seats and walked to the back of the stage where we would perform.

**RPOV**

The boys walked on the stage smiles plastered on their faces. They loved being up there, they loved everything about it, myself on the other hand, I couldn't wait for it to be over.

"Hey everyone, I'm Scorpius and these are my mates, and band mates. We've had a band for awhile but no one's ever heard us, so I hope you enjoy!"

_I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me_

_Sharing pillows and cold feet_

I had heard this tune once before, while I was sleeping in the hospital with Scorpius after the accident with my parents. I had thought that I had been dreaming the song, but it was now that I realized Scorpius had been singing to me, comforting me.

_Does he watch your favorite movies_

_Does he hold you when you cry_

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts_

_When you've seen it a million times_

_Does he sing to all your music _

_While you dance to purple rain_

_Does he do all these things like I used to._

This song, I recognized everything that he was talking about, he was talking about us. He was talking about all the things we used to do together. We loved just sitting on the couch in the common room and watching movies or listening to music. I couldn't believe that he had remembered everything we had done together.

_Will he love you like I loved you_

_Will he tell you everyday_

_Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say_

_Can you promise me if this one's right _

_Don't throw it all away_

_Can you do all these things_

_Will you do all these things like we used to_

_Oh, like we used to. _

"Whoo! Go Scorpius!" I cheered when the song was over, along with every other person in the hall. We had been so wrapped up in listening to the boys band that I had completely forgotten that we were going on next.

"Ready Rose?" Liz asked.

"As ready as I'm going to be for this," I took a deep breath before walking up the stairs with my best friends to sing my heart out. No one knew that I liked singing, and on one knew that I could be confident enough to get up on stage.

**SPOV**

Rose looked like a ball of nerves as she took the stage with Charlie and Liz. They were very calm, and happy, but Rose looked like she was about to pass out. She scanned the crowd and when her eyes met mine, I smiled at her and told her she would do fine. As the music began to play, Rose began to sing. Her voice was beautiful, I couldn't believe that she had never told me she could sing this well.

_Our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

I smiled brightly as I thought about the first time I had met Rose. She was just as stubborn now as she was back then, but she is still the same Rose that I have come to know and love despite her troubles. She was perfect in her own imperfect way and I couldn't be happier.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see._

This reminded me so much of seeing Rose grow up in front of my eyes over the years. She had always been a gorgeous girl, but during fourth year she had grown into the beautiful girl that was conquering her fears on stage.

As the song ended, Headmaster Longbottom got up on stage and announced that we were dismissed to go about our own business for the rest of the day. This was one of the best first days, by far, and I couldn't wait for the rest of the year. Something tells me it's going to be a good one.

**A/N Hello again everyone! Thanks for reading! Please review! It would mean the world to me if you would take the time to answer my questions or just say update. I will try to update soon, but school is going to get crazy again because I have finals and regents exams coming up. But I will do my best to keep updating.**

**This chapter's questions are… A) Did anyone else out there have to take AP exams? B) What is your favorite Harry Potter scene or quote and C) does anyone watch the show **_**Friday Night Lights, **_**if so who is your favorite couple?**

**Thanks again to everyone! I will update soon!**

**Megan :)**


	31. Perfect Day

**A/N Hey everyone! I finished the chapter! It was difficult to finish, because I lost track of my thoughts about midway through, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I want to thank everyone for reviewing! My grandma had a heart attack at the end of last week, and it was really scary because she had to have huge surgery. I still have four tests this week, but I should have time to write another chapter by the end of the week. Thank you to everyone! Enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to TheIridescentDreamer, PrincessK16, BeautyWillRiseFromAllDarkness, Thesoph98, and JulesTheOnly who reviewed my story since the last time I updated. I would also like to thank Jezebel95, Raging Thunder, hannah salvatore -sister, sakun93, lintymae, PrincessK16, and TheIridescentDreamer who favorited my story since the last time I updated. Also this thank you goes to hannah salvatore -sister, PenBeatsSword, ginnyheart, PrincessK16, inv2, TheIridescentDreamer, and LiaKing18 who alerted my story since the last time I updated. It is amazing to me that so many people enjoy my story! It means the world to me that you take the time to review, favorite, alert and read. I would also like to thank all 20,710 people who have read my story. Thanks again everyone!**

**P.S. I know that I told everyone when Teddy and Victoire's baby Melody was born that the baby's full name was Melody Noelle Lupin, however her full name is actually Melody Tonks Lupin. I thought that it was important to include Teddy's parents in their children. I never changed the baby's name when I was updating that part of the chapter. Thanks everyone!**

**RPOV**

The beginning of the year had passed as uneventfully as the past ones. The beginning of the Quidditch season had been postponed due to some reason that no one would tell, leaving more time for everyone to sit in their common rooms at night and on the weekends. Max and I, however, had been going strong. I know that I was worried about everything but now I know that I really love Max, and he really loves me too. Around the middle of October Scorpius began dating a new girl from Ravenclaw, named Penelope. She was a red-head and a huge ditz, but she seemed to like Scorpius and they seemed to be getting along great, so I wasn't surprised when he invited her to come home with him for Christmas break. I think that this was the first year in six years that I hadn't been alone with Scorpius at Christmas break. People thought I was jealous of the two of them, but honestly, they are good for each other, and I know I will always love Scorpius, but he deserves to be happy with whoever he wants to be with, even if that person isn't me.

"What are you thinking about Rose?" Max asked, as we found our seats on the train.

"Not much, just about us," I smiled.

"Thinking good things?" he joked.

"Of course," I laughed, kissing his cheek.

We were all happy with our own boyfriends and girlfriends. We weren't secretly pining for each other, and we weren't pretending to be happy with someone that made us miserable, we were genuinely happy. I had asked Max back in November if he had wanted to come home with me for the holidays, but he said that his family missed him terribly, and he couldn't leave them alone. I had secretly hoped that he would come home with me for Christmas, but I understood that his family came first. My friends and family didn't seem surprised or concerned when I told them that Max wouldn't be coming home for break. They didn't like him and they had told me this on numerous occasions. Uncle Harry had even gone as far as to ask if it was possible that Max could've set my house on fire last year. I basically told him to shove off and didn't talk to him for a few weeks, but we both apologized for how we had acted. I still secretly held a grudge for the fact that my uncle would say something like that, but I hadn't told anyone what he had said.

"Rosie!" Max smiled at me trying to get my attention.

"Yes Max?" I smiled back at him.

"Do you realize that we have been dating officially for almost a year now?" he asked, smiling brightly at me.

"Yes," I chuckled, "I was aware."

"I have something really special planned for us, but I can't tell you anything about it. Sorry. You will just have to wait a few days." he kissed my forehead.

I had leaned my head against Max's shoulder, and at some point during the train ride I had fallen asleep on him. It didn't seem like long when the train came to a screeching stop, causing me to wake up.

I tried to stay where I was on Max as long as possible, but within minutes everyone began moving around the compartment, grabbing their belongings and lining up to walk out if the train. I didn't want to leave Max, but I knew that I would see his again very soon. He took my hand as he stood up and led me off of the train. We ran out of sight of everyone before anyone in my family could see us so we could have a proper good-bye.

"I'm really going to miss you," I smiled, standing on my tiptoes to kiss Max.

"I'm going to miss you too," he smiled back, "I really wish I could come home with you because I want to be with my girlfriend, but we will have one night together."

"Well, I want to be with you too, but your family comes first and I understand that. I can't wait for our surprise date now though!" I smiled."Me neither! I should probably go, and so should you. They are probably looking for us," he sighed, looking into my eyes.

"I know. I'll see you in a few days okay?" I asked.

"Of course love," he smiled kissing me.

"Good-bye then Max," I smiled, a tear in my eye. I didn't know why, but whenever I left Max I felt really emotional.

"Bye Rosie," he sighed, letting me go and walking back to find his family.

I walked around the corner looking for Max, but he was no longer in my sight. I already missed him, which I know sounds pathetic, but I really love him. I wanted to be with him forever, and I didn't care what anyone else had to say about him.

"Rose!" Lily called as I walked over to my family.

"Hey Lil!" I smiled at her, walking faster at the sight of her. I walked straight to her and hooked my elbow in hers before walking out of the train station with her, the rest of the family following.

"So what happened to you Rose?" Lily asked as we exited Platform 9 ¾.

"I went to say good-bye to Max," I blushed not looking at her.

"Awww!" she gushed at my relationship, "You guys are so cute!"

"Thanks Lil!" I laughed, "How are you and what's his name?" I asked.

"Over! Completely and totally over!" she grumbled folding her arms over her chest.

"Okay, spill it, what happened? I know you want to tell someone," I chuckled at the anticipation on her face.

"Okay, so I caught him making out with some whore from Slytherin!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing her mother to come running over.

"Lily Luna! What did I tell you about yelling foul words in public?" she scolded her, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Sorry mum," Lily lowered her head looking at her feet.

"Good, we will be leaving now, say good-bye to Rose you will see her at dinner tonight," Aunt Ginny instructed hugging me as she walked back towards Uncle Harry and the rest of my family.

"We'll talk later," I laughed as she walked back over towards her mother.

I sat on the bench waiting for my parents to finish saying their good-byes even though we would be having dinner with them in about an hour hours. This was the annual secret telling dinner, my favorite. This usually tends to happen on Christmas, but since more people are coming to dinner this year, important people like Uncle Harry and dad's boss Nana told us that secret night would be tonight.

"Rosie!" Teddy screamed running over to hug me. I hadn't even realized that he had been here when Lily and I walked off the platform to talk.

"Hey Teddy!" I smiled, hugging him back, "How's fatherhood treating you?"

"It's wonderful!" he beamed turning to smile at Victoire who was bouncing a fussy Melody in her arms.

"I'm glad your happy Teddy, you deserve to be," I smiled at him.

"What about you Rose, are you happy?" he asked, waiting for my answer.

Was I happy? That was a good question that I had never thought about before. I had always just assumed that I was happy, and I had never to pretend that I was happy except for when I wasn't with Scorpius, I didn't feel happy. Was I happy with Max though? I think I am, but shouldn't happiness be one of the first things you worry about in a relationship? How come I don't even realize if I am happy or not?

"Of course I am happy," I lied, still unsure of the truth.

"I'm glad Rosie, you deserve it too," he smiled as my mum and dad walked over to take myself and Hugo as well as Charlie and Liz to our house until dinner.

On the ride home, I sat in the back of the car with Liz and Charlie, we weren't talking because they were both writing to James and Al using these diary-type books. I, however, was thinking about what Teddy had said to me about being happy. I thought that Max made me happy, but now that I thought about it there were sometimes when Max made me nothing but sad or angry. Isn't that normal in a relationship, to get mad or emotional when you are with a boyfriend? My mum and dad fight sometimes, and even Nana and Papa fight sometimes, but what about Max and I. We had only fought a few times but every time I ended up hurt. I had myself convinced that I was happy, but now I don't know if everything I had felt, all the happiness, was simply me making it up.

"Rose, earth to Rose!" Liz laughed, shaking my shoulder.

"Sorry," I blushed, as we all piled out of the car and walked in the direction of my room to get ready for dinner in about fifteen minutes.

I automatically walked to my closet to try and find something to wear, but nothing was jumping out at me, so I let Liz come over and try to help me find something. She took one look at my closet and found a dress that was hanging to the far right of my closet that I had forgotten I had. She took the dress off the hanger and threw it at me, as I began to pull it up.

"Girls it is time to go!" my mum yelled up the stairs about seven minutes later wanting to get there a little early to help Nana with her part of the dinner.

"Coming mum!" I replied, pulling my dress the rest of the way up and putting on a simple pair of flats. I then remembered that it was the end of December and grabbed one of my sweaters on the way out.

"Good idea," Charlie laughed, as Liz grabbed our hands and dragged us down the stairs.

I was excited for tonight because I always loved the nights where we could sit around the table as a family and tell secrets that no one else knew. I thought about the secrets from last Christmas and I laughed when I thought about James and Charlie hiding in the closets at Hogwarts.

The three of us stepped down the last step and over to the fireplace where the rest of my family was disappearing just as we grabbed our own floo powder.

"The Burrow!" I stated as we were transported from the living room of my own house to the warm house of my grandparents.

The minute that we arrived at the Burrow, James and Al were standing by the fireplace waiting for their girlfriends to come and see them. I was jealous, that was for sure. They were able to see their boyfriends for the majority of break, while my boyfriend is always busy. The four of them, as well as Fred and Courtney walked into the living room and sat on the floor talking. I didn't feel like joining the couples, so I decided that I would go for a walk around the grounds. I knew that it was cold outside and that I only had on a short-sleeve dress, since I had left my sweater on the kitchen table, but I didn't care. I walked out the backdoor of the house, no one even asking where I was going dressed inappropriately for winter.

I walked in the freshly fallen snow listening to the snow crunch as I stepped in it. Winter was one of my favorite seasons because everything is so pretty, but I hate the cold.

When I was younger my dad used to take me outside for a walk during the first snow of the season a family tradition that had ended long ago. In some ways I miss the way things used to be, but I loved my life now and everyone that I had met along the way. I couldn't imagine my life without my two best friends Liz and Charlie or even Scorpius. He had gotten me through a lot in my life and I thanked God every night for my life and everyone in it.

"Enjoying the cold?" someone behind me asked, causing me to jump. I turned around to find Scorpius standing behind me a confused look on his face.

"N-not really," I shivered, turning back around to keep walking, "You can walk with me if you like, but I have to keep moving."

"Here, take this," he laughed lightly, taking a sweater out from under his jacket and draping it over my shoulders.

"Thanks," I smiled, zipping the sweater to keep the warm in."Your welcome, and like I was beginning to say before, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Well, promise you won't laugh, but I didn't want to be inside with the six of them because the only thing they do now is look deeply into each others' eyes and snog. Not that I am like grossed out by it or anything, its just that, I guess I'm kinda jealous of them." I explained.

"I get it. I feel the same way. Why do you think I decided to come out here?" he smiled.

We walked around the ground for what seemed like an hour or so more before someone finally realized that we were outside and scolded us before saying that it was time to eat dinner. We walked in together, still talking, about the upcoming Quidditch season, and we talked about our relationships a little, but we tried to avoid them if possible.

"Are you happy with him Rose?" Scorpius asked as he held the door open for me, this was the second time today that I had been asked this question, but I still didn't know the answer, so again I lied to someone I cared about.

"Of course, and you?" I replied.

"I think so," he nodded, walking into the dining room, where everyone was seated for dinner, behind me.

Once everyone was sitting, myself and Scorpius being the last ones to arrive, Nana stood up with Papa at her side and began to address our extremely large family.

"Excuse me everyone!" Nana yelled trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hello mum!" Uncle George laughed.

"I would just like to thank everyone for coming here tonight. I would also like to apologize for the rescheduling of our annual secret telling dinner. I didn't want the minister to learn things about this family that isn't necessary," Nana laughed, "So, who would like to begin?"

"I'll go first," Molly, who was now eighteen, stood up to face our family.

"What's your announcement Mol?" Uncle Percy asked.

"I would just like to announce that I am in a relationship with Oliver Wood," she smiled brightly sitting down.

"Oliver Wood!" Uncle Harry and dad yelled.

"Yes, Oliver Wood," she replied looking at them confused.

"He's our age now though Mol, are you in a relationship with a guy who is the same age as your uncles?" Uncle Harry asked.

"No, he's not your age," she shook her head, understanding why they were confused, "Let me try again, I am in a relationship with Oliver Wood Junior."

"Oh, Junior. That's an important word to add to your announcement," dad laughed, "Glad we cleared that up Mol, and we are happy for you he seems like a good kid."

"How long have you two been together?" Uncle Percy asked, looking at her in the eyes.

"Honestly?" she asked, "About six months, I was just not sure if it was going to last or not."

"Okay, then, I would like to meet this boy," Uncle Percy smiled at Molly.

"Wonderful!" Nana smiled, "Who's next?"

"I'll, well, we'll go," Vic smiled, standing up. She wobbled a little bit, but Teddy steadied her, "Thanks. Well, I would just like to say that I, we, are pregnant again."

"Really?" Teddy asked a look of shock on her face.

"Yes, love," she smiled brightly, "We are going to have another baby!"

"That's wonderful guys!" everyone congratulated them, standing to give them hugs.

The congratulating took quite awhile to end, Teddy still confused as to why Vic hadn't told him, but he was ecstatic nonetheless. I, unlike the rest of my family, had congratulated them from across the table. They smiled brightly at me and said they wanted to talk to me later.

"Okay, now that everyone has gotten the chance to congratulate Teddy and Victoire. There is only one announcement left?" Nana asked, scanning the room.

"That's correct," Lucas Zambini smiled, standing up in his seat, "First, I would just like to thank every member of the Weasley and Potter families for accepting me for who I am regardless of who my parents were. I would also like to thank Mr. Bill Weasley for allowing me to date his daughter. Which brings me to the purpose of my secret, however, it really isn't a secret. I would just like to say that I love Dominique and I always have loved her, even when she despised me at Hogwarts. I want to make this as short as possible otherwise I will start to just ramble on, but Dominique Elise Weasley, I promise to love you every day from now until forever."

Lucas got down on one knee in front of Dom's chair, a look a pure shock on her face, stray tears beginning to fall down her face. Aunt Fleur, as well as every other woman around the dinner table had at least a tear in their eye as they realized what was going to happen.

"I want to be with you forever. Will you do me the honor and marry me?" he asked, visibly shaking from where he was kneeling in front of her.

"Of course I will marry you!" Dom cried, now sobbing into her hands.

Lucas took the ring out of the box and slowly slipped it on to Dom's finger. She stood up out of her seat and as Lucas got off of his knee he pulled her in for a hug, a few stray tears falling from his eyes. Everyone came over to congratulate the two of them, I got over there right after Teddy and Victoire, who pulled me aside to talk after I had given my congratulations to the new happy couple.

"Okay so Rose, we didn't mean to sound cryptic when we said that we wanted to talk to you. We just wanted to get your opinion on something," Victoire explained.

"Okay," I smiled, "How can I help?"

"Well, first of all I would like to know if you have told," she looked over her shoulder quickly to make sure no one was there, "Scorpius how you feel about him?"

"No, I can't!" I groaned, sitting down next to Vic on the couch, leaving Teddy standing awkwardly in the doorway."Why not?" she asked.

"Because I am with Max and he is with that new girl," I explained, "It would only complicate things. Trust me, I love Scorpius a lot, and I know that no matter what happens with us we will always be friend, first of all, and I will always love him."

"We will talk more about Scorpius later, trust me," Victoire laughed, "But we wanted to talk to you about the baby. Teddy?"

"Yes dear?" he replied walking over to her.

"Would you like to tell Rose?" she asked.

"Please," he smiled, basically begging Victoire.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes at him.

"We were wondering if you might want to be our baby's Godmother?" Teddy asked.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Of course Rosie. You are amazing, and we want our baby to be just as smart and as independent as you are Rose," Teddy smiled, tears in his eyes.

"Of course I will! Of course!" I smiled hugging both of them, "Thank you so much for asking me, and for saying those wonderful things about me."

"We weren't just saying them about you Rosie," Victoire smiled, tears falling down her face, "Everything we said about you is true Rose! You are a gorgeous girl and you are extremely smart! You have been there so many times for the both of us, as well as everyone else in the house. We would be honored to have you as a Godmother, as long as…"

"I knew there was a catch," I laughed lightly.

"Not really a catch, just a small detail. We are going to ask Scorpius to be the Godfather. He is related to this baby, and I know that the rest of our family will understand if we want him to be involved with our baby. He is a really good kid and we want to show our baby that no matter who your parents were you can come out of it as an amazing kid," Teddy explained. Once Teddy had gotten out of Hogwarts and Al and I had become friends with Scorpius, Teddy had grow close with Scorpius. They were related, but Teddy looked at him like a younger brother, and Scorpius would often go to Teddy if he needed help with something.

"You want me to be your child's Godfather?" Scorpius asked, as he was walking to the bathroom.

"Of course we do Scorpius," Teddy smiled, turning to face him, "You are an amazing kid Scorpius and I know that I look at you more like a younger brother and I know that I have talked to you about many things that I wasn't sure about. So, what do you think?"

"Umm… of course. Thank you so much for asking me, I feel honored!" he smiled, hugging both of them before continuing his walk to the bathroom.

"So, Rose you okay with this?" Vic asked.

"Of course, it's Scorpius. We are friends!" I smiled.

"I'm glad you agreed!" Teddy smiled, as Aunt Fleur walked into the living room with a crying Melody, "You girls stay and talk, I will take care of the baby."

"Thanks love. Rose and I have lots to talk about," she winked at me.

I knew that as soon as Teddy and baby Melody, Victoire would ask me over and over again about Scorpius, Max and Scorpius's new girlfriend. She wanted to know why I wouldn't go and just tell Scorpius about my feelings, but I honestly didn't know why. Maybe someday I would, but right now I am happy with my life. I may not be sure if I am happy with my relationship with Max, but I know that I am happy with all of my friends, family and school. I didn't need any guy to make me happy, I could do that all on my own.

**A/N Yay! I finished this chapter! It is really long and I had a great time writing it! Rose has many different thoughts during this chapter, but she is just so conflicted that she can't even keep her mind straight. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! I will update next week because I have tests all this week.**

**This chapter's question is… what do you think of the new ****Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2**** trailer? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading! I will update very soon!**

**Megan :)**


	32. Vulnerable

**A/N Hey everyone! This is just a short little filler chapter before everything interesting begins to happen when everyone goes back to school. This story will be done by the end of summer and then I don't know what I will do. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I will update soon! Enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… this chapter's shout-outs go to PrincessK16, TheIridescentDreamer, bellacullenmccartywhitlock, and lilz54 who reviewed since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to BMSGIRL543 and hermionegranger95 who favorited my story since the last time I update. This shout-out goes to hermionegranger95 who alerted my story. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to do these things. Also a huge thanks to all 21,302 people who have read. Thanks everyone!**

**RPOV**

The whole family had been begged my Nana Molly to spend the whole Christmas holiday at the Burrow, and when she asks for something it is often difficult to say no to her. I was now currently staying in my normal room which I was sharing with both Charlie and Liz, however, I usually ended up with Scorpius.

"Rose please let me help you get ready for your date!" Liz squealed, running into my room, and interrupting my thoughts.

"Fine," I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed hugging me before running out of my room in search or someone. She was probably looking for Charlie who was currently in James' room with the door lock and absolute silence.

I decided that I was completely out of their relationship loops and hoped that talking to Liz would be the best option to learn all that I needed, or maybe I would learn too much.

"Liz!" I yelled after her as she was halfway to the stairs.

"Yes?" she replied, spinning around to face me.

"Umm… come here. We need to talk for a minute," I nodded my head towards James room.

"Ahhhhhh," she nodded, laughing, "I'm coming."

She walked back into my room after convincing Fred, who was walking down the hallway to place a silencing charm on the room. He didn't ask why, but gave us an odd look before casting it.

"We aren't doing anything you git! We are just talking!" I rolled my eyes, as Courtney walked up behind him and smacked the back of his head.

"Thanks Court!" Liz laughed, as she shut the door, "Okay, speak."

"Okay, basically I feel like we haven't talk about everything in forever. You know especially not about your relationship. I know that I don't want all the gritty details, but I feel like I don't know anything," I answered, looking at her.

"Okay, so basically Al and I haven't well you know, which is what I know you want to know. I know that the two of us have been sleeping in the same room at night, but that's just because well, I don't know why, just because I guess. James and Charlie on the other hand I can't really speak for because I don't know what goes on behind his closed doors and silencing charms," she giggled.

"Okay, that's exactly what I was wondering, because I thought that James' room seemed awfully quiet," I laughed lightly.

"Well, what about you and Max?" she questioned.

"Oh, merlin no. Can I talk to you honestly?" I asked.

"Of course you can Rosie," she smiled sadly, taking my hand that was laying on the bed.

"Okay," I sighed, "I don't know if I am happy."

"What do you mean Rose?" she asked confused.

"I mean, well, you and Al are happy together like you love each other and everything right?" I asked.

"Right," she replied.

"Well, I don't know if I am happy. Like I think that I love him, but sometimes I just sit in my room and cry because I feel so horrible about questioning my love for my boyfriend after a year. It just we argue so often and when we do they play on repeat in my head every hurtful thing that he says to me. I know that he doesn't mean it, but it hurts all the same when he says them," I sniffled a tear falling down my cheek.

"Rosie," Liz sighed sadly, moving closer to me.

"Its just that I don't know what to do," I cried, as she pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry Rosie. You deserve to be happy after all the shit these guys have put you through you deserve one decent guy," she reassured me, "If Max isn't the guy then you will find who he is soon, and you will be happier then you've ever been."

"Thanks Liz, you really are an amazing friend," I smiled hugging her once more.

"You are very welcome Rose. Now let's get you ready," she smiled taking my hand and leading me to the bathroom.

**CharliePOV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! How could we be so stupid! We had only been together for a year how could this be happening already. Stupid boys and their stupid penises! Why did they have to be so attractive and so alluring! Merlin I am so stupid! Barely sixteen and guess what I am going to be killed, right after James.

"Charlie?" James called walking into the room we had been sharing for the past week. My parents, and his, would probably kill us if they knew that we were in the same room together.

"I'm… I'm in the bathroom," I answered, my voice shaky.

"What's wrong love?" he asked walking into the bathroom behind me. He, however, stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he walked into the bathroom and saw what I had been worried about. He didn't say anything for a minute and I didn't know what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, tears falling from my eyes as I tried to run out of the bathroom.

"Charlie wait!" he yelled after me after casting a silencing spell on the room.

"What! What could you possibly want?" I asked, tears blurring my vision, "You should just leave me now and get it over with. We all know it is going to happen sooner or later! I always knew we were too good to be true. We were too happy and too perfect together to ever last. Just let me leave please."

"I can't do that, I'm sorry," he apologized, stepping in front of the door.

"Why? Why do you care?" I asked.

"I care because I love you Charlie and because I don't plan on leaving you alone through this. I just want to ask you one question and then we will leave it alone. Are you sure?" James asked.

"Yes James after fifteen potions and muggle tests I am pretty sure that I'm pregnant!" I cried, burying my face in one of the pillows on the bed.

"Don't worry Charlie, we will get through this. Everything will be fine, trust me," he soothed me, and I could've sworn that I heard his voice crack as he was reassuring me.

"I called a Healer," I said sitting back up after regaining my composure, "And they made me an appointment for this afternoon, so I thought that we could leave around the same time as Rose and Max do to go on their date and pretend that we are going on our own date.""Of course love." James nodded, his eyes bloodshot from crying. I know that this isn't what he wanted, it's not what I wanted either, but I knew that at this point in time there was nothing we could do it was now our responsibility.

"We have to make sure that no one we know is going to St. Mungo's today though," I thought realizing that quite a few of the Weasley/Potters worked there.

"Good thinking," he nodded, "I will go find out. You take a nap please you look exhausted."

"Fine, but I will only take a short nap come and wake me once you find out please?" I asked.

"Of course Charlie, of course," he smiled, kissing my forehead as he walked into the bathroom to clean everything up and make himself look presentable before going downstairs to find who was at the hospital today.

**RPOV**

"Rosie, your dates here!" Nana called up the stairs.

"I'll be right down!" I called back, looking at Liz.

"You'll be fine. Remember what we talked about," she smiled brightly.

"Thanks again Liz!" I smiled, hugging her.

"Get out of here!" she laughed, shooing me out the door.

"Bye Liz!" I yelled running down the stairs, "Bye everyone, I'll be back later!"

"Hello Rose," Max smiled, greeting me at the door.

"Hey Max," I replied.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Of course, can I ask where we are going?" I questioned.

"You may ask, but I don't think I will answer," he smiled at me.

We walked in silence a little further before he took my hand and we apparated. I hated the feeling of apparating, I enjoyed the floo network much more, I didn't feel like I was going to suffocate. I was excited to begin our date, but also worried because I had absolutely no idea what we were going to do.

"Here we are," he smiled, pointing out a restaurant across the street from where we were walking.

It didn't look like anything special that we hadn't done before. I thought that maybe since we had been together for over a year he would take us somewhere new and interesting. I had hoped for something that was what muggles did, a museum or a play, something different, but we were going to dinner at the same restaurant we had been to many times before.

The night ended sooner than it had begun because Max complained that he felt ill and had to leave. I thought that maybe he just had a headache, however just as the waiter was bringing our drinks over he told me that he had to leave. He kissed my forehead and threw ten dollars down on the table before leaving me there sitting in the booth alone in the middle of London with no way of getting back home. What an amazing guy!

**CharliePOV**

"Charlie!" the healer called my name, "I'm ready for you."

"Come on James," I groaned, grabbing his hand.

He had agreed to come with me but I don't think he realized that, that meant he would actually have to come into the room with me while I talked to the doctor, but being the amazingly understanding girlfriend that I am I let him stay in the waiting room even though I had hoped that he would come with me.

I figured that he deserved to stay in the waiting room after everything he had done for me this afternoon. He had gone to every family member that he had to make sure that none of his family would be working at the hospital tonight. Thankfully all the adults in the house were going out tonight as were his grandparents, some Ministry thing, that would keep them away until tomorrow afternoon.

"So Charlie," the healer smiled, "My name is Cristina. How can I help you today?"

"Well," I sighed, "I think that I'm pregnant."

"Okay, did you take any potions or test before coming today?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, "I took both, some of the potions said positive and some said negative, same for the tests that's why I came in today."

"Okay, that's not normal for those tests, they usually tell you the same answer each time you take them. So let's get you checked out," she smiled at me.

"Thanks," I replied.

I didn't want a baby right now because neither James nor I were ready to be responsible for a living person. We were barely out of school and neither or us had jobs. My parents would kill me if they even found out that we were sexually active in the first place especially since I had just turned sixteen about a week ago. I was so worried because I loved James but the moment that we were under the stress of raising a child I think that our relationship would suffer greatly, and we would probably end up breaking up in the end.

"Charlie," Cristina smiled, taking me away from my thoughts."Sorry," I blushed."Don't worry it happens a lot especially with girls your age," she reassured me, "So I am happy to tell you that you are not pregnant, but I encourage you to be safe when you do engage in sexual activity."

I laughed so hard at the good news that I began to cry, "Thank you so much! Is there anything I can take to be safer?"

"Of course. The best one is the muggle version its called birth control. But listen closely, you must take this everyday at about the same time or we may be meeting again only next time you might actually be pregnant. You have to be safer Charlie, for you and for your family. You are much to young."

"Thank you very much," I smiled.

"Your welcome. Go tell your boyfriend. I will bring the birth control out to you in a minute." she smiled before walking out of the room.

I grabbed my coat and bag before basically running out of the room and into the waiting where James was sitting with his head against the wall, tear tracks on his face. I felt horrible for putting him through this, but now we know that we have to be safer.

"James!" I called, getting his attention. He whipped his head up to look at me and a smiled quickly spread across his face, "I'm not pregnant."

"That's great news!" he smiled, hugging me, 'Well maybe not great but… never mind."

"The healer is giving me something called birth control which will prevent this from happening again, but she said that we have to be safer," I smiled, kissing him.

"Trust me, safer is definitely the number one thing on my mind right now," he exhaled sliding into the nearest chair, "I want to have kids with you someday Charlie, but it is too soon right now."

"I completely agree," I smiled as the healer walked out handing me a bag and sending us on our way.

We walked through London for awhile before we finally decided that it was time to go back to the Burrow. We weren't sure if we should tell anyone about our little pregnancy scare, but we decided against it because then they would all make a joke out of it.

We walked to an empty alley as he took my hand and we apparated back to the Burrow where we heard laughter which no doubt was coming from the help of alcohol that someone had stolen. This was going to be a fun night.

**A/N Hey again! Hope you enjoyed! I will update soon! Please review, favorite and alert! Thanks everyone!**

**Megan :)**


	33. Face Down

**A/N Hey guys. This was the first chapter I ever wrote for this story and this "event" was what inspired this story. Read the author's note below to find out the story behind this. Anyway, thanks to everyone for reading and I hope that you enjoy because the story is almost done! Enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to BBxRae'Potterhead who was the only person to review the last chapter. This shout-out goes to TheKallitechnis, SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4 LIFE, and BBxRae'Potterhead who favorited my story. This shout-out goes to TheKallitechnis, 1hannah1, Charals, and BBxRae'Potterhead who alerted my story. This shout-out also goes to all 21, 943 people who have read. Thanks everyone!**

**RPOV**

After my "date" with Max in London I had to walk for at least two hours to get back to the Burrow because there was no easier way for me to get back home. I didn't have my phone with me, since I figured that I wouldn't need it and I also didn't bring my wand. It wouldn't have mattered if I had had my wand because I would've gotten into huge trouble for using magic under the age. However, I had a great night with my friends that night. We had too much fire whiskey and I don't really remember much of what happened. The only thing I do remember is that Al kissed someone thinking it was Liz, and I am pretty sure it was Nana's cat.

That was the highlight of my break, however boring it sounds, breaks are just a time for me to spend with my friends and family. We played many small Quidditch games just for fun, even all my uncles and dad joined in on the fun. Aunt Ginny played also, and mum tried but she decided that she was better staying firmly on the ground. As she rode back down to the ground she was muttering something about Buckbeak.

Scorpius also broke up with his girlfriend because she had been shagging some guy back at Hogwarts, he didn't seem to upset about it, but he also didn't show his feelings. I tried to talk to him about it, but he said that it wasn't a big deal and changed the subject to my jerk of a boyfriend leaving me alone in London. I was beyond pissed whenever I talked about it just because I get that he didn't feel good, but why wouldn't he make sure that I got home first? That's what I kept asking myself why.

"How are you doing Rose?" Scorpius asked as we sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"Okay," I shrugged.

"Why just okay?" he asked, moving a little closer to me and taking my hand.

"I just don't know what I am doing anymore Scorp," I sighed, a single tear falling down my face.

"What do you mean Rose, talk to me sweetie," he encouraged me.

"I just feel like I am not doing anything right, and it's all because of Max he makes me feel horrible and stupid, and I don't feel like Rose anymore," I cried.

"First of all Rosie, you are not stupid or horrible you are the most amazing person I know and you are so smart, so don't let that little arse make you feel bad. Okay? Don't listen to him, please don't. Listen to me you are amazing!" he smiled and I swore I saw a tear in his eye.

"I am suppose to go on a walk around the school with him in a few minutes, and I think I am going to break up with him, it's the best thing to do. I don't want to feel like this anymore Scorpius. I want to feel like a person again, not like a shell," I sighed, looking at him.

"Good Rosie, you deserve someone better," he smiled, kissing my forehead, "I have to go to see my Professor. I'll be back in like fifteen minutes. Good luck with Max."

"Thanks, don't go too far because I may need you later," I sighed sadly, before he walked out of the common room.

"Don't worry Rose you will be fine," he smiled closing the door behind him.

I sat in the common room mustering up the courage to face Max. I knew that he wouldn't be happy about the fact that I planned on breaking up with him, but I don't think he would do anything horrible. I walked slowly up the stairs to my dorm to change into some warmer clothes since it was the beginning of January, when I ran into Charlie who was crying on her bed.

"Charlie," I said walking over to her, "What wrong?"

"I had a horrible dream and it just seems like something that could actually happen because it almost did happen." she rambled.

"Charlie breathe and explain please?" I asked.

"I thought I was pregnant because we weren't safe and I was so scared. I wasn't suppose to tell anyone either, but I need to talk to someone because it is eating away at me. I feel like shit because I am so worried that it is going to happen again. I haven't even kissed James since the day we got drunk off of fire whiskey at the Burrow. I feel so horrible but whenever I look at him the only thing I think about is almost being pregnant," she sobbed, into the pillow on her bed. I laid down beside her and began to rub her back before yelling for James to get his arse up here.

"Charlie, I know that you two made some mistakes and you almost ended up pregnant because of it, but you can't let that keep you from enjoying your life. James loves you very much, trust me I know this because he has never acted this civilized before in his life," I chuckled, "But you should talk to him about this, he deserves to be able to talk to you about this. Don't be afraid of what almost happened, okay?"

"Thanks Rose, you are a really good friend," she smiled, as James slowly walked into the room.

"You are very welcome Charlie. James get in here and talk to your girlfriend," I yelled at him as I grabbed my coat and my gloves, "Be good kids."

"Bye Rosie!" they called after me as I began to walk out of the Gryffindor wing.

Why was I doing this? I wasn't ready to face him after he just left me there. What was I going to say to him, 'I really hate it when you call me stupid, so I want to break up.' Yeah right, he would probably look at me and roll his eyes if I even said that to him.

"Hey Rose!" Max smiled, as I walked off the last set of stairs and began to walk towards the outside.

"Max," I greeted him back, causing him to look at me funny.

"What's wrong?" he asked opening the door to outside for me. I hadn't realized how dark it was until we walked outside.

"Umm… well first I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better," I sighed, looking at the ground.

"Feeling better?" he asked confused.

"You know you left me in London on our date because you weren't feeling well?" I reminded him even though I realized that this whole excuse was a lie.

"Oh, that, I feel so much better, thanks for wondering. Is that it?" he asked smiling.

I took a deep breath before wringing my hands, "No."

"What else is wrong then?" he asked me, rolling his eyes.

"Max, I think we should break up," I finally managed to say after at least five minutes of walking.

He laughed at me, "You want to break up. That's a good one Rose. You got me."

"I'm not kidding Max, I want to break up. I'm not happy anymore and I don't think you are happy either. So, I think we need to break up," I sighed, still not looking at him.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, so I took a deep breath and looked up at him. He had gone rigid, every muscle in his body was clenched and it looked like he wasn't breathing. He took a step toward me with his arm outstretched, and I took a step back, but he was faster than me and he grabbed my arm and pulled me down on the ground. There was no one around and I was so scared. It was dark and I couldn't muster up the courage to yell.

"You want to break up with me!" he growled, "Break up with me. You aren't going to break up with me Rose because if you do you will regret it. Remember what happened the last time you made me angry?"

I remembered he had hit me right across the face and the time before that he had squeezed my arm until there was a bruise. I had many bruises from him but he was good and he knew where to give them so no one would ever see.

"Don't forget about what I did to your family," he whispered in my ear before he slapped me across the face.

"You did that to my parents?" I asked hoarsely.

"Well, not just me, but my family yes," he smiled. He smiled when he talked about almost killing my parents and trying to kill my uncle.

"Why?" I asked crying, for both myself and my family.

"Because I could and because they were the 'Golden Trio.' Everyone loves the Golden Trio they do no wrong and the protect the world from danger, but what happens when it's the Golden Trio who are in danger and need protecting? Nothing. They almost died. If only your stupid uncle had stayed where he was suppose to they would all be dead right now and there would be no more Golden Trio," he explained, "However, since I couldn't kill him, I am going to do the next best thing and hurt their pride and joy. There's no one here to save you now Rose"

I hoped and begged for unconsciousness to overcome me, but it just wouldn't happen, so I just laid there as my boyfriend, who was about two hundred pounds heavier, beat me and did whatever he deemed necessary for me to get the payback for wanting a break up. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me again.

**SPOV**

My meeting had taken a lot longer than I thought it would and I ran up the stairs hoping to hear how Max had taken the breakup, but when I arrived back at the common room. I worried about what had happened, so I ran up the stairs to my dorm hoping that one of her cousins had seen her, but no one had seen her since before she had left to go see Max. I ran back down the stairs, deciding that I was going to go look for her, but I didn't have to go far because the minute I landed on the carpeted floor of the common room I saw Rose sitting with her back to me on the couch.

"Rose?" I asked getting her attention. She didn't turn to face me, so I slowly walked over and sat next to her. She had bruises and blood all over her face, she was covered in dirt and she was crying. She looked so scared and I couldn't believe that I had let that happen to her again.

"Rose, can you hear me? What happened?" I asked, she didn't reply, "Was it Max?"

"Y-y-yes," she whimpered.

I felt tears stinging the back of my eyelids. I hated when Rose was hurt and I hated it even more when she was sad. She looked so vulnerable and so young, she didn't look like a sixteen year old anymore she looked more like she was the same eleven year old girl I had met on my first day of Hogwarts.

"Rose, can you walk? I want to get you cleaned up? Are you up for that?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't stepping over any lines.

"Yes, please. But d-don't let anyone see me," she whimpered. I took her hand that wasn't as damaged and led her up the stairs and toward the girls bathroom.

"Scorpius," she whispered as she sat down in the bathroom, "Please take pictures of me, I want Max to rot in hell, please Scorp, do it for me? There's a muggle thing called a camera in my room in my trunk. It's at the very top."

"Okay Rose I will go grab it, lock the door and when I come back I will let you know that its me. I am going to get you some clothes to wear too. Okay?" I asked, making sure that she was comfortable with everything that I was doing. I didn't want to scare her so I was taking one step at a time.

"Thanks Scorp. You're the best," she sniffled locking the door as I walked out.

I walked quickly not wanting to waste any time, but I was numb. I couldn't believe that I had allowed another guy to hurt Rose. How dare he do something like that! Who did he think he was hitting my Rose. She wasn't my Rose, but she was my best friend and I wouldn't let him get away with this. He would pay.

Thankfully when I walked into Rose's room it was empty. I walked over to her trunk and found the camera thing right away but I didn't know where she kept her clothes, so I ran downstairs quickly. I ran into my room, which was also empty, and grabbed a pair of my sweatpants and that barely ever wore, a Quidditch shirt and my favorite sweatshirt that Rose always teased me about and quickly ran back up the stairs and into the bathroom where Rose was waiting for me.

I knocked twice and told her it was me and she let me in automatically before shutting and locking the door behind her. I handed her the camera and being the only one who actually knew how to work the camera she began to document all of the bruises, breaks and gashes she had. Once she had finished the ones that were visible to me, I turned around just incase she had others she didn't want me to see. I didn't want to be insincere and try to take advantage of her while she was vulnerable.

"I'm done," she whispered about ten minutes later and handing me the camera, "I'm going to go take a quick shower, will you bring me the clothes when I am done?"

"Of course sweetie. I will wait right here, just call me when you are done." I smiled sadly at her.

"Thanks Scorp," she replied, walking slowly into the showers that were on the other side of the room.

I waited about ten minutes before I heard Rose call me in a very small voice. I felt horrible that this had happened to her, and I felt somewhat responsible. I should have gone with her to talk to Max. I felt stupid for thinking that it was my fault, but I shook the thought out of my head and brought the clothes to Rose who was shivering in a towel near the shower.

"Here you go, get warm and then we can talk," I smiled handing her the clothes.

"Thanks," she whispered, turning to go back into the shower to change.

I didn't know what Rose's reaction was going to be, I didn't know who she wanted to tell and whether or not she actually wanted people to know what had happened to her. I wasn't going to push her one way or another, but I do hope that she tells at least the Magic Law Enforcement.

I sat on a bench near the entrance of the bathroom wondering why no one had yet tried to get into the bathroom since we had been in here. This is what I think about when I am bored and waiting, 'why aren't any girls going to the loo?' No wonder why I can't keep a girlfriend, they probably think I am really weird.

"Scorpius," Rose whispered, coming to sit next to me. She had a small smile on her face, "Now I see why you like this sweatshirt so much."

"I told you it was comfortable," I laughed lightly, turning to face her.

"Scorpius, I'm scared to tell people what happened. The only reason I managed to get this far without breaking down and crying is because I am numb and too shocked to realize what has just happened."

"Don't worry Rose," I reassured her, "You don't have to tell anyone."

"Yes, I do Scorpius. I have to tell someone, because if I don't Max will never get sent to wherever for this. I have to talk to someone but I am really scared now," she cried, leaning on my shoulder the smallest bit.

"How about this Rose," I began, "How about for now we go up to the Headmaster's office and tell him what happened, and then if you are up for it we will go see your parents. Sound good? Not too much, because if it is let me know."

"No Scorpius, it's not too much," she answered, "But no matter where we go please don't leave me. You are my lifeline right now. Okay?"

"Of course I won't leave you Rosie, of course not," I smiled at her helping her stand up, and begin to walk to Headmaster Longbottom's office.

We walked silently and she walked a few steps behind me, however she never let go of my hand the whole way up all the stairs. I don't know if it was because she was so nervous to tell someone that she couldn't let go, or because she was afraid she would see Max. No matter what the reason was I didn't mind protecting her.

"Hello Rose. Good to see you again," someone snarled behind us. I whipped around stepping in front of Rose to defend her. I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her again, "Aww… how sweet, little Scorpius Malfoy is protecting Rose from the big scary man."

"Go away Max!" I growled, hoping he would get the message. Of course he was too stupid to realize that I wanted him to go away.

"Nah, I don't think I will Malfoy. I would like to talk to my girlfriend," he smirked.

"One: she's not your girlfriend, two: you will never talk to her again, and three: if you ever lay a hand on her again I swear it will be the last thing you do!" I stared at him, hoping that he would leave, but when he didn't I turned to Rose and told her to go get Longbottom, since he was only feet away.

"What if I lay a hand on you Scorpius, what are you going to do then?" Max asked.

"Nothing because you aren't going to touch me," I answered.

"I'm not?" he smirked again, bringing his fist back to punch me, but I dodged it just in time thanks to Quidditch.

"No," I laughed, "Your not. And your going to rot for what you did to Rose, I hope you realize this."

"What I did to Rose?" he asked innocently, "Oh, you mean beat her and then take what every guy wanted."

"You raped her!" I yelled angrily.

"You bet I did," he smiled.

I was no longer thinking straight, and I don't know if that was his intention or not, but the next thing that happened was that I had punched Max in the face and he was laying down on the ground outside of Headmaster Longbottom's office. When Rose and the Headmaster walked out Max was still on the ground in the same spot he was about a minute prior. I don't believe he was going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Scorpius," the headmaster nodded at me.

"Headmaster," I replied.

"Scorpius, I want you to take Rose into my office and go to her parents' house for the night, okay?" he asked.

"Of course headmaster, we will just leave now," I nodded turning to leave, but wanting to ask something, "He's going to pay for what he's done right?"

"Of course he is Scorpius. He has done horrible things, horrible things that I don't even think you know about yet. He isn't going to be here when you get back to school tomorrow, and that is a promise," the headmaster answered me."Thank you," I smiled before walking into his office where Rose was already waiting for me to go home for the night. She looked so scared about talking to her parents, but deep down I could tell that she was so happy, happy that Max wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**A/N Hey again everyone. I have already gotten messages from a few people asking why I always make Rose get beat up or almost raped or whatever happens to her. The reason is that the events that happen to Rose in the story I feel are very important to get out to the public, it is also because these events have happened to a friend. Not a severe, but she is the reason that I decided to write this story. I am very sorry if anyone feels that I am repeating myself over and over again, but this is actually what happened to my friend so I am just trying to get her story told. So thanks to everyone who read. Please review! I really want to know what you think about the story and what has happened. Next chapter will probably be partially if not full Max's POV to learn more about why he is the way he is. So thanks for reading!**

**This chapter's question is… what is your favorite girl name and why? **

**Thanks again everyone please read and review! I will update soon!**

**Megan :)**


	34. A Little Piece of Heaven

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This was an important chapter I think, so I hope that you enjoy it. I will update as soon as I can! Enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to Sonnet, Elisabeth Fray, BBxRae'Potterhead, Avanell, iloveharrypotter711, Thesoph98, lilz54, RebelliousLove, 1hannah1, pinaprincess, and twilightlover212 who reviewed since the last time I updated. This shout-outs goes to sweetbubble3, teddyandlilyforever, pinaprincess, and twilightlover212 who favorited my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out goes to pinaprincess, twilightlover212, imsuchanut, and MELodramatic MELodie who alerted my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to all 23,677 people who have read my story. Thank you so much everyone! What you do for me and my story means the world to me! I can't even begin to thank you enough for everything you do!**

**P.S. I haven't ever heard the song that I named this chapter after, so I don't know if it makes sense. Sorry someone suggested it to me and I couldn't find a better one. **

**MaxPOV (It's time to get inside of his head)**

Pay for what I had done, ha, I had never heard something so comical in my life. I have done so many things so far in my short sixteen years of life, that I am just getting started. No one could even begin to guess what I have done, but also what had been done to me. My life until I found out that I was a wizard, was horrible. I always hoped that I would be a wizard because my mum was, but my deadbeat father was a muggle who hated me and everyone else in my family. It wasn't until my mum met her new husband who is more of a father than my real one ever was that I learned how to do the Dark Magic. He had been around when the "Golden Trio" were younger trying to defend the world from the Dark Lord and all of his loyal followers. He had also been a loyal follower, and he still was.

"Mr. O'Lena, please follow me there are already members of the Magical Law Enforcement in my office," the headmaster said, leading me to his office.

In a situation like this when someone gets into trouble the headmaster usually calls your parents but I guess when you rape and beat the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio you get the pleasure of the Magical Law Enforcement. I guess it also doesn't help that my step-father is Fenrir Greyback.

"Good evening Mr. O'Lena we will be escorting you to Azkaban where you will await a trial in from of the Ministry. You will not be able to get the dementor's kiss yet, I'm afraid, but there is still time," a heavy set man, who never introduced himself, laughed.

"Best be going," nodded his partner who was waiting by a portkey that would take us straight to Azkaban where I would sit for at least a few days.

I had traveled by portkey a few times before so I should be used to the spinning motion, but every time when we finally landed on the ground I would feel ill. I thought I was going to faint, but I held my wits together and began the long walk down the hallway of Azkaban. I tried to look forward as I walked, however, I could not keep my eyes from wandering over to the cells where men of skin and bones sat in the corner refusing to eat. While others were shouting taunts from behind the bars as we walked. They put me in my own cell far enough from everyone else that I wouldn't be able to communicate with others. I was completely excluded again in my life. The two men locked my cell behind them as they walked out walking to the end of the hallway before using the floo to return to the ministry. I sat in the corner on a small bed that was old and gross. For the first time in awhile I was left alone with my thoughts, I hated my thoughts that's why whenever I decide to commit a horrible crime I block out my conscience to deal with what I was doing.

I guess I should start back at the beginning of my life with my dreadful muggle father and my witch mother who fought and argued most of the time when I was younger.

"_Get down here boy!" my dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs._

"_Coming dad," I said back, at the age of four I feared my father. He had hit me a few times before, but it was nothing compared to what he did to my mum._

"_Pack my car up boy!" he commanded me throwing a box of his things at me feet._

"_Where are you going dad?" I asked._

"_I'm leaving, going far away from you, your mother, and the rest of the family. I found out some things about your mother that I don't really think is normal. Your mother is basically a freak and I think the rest of you will be freaks also. It's time for me to leave. Good riddance!" dad shouted as his car pealed out of the driveway. _

That was the last time I let my father make me cry. My mum moved us out of Ireland after that and back to London where we were all from. We lived in a small apartment until I was six when my mum met Fenrir on her way home from work. He offered her a job working for him at his new business and she of course accepted, since she had been trying to get a better paying job for awhile. Six months later we were all moving into his house and he was in love with my mum. He was completely obsessed with her, not in the creepy way though. They were in love and you could tell by the way he looked at her how he felt.

They were married when I was eight and he was the best dad I could've asked for. He taught me things that I wished to know about my family and why my father had left. I found out that my mum was a witch and she hadn't told my father when they were married and had me and my siblings. That's why he left, because he found out that my mum could perform magic. He accused her of putting him under a spell in order for the two of them to get together. I was furious that he had made such an accusation, and I carried that hate with me for a long time before I acted on it.

"_Max, do you understand what I am trying to say to you," dad asked me, I called Fenrir this because he felt like my real dad._

"_Of course dad, I can't go to Hogwarts until I am older because you need my help with a special mission. But dad, where will I go to school?" I asked, confused._

"_Your mother and I are going to enroll you in Durmstrang. We think that it's the best option right now. Okay, son?" he asked smiling at me._

"_Of course. Thanks," I smiled, walking up the stairs. _

I couldn't pretend that I wasn't disappointed that I wasn't going to Hogwarts, but I understood why I wasn't. Dad had told me that he needed my help with a special mission, one that he couldn't tell me about yet, but when it was time he would explain everything to me. I spent my first three years at Durmstrang and I made many friends there, many of which had parents that were friends with my dad.

The summer after my third year I arrived home to find that my mum was crying in a corner of our house, a large bruise on her face. I feared for a moment that dad had done it, but then I realized that it had been my biological father that had done it. Fenrir would never touch my mum in such a way.

"_Dad?" I asked walking into his room._

"_Yes, son?" he replied, "How can I help you?"_

"_I want to know how to kill someone," I said sitting in a chair in front of his desk._

_He set the papers he had been reading down on the desk and looked at me sternly, "What do you mean Max?"_

"_I mean, I won't let him hurt my mum anymore. I won't let it happen!" I yelled, a tear in my eye._

"_I understand, son," he smiled, "I'll come with you. Do you know where he is?"_

"_I don't but I think my mum does," I answered, "Thanks dad."_

"_Of course Max. I am happy to help you," he smiled leading me down the stairs to where my mum was still sitting in the corner of the kitchen._

"_Mum?" I asked, "Do you know where dad is?"_

"_He's living in Ireland again, in our old house," she answered._

"_Thanks mum, and trust me he won't be able to hurt you anymore. I promise!" I kissed her forehead as I walked out the front door with my dad right by my side._

The two of us apparated a few blocks away from where he was now living. I remember the road to the house like the back of my hand. My mum and I would walk to the market every Saturday, that was our time together when we could get away from my muggle father for awhile.

"_Max?" dad asked me._

"_Yes dad?" I replied._

"_Did anyone ever tell you about a very powerful wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort?" he asked me._

"_No, no one's ever mentioned him. Well, when someone asked about him at school the teacher froze and changed the subject." I answered._

"_Well, I believe it's time for you to understand why I didn't want you to go to Hogwarts yet. You see when I was younger in my late 20s, there was a powerful wizard, like I said before. He was a man who wanted to restore the wizarding world to only wizards of wizarding background. You see there are such things as wizards who don't have any magical parents, and they were seen as an abomination to the wizarding world. However there was this one teenager named Harry Potter, you probably learned about him in school, and he wanted to destroy Voldemort. Harry and his two best friends were called the "Golden Trio" by the rest of the wizarding world and eventually when they destroyed the Dark Lord, as he was called, they were called the saviors of the wizarding world. However, there were still people like myself and my friends who believe that the wizarding world would still be better off without muggle borns. That's where you come in son. In order to achieve our goal I need your help. You see we are going to kill the "Golden Trio", not yet son, but soon. Are you going to help me?" he explained. _

"_Of course I want to help, but I need your help first because I will get my wand taken away if I use it outside of school. I need to kill my father, he deserves it for all the pain he has inflicted on my family. Please help me and I will help you," I answered. _

"_Of course I will help you, you are my son and I would do anything for you," he smiled, walking up to the front door with me. He knocked once and my father came staggering to the door. He was obviously drunk and the moment he saw me he tried to put his hands on me. _

"_Don't touch me," I growled at him._

"_Don't talk back to me boy!" he yelled grabbing at me._

"_I am only here for one thing. That is to tell you that I hate you so much! You made my life hell, but you are never going to be able to have any influence over me, or mum or any of the others. You deserve to die!" I yelled as my dad cast the killing curse at him. _

He fell to the ground dead a blank expression on his face before he even understood what had happened. He had never even realized that the man standing next to me could be a threat to him. That was the first night that my mum could sleep peacefully because we were all safe from him.

The next spring I returned to Durmstrang, but it would be my last year, because for my fifth year I would attend Hogwarts where I would get to know Rose Weasley and get in her family. I had to make her trust me, I had to make her think that I was an amazing girl before I got in with her and learned where she lived and how to strike her parents. My dad had told me that if for some reason we didn't end up killing the "Golden Trio" I was to go after Rose Weasley personally.

I won't go in depth about how I set fire to the Weasley house because I wasn't the one who actually set the fire, I had to make sure that no one inside the house ever expected what was going on, on the outside. But I believe that he cast a spell before we ran away quickly. We didn't want to get caught at the scene of a crime because no one ever going to know what had happened to the "Golden Trio." No one would ever know!

We returned to our house happy with ourselves, we had killed the three people who stood in the way of us fixing the wizarding world the way that the Dark Lord had wanted it. It wasn't until the next day when we received the Daily Prophet that I realized that we hadn't killed anyone. We had badly injured both Ron and Hermione Weasley but Harry Potter wasn't in the house at the time of the fire. We were mad, but we knew what had to be done next, we would have to take care of the Weasley/Potter family through Rose. I felt bad at first about having to do bad things to Rose, but I grew used to the idea. I had never really fancied Rose, but as we dated she began to grow on me. There was one thing about Rose that made me so angry, angry enough that I could do horrible things to her and that was Scorpius Malfoy.

My dad said that the Malfoy family were a disgrace to the Dark Lord because they had renounced their ways and assimilated into the wizarding world. The family no longer cared about blood status and they even allowed their son to be friends with the Weasley and Potter families, two of the biggest rivals of the Dark Lord. He was furious whenever I mentioned the word Malfoy, so I began to not mention the name around him. However, his thoughts began to rub off on me and I no longer cared about what I did to Rose.

We went on a date for our one year anniversary during winter break and in order for the plan to work I had to leave her alone in the restaurant where we were eating. I had to make her mad so she would want to break up with me. I had to make her want to break up with me because that was something that I wouldn't handle well and that's how I would find all the strength I needed to hurt Rose, therefore hurting the Weasley and Potter family.

A week later when we returned to school, I sent her an owl saying that I wanted to meet her so we could go on a walk together. I hoped that I had made her mad enough to want to break up with me otherwise I would never be able to hurt her to the extent that was needed to make our point.

"_Hey Rose!" I fake smiled, as she walked up to me._

"_Max," she greeted me, and I knew just by her greeting that she was angry._

"_What's wrong?" I asked opening the door for her. _

"_Umm… well first I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better," she caught me off guard, I had been feeling fine. _

"_Feeling better?" I asked confused._

"_You know you left me in London on our date because you weren't feeling well?" she reminded me._

"_Oh, that, I feel so much better, thanks for wondering. Is that it?" I answered._

_I took a deep breath before wringing my hands, "No."_

_"What else is wrong then?" I asked._

_"Max, I think we should break up," she blurted out. _

"_Yes!" I thought to myself, "Thanks merlin!"_

_I laughed "You want to break up. That's a good one Rose. You got me."_

_"I'm not kidding Max, I want to break up. I'm not happy anymore and I don't think you are happy either. So, I think we need to break up," she didn't look up at me as she spoke._

_I didn't reply, instead I stood their clenching every muscle in my body letting the anger take me over. I needed the anger, anger made me stronger. I took a step toward her with my arm outstretched to grab her as she looked up, but she tried to take a step back which made me angry. I grabbed at whatever I could and pulled her to the ground. There was absolutely no one around, not even her perfect little boyfriend, Scorpius could save her._

_"You want to break up with me!" I growled, "Break up with me. You aren't going to break up with me Rose because if you do you will regret it. Remember what happened the last time you made me angry?"_

_"Don't forget about what I did to your family," I whispered in my ear before slapping her across the face._

_"You did that to my parents?" she whispered._

_"Well, not just me, but my family yes," I smiled. Why wouldn't I smile, I was proud of what we had tried to do, we had tried to make the wizarding world a perfect place for the non-muggle born wizards. _

_"Why?" she cried._

_"Because I could and because they were the 'Golden Trio.' Everyone loves the Golden Trio they do no wrong and the protect the world from danger, but what happens when it's the Golden Trio who are in danger and need protecting? Nothing. They almost died. If only your stupid uncle had stayed where he was suppose to they would all be dead right now and there would be no more Golden Trio," I explained, "However, since I couldn't kill them, I am going to do the next best thing and hurt their pride and joy. There's no one here to save you now Rose"_

I had succeeded in everything that me and my dad had set out to do, but now as I sat in my cell I wondered if it was all worth it. Should I have killed my real father and all the other helpless muggle-borns that I had not even thought about since it had happened. Should I have thought about the consequences of my actions before I tried to kill the "Golden Trio" and then raped and beaten Rose. I never thought about what could happen to me if I had completed these tasks, I had always thought that I would get out free. I never thought that I would be sitting in Azkaban because of what I had done to other people. I let my poor judgment get the best of me and there was no going back now. This cell was going to be my life now.

**A/N Hello again everyone! Thanks for reading! Please review! It means the world to me! I will update as soon as I get time, hopefully by midweek the next chapter will be up. Thanks!**

**This chapter's question is… who is going to see Deathly Hallows Part 2 at midnight? Just curious!**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**Megan :)**


	35. Fix You

**A/N Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter! I don't have much to say but thank you for everything! Hope you enjoy!**

**Megan**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to mollymiccee, BBxRae'Potterhead, 1hannah1, PartyPooper845, twilightlover212, imsuchanut, pinaprincess, RenaMystique, and lilz54 who reviewed since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to Blooperz and Ventra The Purple Rose who added my story to their favorites list. This shout-out goes to all 24, 317 people who have read my story. It means the world to me that people take time out of their day to do these things! You don't even know how happy it makes me when I see my inbox full of messages from Fanfiction. So thank you so much everyone!**

**SPOV**

Rose and I flooed to her house silently. Neither of us knew what to say, so neither of us said anything. I felt horrible about what had happened, and I felt guilty. If I had only been able to be there with Rose when it happened, I could've saved her. I could've saved these horrible things from happening.

"Is anyone here?" I called into the house, as we arrived in the Weasley living room.

When I received no response, I assumed they were out for the night and would be back later. I decided that I would help Rose get into her bed and to sleep. I didn't want to leave her up there alone, but I also wanted to explain a few things to her parents before they went upstairs and saw their little girl in this horrible state.

"Are you going to be okay, Rose?" I asked, her grip still tight on my hand as she laid in bed.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded.

I had just turned to walk out of the room when Rose spoke up, "But you'll be right downstairs if I need you right Scorpius?"

"Of course Rosie," I reassured her, "I just want to wait for your parents. Okay? I will be right down stairs, I promise. Just call my name if you need me."

"Thanks Scorpius," she smiled slightly, closing her eyes, "You're too good for me."

"No Rose," I shook my head, "You're too good for me."

I closed the door to her room a small bit, just so she would have some privacy, then I began to walk downstairs. I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, figuring that Rose's parents would either apparate into the house, using the front door, or they would floo through the fireplace. Either way I would be able to talk to them before they went upstairs for the night and found their daughter beaten in her bed. I hoped they would listen to me, not just run up the stairs as soon as they heard the news. I knew Rose, and if they came running up the stairs, she would freak out and be even more traumatized.

I shook my head to wake myself up, feeling my eyelids begin to droop. I turned my head to face the clock on the wall, it read ten o'clock. I didn't think they would be out much longer, but I didn't know all that much about Mister and Missus Weasley.

Moments later, the fire lit up a bright green color, lighting the whole living room. They didn't see me at first sitting on the couch because Mrs. Weasley was scolding Mr. Weasley about something he had said or done before they had left their previous location.

"Excuse me?" I announced myself, "It's Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Merlin boy!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, clutching his heart.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "What brings you to our home so late?"

"Umm…" I stalled, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about.""What's wrong, Scorpius?" the Weasley's asked.

"It's about Rose," I sighed, "You know how she was in a relationship with Max?"

"Yeah, but we've never actually met the boy. What about him Scorpius?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"You see, tonight, Rose went to break up with him because she didn't feel happy with him anymore. When she went to talk to him he got angry. Basically all I know is that Max beat and raped Rose. No one knows the extent of her injuries yet, but Professor Longbottom sent us here and told me to make sure that Rose was okay. She is upstairs in her room she was asking for you guys earlier, but I just wanted to inform you before you went upstairs and saw what she looked like. She looks a lot better now, I helped her get cleaned up because when she first came to me she looked like an eleven year old again. It was really scary, but go see her please," I told them, "But I would just like to say that I am so sorry."

I felt tears stinging my eyelids as I sat on the couch, both the Weasley's had begun to walk up the stairs to see Rose, but Mrs. Weasley stopped and turned back around. She told her husband to go see Rose, before she walked back over to me. She could see how much this was affecting me, because she knew how much I cared for Rose. The Weasley's trusted me with their daughter, they had trusted me to take care of her.

"Scorpius?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mm-hmm?" I replied, not trusting my voice to cooperate.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" she asked.

I didn't want to talk but I felt comfortable talking to her, she was an amazing woman, and she reminded me of my own mum, "I just wanted to say that I am sorry."

"What are you sorry for Scorpius?" she asked.

"I'm sorry that I let you down. You and Mr. Weasley trusted me to take care of Rose, but I failed. I le her get hurt yet again," I sighed, a traitor tear falling from my eye.

"Scorpius, look at me please. You didn't disappoint us, at all. You could never disappoint us because you take care of Rose when we can't. We trust you with our little girl because we know that you love her and that you will be good to her," she smiled, sadly at me.

"But if I had just rescheduled my meeting with my professor and gone with her none of this would've happened. If I hadn't been so selfish this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't be hurt, scared and worried about what is to come. She wouldn't have to be worrying about what's coming next with Max. She could just worry about being a normal sixteen year old and not about if Max will go to Azkaban or not. I just feel so guilty and responsible about what's happened," I answered, tears were falling from my eyes.

"Scorpius, I am only going to say this once so listen closely. This is not your fault! If Max had really wanted this to happen to Rose he would've done it no matter what. Maybe he wouldn't have done it tonight if you were there but he would've done it some other time when no one else was around. You can feel as guilty as you want Scorpius, but in my eyes as long as you are guilty you will not be able to be there for Rose, because whenever you see her you are only going to think about what you could've done. You need to let go of the guilt Scorpius, we don't blame you, we could never blame you. You are the best thing that has happened to our daughter since she started school. You are an amazing friend for her and you care for her. I know that you love her Scorpius and one day she will realize the same thing. Just be with her and just be there for her please, because you are the best thing for her. Even though my husband would rather not admit it, he feels the same way. He knows that you care for Rose and that you would do anything for her, and that's why he trusts you," she smiled at me.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," I smiled back at her wiping away my tears.

"It's Hermione, Scorpius," she smiled hugging me.

"I'm s…" I began.

"Don't say sorry," she smiled at me again, "I am going to go see Rose and then I will be back down to help you get somewhere to sleep set up."

"Thank you," I smiled gratefully at her, before closing my eyes and leaning my head against the back of the couch.

She didn't blame me for what had happened to Rose, and both of Rose's parent trusted me with their daughter. I don't think that anyone has ever told me anything that meant more to me than they trusted me with their daughter. I do care for Rose, and I would do anything for her, that's why I always feel like this when someone hurts her, because I feel responsible. But, now I know that no matter what I had done it wouldn't have made a difference. Max was set on what he wanted to do and no matter what I did he would've found an opportunity to do it.

"Scorpius?" Mr. Weasley asked, walking into the room.

"Yes, sir?" I replied, looking over at him.

His eyes were bloodshot and I could see the tear marks on his face. He hated seeing his daughter like this and he didn't know what to do. He had never been in a situation where he had seen his daughter look so young and so vulnerable.

"Rose was asking for you. My wife and I have set up a bed for you in Rose's room," he sighed, regaining his composure, "Please just remember that she's been through a lot."

"Trust me sir, I would never do anything to take advantage of your daughter. I care too much for her to do something so stupid," I reassured him.

"Thank you Scorpius," he smiled, "For everything, but especially for being there for Rose when she needed you the most. I know how difficult it must've been to see the woman you love look like that, but I am grateful that you helped her. Thank you so much Scorpius. You have truly helped her and the rest of our family and I don't think I could ever find a way to thank you."

"It's my pleasure, sir," I smiled, standing to walk out of the room.

"And Scorpius?" he added.

"Yes, sir?" I responded, turning to face him.

" I know that you would never hurt Rose, you care too much about her. Just thank you again," he smiled at me gesturing for me to go upstairs as he sat on the couch where I had been sitting moments before.

When I stepped on the top stairs of the house, I saw that Rose's door was now wide opened. I peeked inside, not wanting to disturb Rose and her mum if they were talking, but when I looked in, Mrs. Weasley or Hermione was standing against the wall watching Rose sleep. I walked into the room quietly, not wanting to disturb her. She didn't look up as I walked in, but I could tell that she had been crying. I had been crying also, so I knew it had been harder on them. She had set up a spot for me next to Rose's bed.

"Are you okay, Mrs. W- I mean Hermione?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry Scorpius. It's just a lot to take in," she sighed, shakily.

"Trust me, I understand. It was so difficult for me to see Rose when she first came up to me in the common room. I was so frightened, I didn't know what to do, but I knew that I had to do right by Rose and help her. Hopefully she isn't afraid of me," I comforted her.

"You are so good for her Scorpius. I don't know what we, or our daughter, would do without you," she smiled at me, "Now, I set up a bed for you right here, because she woke up asking for you. However she fell back asleep once she saw that we had conjured up a bed for you."

"Thank you very much, for everything," I smiled back at her.

"The pleasure is mine Scorpius, and thank you. Now go to sleep, we will all be here in the morning. I had my husband call the healer for an appointment for Rose tomorrow just to make sure everything is all right. So, we will see you in the morning. Good night Scorpius," she smiled, before walking out of the room, and shutting the door behind her.

I laid down in bed in the clothes that I had on, but no matter what I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was racing from everything that had happened today. I had almost failed potions because I was distracted while I was making a potion during class and once I let for my next class, my cauldron blew up. The professor was forgiving, I guess you could say, she had at least give me another chance to prove that I knew how to create potions. She knew that I hoped to be an Auror when I left Hogwarts and that I would need to understand potions to do so. However, I had been distracted by a certain beautiful girl and apparently I had added the wrong ingredient. Then I found Rose, and the rest of my day had completely changed. I had planned on telling Rose how I felt about her after she broke up with Max that evening, and then no matter how Rose reacted, I would not take back what I said to her. I couldn't tell her how I felt after she had been hurt by her ex-boyfriend. I didn't want to tell her how I felt and have her hate me for the rest of my life, so I didn't tell her. I wish I had been able to tell her because these feelings are starting to eat away at me.

I slept until around noon the next day, and when I woke up I was startled to find that Rose wasn't in her bed. I wracked my brain for where she could've gone when I remembered that Rose's mum had said that she made Rose an appointment for today. I figured that I had slept through Rose's appointment, so I slowly pulled myself out of bed and walked down the stairs hoping that someone was home.

"Good morning Scorpius," Mr. Weasley greeted from the living room.

"Morning Mr. Weasley," I yawned.

"Rose and Hermione will be home in a few minutes, they just called to tell me that they were on their way home," he answered my thoughts.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"We will have lunch when they get home," Mr. Weasley told me, as I sat on a stool in the kitchen.

It had always been awkward between Rose's father and I because I was a Malfoy at first, then it was due to the fact that I loved his daughter. Plus, Mr. Weasley doesn't often talk to anyone that's not in his family or one of his good friends. He had slowly opened up to new people including my parents when Rose and I were in our third year. We hadn't talked much, but he hadn't ignored me like he had when we were in our first year and he knew nothing about me.

"Good afternoon Scorpius," Mrs. Weasley smiled, as she and Rose walked through the front door.

"Good afternoon. How are you guys?" I asked.

"Much better now," Mrs. Weasley answered, smiling at her daughter, "Should we make lunch?"

"Of course," Mr. Weasley smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her husband.

"Would you like any help?" I asked, hoping I could at least help them with lunch.

"No thank you dear. You and Rose can go and talk until lunch is ready. We will call you down when it's time," Mrs. Weasley smiled, shooing us upstairs.

We walked up the stairs silently. I hadn't had a real conversation with Rose since before she broke up with Max. I understood why, but at the same time I wondered how she was doing, however I was afraid to bring the subject up. We walked into Rose's room and I sat across from her on my bed as she looked down at her hands.

"You are probably wondering what the doctor said?" Rose inquired.

"I am, but if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, I am not going to force you," I reassured her.

"No, it's okay. I want to tell you because you are my best friend and I know that you will be there for me no matter what. Before I tell you what happened at the doctor I just want to thank you for everything that you've done for me. I don't know where I would be without you Scorpius. You are my rock," she smiled a tear in her eye, she slowly inched her way off her bed and came over to sit next to me. She took my hand and smiled at me, I didn't think too much of it, because if I had I would've felt dumb.

"So, I went to the doctor this morning and she told me that I have many internal injuries, but the ones on the outside are much worse. She told me that I have a previous break in my wrist that had already healed from the last time Max and I got into a fight. I also have many bruises on various parts of my body including three bruised ribs and I tore a few muscles trying to fight back. But, the most realizing part of the day was that I am not pregnant, and that there was no damage done from Max raping me. She is worried that I will have sever emotional troubles, but I told her that I have an amazing support system and that I would get through it," she smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad that you are going to be okay sweetie. You don't know how worried I was, and still am, about you. Rose, I need you to be honest with me, are you afraid to be near me?" I asked.

"Near you, no, but near other guys I am terrified. I saw numerous guys walking through the street on the way to the healer, and whenever one of them looked at me I would move closer to my mum. I am so scared Scorpius and I don't want to be but I know that it is a reality now. The healer said that I will eventually feel more comfortable, but it will probably take some time," she answered.

"I'm glad you can be near me," I smiled.

"Lunch time!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs, "And I have good news!"

We walked down the stairs together, wondering what the news could be. I had wondered if they had gotten news on Max and how long he would be in Azkaban. I thought about what the news could be, but I couldn't think of anything. We all sat at the table when Mrs. Weasley walked into the dining room with a smile on her face.

"What's the news, Mione?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, the head of Magical Law Enforcement office sent me an owl. I will read it for you." she smiled, widely, "Dear Rose, Hermione and Ron Weasley, we are sorry to have to write this letter in the first place, but we feel that it is necessary to give you some important information. We had an emergency session of court today and I would like to inform you that Max has confessed to everything that he did to your daughter. He also confessed to helping his step-father try to kill the Golden Trio as he repeated over and over again. He also helped kill his muggle father as well as torturing and killing many other muggles and muggle-borns. Both he and his step-father, who is Fenrir Greyback, will be sentenced to life in Azkaban. There will also be another court session tomorrow to determine if they will be getting the dementor's kiss. I just wanted to be the first to tell you that you don't have to worry about Max ever coming back because he will never get out. I hope that this is good news to you."

"That's amazing!" I smiled, at the three Weasley's who were wiping tears from their eyes.

They, as well as myself were so happy that Rose wasn't going to have to worry about Max ever coming back for her. She would still be fearful because it was a huge and traumatizing event, but hopefully since Max will be in Azkaban for life she will be somewhat comforted. I will always be there for her and I will always make sure that she is comfortable with not only me but with her life in general. Rose

"Thank you so much everyone," Rose smiled at the three of us sitting in the kitchen, "Especially you Scorpius, it means the world to me that you are there for me through everything. And I hope that, that never changes as we finish school."

"Don't worry Rose," I smiled, "I got you."

**A/N Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! I will update very soon! I felt that this chapter was important to let everyone know that Rose is okay and that she has no HUGE problems. Thanks again everyone!**

**This chapter's question is… if you could be apart of any Harry Potter family which one would it be and why?**

**Thanks again everyone and thanks for reading! I will update very soon! **

**Megan **


	36. Easy

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter took longer than I thought because I had to completely rewrite this chapter. I didn't like the fact that only Rose's friends and family at school were going to find out about how Max treated her. So, I rewrote it that way everyone in her family could find out at the same time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to lilz54, rhodapenmark2008, bellacullenmccartywhitlock, Cassie Rita Marie, Avanell, twilightlover212, and Thesoph98 who reviewed my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to TheSlytherinInGryffindorRobes and thebrookester who favorited my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out goes to Cassie Rita Marie, rhodapenmark2008, and Ventra The Purple Rose who alerted my story since the last time I updated. Also, this shout-out goes to 25,546 people who have read my story. Thank you so much everyone! It means the world to me that you take the time to do this! Thanks again! Enjoy!**

**RPOV**

Scorpius and I had spent the rest of the day Friday and most of the day Saturday at home with my parents talking with magical law enforcement and other members of the ministry making sure that Max would remain in Azkaban no matter what. My parents worried the because he committed the crime at such a young age when he was older he would be released for "good behavior" or whatever they released people for. However, when my mum and dad brought the camera that had the pictures of my injuries the ministry made sure that Max would be in Azkaban forever.

My mum and dad had also talked to Professor Longbottom, and he had arranged for all of my friends and family to floo to my house tonight so I could talk to everyone about what happened at once. We thought about telling just my family that was out of school last night, but I didn't want to tell the story too many times. So, Scorpius suggested that everyone get permission to come home that way I could talk to everyone at the same time.

"Scorpius?" I asked, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, Rose?" he replied, smiling at me.

"I have two things to tell you. First, I'm scared. I'm honestly still scared that Max will get a chance to come back, but what I am more scared about is facing people and replaying the event over and over again when someone asks me. I am so beaten and bruised, that I am certain people will ask. What do I tell them Scorpius, I don't know what to say!" I confessed, "But I also want to thank you for being so amazing to me these past few days and even just in general. You are the most amazing boy, that's not in my family, that I have ever met. I never thought I would find such a good friend, but you have proved me wrong Scorpius, and for that I thank you"

"I will be right next to you every step of the way. I promise that I am not going to let anything else bad happen to you because I care for you too much. Now, the only people at school who deserve to know what happened are your best friends and family, at least the ones who are still here. No one else needs to know what happened. They can speculate all they want about what happened but if they do they don't deserve to know." Scorpius smiled at me, taking my hand, "As for being there for you, Rose I would never want to do anything differently. You are an amazing girl and you deserve to be happy. I am glad that I proved you wrong, because if I hadn't become your friend, I honestly don't know where I would be right now. I worry that I would have fallen in with the wrong people, but I would hope that someone as kind as you would've introduced themselves to me when I was a first year. So, Rose, thank you for allowing me to be your friend, you've helped me become a better person."

"You would've been an amazing person no matter what I had done Scorp. You were destined for greatness," I smiled.

"Rose, Scorpius everyone will be here in about five minutes. I will call you guys down once everyone is settled. Okay?" mum called up the stairs.

"Thank you mum, for everything," I replied, walking to the stairs to talk to her.

"Of course Rosie. I would do anything for you," she smiled sadly, tears in her eyes.

Scorpius and I listened from my bedroom as everyone began to arrive. We didn't talk for awhile because I was thinking about what I would say to everyone. I knew that I wouldn't make it through my whole story before I would have to stop talking because I was scared. When I had told my parents the story of what had happened, they told me that I began to shake and in order for me to stop Scorpius pulled me close.

I also thought about what my life would be right now if I had finally told Scorpius how I felt about him after I broke up with Max. Obviously that didn't happen, but I still want to tell him how I feel someday. Not today, tomorrow, next month and probably not this year, but eventually I will tell him, when the time is right.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Scorpius asked, as we waited in my room.

"Just thinking about how everyone is going to react when they see me. I didn't want to see looks of pity, but I know that's what I will see because they love me. The person I am most nervous to talk to about this is Teddy. I have always looked up to him and he was always the most protective over me. That may be because he was the oldest out of all of us, but he always worried about me," I answered.

"Don't worry Rosie. I will be right there for you through everything you say. Don't worry about how everyone looks at you, it's only because they love you and they worry about your safety," he smiled at me.

"Come on down guys!" dad called up the stairs.

Scorpius stood up from my bed, and held out his hand for me to take. I reached out my hand, trembling as I did so. I wasn't ready to face anyone, but I knew that facing my family and friends would be easy compared to facing everyone at school on Monday.

"What if I start shaking again?" I whispered as we began to walk down the stairs.

"Then I will put my arm around you until you stop again," he squeezed my hand slightly.

"Thank you Scorpius," I smiled, as we stepped down the last step.

I took a deep breath and let it out before turning to the left at the bottom of the stairs to face my family. I was now visibly shaking as Scorpius let go of my hand to open the double doors that had been shut once everyone had settled down. I almost turned around and ran up the stairs as Scorpius opened the doors, but he turned back to me and smiled, holding out his hand for me to take.

There was a hum of chatter in the living room as we walked in, basically everyone's back was to me, so as we walked in not many people noticed. I think that Al and James were the first to see me as we walked into the living room. They were staring at me, so naturally it caused everyone else to stop talking and turn around to see what they were looking at. There wasn't a person in the room talking as Scorpius and I moved from the doorway to a small couch we were going to sit on. As we sat down, no one asked what had happened and no one asked if I was okay. They were completely silent as I scanned the room looking for the cousin that I looked up to most. I found Teddy standing next to a pregnant Victoire, Melody fast asleep in his arms. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at me. I didn't think I was strong enough to do this, but I knew that everyone in this room deserved to know what had happened, even Lucas Zambini and Oliver Wood Jr. who had come with my cousins.

"Okay," I sighed, squeezing Scorpius's hand, "I just want to say thank you to everyone for coming today, and obviously something horrible happened to me since the last time everyone saw me. Before I tell you what happened, I would just like to say that they caught the people who tried to kill my mum, dad and Uncle Harry."

Everyone in the room smiled briefly before waiting to find out what had happened to me.

"You can do it, Rosie," Scorpius whispered to me.

"Okay, so on Thursday night, as some of you knew, I went to go break up with Max because I wasn't happy anymore. I went to him and told him that I wanted to break up with him, and he laughed at me, so I repeated myself and he grew very angry. I was extremely scared when I finally looked at him, his body was clenched and in one step he tried to grab my arm. I jerked it away, but he was faster than me and pulled me down to the ground," I stammered, my voice growing hoarse.

"You are doing wonderfully Rose," Scorpius smiled at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder to calm my shaking form.

"He yelled at me about wanting to break up with him, and then he slapped me. Then, he began to tell me about how he and his step-dad were the ones who had tried to kill my parents and Uncle Harry in the fire. He told me that the only reason he was doing this was because they hadn't succeeded in killing my family, so they were going to do the next best thing and hurt me instead. He…umm… beat me over and over again, until he finally got bored and then he decided that he was going to rape me. I tried to ignore everything that was going on and focus on trying to get away from him. He was too strong for me to try to get away from him, and it wouldn't have made sense to scream because no one would hear me. It was one of the scariest things that I have ever experienced in my life, but I knew that I would get away from him," I was crying by now reliving the torture that I had gone through. When I had walked into the living room the only thing that my family and friends could see was the physical damage he had caused, none of them realized the extent of the emotional damage I was still experiencing.

"You did great Rose," Scorpius smiled at me.

"After Max was done with me, he left me lying there on the cold dark ground, bloody, bruised and scared. I carefully stood up, the adrenaline pumping in my veins as I walked. I couldn't feel anything, I was numb, which was even scarier. As I walked back into the castle I thought about what I would do if someone saw me. I didn't want anyone to know so, I walked as fast as I could careful not to fall, up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. I whispered the password to the Fat Lady and she swung open with no questions asked. I walked more slowly once I was in the common room and sat down. I wasn't thinking about who would see me anymore, I was just hoping that someone would find me. That's when Scorpius walked in and found me. He helped me get cleaned up and then he walked me to Professor Longbottom's office where Max was arrested. Scorpius cared for me and made sure that I got here safely and then he helped me to my room and waited downstairs until my parents showed up. He told them what had happened to me because he didn't want them to be scared when they saw me. Max is now in Azkaban for life, but when I went to the healer's yesterday she told me that it may take as much as five years before I can trust men and people in general again. I told her that I had a great support system and she said that, that was the most important thing in the healing process, people who you feel comfortable talking to."

My family and friends sat in their seats in shock, everyone with tears in their eyes. I didn't want to look over at Teddy, but for some reason I lifted my head and saw pure hurt in his eyes. He looked so sad, but he didn't look at me with pity, no one did. They all just looked worried and sad.

"I'm so sorry Rose," Dom sniffled.

"Don't be," I smiled, slightly, "It's not your fault that he did this. It's no one's fault."

"I don't really have anything to say," Nana sighed, tear marks on your face.

"You don't have to say anything," I smiled, walking over to hug her. When I first wrapped my arms around her, I think she was afraid to touch me, but she quickly forgot about that and hugged me back.

"I think it is time for us girls to talk in the kitchen while making dinner," Nana smiled at all of the various women in the living room.

"I agree," mum replied, standing up with Nana to walk out of the room.

"Rose," someone called my name as we were walking out of the room.

"Yeah?" I replied, turning around.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" Teddy asked, walking over to me.

"Of course," I answered, walking into the dining room with him.

"So," he began, "Your okay right? Of course you're not okay, but you know what I mean right?"

"Yeah I know what you mean," I smiled, slightly, "And yes I am okay. I have many healed breaks and fracture, but I have many bruises, cuts and tears in my body. She was worried that I may be pregnant, but she said there is no chance that I could be pregnant. That was exactly what I was hoping to hear."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, Rosie," Teddy sniffled, wiping his eye.

"It's not your fault Teddy. Like my mum told Scorpius no matter what you had tried to do, he was set in his ways and he would've done this no matter what. The only thing I can do now is get better. It will be a daily thing, but I will be able to do it. I'm just glad that Scorpius was there for me, because had he not been there, I don't know how I would be doing right now"

"You are amazing Rose," Teddy smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks," I chuckled, "I should probably get into the kitchen, they are probably wondering where I am."

"Thanks for talking to me Rose, you calmed my nerves because I was really worried when I saw you," he sighed.

"Don't be worried. I will be okay," I smiled before walking out of the dining room and into the kitchen where all the girls and women were standing and sitting around talking and cooking.

"Talking to Teddy?" Vic asked.

"Of course," I nodded.

"He was so worried when you walked in. He also felt guilty, like it was his fault," Vic sighed, watching Melody play on the floor with Uncle Charlie's daughter Taylor.

"I know. He told me that he was sorry that he couldn't protect me. I tried to tell him that no matter what he did Max would've done this," I responded.

"You know," mum began, "Scorpius was the same way. That poor kid felt so horrible about what had happened to Rose. He felt that if he had gone with Rose when she broke up with Max he could've prevented this from happening."

"He said that?" I asked, tears in my eyes. I hadn't realized how horrible Scorpius had felt about what happened to me.

"Yes, sweetie," mum sighed, "I figured that you knew already."

"No, he didn't tell me. He was being strong for me," I bit my lip trying not to cry, "I'll be back."

I ran up the stairs not wanting anyone to see me cry. They had seen me cry enough today already, they didn't need to see me cry about Scorpius. I had been so dumb, not even thinking about how Scorpius was feeling about this. I know that he would tell me that I had a lot on my mind, so it wasn't my fault but it felt like my fault. My family probably thought I was being dumb thinking about how Scorpius was feeling when I had just been beaten and raped, but how Scorpius feels means the world to me, not that anyone in this family actually knew that.

**SPOV**

"Scorpius?" Teddy asked, walking over to sit beside me.

"Hey Teddy," I responded, "How are you doing?"

"Okay," he sighed, "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Of course Teddy, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I just want to say thank you for everything you've done for Rose. I have always been very protective of her, and when she is in school it is difficult for me to watch her all the time. So, I just want to thank you for being there for her when I can't. It means everything to me that you care enough for Rose to care for her when she needs you," Teddy smiled.

"Of course Teddy. I care so much about Rose and I would do anything for her," I smiled back at him as Rose's mum walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Scorpius I think I made a mistake," she looked over toward me, "I told Rose that you thought this was your fault and she ran upstairs. I'm sorry, I thought she knew."

"That's okay. It's not your fault. I will go talk to her," I answered, standing up from the couch and walking up the stairs.

"Rose?" I knocked on her door.

When she didn't answer, I pushed the door open a little bit to make sure that she was actually in there not in some other room. I saw her curled up on her bed, her head buried in her pillow.

"Rose?" I asked again, walking into the room, "Please answer me."

"Why didn't you tell me Scorpius?" she asked, not looking at me.

"I didn't want you to feel worse Rose," I answered, walking over and sitting next to her.

"I feel worse now Scorpius. You should've told me, I would've handled it." she sighed, slowly bringing her eyes up to me.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I should've told you but I wasn't sure how to tell you. Rose, I care so much for you and I don't want to see you hurting anymore. You have to believe me that I was trying to help you by not telling you," I sighed.

"I know Scorpius. I'm sorry. I just overreacted," she sighed, sitting up to look at me.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled hugging her.

"Thanks Scorpius." she smiled back.

I knew that it was going to be some time before Rose was completely the same Rose I had known since first year. However, in just three days she had come along way. She was already hugging people, especially the guys, who the healer told her she probably wouldn't do until at least a few weeks into the healing process. Rose is a strong girl and I think what helps her heal is having her family around her to help her through this horrible ordeal.

**A/N Hello again! Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed!**

**This chapter's question is… what did you think of the movie, (For those who saw it)? And this is a two part question… when was the first chapter I introduced Fred's girlfriend Courtney and did I ever say her last name? I can't find either answer. :(**

**Thanks everyone! Please review! I will update soon!**

**Megan :)**


	37. Hear You Me

**A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! This was a hard chapter to write because I had no idea where to begin. I think this chapter turned out good, but I'm still not sure. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. Enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to Avanell, muggle39, 1hannah1, PartyPooper845, jac32oz, and ThatGinnyW who reviewed my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to illowKP, MarilizzieCullen13, muggle39, totalhpfan347, ThatGinnyW, ChocolateSkittles, and mtzfernanda who favorited my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out goes to MarilizzieCullen13, muggle39, totalhpfan347, jac32oz, StarrKeeper, and ThatGinnyW who alerted my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to everyone who has favorited or alerted me as an author and all 26,681 people who have read my story. Thank you so much to everyone! It means the world to me that you even enjoy reading my story! Thank you so much again and keep reading!**

**RPOV**

Tomorrow was one of the most difficult days for most of my family as well as their friends. It was the 25th anniversary of the Hogwarts Battle. I had experienced one other anniversary like this, but I didn't exactly understand what was going on. All I knew was that we were remembering people who had died for us. My mum had told me about some of their friends and family who had died, and I always felt horrible for everyone. The first time I learned about Uncle Fred I cried for an hour in my room. I don't know why I cried so long, but then Uncle Harry told me about Teddy's parents and I couldn't imagine. They were only hoping to make our wizarding world a better place, but they had laid down their lives to help us. I thought that was an amazing sacrifice.

I was still extremely scared, especially at night, but I was gradually getting better. When Scorpius and I returned to school the teachers were understanding and gave us a few extra days to turn in our work we had missed. I was worried that when I missed a day of school I wouldn't be able to catch up, but my friends were always there to help me. Scorpius and I were study buddies and he was also just my best friend in general. He never let me out of his sight anymore, not that I was complaining. We were also Quidditch buddies, there had been a season, however there was no Cup at the end of the season because the season was cut short for some unknown reason. We had tryouts for the four teams after Christmas break then had two weeks of practice before the matches began.

"Rose!" James called my name.

"Yeah?" I replied, shaking my head.

"You do realize that its after eleven right?" he asked.

"No, I didn't realize!" I groaned. I had been so busy with school work lately that I had been staying up far to late at night.

"Go to bed Rose," James laughed, "The work will still be there for you to do in the morning. It isn't going anywhere."

"Thanks James," I smiled, hugging him before running up the stairs to go to sleep.

I quickly changed for bed careful not to wake anyone up because everyone else had gone up to bed while I had been working on my work. I hadn't even realized that all of my friends had gone up to our dorm. Thankfully for James he periodically checked up on me to make sure that I was sleeping at night. He was my own personal alarm clock at night telling me to go to sleep.

I crawled into bed finally realizing how tired I actually was as soon as was lying in my bed. Then as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

"_Rose!" someone called my name from behind me._

_It was extremely dark and I had no idea where I was. The only thing I could see was a bright light about 100 yards in front of me. I began walking toward it when I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I sped up my pace, quickly checking over my shoulder, but I saw no one behind me. I hated walking alone at dark, especially after everything with Max._

"_Rose!" someone called my name again. I recognized the voice but I couldn't place it. _

_I kept walking toward the light, but it seemed like no matter how many steps I took, nor how fast I walked the light never got closer. I took a deep breath, stopping dead in my tracks when I heard a branch snap behind me. I turned around quickly to find that there was still no one there. I didn't want to be walking in the dark anymore, so I began running as fast as I could toward the light. Only when I was running did the light seem to grow closer._

"_Rose!" the same voice called my name once more, only this time it came from in front of me. _

_I was so scared about what was going on, but the only thing I was concentrated on was getting to the light. I wanted to be out of the dark and into the light so I could find out where I was and get back to my dorm. I was only two steps from the light when I heard my name again. This time however, the person was calling me, they were begging for me to help them. It wasn't until I stepped into the light that I realized who the person was._

"_Scorpius?" I asked, running over to him._

"_Rose, watch out!" he yelled, as someone came up behind me and grabbed me from behind._

"_So Rose, you just never learn do you. Didn't you mum ever tell you not to walk alone in the dark at night?" someone, who I automatically recognized as Max, asked._

"_Please, please just leave me alone! Please, I promise not to tell anyone!" I cried._

"_Oh, don't worry Rosie. I'm not going to hurt you, not this time at least," he laughed._

"_Then why are you holding Scorpius and I here?" I asked confused._

"_I said I wasn't going to hurt you, I never said anything about him," he laughed again._

_I didn't know what to do, Max had tied my hands behind my back and he was now getting ready to hurt Scorpius. I don't think that I could bare watching him hurt Scorpius, but there was nothing else I could do._

"_Crucio!" Max laughed, pointing his wand at Scorpius_

_I watched as Scorpius was tortured in front of my eyes. I looked in his eyes and the only thing I could see was pain. He looked so scared, but the whole time he stared at the wall in front of him, never once did he look at me, nor did he ever make a sound. I could tell that he wanted to, but he wasn't going to give Max the satisfaction of making noise. _

"_Crucio!" he yelled again, "Crucio, crucio, crucio!" _

_He tortured Scorpius for what seemed like hours, but it was probably only fifteen minutes. I tried to get myself untied but no matter what I did I couldn't manage to get the knot undone. _

"_Ehh… I'm kind of bored with you now," Max sighed._

"_Let us go, please!" I begged._

"_I can't do that Rose. He knows too much," Max smiled._

"_Please don't! He won't say anything, just let us go please!" I cried._

"_Sorry Rose, but I can't do that," he answered, smiling, "Avada Kedavra!"_

I flew up in my bed when I heard those two words. Uncle Harry had told us so many times about how he had seen his friends and family killed with the same curse. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming and crying louder than I already was. I know that the nightmare wasn't real, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I jumped out of my bed as fast as I could slamming my shin against the frame of Liz's bed in the process. I made my way downstairs back into the common room unsure of where I was going. I was hoping that someone would be down there that I could talk to, but if they weren't I would do something that was considered drastic.

I walked down the stairs as fast as I could without falling and hurting myself. However, when I stepped on the last step I rolled on my ankle, then cursed under my breath as I walked further into the common room to see if anyone was there. When no one was, I had to think about what I was going to do next. I considered going back up to my room and trying to go to sleep, but the nightmare had bothered me so that I was unsure I could fall back asleep. It wasn't until I was pacing around the common room trying to figure out what I was going to do that I felt tears falling from my eyes. I was honestly scared, and I know that some people may see my next option as drastic or unneeded, but the truth was at the moment in time I did need it.

My mum and aunts used to tell me and my cousins stories about when they were in school spells and hexes were placed on the stairwells of both the girls dormitories and the boys dormitories so no one of the opposite gender was allowed. I believed that to be a bit drastic, but I was just thankful they had begun to trust us Hogwarts students, even though the shouldn't, and lifted the hexes and spells.

I slowly walked down the stairs on the far side of the common room that led to the boys dormitories. Thankfully, I had been in the dorm I was looking for, so I wouldn't end up in some random guys' room at one in the morning. At the bottom of the stairs I turned to the right immediately and the third door on my left was the one I was looking for. I walked in slowly, searching quietly for the bed that Scorpius occupied. When I find it I had to think of a way to wake him up that wouldn't wake up the rest of the guys in the room because if they woke up I could have an awkward conversation on my hands.

"Scorpius?" I whispered in his ear, "Scorpius?"

"Rose?" he whispered, groggily.

"Yeah," I answered, the tear marks still on my face.

"What's wrong? What are you doing here at…" he asked, looking over at the clock beside him, "one in the morning?"

"Shh… please don't wake the others," I whimpered.

"Oh, Rosie, I'm sorry. What happened?" he asked, sitting up in bed and moving over next to me."Umm… you're going to think I'm odd," I sighed.

"I would never think such a thing," he looked at me.

"Okay, well I had a horrible dream and it was dark and then I heard someone calling my name from behind me. However I kept running towards the light, but I was being followed by someone. Then when I entered the light you were there only you were tied up and you were really scared. I tried to help you but _he_ came up behind me and grabbed me and tied me up so I couldn't help you. Then he t-tortured you a-a-and finally when he was bored he k… he k… he killed you!" I cried, trying to keep my volume down.

"I'm right here Rose," he reassured me, "Look at me, I'm not going anywhere okay? I don't plan on ever going anywhere, I promise."

"Thanks Scorpius," I smiled sadly, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Now, come on," he chuckled lightly, "Let's get some sleep, we're going to need it for tomorrow."

'Thanks again Scorpius," I smiled, as he grabbed a blanket from the edge of his bed to use, that way he wouldn't give my family a heart attack in the morning.

* * *

"Scorpius can you…!" someone shouted from in the room.

I opened my eyes a small amount and I saw light coming from the other side of the dark bed curtains.

"What the bloody hell?" James shouted, after he pulled open Scorpius's curtains.

"Shit!" Scorpius yelled, falling off the bed on the floor.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" James asked.

"Calm down James," I yawned, "I had a horrible nightmare last night and Scorpius let me sleep in his bed. He didn't even sleep on the blankets, he grabbed a throw. Grow up!"

"Maybe you shouldn't get into Scorpius' bed anymore. Did you ever think of that?" James joked.

"I'll get in Scorpius' bed if I want to James," I winked, smiling at Scorpius before I walked out of the room.

"Girl on the floor!" someone shouted when they walked out of their room with only boxers.

"Girl?" another guy asked, running to the door, "How's it going there?"

"Shove off!" I rolled my eyes, walking up the stairs and back into my own dorm. Sometimes I wondered how long it took boys to finally mature. If you asked my mum she would say she still hadn't see dad mature yet.

"Rose, where were you?" Liz asked as I walked into the room.

"Oh, here and there," I chuckled, not wanting to tell them where I was.

"She was in bed with Scorpius," Courtney laughed, walking into our room.

"Hey Courtney," I greeted, "How did you know that?"

"Well…" she began.

"Never mind, don't want to know," I laughed, realizing that she had been in bed with Fred, only in a different way.

"So Rose, you were in bed with Scorpius?" Liz asked.

"You were in bed with my brother?" Aurora asked.

"Oh, merlin!" I groaned, flopping down on my bed, "This just got awkward."

"You were bed with Scorpius?" Lily laughed.

"You are all horrible!" I rolled my eyes, "I had a nightmare that Max tortured then killed Scorpius and I got scared. So, I ran downstairs to make sure he was okay. I woke him up and cried on his shoulder, then he told me to go back to sleep. He said that I could stay in his bed. This is the second time I had to explain myself this morning."

"Sorry about teasing you Rosie," Lily smiled before walking out of the room with Arora and Marie on either side.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled back at her as she turned down the hallway to get ready for the day.

I walked over to my trunk, deciding that I should probably also get ready for the memorial.

"What are you wearing today?" Courtney asked, sitting with Liz and Charlie on my bed.

"No idea. You?" I asked.

"Umm… I'm not sure. It's formal so I am assuming dresses or skirts," Courtney smiled.

"Don't worry ladies, I already got dresses for all of you," Liz smiled, jumping off the bed and walking over to the corner of the room where there were dresses laying in a pile.

"Thanks Liz!" we all smiled.

"Not a problem," She laughed, handing us each a dress with shoes.

We dressed quickly, considering it was already eleven forty-five and the memorial began at twelve. I pulled a pair of heels, hoping that I wouldn't fall when I walked in them. Liz sprayed my hair to keep is curly as I put on a small amount of makeup before we were all approved by Liz. Together the four of us walked down the stairs to meet the guys who were sitting in the common room.

"Nice to see you when your not in Scorpius' bed," James joked.

"Be nice," Charlie scolded, kissing his cheek.

"Nice to see you too," I smiled back at him.

"Ready to go everyone?" Liz asked.

"I guess so," I sighed, "I don't want to go though. I don't want to see all our family crying."

"I know. Especially Teddy, he is going to have a rough day I think," Al commented.

"I feel so bad for them. I couldn't imagine losing my parents. However, I guess Teddy had a better life growing up than Uncle Harry. Teddy at least had our whole family and his grandmother, Uncle Harry only had his aunt, uncle and cousin who did not like him at all. The only people in his life who he could talk to besides my mum and dad and the Weasley family, all died," I sighed.

"We better get going guys, or we will be late," Liz encouraged us.

"Sorry," I blushed, joining Scorpius at the back of the group.

We walked silently for a few moments before Scorpius cleared his throat and began to talk to me. I don't think he was quite sure about what to say, I could tell that he was thinking about what had happened this morning because he blushed a bit.

"I'm sorry about this morning," I smiled slightly, blushing in the process.

"Not to worry Rose. They all understood, and they teased me for a while after you left anyway. They got their laugh in for the day," he laughed.

"Sorry. If it makes you feel any better Courtney was in bed with Courtney and she told the other girls. They teased me as well," I chuckled, as we reached the entrance of the Great Hall.

"You ready?" he asked, taking hold of my hand.

"You going to stay with me right?" I asked.

"Of course," he smiled, as we walked into the Great Hall to find my family.

We didn't have to look long because the way I always found my family was looking for the Weasley red hair. They were sitting at the front of 'audience.' The Great Hall looked greatly different than it had yesterday, the tables had been taken out of the room, and now only chairs were lined from the front to the back of the Hall, filled with people. My family was taking up two half rows and they were saving two more for all of us and other friends and family that hadn't yet arrived.

"Hello mum," I smiled, walking over to hug her, "Dad."

"Hello Rosie," they greeted, "How are you?"

"Doing better," I smiled, understanding what they were asking.

"That's wonderful Rose. We saved all of you seats right behind us. There are ten seats but only eight of you so I don't know who will be sitting with you. Probably Victoire and Teddy, but I don't know," mum smiled.

"Did you see him today? How's he doing? How's Uncle George?" I asked.

"As well as can be expected. They are sad, but at the same time they understand why these things have happened and as they've grown and had children of their own they understand why things happen," mum explained, "You know Uncle George, he laughs about everything. He cries very rarely, I've only seen it a few times."

"You talking about me Hermione?" Uncle George smiled, turning around in his chair.

"Of course George, who else?" she laughed, turning to talk with my dad.

I sat quietly taking in all of the people around me. There were many Hogwarts students here, but there was more adults than anything. I expected that to happen because the adults had seen this battle happen, not the students, we had only heard about it. I yawned, and rested my head on Scorpius' shoulder as we waited for the Memorial to begin. His shoulders were tense at first but after a few minutes he relaxed, leaning his head against the top of mine.

"Hi Rosie," someone greeted me. I moved my head too soon and I smacked my head with Scorpius.

"Ow!" I laughed, "Sorry Scorp."

I turned in my seat a small bit to see who was sitting beside me. There next to me holding her husband's hand was Victoire. She was seven months pregnant and Melody was sleeping on her lap.

"Hi Teddy, Victoire," I smiled.

"How are you Rose?" Teddy asked, never taking his eyes off the front.

"I'm doing better, much better," I answered, smiling sadly at Victoire.

"That's wonderful, Rose," Teddy replied.

We sat there for a few moments before Professor Longbottom walked up and sat in a chair on the stage. I had assumed that he would be speaking as soon as everyone had arrived, so it made sense that he was waiting onstage. I hadn't noticed how tense James looked at the end of the row, considering that Charlie's mum, and older brother were sitting directly behind him. He was holding her hand, but I could tell that she was comforting him through her brother watching his every move. I then looked over again to Teddy and Victoire who were sitting beside me in silence. She had hold of his hand, but I could tell that she was struggling to hold Melody at the same time.

"Let me take her so you can concentrate on Teddy," I offered, whispering so Teddy couldn't hear.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at me.

"Of course Victoire. I would do anything to help you guys, plus she is very cute and sleeping," I joked.

"Thanks Rose," she thanked me, letting go of Teddy's hand temporarily to hand Melody over to me.

"Of course," I smiled.

I made sure to hold on to Melody with both hands otherwise she would end up falling off of my lap. Melody looked like Victoire only she had Teddy's metamorphmagus abilities.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the 25th anniversary of the Hogwart's Battle. Many of us lost friends, family or people we knew that day, but the same day we were also set free from the evil that had haunted us for years. Voldemort was an evil man who made it his personal mission to destroy anyone who wasn't a Pure-Blood. He hated everyone who was muggle born, including a good friend of mine. The people who helped to destroy Voldemort are in this room right now, but the man who helped us no longer fear the name Voldemort is here also. I would like to thank both Hermione and Ron Weasley who sacrificed their final year at Hogwarts to help their good friend destroy Voldemort. I would also like to welcome to the stage a good friend of mine, Mr. Harry Potter," Mr. Longbottom announced, as Uncle Harry kissed Aunt Ginny's cheek and walked up to the stage.

"Hello," he began, "First I would like to thank everyone for coming here today, I would also like to thank of all my friends, family and fellow students who fought in this battle. Being a seventeen year old kid is frightening enough, however when you are trying to destroy a dark wizard things become more complicated. I lost numerous friends in the battle including a good friend of both myself and my deceased father, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin who would hex anyone who called her Nymphadora, as well as Fred Weasley and many others. Everyone believes they know everything about the battle, however they only know bits and pieces of it. They don't know how many brave people laid down their lives to save our world, and they also don't know how many other people fought dark magic for the first time in their life. Neville Longbottom, who everyone know as Professor or Headmaster, was one of these people who began their fight against the dark magic. He was an essential part to the battle and I don't think anyone actually knows that, and I believe he deserves recognition."

As Uncle Harry said his good-bye and walked off the stage there was a large applause for Professor Longbottom. I had heard many times about his bravery, but I think others were honestly surprised to find out about him. After Uncle Harry said those nice things about him he walked over to him and gave him a large hug to thank him for everything he had done for him and his family.

The rest of the morning was spent with different people going onstage to talk about a loved one or friend they had lost or about how they had been changed by the battle. I wasn't surprised when Uncle George walked onstage and started joking around about Uncle Fred. However no one expected Teddy to go on stage and talk about his parents especially not Victoire, who walked up onstage right beside him.

"Hello everyone," he began, "As many of you know I lost both of my parents and my grandfather during the war, and I feel proud to have them as my family. I never knew either of my parents because I was only months old when my parents were killed. However, I am glad to say that even though I lost both of my parents I have the best Grandmother that I could have ever asked for. She took care of me, but she was older and unable to take care of a young child all the time. Thankfully, I had an amazing Godfather who was like a dad to me. He taught me many things and he has always been there for be when I needed a father figure to talk to. So, Harry, thank you for being the father that I never knew, and thank you for never letting me forget my parents. Harry is the reason that I know how to be a good husband to my wife and a good father to my children."

I don't think there was a dry eye in the whole hall after Teddy talked about Harry and his parents. I had tears streaming down my face, as I turned to Scorpius who was also emotional, with unshed tears in his eyes. He smiled at me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close as Teddy and Victoire came to sit back down.

It was a difficult day for my family, but I think it is helpful for them and everyone else to be able to get together with people who understand what they went through and are still going through. I know that's how I've gotten through what Max did to me, with someone who cares about me and knows everything about me, except for one thing. Someday, someday Scorpius would know everything about me, not today or tomorrow, but one day he would know.

**A/N Hello again everyone! Thank you so much for reading! Please review! I don't have much left to say but thanks for reading and I will update very soon! **

**This chapter's question is… what house would you be in if you were sorted and why?**

**Thanks again for reading! Please review! Lots of love!**

**Megan :)**


	38. How Far We've Come

**A/N Hello everyone! Thanks for reading! I don't have much to say this week, but I hope that you keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to imsuchanut, Avanell, jac32oz, ChocolateSkittles, muggle39, Ventra The Purple Rose, ThatGinnyW, DaisyEmerald1, Thesoph98, and twilightlover212 who reviewed since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to FatallyUnique, imsuchanut, NikkiStevens82, Rainpath4, soccer21, purplepozz, and DaisyEmerald1 who favorited my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out goes to FatallyUnique, Haru no Yo, NikkiStevens82, Rainpath4, purplepozz, pkchambers, DaisyEmerald1, and The-evil-angel48691412 who alerted my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to all 28,134 people who have read my story. Thank you so much to everyone! This means everything to me! Thanks again!**

**RPOV**

"I can't believe its over!" James sighed, sitting next to Charlie on the couch in the common room.

We were all hanging out for the rest of the day because tests were over and today was the leaving Ceremony for the seventh years who would be on their way out in the real world now. I could tell that both Charlie and Courtney were proud of their boyfriends, but I think they were also envious of the fact that they had been together in school for so long that now they were going to go everywhere alone. They wouldn't have them to go to the Christmas Ball or various parties with, but they still had us. They also wouldn't have them to cheer on at the Quidditch matches, however I told them they could cheer for me.

"Me neither," Fred groaned, pulling Courtney onto his lap.

"I'm going to miss this," Charlie commented, gripping James' hand.

"Don't worry love, I will still come to see you whenever I can, I promise," he kissed her forehead.

"I know you will. It's not that, it's just that you won't be here anymore when I get back from classes," she smiled at James.

"You only have one year left Charlie, and as long as you haven't chucked me by then you can see me whenever you want. You may even get tired of seeing me," James joked.

"Thanks," she laughed, "I needed to laugh."

"Don't mention it love," he smiled, pulling her close.

"Don't worry Charlie, and Courtney, you both still have all of us," I smiled at them all.

"Thanks Rosie!" they beamed back at me.

"Yeah, thanks Rosie!" James and Fred mocked their girlfriends.

We sat in the common room hanging out together, talking and laughing about our memories from the past six years. I could've sworn that I saw a tear in James' eye when he said goodbye to everyone and everything he had known for the past seven years. I knew that I shouldn't poke fun at neither James nor Fred because next year when I left I would be the same way.

"We have to go James," Fred nudged him, as Charlie was snuggled into James' side.

"I know, but I don't really want to go," he sighed, honestly.

"I know mate, neither do I, but just think we will get to be independent for the first time in our lives. We will be living on our own, making our own money with no rules from our parents," Fred laughed.

"True, all very true, and that means my very gorgeous girlfriend will be able to come over to our new flat and stay with me," he winked at Charlie.

"Oh, really?" she laughed, sleepily.

"Why so tired all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Because we stayed up all night last night talking," she yawned.

"Talking about what?" James asked.

"Girl stuff," I laughed.

"Uh-huh," he nodded, shrugging it off, "Well, we should be off. We will see you guys later! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Charlie smiled after him.

"I love you too!" Scorpius and Al joked with James as the two boys walked out of the Gryffindor common room for the last time ever.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before anyone finally said something. No one had been prepared for this year we had, had. Looking back on our past year I would've thought that the beginning of the year was a whole lifetime ago. It seemed like it had been a year since everything with Max, but it had only been around five months since it had happened. I had definitely not come out of the whole Max ordeal unscathed, I had plenty of issues and problems, but everything is going well, my relationship with Scorpius included. Even though it probably won't be months or even years until I finally pluck up the courage to tell him that I have fancied him since I first met him pretty much, our friendship is stronger than it was ever before. I looked over a Scorpius who was sitting across the room from me. He had been staring at the door of the common room, until he realized that I was looking at him. His head turned slowly to face me and when he caught me looking at him, I blushed and smiled at him. Noticing that I was sitting alone, he stood from the chair he had been sitting in and came over to sit with me

"Hi," he smiled, as he sat down.

"Hi," I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he laughed around with me.

"That was the most awkward greeting ever," I giggled.

"Don't laugh at me," he smiled.

"Sorry Scorpius, did I damage your ego?" I joked.

"You did," he fake cried.

"Sorry Scorpie. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I kissed his cheek.

"I think I can forgive you," he smiled, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Thanks," I laughed.

"I think we are going to go save seats for everyone," Al looked at the four of us that were left in the common room, Liz standing by his side.

"Okay. I think we are going to go walk around the grounds for awhile. Save us some seats please," Charlie smiled, standing with Courtney.

"Of course guys," Liz smiled.

"Don't worry we will save plenty of seats, we have to fit the whole family," Al laughed.

"Okay, I wish you luck!" I called after Al, as he walked out of the room.

"Bye guys," Courtney smiled.

"And then there were two," Scorpius joked.

I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I looked at him weirdly before I burst out laughing. He looked at me like I was crazy before succumbing to laughter himself. We laughed for a good five minutes before we finally calmed down enough to have a real conversation.

"How are you Scorpius?" I asked, breathing normally again.

"I'm doing really good Rose, but I am extremely conflicted about something," he sighed looking confused.

"Can I help?" I asked excited.

"Umm…" he thought for a second, "Sure. I would love your help!"

"Great. I will be happy to help!" I smiled.

"Okay, basically, you remember that girl I told you about awhile ago, the one that I fancied?" he asked.

"Yeah, what ever happened to her?" I asked.

"Well, I still never told her any of what I feel, because she had a boyfriend. Now they are broken up though, and I feel like I should tell her," he sighed, "But I am really scared to tell her how I feel because we've known each other for six years."

"I don't really know what to tell you Scorp, because I am in the same situation, only with a boy of course. I think its all about timing. You will know when it is the right time to tell her and for me him. After everything I've been through I scared to be in a relationship again, but the guy I've fancied forever understands everything that I've gone through. He's been there for me the whole way and I know that I can trust him. I think that the moment when you are meant to tell her you will be able to feel it I guess, that sounds funny, but you will know when it is time," I smiled.

"Thanks Rose," he smiled brightly at me, "I always feel reassured when I talk to you."

"My pleasure," I chuckled, hugging him.

"We should probably get down there you know?" he said a few minutes later. We had been sitting on the couch, with my arm around him a lot longer than we thought and now it was time to get downstairs to the grounds.

"I agree," I laughed, untangling my arms from his body.

"Let's go then," he smiled, taking my hand.

We walked in silence all the way down the numerous flights of the stairs, admiring everything around us. I think it was due to the fact that two of our best friends were graduating that we began to notice the little things. I noticed how the paintings in the hallways never actually made real eye contact with you unless you bothered them. The painting also made good company and were very interesting to talk to. I had more than once had a conversation with a painting when I was waiting for someone or something. Now I sounded like I was crazy.

"Scorpius?" I asked.

"Yeah Rose," he replied, holding the door open for me to walk outside.

"Have you ever talked to any of the paintings?" I asked again.

"Umm…" he stalled, "Yeah, a few times I guess."

"Don't worry Scorpius," I laughed, "I think everyone has."

We walked only for a few more minutes searching for my family who was seated at the very front of the ceremony. Scorpius and I walked quickly to the front, since the Leaving Ceremony would be starting very soon. We saw Al sitting with Liz in the second row, while the majority of my family who was out of school was sitting in the front row.

"Hey Al, Liz," I smiled, sitting next to Liz.

"Rosie!" Liz squealed, "What took you so long?"

"We got… umm… distracted," I laughed, thinking about our conversation about talking to paintings.

"If you say so," she rolled her eyes laughing.

"Where's Charlie and Courtney?" I asked looking to the left of Al and the right of Scorpius.

"Umm… James and Fred came over here to get them for some reason. I'm not really sure I actually want to know where they are or what they are doing," Liz laughed.

"Don't be gross," I laughed along with her.

"Who's being gross?" Courtney asked as she and Charlie sat down next to Al, who was talking to Teddy in front of us.

"No one," I laughed, turning my attention to the stage.

"If you say so…" Charlie and Courtney said confused.

"Attention!" Professor Longbottom called, "Thank you! I would like to welcome everyone to thank everyone for coming to our Leaving Ceremony today. The Leaving Ceremony is something I feel is very important to the seventh years because it is the time for them to say goodbye to everyone. Thank you everyone, and without further ado, our seventh years!"

All the students who would be leaving Hogwarts for the last time today walked on to stage with their friends. The Leaving Ceremony used to be the Headmaster calling out the name of every seventh year, but now, they would recognize each house.

I could see Fred and James standing on the stage staring off at the rest of the people in the audience. Their eyes landed on our family and they smiled brightly before, turning back to face Professor Longbottom. Then before we knew it, the Leaving Ceremony was over, and Fred and James no longer were students at Hogwarts, they were now adults living and working in the real world.

"I can't believe my baby is done with school!" Aunt Ginny cried as James and Fred walked off the stage to meet our group.

"Mum," he smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, I know," she sighed, "I'm just so sad. I feel really old."

"Your not old mum. You still have Lily," he smiled.

"True," she laughed, "Very true."

"Congratulations James!" Teddy smiled, walking over to see him.

"Thanks Teddy," he chuckled, as Charlie walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Now, just so everyone knows," Dom announced walking over to join the group, "Luke and I are going to get married this summer and as you know anyone who is friends with a Weasley/Potter is invited."

"Thanks Dom," the family smiled at her as she and Luke said their goodbyes.

"This summer?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, are you going to come?" I asked.

"Umm… probably. I don't know I will have to talk to my family." he answered.

"Okay, well you can just owl me when you find out," I smiled, taking his hand, "Now come along we have to go get on the train."

All the students said their goodbyes to our family before we all walked together to Hogsmeade Station, led by Hagrid. As we were walking I watched all of my friends interacting with each other. How much we had grown in the past six or sever years, it was difficult to believe that we had just become friends six years ago. We were such good friends that it seemed like we had been friends for more than fifteen years. It was crazy to think that in a year all of us would be living on our own, learning how to work in the real world. I was scared for the end of Hogwarts, but I knew that with the friends and family I had anything was possible.

**A/N Hello again! Thank you so much for reading! I will update very soon! Please review! I am sorry that this chapter is shorted than some, but it was a filler chapter that was very important to the story, I believe. Thanks!**

**This chapter's questions is… what was your favorite part of ****Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2****? **

**Thanks again for reading and please review! I will update soon! **

**Megan :)**


	39. Laughed Until We Cried

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for waiting! I wanted to thank all of you for reading! I will update soon! Keep reading and reviewing! I don't have much to say… so please, enjoy!**

**Megan:)**

**P.S. Here is the website that I found for James and Fred's flat… check it out if you want. ./search?location_ids=290&price_to=1000∝_type=flats&property_id=768065&search_form=map&search_type=LL&submit_type=search****. The dresses of the bridesmaids and Dom are on my Photobucket account if you want to look at those. The link is on my profile. **

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to jac32oz, BBxRae'Potterhead, imsuchanut, DaisyEmerald1, 1hannah1, muggle39, Thesoph98, ThatGinnyW, Avanell, twilightlover212, RebelliousLove, and livradcliffe who reviewed my story since I last updated, a lot of people! This shout-out also goes to fall0ut and redrose54321 who favorited my story since I last updated. This shout-out goes to AlariBlack, SnowTod13, TheFanfictionInator, Brdrama94, ., redrose54321, and yoitsdebzz who alerted my story since the last time I update. This shout-out also goes to all 29,471 people who have read my story. Thank you so much to everyone! It means the world to me that you take the time to do these things! Thank you so much to everyone! It means everything to me! Thanks again! Please keep reading!**

**RPOV**

"Rose!" someone shook me awake, "Rose, wake up, you have to get ready!"

"I'm awake," I yawned, sitting up in my bed to see Charlie and Rose dressed in jeans and tank-tops.

"Morning Rose," they smiled, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked, confused.

"Dominique invited us and Courtney to come join you guys while you got ready for the wedding. Do you realize she has a million bridesmaids?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, I know!" I laughed, "Her best friend Sara, all the girl cousins, you two, and Courtney. Victoire was going to be in the wedding, but she declined because she was eight and a half months pregnant."

"That's crazy! I don't even understand why she asked us to be in the wedding, but I am grateful! Don't get me wrong," Liz laughed.

"I think it's because she likes you guys and she views you as cousins also," I answered, "It's also because she knows that someday you will marry James and Al."

"I see!" Charlie laughed.

"Now, go get some clothes on and we will head over to Shell Cottage," Liz instructed.

"Shell Cottage?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, girls are getting ready there and boys are getting ready at the Burrow, I guess," Charlie answered.

"Okay, thanks," I smiled.

I stood up off my bed and walked into the bathroom getting ready for the day ahead of me. It was going to be a long day of getting ready. I threw my hair up in a bun on top of my head making it easier for me to get ready faster. Apparently Liz had raided my closet because before I knew it, she was throwing clothes into the bathroom for me to put on. It was a simple pair of jeans and a tank top that she had found in the back of my closet.

"I didn't even know I owned this shirt," I laughed looking at myself in the mirror.

"Well, you do own it because I found it buried behind a certain someone's sweatpants and sweatshirt," Liz laughed.

"Hey, don't tease me," I laughed with her, "They are very comfortable. Don't tell me you don't steal things from Al and James?"

"Of course we do, but they are our boyfriends, Scorpius is you 'friend'," Liz laughed again.

"I already told you guys, I fancy him!" I groaned, opening the door to the hallway.

"No you didn't! You never said anything! We just assumed that you fancy him! Your finally admitting it!" Liz squealed, causing my mum, dad and Hugo to walk over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you girls okay?" dad asked.

"Yeah, sorry dad," I laughed, "Liz got excited."

"Sorry Mr. Weasley," Liz blushed, looking at the floor.

"Don't worry girls, I just wanted to make sure that everyone was okay," he laughed walking back to the kitchen with my mum and Hugo.

"That was embarrassing," Liz laughed, as we walked into the living room to floo to Shell Cottage.

"Don't worry about it. He's seen worse," I laughed with her and Charlie in the living room.

"I'll be right back. Just want to tell them I'm leaving," I turned to them walking into the next room.

"Morning Rosie!" dad smiled.

"Morning everyone!" I smiled back, "I just wanted to let you know that we are on our way to Shell Cottage to get ready for the wedding today."

"Okay Rose," dad smiled, "Have fun!"

"Oh, don't worry I will," I laughed.

"I'll see you later Rose. I will be there in an hour or so, once your father and brother leave for the Burrow. Dad's going to help Uncle Bill drown his sorrows, of his other little girl getting married, in fire whiskey," mum rolled her eyes.

"Don't drink too much daddy!" I laughed, before kissing both my parents on the cheek.

"Don't worry about me Rosie, I'm a big boy!" he smiled brightly.

"That's what you said the last time you went to that muggle bar with Uncle Harry and Professor Longbottom," I chuckled remembering last summer when they went out for Uncle Harry's birthday.

"Ugh!" he shivered, obviously remembering, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Bye guys!" I smiled, walking out of the room to rejoin my friends by the fireplace.

"Okay ladies, it's time to go!" I smiled taking their hands before walking into the fireplace and shouting Shell Cottage.

I was tired of the floo network, so I was happy that we would be learning how to apparate this year. However, I detest the feeling of apparating, but I think that I can get used to it if it means no more flooing.

"Rose, how are you!" Aunt Fleur greeted, "Hello Lez, Charlie!"

"Morning Mrs. Weasley," Charlie and Liz smiled at Aunt Fleur's happy greeting."Morning Aunt Fleur. I am great, how are you?" I asked.

"I am wonderful Rose, just sad that my little girl is all grown," she smiled sadly, "Well, go on girls, everyone ez upstairs in Dom' room."

"Thank you," I smiled, walking up the stairs knowing exactly where I was going. The house was small, but the rooms had been charmed over the years to be bigger than they appeared from the outside of the house.

"Rose, Liz, Charlie!" Dom sighed, "I am so happy that you guys are here!"

"What's wrong Dom?" I asked.

"Everyone is late and I have to get these dresses passed out and I have to get my hair done, and the girls have their hair, and…" she rambled.

"Breathe Dom!" I laughed, "Everything will be fine, I promise. Give me the dresses, I will hand them out as the girls arrive. You can take Liz, Charlie and Courtney with you to get their hair done so they are ready.

"Morning Rose!" Courtney smiled as she walked into the charmed bathroom with Dom and her best friend.

I sat at the seat by the vanity waiting for the girls to arrive. Dom had wanted everyone there at about nine, the three of us girls had come at nine fifteen, and now it was already nine thirty without a sign of any of the other girls.

Finally, however, around nine forty-five I heard Aunt Fleur greet a bunch of girls however, I couldn't tell who they were. Then they walked up the stairs and I saw all of my other cousins walking in through the door, obviously confused.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked, "Dom had a freak-out!" "Sorry," they apologized.

"I totally thought we were suppose to me at the Burrow, so we sat in the living room for forty-five minutes until your dad showed up to tell us that we were suppose to be here," Lily laughed, "I'll tell Dom what happened later."

"Sounds good, here are your dresses, put them on then she wants you in the bathroom for hair and make-up to be done. I was told that picture are at eleven so we should have plenty of time," I smiled at them, walking into the bathroom to have my own hair and make-up done.

"Everyone's here Dom. They are putting their dresses on then they will be in here for hair and make-up," I explained.

"Thank you so much Rosie! I don't know what I would do without you!" she smiled.

"Don't worry about it," I laughed sitting down in a chair that had been reserved for me by Liz.

"Once our hair is done I would like to talk to you, would you help me get my dress on?" Dom asked.

"Of course," I smiled, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

I sat in the chair, my hair being magically done by charmed hair curlers. As I looked in the mirror, I only saw a faint bruise on my face that no one else could see. My bruises and bones had long since healed, but I could still see my face as it was immediately after Max attacked me. I know that I am safe from Max, but I still worry that he will come back to make sure that what he did to me had a long lasting effect on my family and myself.

"Rose?" Dom asked standing on my left side.

"Sorry," I shook my head clearing the tears that were in my eyes.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, "You ready to talk?"

"Sure," I smiled back.

We walked into the main part of the room and then into an adjoining room which was Dom's closet. I had always admired her closet when I was little. We came over here often when we were younger to play with my cousins, and when we would play I would always run up here with Dom and hide in the closet. My mum and Aunt Fleur had spent an hour trying to find us once when the two of us fell asleep in the closet. When they had finally found us we were lying on the floor of the closet using one of Dom's old blankets as a pillow. They had of course taken a picture of us and to this day we had never been able to live the event down, my family at least knew where to find us now.

"So, Rose," Dom smiled sitting down on the floor of the closet like we had so many years ago.

"What's up Dom?" I asked, sitting across from her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something very important. Something that I also went through, okay?" she asked, looking in my eyes.

"Yeah?" I replied, concerned about what she needed to talk about.

"I need to talk to you about Scorpius, and before you cut me off by saying you don't fancy him or whatever, I know you do so there is no need to lie to me," she smiled.

"What do you want to talk about him for?" I asked confused.

"I want to talk to you about him because Lucas is my Scorpius, okay?" she asked, "He was the one that I fancied all through Hogwarts, but I was always to nervous about ruining whatever "relationship" we had. I know that we were only kind of friends, but that doesn't mean I wasn't worried about ruining everything. I thought about it for months before I finally had enough and told him. I want you to make me a promise Rosie. Promise me that you won't wait until the Leaving Ceremony to tell Scorpius about how you feel. Promise me that you won't be as dumb as I was, please?"

"I promise," I sighed, looking in her eyes.

"Okay, thank you," she exhaled, "You deserve to be happy Rose, I need you to be happy. You mean the world to me and you always have. Remember this?"

She pulled an old crumpled up picture out of the pocket of her jeans. She handed it to me with a tear in her eye, and shaking hands. I took the picture from her and stared down at it. I smiled brightly when I saw the two of us sleeping on the very floor we were sitting on now years later. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I looked at the picture. I held out my hand for her to take and moved closer to hug her.

"You deserve to be happy to Dom, I am so happy that you are happy," I smiled, tears falling down my face.

"Don't do that Rose," she laughed, her voice breaking, "Don't make me cry.""Sorry," I laughed, handing the picture back to her.

"No," she smiled tears begin to fall from her eyes also, "Keep it, and remember the promise you made to me.""I will, thank you so much Dom. I love this picture!" I smiled, hugging her again.

"Me too," she smiled wiping her eyes carefully, "Now that we got a good cry in, help me get my dress on?"

"Sure," I smiled again, walking over to her dress, hanging in the back. I hadn't yet seen the dress on Dom, but Vic had tried to describe it to me.

I handed the dress to Dom and she slipped in on as I did the same with my dress also. I tuned slowly to face her, preparing myself to see her dress. Between all of my cousins they were like the sisters I never had, and I felt connected to them all.

"You look beautiful," I smiled, tearfully.

"Thank you," she beamed, "Would you tie me up?"

"Of course I would," I laughed, walking up behind her and beginning to tie the back of her dress.

"You nervous?" I asked, as I finished tying her up.

"A little, but I know the minute I see Luke, all my nerves and fears will go away," she answered.

"I am so happy that you are happy," I smiled once more, throwing my arms around her before we walked downstairs to take pictures.

"I will be happy when you are happy too," she smiled, pulling me close, "Keep that picture with you!"

"Always," I laughed, as we walked out of the closet.

We walked out into the main part of Dom's room. Her best friend and the rest of the girls were waiting by the door to go down the stairs as we walked out. They smiled at Dom and her dress before we all walked down the stairs together. I let Dom spend time with her friend hanging back for a few minutes to fix my make-up in the mirror. I took the picture from the bag Dom had given me and stared at it again.

"I promise," I whispered to the picture, turning to walk out of the room.

"You all good?" Liz asked, standing in the doorway with Courtney and Charlie.

"Of course," I smiled, hooking arms with my friends and walking down the stairs to take pictures.

* * *

We spent about an hour taking picture before we made the trip quick trip, by side along apparition, to the Burrow. I wasn't seventeen yet, so I still was able to travel using apparition by myself. I didn't really care, however, because I didn't quite like apparition anyway.

When we arrived at the Burrow, Nana was standing in the doorway waiting to escort us in and make sure that Luke didn't see Dom in her dress. I caught Scorpius' eye as we were whisked away, and smiled quickly at him, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Okay!" Nana smiled, arranging all of us where we needed to be, "Boys to your places!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Uncle George laughed walking to his spot next to Aunt Angelina.

I stood in my spot between Sara and Lily waiting for our family to begin walking down the aisle. Nana's message had taken awhile to make it back into the house as the guys began trickling to their spots at the end of the aisle one by one.

"You look beautiful," Scorpius smiled, walking by me to my spot.

"And you look handsome," I laughed, as he walked up the aisle quickly to his seat.

The wedding was a blur as we all took our turn walking down the aisle to wait for Dom to walk down. I could see Luke standing in his spot shaking as he was waiting for Dom. I looked at him before I made it took my spot, and smiled at him brightly, telling him to breathe. He laughed before smiling back at me. Sara was the last one down the aisle before the wedding march began and Uncle Bill would walk down the aisle with Dom and Aunt Fleur.

Everyone stood as the march began and Dom walked out glowing with her parents on both sides. She looked down the aisle at her almost husband smiling brightly at him.

As Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur gave her away, I caught myself looking out in the crowd of family and friends sitting in front of us. I scanned the whole yard before allowing my eyes to land on Scorpius. He was looking at me also and when he realized that I had caught him he blushed, and looked at his hands. I smiled at him and he laughed before returning his attention to Dom and Luke. I thought about how I would tell Scorpius how I felt about him. I knew that it would be an important moment no matter what, but I felt like it would be the scariest moment ever also. However, I think I am ready to do it, when the moment was right I will be ready to do it.

"You may kiss the bride!" the minister announced as Luke pulled Dom in for a kiss and everyone cheered.

The two of them walked up the aisle together into the house, as Nana and my aunts cleaned up everything and got ready for their reception. I took the time that I had between the two to do nothing and walked down to the water to sit and think. I took off the heels that I had been standing in for the last hour and walked barefoot through the grass.

I thought about the coming year and everything that would be coming with it. I knew that this was the most important year so far, so I was nervous about what would happen. I also hoped to be the Head Girl, which everyone assumed I was a shoo in for. I also thought about my promise to Dom, I knew that I was finally going to tell him this year anyway, but I think that telling her would make sure I did.

"Mind if I join you?" someone asked from behind me, as I was sitting on the bank with the picture of Dom and I on my lap.

"Sure," I smiled, turning around to see Scorpius standing there.

"Thanks," he laughed, sitting next to me, "What is that?"

"This?" I asked, showing him the picture, "It's a picture of Dom and I when we fell asleep in her closet when we were little."

"You look cute," he smiled, looking at the picture.

"Thanks," I blushed, putting the picture away, "Anyway, did you enjoy the wedding?"

"Yeah, it was nice. I'm happy for Dom and Luke. They seem really happy," he sighed, looking out at the water.

"They do, don't they?" I smiled, looking behind me to see them sitting together at a table with Nana, "What about you Scorp, are you happy?"

"Umm… kind of," he looked at me, smiling.

"What do you mean kind of?" I asked.

"I have something I need to tell you Rose. It's really important," he sighed, taking my hand.

"Okay," I looked at him confused, "What do you need to tell me?"

"Umm… well basically, I need to tell you that I…" he was cut off before he could finish what he was saying.

"Time for cake!" Nana called down to us.

"Did you want to finish telling me before we go back up?" I asked, looking at him.

"No, never mind, it's not that important," he sighed, looking disappointed.

"Okay," I looked at him concerned, before he helped me up and we walked over to my family and friends.

I wanted to know what he needed to tell me, but every time I asked him about it the rest of the night he changed the subject. I tried to forget about the look on his face when my grandma called down to me, but I couldn't and I wanted to know. He wasn't able to tell me and I even tried asking Al and James.

"This was a wonderful night, and we would just like to thank everyone for coming! It means everything to us that you took the time to come see us get married. I know that I am probably going to start crying, but I really want to thank everyone. I want to thank my best friend Sara for putting up with all my complaining about Luke before we were dating back in Hogwarts, and then my complimenting once we were together. I also want to thank my parents and the rest of my family for accepting Luke for who he is not who is family was. To my bug sister Victoire and my little brother Louis, you guys are amazing and I don't think I can thank you enough for being amazing siblings," she sniffled, holding on to Luke's hand.

"I am happy to be your sister!" Vic smiled brightly, her eyes filled with tears.

"The last person I want to thank is my younger cousin Rose, she has always been there for me ready to talk or listen. She was the first person I told I was dating Luke, she just listened while I cried and expressed my fears. She told me that everything would be fine and she would be there for me just like she was for everyone else in my family. So, Rose," she smiled at me through tears, "Thank you for everything and don't forget about the closet."

"Thank you for being there for me too!" I smiled back at her, tears falling down my face.

"Cheers!" Luke smiled, holding up his glass.

"Cheers!" everyone repeated.

"Sorry to break up the party but I have something to say," Vic announced.

"I would just like to say how proud of my little sister I am. She was the best little sister I could've asked for, which I did. I remember being little and asking my mum if I could have a little sister, I don't think I realized what I was in for when I asked," she laughed, "I just wanted everyone to know I happy I am for my baby sister, and Luke, you better treat her well."

"I promise to treat her well," he smiled, pulling Dom close.

"Good," Vic smiled, before a flash of shock covered her features.

"Vic?" Teddy asked, panicking.

"Umm… Dom," Vic laughed, "I don't mean to try and take over your day but I think that I am going into labor."

"Really?" Dom asked shocked.

"Really!" she sighed, grabbing Teddy's hand.

"Let's go!" Teddy laughed.

"What about Melody?" Vic asked, breathing hard.

"I'll take care of her, you guys go," I offered, walking into the house behind them.

"Thank you so much Rose. Meet us at the hospital later you two, do you can meet your Godchild," Teddy smiled, helping Vic.

"Of course," Scorpius smiled, "Don't worry we will be there later."

I walked up the stairs of the Burrow with Scorpius besides me, assuming that most of the rest of our family had already made their way to the hospital behind Teddy and Vic. I stood outside Vic's old room, opening the door a crack to make sure that Mel was still asleep inside.

"Surreal, isn't it?" Scorpius chuckled, sitting in the hall outside of the room.

"Sure is," I laughed, next to him, "I can't believe any of it. That Dom is married, or that Vic and Teddy are having their second child, that James and Fred are done with school and I especially can't believe that we are going to be seventh years."

"Me neither Rose," he sighed, letting his head hit the wall, "It's hard to believe that this is our last year and that next year we will be out on our own."

"Rose!" someone yelled through the house.

'SHH!" I shushed them from my spot at the top of the stairs.

Sorry," James whispered, coming up the stairs, "I thought you might want to see mine and Fred's new flat."

"Yeah, I do," I smiled, taking the pictures that he was holding out to me."Their muggle photos, sorry," he laughed.

"That's okay," I laughed with him looking at the different pictures.

"The six of us are going to go over there for a little while before we head over to the hospital, and we figured that since you were watching the little one you wouldn't be able to. I thought you still might want to see what it looked like though," he smiled.

"Thanks James, and yeah. I don't think I should leave while she is still sleeping. I'm want to let her sleep as long as possible," I answered.

"Scorpius?" he asked, looking at him.

"I'm going to keep Rose company, thanks for the offer though mate," Scorpius smiled.

"See you guys later then," he smiled before he walked down the stairs to meet everyone else.

"See you," I called after him, "You know you don't have to stay here, right?"

"Of course, but I want to, there's a difference," he laughed, looking at the picture James had left us.

"It's nice," I laughed.

"Yeah, really nice," he smiled.

I yawned, looking at the clock on the other side of the hall. It read nine thirty, and I laughed when I saw the time. I didn't even realize how much time had passed tonight. We had been having so much fun together, laughing and talking that we didn't even realize the time. I yawned again resting my head on Scorpius' shoulder, beginning to fall asleep.

* * *

Thankfully, I had always been a light sleeper because what seemed like minutes later I heard Mel crying from Vic's old room. I maneuvered myself away from Scorpius while checking the clock, eleven, before walking into the room.

"Hey sweetie," I smiled, walking over to the crib.

She looked at me with her big eyes, smiling brightly when I held out my arms to take her out. She usually slept longer, but she had fallen asleep around six tonight because of the excitement.

"You want a bottle?" I asked, walking out of the room, seeing that Scorpius was still sleeping in the hall.

I then walked quietly down the stairs and into the cupboard where I knew that Nana always kept everything needed to make a bottle. I grabbed a bottle from the cupboard and filled it with water like I had seen Vic do so many times before filling it with formula and warming it up. I yawned again, knowing that we should probably make our way to the hospital, once Mel was ready to make the trip.

"When did you wake up?" Scorpius yawned, walking down the stairs.

"About five minutes ago," I laughed, looking around the room.

"Oh," he laughed with me, helping me make the bottle.

"Will you see if Victoire and Teddy left her baby bag here?" I asked.

"Of course," he smiled, "In the living room?"

"Probably," I answered, "Check the cloak closet if not."

I made an extra bottle, only not warming it up just in case Mel woke up again while we were at the hospital. I knew that she was a good baby and usually slept after she was given a bottle, but just in case.

"Here you are," Scorpius smiled, setting the bag on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks Scorp. I am just going to change her really quick then we should probably make out way to the hospital," I yawned, "Sorry."

"Of course, and don't worry," he laughed.

I walked quickly up the stairs with the baby bag on my shoulder to change both Mel's diaper and change her into better clothes, instead of the uncomfortable dress she had fallen asleep in the first time. I had changed many diapers, so it only took me a few minutes before she was fully dressed again

"Ready to go?" Scorpius asked when I walked down the last step.

"Sure am," I laughed, taking his outstretched hand before apparating. **(A/N Okay I thought a long time about how babies and young children would travel in the wizarding world before coming to the conclusion that I had no idea and just picked a way. So, sorry if it seems unrealistic, but I had no idea)**

When we arrived at the hospital Scorpius handed me the bottle for Melody, who was beginning to become cranky, as we walked into the hospital to find out where Victoire, Teddy and the rest of my family were. We took an elevator up to the top floor, where the woman at the desk had directed us. The minute we exited the elevator, we saw Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur sitting at the end of the hall saying goodbye to Dom and Luke, who were still dressed in their dress and dress robes. We walked down to where they were wondering where everyone else was.

"Hello Rose, Scorpius," Uncle Bill greeted, sleepily.

"Hello Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur," I smiled.

"How ez the little one?" Aunt Fleur asked.

"She has been good, she slept most of the time. Where is everyone else?" I asked, looking around.

"They have just left not to long ago. Victoire had the baby about half an hour ago and everyone has come and gone since then. She was asking for you, wondering if you would come in and see the baby but when I told her you were still at the Burrow, she was disappointed, but she understood. She will be happy to see you now though. Nana and Grandpa are in there right now, and shouldn't be much longer, then you three can go in," Uncle Bill explained.

"Thanks," I yawned.

"Tired Rose?" Uncle Bill laughed.

"Not too bad anymore, I had an hour and a half long nap," I chuckled, "Scorpius and I were looking at the picture of James and Fred's new flat and then I fell asleep. I am a really light sleeper though so I was able to hear Mel when she cried."

"Rosie!" Nana smiled, hugging me as she walked out of the room with Grandpa.

"Hi Nana, are you guys going home?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's time for us to go to sleep," Grandpa laughed.

"Okay, goodnight. Love you guys," I hugged them both as they walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Love you too Rosie," they smiled at me walking into the elevator.

"You guys can go in," Uncle Bill smiled, pointing to the door.

"Thanks," I smiled, walking over to the door and knocking.

"Come in!" Teddy called from the other side of the door.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, walking into the room.

"Rose, Scorpius!" Vic smiled, "I'm so happy to see you guys!"

"I'm glad. Sorry we weren't here earlier, we were sleeping," I laughed, "But we left once Mel woke up."

"Well, we are happy that you are here," she smiled again.

"Here I can take her now," Teddy offered, walking over to take Melody from me.

"Here is her bag too," I added, setting it on a table in the corner.

"Thanks Rose," he smiled.

"Well, we want to introduce you to someone," Vic smiled, "This is Madelyn Rose Lupin."

"You used my name," I smiled, my voice breaking.

"Of course Rose you have been inspirational in my life and in the life of everyone you meet," she sniffled, "And the same to you Scorpius. You have helped Teddy so much with many different things and it means the world to us that you are always there for us. So, Scorpius, Rose, this is your Goddaughter, Madelyn. Madelyn, these are your Godparents Rose and Scorpius. I know that you have no idea what I am saying right now, but I know that when you get older and need to talk to someone about something Rose and Scorpius will always be there for you. Knowing that they will always be there helps your daddy and I sleep at night."

"She is so little," Scorpius laughed, looking at her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Vic asked Scorpius.

He looked scared for a moment before nodding. He looked like little boy who was accepting candy as he took a step closer to Victoire to take our tiny Goddaughter from her. He was rigid for a few moments before he felt more comfortable holding her. In that moment when he was holding Madelyn, I could picture a future with him. I saw him when we were older with our own little baby. I knew at this moment that I couldn't go back on what I had promised Dom. It was time to tell him how I felt, and when the time was right I would finally tell him. He needed to know.

**A/N Hello again everyone! This was a really long chapter and it took awhile for me to write it! Thank you so much for reading, and please review! I will update very soon! I promise. There aren't very many chapters left, but the chapters that are left are extremely important to the story! Thank you to everyone and thank you for everything you do!**

**This chapter's question is… what is your favorite task in the Tri-Wizard tournament? Just curious. Lol.**

**Thanks again everyone! I will update very soon!**

**Megan :)**


	40. Good Life

**A/N Hey everyone! Thank you for being patient! This was a difficult chapter to write because there wasn't a lot to put into it, however there were a few important things that I needed to add to the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and the next chapter should come faster and better than the last one. Thanks again everyone! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-out goes to Avanell, imsuchanut, Thesoph98, jac32oz, cazares.a, ThatGinnyW, 1hannah1, bellacullenmccartywhitlock, twilightlover212, and livradcliffe who reviewed my story since the last time I updated. Thank you so much to everyone! This shout-out also goes to Book Reader 101, ilovecats05, and ellyhuang1986 who favorited my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out goes to Jayciiiii who alerted my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to 30,794 people who have read my story. It means the world to me that you take the time to do this for me! Thank you so much and keep reading!**

**RPOV**

The rest of the summer was a tedious as the ones before. I had been able to go see Madelyn a few times, however she had to stay in the hospital for a few extra days because she was born a month early. They said that nothing was wrong with her, but they wanted to observe her for a few days. Victoire was a wreck for those few days because she didn't believe the doctors, but she and Teddy were able to bring home little Madelyn three days later. Melody still had yet to understand who Madelyn was, but she seemed to like her so far.

"Rosaline Elizabeth Weasley!" mum yelled up the stairs, "We don't have all day you know, we have to get to King's Cross!"

I groaned, rolling off my bed before walking down the stairs, "Coming."

I walked down the last step, taking a deep breath as I stood with my family in the living room. I couldn't believe that I was a seventh year. It was surreal, and I knew that this would be an amazing year, but I was still just scared of the end.

"Smile Rosie!" dad looked at me funny, trying to make me laugh.

"You're so weird," I chuckled, rolling my eyes and walking out to the car.

We didn't often travel using the car, but when we went to the train station we found that it was the easiest way, rather than apparating. Dad still has a small fear of apparating, even though he would never admit to anyone, not even my mum.

"Are you sad?" mum asked, turning in her seat as dad started the car.

"Kind of," I sighed, looking out the window to think.

After the wedding and baby extravaganza this summer, Dom and Luke finally made it America for their honeymoon. They had originally planned to leave immediately after the reception, which was ending right as Vic made her labor announcement, but once the baby was born they decided to stay for a few extra days. The day after Madelyn went home with Teddy and Vic, the newlyweds left for their honeymoon. They were starting in New York before making their way to Chicago and finally ending their trip in Hawaii for three days. They had been so excited while planning it, and I had made it my own personal goal to travel to America once I was out of school.

I, however, spent most of my downtime relaxing with my friends and thinking about the promise I had made to Dom. I knew that I always told both Scorpius and myself that there would be "the moment" but there is no such thing as the perfect moment to tell someone you fancy them. When I finally realized that I had been lying to myself about the "perfect moment" I tried to figure out how and when I would finally told him. I thought about just sending him an owl that way it would be quick and painless. If he didn't fancy me back the only thing I had to do was avoid him for a year. The more I thought about that plan, the more idiotic it sounded. Then Lily suggested that when we arrive at the train station for the beginning of the seventh year I just run over to him and snog him. I thought it was a pretty good idea, except for the fact that there were many families, including his and mine, that would be present and I would rather do it when not as many, if any, people were around. I even tried asking my male cousins when and how to tell a guy you fancy him. They suggested that I stop fancying guys and stay single forever. James suggested that I should try dating girls. Thankfully, we were at the Potter house when he said that and Aunt Ginny smacked him on the back of the head.

However, by the end of the summer I still had no idea how to tell him, I did, although, have many ideas on how not to tell him. You shouldn't tell someone you fancy them by owl, in a public place, before or during a Quidditch match, during class, or while they were sleeping, which James suggested also.

I figured that I should probably just leave the thinking about how to tell him I fancy him to myself, not to the help of my cousins. It amazes me that with their ridiculous romantic advice that they even managed to get girlfriends let alone some of them actually being married.

"Rose, we're here," mum smiled at me opening her door.

"Thanks mum," I smiled back at her.

The minute we arrived at the train station I felt a wave of calm crash over me. I suddenly wasn't worried about being a seventh year or about my new responsibilities in school, or even about what I would be doing a year from now. It didn't matter anymore, nothing seemed to matter anymore.

We arrived on the platform within minutes, seeing the dwindling group of Weasley/Potters standing together. There were only five Weasley/Potters attending school this year, Lily, Al, myself, Hugo and Roxanne. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur no longer came to the platform, however I could see Louis standing with the group his eyes staring elsewhere.

"Rosie!" Liz squealed running over to me.

"Hey Liz!" I laughed, as she hugged me.

"I missed you!" she squealed again, hugging me.

"I missed you too," I laughed at her crazy antics.

"Liz, you just saw her a week ago," Al chuckled.

"That was a long time ago Al, trust me," she sighed, walking back over next to him.

The group was talking among each other, but I was looking around the group for James and Fred or Courtney and Charlie who I found standing over by the train saying goodbye. Fred and James had to go back to work now, so they had to say goodbye. I tried to take my eyes away from the couples, but I felt bad for them because they had been together at school so long.

"Rose, earth to Rose," Al waved a hand in my face.

"Huh?" I replied.

"You were just zoned out," Al laughed.

"Oh, shove it you!" I rolled my eyes, walking over to stand with Lily who was talking to Marie. They were waiting for Rory.

"How are you Rose?" Marie smiled, as I stood with them.

"I'm doing pretty good Marie," I smiled back at her, "And how are you?"

"I am wonderful," she laughed, looking over her shoulder at a boy.

"Who's that?" I asked, pretty sure I knew who it was.

"That's Carter Thomas, he's in your year. He's the one I've been dating since second year," she smiled brightly.

"Really? That's Carter!" I laughed, "He got older! I still remember when he was a first year. He was so scrawny, that poor kid."

"Yeah," she laughed with me, "He's not scrawny anymore."

He must've realized that we were talking about him, because he said goodbye to who he was talking to and walked over to see Marie. At the same time, Lysander, who Lily had broken up with over Christmas break and gotten back together with, walked over to talk with them. I felt really dumb standing there with more couples, thankfully however, Rory walked over, followed by Scorpius. Rory understood what I was dealing with because right now she was the fifth wheel between two couples also. She had broken up with Jeremy Wood when she found out that he cheated on her with one of her friends, not Lily or Marie.

"Hey Rose," Scorpius smiled, standing beside me.

"Scorpius!" I laughed, hugging him.

"What about me?" Rory asked.

"Hello Rory," I laughed, blushing.

We talked for a few more minutes together before Al began to yell over at us, repeatedly. He wasn't going to stop until we started walking over also.

"Rose, it's time to go!" Al yelled over to me again, walking to the train.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes.

I walked over to my parents, quickly hugging both of them to say good-bye. They told me not to worry about this year because I would do amazing, I always flourished when faced with pressure. I still hadn't told anyone, except for my mum and dad that I had gotten head girl. I was going to tell them all by owl, but I hated telling my friends big news by owl, so I decided to wait.

It wasn't that I was afraid that they weren't going to be proud of me or be my friends anymore, it was exactly the opposite. I knew that they would be so happy, and I've just learned that you can't tell anyone good news through owl mail.

"Morning Rosie," Charlie greeted, as Scorpius and I walked on the train.

"Hi Charlie, Courtney!" I smiled at them, "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good," Courtney answered, smiling at Fred out the window.

"Me too. I know that I will miss his a lot, but I'm glad he has a successful job," Charlie smiled, waving to James as the train began to move.

"I have some news, before I have to leave," I smiled, looking at my friends.

"What's your news Rosie?" Al asked.

"I'm Head Girl," I smiled, happily.

"And I'm Head Boy," Scorpius added laughing.

"No way!" I laughed.

"Don't sound so surprised!" he chuckled, feigning hurt.

"I'm not, I'm proud of you," I smiled.

"As I am of you," he smiled, causing me to blush a little bit.

"Ahhh!" Liz squealed, "I'm so happy!"

"Thanks," I laughed, as she hugged me.

"Congratulations you two!" Al smiled.

"Thank you," Scorpius laughed, "But Rose, we should get to the Heads compartment."

"Yeah, your right," I sighed, "See you guys when we get to school."

"Bye Rosie!" Liz smiled, "Bye Scorpius!"

Scorpius and I walked together towards the Heads Compartment. It felt weird leaving my friends in our compartment alone after six years together. I knew that we would still see them all the time in school, but this year I knew that things would be different.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Scorpius asked, opening the compartment door for me.

"Nothing really, it just feels like everything is going to change," I sighed, sitting down on one of the bench seat.

"Well, the truth is Rose, everything is going to change. All of us will always be friends and everything, but after this year we won't see each other every hour of every day. We will have jobs and we will eventually have our own families," he shrugged his shoulders, looking out the window.

"I know, I feel like no matter what happens we will always be friends," I sighed, deciding that I wanted to tell him something, "But Scorpius the thing is I don't…"

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin perfects reporting for duty!" Hugo laughed, walking into the compartment with the other perfects.

"What were you saying Rose?" Scorpius asked, after Hugo had interrupted us.

"Never mind," I sighed, "It wasn't important."

"Okay," he looked at me oddly, before turning to the perfects.

We talked to the new and old perfects about our expectations, as well as the schools, for the new year. They were complacent, so they did exactly what we wanted them to. Hugo, was just the same as all the others, he just wanted to be the favorite perfect. Anyway, our talk was quick then we spent the remainder of the train ride answering questions, no matter how random or completely stupid they were.

"You may go back to your own compartments. The postings for rounds will be posted tomorrow morning. Thank you," I smiled to them all, when I was tired of answering questions, "If you have any other questions, write them down with your name and we will answer them."

They quickly exited the compartment, as I stretched, and laid down on the bench that had been occupied only moments before. I noticed that Scorpius came to sit next to me. He lifted my feet sitting down and placing them on his lap. We didn't say anything to each other the remainder of the ride, we just sat there in a comfortable silence. When the train came to a screeching halt, I yawned, sitting up, with the help of Scorpius' hand and together we walked out of the compartment in search of our friends.

"Rose!" Liz squealed, again, as we walked off the train.

"Do you have to scream all the time Liz?" I joked, as she walked over to me and took my hand.

"Yes, I do," she laughed, girls let's go get in the carriage to school, "Scorpius and Al can catch a different one."

"What?" Al asked, confused.

"Sorry Al," she laughed," pulling us girls toward a carriage that was waiting for returning students.

"Why are you sounding so cryptic Liz?" Charlie asked, as we sat together in the carriage.

"I needed to talk to you girls about something I think is very important," she answered, "Rose's love life."

"Oi, really Liz?" I laughed.

"Yes," she smiled, "I have been thinking about some important things concerning you being a head since I found out."

"Oh, I sighed, and what might that be?" I asked.

"Well, I found out that there is something about being the head," she smiled, "It affects your love life."

"And how might that be?" I asked, skeptically joking, "Do you have hard facts?"

"Well, let's see most of them are your cousins, so if you don't mind, I will give you my examples. First, Victoire, she and Teddy finally got together while she was finding out that she was a head. Dominique and Lucas were the heads of their year and now they are married, and will probably be having a baby sometime soon. My last example is Molly and Oliver they have been together for quite a while and it wouldn't surprise me if they got engaged soon," she explained, crossing her arms over her chest, "I rest my case."

The carriage came to a stop before I had a chance to say anything. We walked up to the castle together, however, I had never felt further away. My mind was racing and I couldn't even think straight as we sat down in the Great Hall waiting for the Sorting to begin. I didn't know what to think anymore, Liz was right that had happened to many of my cousins, but that doesn't mean that it will happen to Scorpius and I. As much as I want that to happen to Scorpius and I, I still worry that he doesn't feel the same way as me. That's why I take a deep breath of relief whenever I get interrupted by someone as I am about to confess my feelings to Scorpius. I knew that what Liz had said to me would make me think for a few days, but I wasn't going to let it effect me too much.

However, I didn't listen to myself, and I spent the sorting and most of dinner in my own thoughts only speaking when directly spoken to. I could tell that my friends were worried about me, but when they asked, I just shrugged it off saying it wasn't important. That night as Scorpius and I walked up to our new dormitory I couldn't stop my thoughts from thinking about telling Scorpius. I knew that I had to tell him soon, otherwise my thoughts were literally going to drive me insane. Thankfully, I didn't portray any of my thoughts or feelings on my face, otherwise Scorpius would think twice about being my friend anymore, let alone something more. I really need to get out more often.

**A/N Hello again! Thank you so much for reading! Please review! Like I said before sorry this chapter is kind of boring and choppy but I needed to add some things that were important. I will start working on the next chapter now, I already know what it is going to be about. **

**This chapter's question is… What is the most inspirational movie you have ever seen? I just watched ****Soul Surfer**** this afternoon and I thought it was amazing! Anyway, I don't have a Harry Potter question today, so I had to think of something else. Lol, sorry. **

**Have a good day! I will update very soon! I promise! Please read and review! Thanks everyone!**

**Megan :)**

**P.S. We made it to chapter 40, wow! **


	41. Under Pressure

**A/N Thank you to everyone for sticking with me! I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated! I have been so busy! I have been working on my four summer assignments for school. I also started cheerleading last week with three hours of tryouts for three days then two days of three hour practices and then two and a half hours of coaching. I also got my drivers license! Yay! Anyway, thanks for sticking with me I am working on the next chapter as we speak. Keep reading! Enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to Cassie Rita Marie, twilightlover212, Thesoph98, ThatGinnyW, imsuchanut, acciogoodlife, XiXi Scarlet, lilz54, and jac32oz who reviewed my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to christy86, XiXi Scarlet, inmydreamsawake, looney longbottom, hppenguin0023, fluerdelacourweasley, and HaRrYpOtTeRlOvEr-94 who favorited my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out goes to Tallulah Weasley, acciogoodlife, hppenguin0023, fluerdelacourweasley, thebrookester, and HaRrYpOtTeRlOvEr-94 who alerted my story since the last time I update. This shout-out goes to all 33,323 people who have read my story. It means the world to me that you take the time to do this! Thank you so much! Please keep reading!**

**RPOV**

The beginning of the school was uneventful and… normal, I guess you could say. Scorpius and I had been spending lots of time in our common room just talking, doing homework or hanging out with our friends. We didn't tell them the password to get into the room, but they would send us a note through the notebooks mum and dad had gotten all of us last Christmas. Anyway, Scorpius and I had been busy with school for the first few weeks because all of our professors had been giving us long papers to write. However, they were finally giving us a break, just in time for Quidditch tryouts.

"You better hurry Rose! The captain shouldn't be late to tryouts," Scorpius joked, as I ran from my room to the common room searching for all my equipment.

"Nether should the assistant captain!" I laughed, rolling my eyes, "Don't worry though, I'm coming."

"Good!" he chuckled, finding my broom, under a blanket on the couch.

"Thanks for the broom," I laughed, "Let's go. We can't be late!"

"Sounds good," he smiled, carrying my broom and his in one hand. He took my hand in the other, and began running with me through the corridors and down the stairs.

We ran until we arrived at the pitch where the people from last years team and the people who were trying out for the team this year were waiting near the equipment room.

"Morning everyone!" I smiled, gaining their attention.

"Morning Rose!" Al laughed, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry I couldn't find my broom," I laughed, walking over to the pitch with the old and new players.

"Sure you couldn't," he rolled his eyes not believing me.

"Whatever," I laughed, turning around and walking backwards to talk with the team, "Are you guys all ready to try out?"

"Yes!" they all laughed, as we walked on to the pitch.

"Wonderful! Please warm-up then we will go play mini games so I can assess your skills. Any quest-" I began but tripped over something, "Blimey!"

I closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground, however when it never happened I slowly opened my eyes to stare straight at Scorpius.

"Thanks!" I blushed.

"Not a problem," he chuckled, helping me stand up.

"Anyway," I chuckled, embarrassed, "Any questions?"

"How many people are on the team?" one of the new girls asked.

"Seven people," I answered.

"That's what I thought, but I couldn't remember, thanks!" she smiled brightly.

"Warm-up, we will start playing in a few minutes," I told them walking over to the large trunk that held all for the Quidditch equipment needed to play a mini game.

"Have you always been this clumsy?" Scorpius joked, walking over to help me.

"I honestly don't seem to think so, however probably. I would've thought that by playing Quidditch I would become more coordinated, that's not the case though," I laughed.

"Don't worry, I don't mind catching you," he winked at me before walking over to everyone else to split up the teams.

I felt my knees give out from under me as he smiled and winked at me. I know that I sound ridiculous, but I don't care I fancy him so much that I can barely think straight sometimes, probably not to safe. I thought about telling him this morning that I fancy him, but I always talk myself out of it. I think the problem is that I am afraid of rejection. I am especially scared of putting myself out there after my last three boyfriends were horrible to me physically and mentally, then they broke my heart. I don't know why I worry about this happening with Scorpius, because I know he would never hurt me, but something in my mind tells me, 'Stop Rose, before you get hurt. Don't you remember Damien, Nate and Max. Don't you remember how horrible they made you feel. Scorpius will do the same thing, you know it!' I don't like letting my mind control me, but its really hard sometimes to ignore what it says.

"Rose!" Scorpius called.

"Coming!" I replied, walking over to the two teams with the half-open trunk, "Here's how this is going to work, we don't have enough for two complete teams, however we do have quite a few people here so we can still play. Anyway, we will play for ten minutes or until the snitch is caught. I will play seeker for the team that Al isn't on. After the game Scorpius and I will talk before a decision is made. Any question? No, good! Let's go!"

We walked all hopped on our brooms, as they kicked off the ground, I opened the case as bludgers flew out of the trunk followed by the snitch. I kicked off the ground with the quaffle in my arm, to begin the game. When I reached everyone, I threw the quaffle in the air as everyone scrambled to grab it.

The game was done quickly because Al was a much better seeker than I was, however I had done a lot better than I thought I would. I had almost managed to catch the snitch when Al came out of nowhere and snatched it from right in front of me. I hadn't even realized what had happened when he started cheering, and Scorpius came over to say job well done.

"Nice try," he laughed.

"Thanks," I laughed with him, flying back to the ground with the rest of the team who was trying out.

"Not a problem," he smiled, as my feet touched the ground.

"Okay, great job everyone! Now Scorpius and I have to talk about a few things and we will be back in a few minutes to talk about who will be on the team. Thanks for coming out!" I smiled at the group.

"What did you think about them?" Scorpius asked as we walked back towards the pitch.

"I don't know Scorpius, they were really good, but we only need beaters and not many people tried out for that position. Just those five different people not many of them were good though. What did you think?"

"Honestly?" he asked, "I think Natalie and Sofia were the best ones out there."

"I think so too. So we are in agreement, Sofia and Natalie will be the new Gryffindor beaters?" I asked, making sure we were both understanding.

"Yes they are," he smiled, as we arrived back at the beginning of the pitch where everyone was waiting.

I took a deep breath before addressing the people who tried out for the team, "You were all really good, but we only have room for two people on the team. All the beaters were good, but Scorpius and I both agree that Sofia Wood and Natalie Corner were the two best beaters out there. So congratulations, you are on the team! Thank you to everyone else for trying out!"

As everyone who didn't make the team began to walk away from the pitch, while the members of the old team and the two new members waited where we had been standing to hear about practices and about the team in general.

"Well everyone, congratulations you are the Gryffindor team!" I smiled, "So practices, they will start tomorrow and be weekends starting at nine and running until ten thirty, sometimes we will have to adjust based on plans."

"Thank you Rose!" everyone smiled.

"Not a problem! I am glad that I can be your captain during my last year here at Hogwarts. I have always loved Quidditch and I am happy to finally be the captain! I hope that we have an amazing year! I will see you all tomorrow!"

"Bye Rose!" most of the team waved as they walked towards school. The only people left were Scorpius and Al who were going to walk with me back to school as we talk about the rest of the day and the year.

"What are you thinking about?" Scorpius asked.

"About what an amazing year it is going to be!" I smiled, hooking my arm through Scorpius and Al's arms.

"You are so funny Rosie," Al laughed, "But I agree it is going to be a great year!"

It was going to be a great year and this would be the year that I would finally tell Scorpius about my feelings toward him. I finally have to tell him because I am tired of mentally slapping myself every time I saw him talking to other girls. It was time to tell him I knew, but I still didn't know when to tell him. It may or may not be soon but it would be right time. I wasn't going to tell him at dinner or something, it would be a time when I am pretty sure that he has the same feelings as me. I really hope he has the same feelings as me, but even if he doesn't at least I will have finally told him and it will finally be off of my shoulders.

**A/N Hello again! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it is so short, but its all I had time for and there wasn't much more to put into it. I am working on the next chapter, but I don't know when it will be up by. Thanks again for reading! I will update soon!**

**This chapter's question is… what would be the best way for Rose and Scorpius to get together if you had your way? Let me know.**

**Thanks again! I will update soon!**

**Megan :)**

**P.S. This is a really sucky title, good song, but it doesn't quite make sense as a title for this chapter. Oops, oh well! **


	42. Hallelujah

**A/N Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the delay. I have been busy, so busy in fact that I still have homework assignments to do for school before it starts in a week. Oh, crap! Anyway, thanks for reading, I am busy but I should be able to update soon. Please keep reading and stay with me! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to FatallyUnique, ThatGinnyW, rose, purplepozz, muggle39, amama123456789, jac32oz, NegligibleNaina, thesoph98, twilightlover212, A Reviewer, Nella1197, LoveMusic98, and MissJuniorMinty who reviewed since the last time I updated. This shout-out goes to Geekiness-Is-LOVE, NegligibleNaina, Zinnaella Amilie-Anne Black, iamevy12, HPFanFics123, Nella1197, and LoveMusic98 who favorited my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to NegligibleNaina, HPFanFics123, potterhead-weasleylover, and LoveMusic98 who alerted my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to all 35,219 people who have read my story. Thank you to everyone for everything you do! I will update soon! I don't know when it will be but it will be soon! Thanks again! **

**SPOV**

Rose and I had been spending a lot of time together between school, Quidditch and hanging out with our friends, whenever we got time. We had already had our first Hogsmeade visit, all of which I spent in the Hospital Wing with some illness I forget the name of. Rose had wanted to stay back with me, but I convinced her to go because I would just be sleeping anyway.

"Scorpius!" Rose knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called back to her.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know that we have to get going," she smiled, opening the door.

"Thanks Rose!" I replied, as she walked out to get ready.

Today was the last Quidditch game until after Christmas break and I was so excited to go home for Christmas because I missed my family. However, I love playing Quidditch, so I was going to leave early with Rose to go practice, even though we didn't need it. Today out match was against Slytherin, some of whom still held a grudge against Rose for Nate leaving back in fourth year. I didn't really understand why, but she was extra weary, as was I, at our matches against them.

I quickly ran around my room picking up the various pieces of my Quidditch uniform before changing and attempting to find my broom under the mess that was in my room. Obviously, I hadn't cleaned my room in a few weeks, seeing as how I couldn't find anything. I ran out of my room hoping that it was in the common room, but when I didn't find it, I ran back into my room to keep looking.

"Looking for something?" Rose laughed, holding up my broom.

"Thanks," I smiled, "Where did you find that?"

"Under some books and clothes in that corner of your room," she pointed, laughing at my disorganized mess.

"Oh," I blushed, "Don't laugh at my mess."

"Can I help you, please?" she laughed, motioning to my room.

"I guess," I sighed. I didn't really want her helping me clean my room, but if she wanted to help I guess I could use it.

She began moving around my room cleaning up various objects that she found on the floor. I picked up my clothes and put them into the closet and dresser, which I hadn't used in awhile. It didn't take us long to clean the room, thankfully, and we still had about five or ten minutes to go and practice before the team showed up. I grabbed her broom and my broom as we walked out of the room and down the stairs toward the Quidditch pitch.

"Thanks for that," I smiled as we walked out on to the pitch.

"Not a problem," she smiled back at me, "I didn't mind."

"You ready for today?" I asked as I mounted my broom and kicked off.

"Yeah, kind of nervous," she sighed, flying over to where I was hovering in the air.

"Why?" I asked.

"You know that feeling you get in your gut sometimes when something bad is going to happen?" she asked, "Well, I have that feeling right now, and what scares me is that I had this feeling before the fire with my parents and before with everything with Max."

"There is no need to worry Rose," I smiled, quickly squeezing her hand, "I will protect you."

"Thanks Scorpius," she smiled, as we began to fly back to the ground when we saw other members of the team.

I landed on the grass of the pitch with Rose right beside me. She greeted everyone as the stands began to fill with the various students and professors that were attending the match. Most people came to the matches between Gryffindor and Slytherin because they are usually the best matches of the year. The seekers were both amazing and it was always a race between the two to capture the snitch.

"Scorpius!" Al yelled my name.

"What's up mate?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Just making sure you were still alive because you were just staring at the other side of the pitch," he laughed.

"Don't worry about me Al, I am fine," I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

"Okay guys, go warm up the match is starting in five minutes," Rose laughed, walking over to talk to our new beaters.

I walked over to the bench and sat down, giving myself a pep talk about the match. I always did this, it was my thing, I would always convince myself that we were going to win, and most of the time we did win. However, sometimes I would psych myself out and end up playing horribly. James and Fred always thought it was weird that I did this, but I didn't mind their teasing. They would end up teasing me about something else if it wasn't for my pep talk about the game.

"What are you thinking about mate?" Al asked, walking over to sit beside me.

"Life, school, Quidditch," I sighed, looking at the ground.

"That was vague," he laughed.

"Basically, I was giving myself a pep talk about the match which turned into me remembering what school and life were like seven year ago when I had just started Hogwarts. I was a short little kid with no idea what people were going to think about me, now here I am sever years later with the best friends ever, playing the game I love, and just about to finish school. Do you ever think that time goes too fast?" I asked, looking at Rose who was still talking with Natalie and Sofia, out new Beaters.

"Of course I do, but there isn't anything any of us can do about it. Life moves quickly, which is why you have to seize any opportunity you are given, and not take anything for granted. You shouldn't be angry but forgive quickly and spend as much time as possible with the people that matter the most to you. Which is why I am about to tell you something important," Al explained, "I am telling you that James and I approve of you dating our Rose. We know that you will be there for her, and protect her. I know how much you fancy and care for her, Scorpius. This is why you have to tell her how you feel, you can't wait any longer or you may lose the opportunity you have right now.

"Thanks Al, I think," I laughed.

I thought it was kind of odd that he and James were talking about my love life, but it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I knew that what he was saying was true, that if I didn't tell Rose about my feelings soon I would lose the opportunity that I was being given right now. After the match I would tell Rose about my feelings, it was time and she needed to know, no more waiting.

"Not a problem, glad I could help," he laughed with me as Rose yelled over that the match was going to begin.

"Welcome everyone to the epic battle between Gryffindor and Slytherin that everyone looks forward to. My name is Emily Jordan and I will be your announcer today. Now without further ado, let's the game begin!" Emily shouted through the pitch.

"Let's have a nice, clean game," Madame Hooch, the second, told both teams before blowing her whistle signaling the beginning of the game.

"And there off!" Emily shouted, "Malfoy passes the quaffle to Weasley, Rose that is, who flies to the goal post and shoots it in, and scores! Ten point for Gryffindor!"

"Great job Rose!" I smiled, as the Slytherin keeper threw the quaffle to one of his own chasers.

"Slytherin with the ball, flying toward the goal posts, he shoots, and saved by Hugo Weasley! Go Gryffindor!" Emily laughed.

Rose's goal was the only one scored during the rest of the game, it was basically a battle between the seekers to find out who was faster. If Al could catch the snitch it would prove that he was indeed one of the best seekers at Hogwarts, challenged only by his own father and a handful of others. Anyway, when Al first spotted the snitch he tried to be covert and not allow the Slytherin seeker to realize what was going on. However the seeker was smarter than he looked and he saw the snitch only moments after Al. They were then both locked in a race against the other to win the match that everyone looked forward to all year long. Rose, Lysander and I were still trying, unsuccessfully, to score more points in a game that was still stuck at ten to zero. Finally, while the Slytherin keeper was distracted, Lysander managed to quickly pass the quaffle to Rose who scored again before he even realized what had happened.

"Gryffindor twenty, Slytherin zero!" Emily laughed, through the pitch as Professor Longbottom asked her to quiet down a bit.

Only five minutes had passed since Al and the Slytherin seeker had first spotted the snitch and they were still neck and neck chasing the fluttering gold ball. I don't think I would ever make a very good seeker as I watch Al quickly dodge and weave through various obstacles in the pitch.

"Al Potter only centimeters from the snitch, he can feel the wings fluttering on his fingers. Go Al! Catch the snitch!" Emily shouted.

I don't know if it was her encouragement or just the fact that Al had gotten a sudden energy boost, but seconds after Emily's outburst Al's fingers clutched around the small gold ball. He threw his arm high into the air as every member of the Gryffindor team flew over to where Al was hovering.

"Rose!" I shouted getting her attention. It was time, now or never, and never wasn't an option.

"Yeah Scorpius?" she smiled, after laughing with everyone.

"I have something important to tell you," I breathed deeply, trying to stop my heart from beating a hundred miles a minute.

"What is that Scorpius?" she asked, as I noticed something buzzing behind her. I didn't realize what it was at first but as it grew closer and louder, I realized that someone had hit a bludger at her and it would hit her in seconds.

"Rose watch out!" I shouted, moving her and her broom out of harms way as the bludger collided with my head then my back as I saw the whole pitch turn black. I had the sensation of falling as my eyes shut tightly, the only thing I was hoping in that moment was the Rose and everyone else was okay.

**RPOV**

"Rose!" Scorpius shouted from behind me causing me to turn around.

"Yeah Scorpius?" I replied, laughing at Al who was still throwing his arms into the air.

"I have something important to tell you," he sighed, looking toward the ground, then behind me.

"What is that Scorpius?" I asked, confused. He stared behind me in confusion and shock for a few minutes.

"Rose watch out!" Scorpius shouted at me fear in his voice, as he pushed my broom and myself out or his way.

Seconds later, before I was able to register what was going on, Scorpius was hit with a bludger in the head and the back. I didn't even understand what was happening as I watched Scorpius' unconscious body fall toward the ground. I shouted a spell at his falling body that slowed hit down until he softly hit the ground. I flew toward the ground, lifting my broom just before I would've hit the ground.

"Scorpius!" I shouted running over to his still body, "Scorpius!"

I bent down over his body and I was frozen. I didn't know what to think. I hadn't been in this situation with Scorpius before, he had always been the one watching bad things happen to me. I didn't know how to react to a situation where I was the one watching the person I loved be hurt.

"Scorpius!" I sobbed, leaning my head on his chest.

"Rose, you have to let Madame Pomfrey and Madame Hooch help him," Al sniffled, taking my hands.

"I can't leave him Al. He has always been there for me, I have to be there for him too," I cried on Al's shoulder.

"I won't make you leave him, but you have to let them get him to the Hospital Wing, it's imperative that he get up there now," Al rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

"Can I follow them?" I asked, looking toward the professors who were carrying Scorpius.

"Of course Rose, of course," he smiled, sadly, helping me walk behind Scorpius' unconscious body.

I didn't know what to think about what was happening right now, only moments earlier I was planning on telling Scorpius about my feelings. I knew that it was time for him to know the truth about why I was always jealous when he was with other girls.

"Rosie?" Al asked, shaking me slightly.

"Yeah Al?" I replied, quietly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as I realized that we were outside of the Hospital Wing's door.

"I don't really know Al," I sighed, sitting down outside beside Al.

"You are really worrying me Rose," he sniffled, looking me in the eyes.

"Please don't worry about me Al, I don't want you to be hurting because of me," I whispered, looking at the ceiling.

"I worry about you no matter what Rose, even when you are protected and safe," he smiled sadly, pulling me close to him, "I know that Scorpius is one of our best friends Rosie, but why is this accident effecting you more than it is the rest of us?"

"I think it is because I am closer to Scorpius than anyone else," I sighed, "But it's also because I have fancied him forever and I always hoped that I would be brave enough to tell him. I had planned on telling him about my feelings today after the game, but just as I was planning on telling him his eyes filled with shock and worry then he pushed me out of the way. The next thing I knew I was watching as Scorpius was hit with a bludger and sent flying toward the ground. I didn't know what to think, I still don't. I know that we are all friends, but I have always been extremely close with Scorpius and I believe that even after I tell him we will still be very close, at least I hope so."

"You were going to tell him?" Al asked in shock.

"Yeah, I knew that it was time, I couldn't wait any longer," I sighed, looking down at my hands.

We didn't say anything more for a few minutes then, just as Al was standing up to leave the corridor, the door opened and Madame Pomfrey walked out. She looked nervous, like she did often when something bad had happened, and she shook her head as she closed the door quietly behind her.

"I shouldn't be telling you this," she sighed, trying to decide if she should tell us or not, "But I know how much the two of you care for him so I think that I will overlook the fact that you aren't family. Scorpius has numerous amounts of internal bleeding, as well as a severe concussion and many broken or fractured bones. He will be okay eventually, but as of right now he is in critical condition. I called his parents, however they are stuck at the ministry and can't find anyway to get here. His younger sister is also on her way up here after seeing what happened to him while she was watching the match. Anyway, the Malfoy's have requested that you, Rose, be allowed to stay with Scorpius as long as you want. As of right now you and Aurora are his family seeing as his parents can't make it. They asked me to tell you to send them a patronus when he wakes up which may be tomorrow, but it also may not be for a few days. They are going to try and make it on Monday if he is still in critical condition, otherwise I will advise them to stay in London. Now, if you would like to change I recommend doing so, otherwise you may follow me."

"Thank you very much," I exhaled, relived.

"I am just happy that you are here for Scorpius when he needs you," she smiled.

"He would, and has, done the same thing for me," I chuckled, as she walked back through the door. I waited for a few moments to talk to Al before walking behind her.

"Go ahead Rosie," he nodded, "I will bring you something to eat and some new clothes in an hour or so, after dinner."

"Thanks Al," I smiled, hugging him before I walked into the Hospital Wing.

There was no other beds filled in the wing causing the room to be extremely quiet. I felt weird as I sat in a chair next to Scorpius' bed. I knew that Rory would be arriving soon, but I wanted to take the time that I had right now to thank Scorpius for saving me. Even though he was unconscious I knew that deep down he would be able to understand what I was saying.

"Scorpius, I am so sorry that this has happened to you. I never meant for any of this to happen to you. We have been through so much together in the past seven years and I don't think that we would be where we are today without the conflicts. I know that you probably can't hear me right now, but I really just wanted to thank you for saving me, and not just today but always. I don't know where I would be without you, all I know is that I wouldn't be very well off. You make me happy Scorpius and I know that it sounds corny and mental but you complete me. I fancy you so much Scorpius, I couldn't imagine my life without you, so you have to wake up now, please!" I begged, "You have to wake up!"

I laid my head down on Scorpius' chest beginning to cry. I didn't want to cry, but sometimes I couldn't control it, and I just needed to cry. I cried until my throat was sore and my eyes were growing heavy. I didn't remember what time it was when I completely closed my eyes, but when I finally woke up it was dark outside and there was a pair of clothes and a plate of food on the table. Aurora was also asleep on the other side of the bed holding Scorpius' hand with one of her hands and her new muggle-born boyfriend Brandon holding her other hand.

**AuroraPOV (something new)**

I ran into the Hospital Wing with Brandon right behind me. I had just watched as my brother was thrown off of his broom by a bludger. No one knew where the bludger had come from but after Scorpius was rushed to the Hospital Wing, Headmaster Longbottom brought the whole Slytherin Quidditch team to him office to talk with them. I on the other hand ran out of the pitch hoping to find out how my brother was going to be. Rose and Al had gone with Scorpius as soon as he was taken off the field and as I was running through the corridors of school I ran into, literally, Al.

"Are you on your way to the Hospital Wing?" he asked.

"Yeah. Did you talk to Madame Pomfrey?" I asked hopeful that he knew what was happening.

"Yes, I did, she told Rose and I that Scorpius has lots of internal bleeding, a sever concussion and many broken and fractured bones. She said that he is in critical condition right now, but hopefully by tomorrow he should be much better. Your parents are stuck at work until Monday when they will come if Madame Pomfrey calls and tells them that they should. You should go in there now. Rose is already in there, she is a mess, will you just make sure that she eats the food I am going to bring her later?" he answered my question.

"Of course Al, and thank you," I sighed.

"Don't mention it. I will bring you guys food later also if you want it?" he somewhat asked.

"Thanks. I appreciate that," I smiled, before I walked into the hospital wing.

The room was very quite quiet, except for a distant, muffled crying. I strained my eyes against the darkness of the room to find the source of the crying. I knew that when I found it I would also find Scorpius, but I wasn't prepared to see him in the condition he was in.

I walked from bed to bed searching for Scorpius until I found him, with Rose crying on his chest. I couldn't see her face but I could hear her muttering to Scorpius, only moments later she was sound asleep on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked.

"Not really, but I will be eventually," I sighed, pulling a chair over to Scorpius' bed.

"Don't worry love, he will be okay," he reassured me.

"Thanks Bran," I smiled sadly, taking Scorpius' still hand.

I sat there for a few minutes just looking at his white, still face. He looked so different from the Scorpius that I know and love. He looked sickly and scared as I looked at him quietly.

"Hey Scorpius," I sniffled, "It's A, and I know you can't understand what I am saying, but I just want you to know that I'm here and so it Rose. She's scared for you Scorpius, I can tell. I remember when you found out what Max had done to her you were so worried and I could tell that you were about ready to break down, but you didn't, you took care of her instead. Well, now the roles are reversed and she is the one watching idly by as you get hurt. She doesn't know what to do Scorp, and neither do I, so you need to wake up now. You need to wake up, not just for me or for yourself, but for Rose, because if you don't wake up, I don't know what she will do. She loves you and she needs you to wake up for her. Please wake up Scorpius, please!"

Brandon took my hand as I laid my head down on his shoulder. He was a calming spirit for me, he was like the Scorpius to my Rose. I always thought I would be with Jeremy, but Brandon is different he knows exactly what to do and say to make me feel better, which is exactly what I wanted all along. Someone who knew how to help me when I needed it and love me when I wanted it.

"You have to wake up for them man," Brandon whispered to Scorpius, as my eyes grew heavy, "They are both a mess, and they both love you. You have to come back for them man, they won't know what to do without you. You are their world."

That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep for the night. Brandon knew me too well, he knew that I was holding back my true emotions about Scorpius. He knew how much this was affecting me and he knew that Scorpius would wake up for Rose and I. Scorpius only needed some time, some time to heal.

**A/N Hello again everyone! Thank you so much for reading! Please review! Also, I would like to thank you for answering my question about how Scorpius and Rose should get together. This chapter was planned originally, it was a large coincidence that some people said they should get together after Scorpius or Rose gets into a large accident. Lol. Anyway, thank you to everyone! I will update soon, I promise! In the meantime, please read and review! It means the world to me! **

**This chapter's question is… what is your favorite love story? For example, I love ****Titanic ****and many others.**

**Thanks again! I will update soon!**

**Megan :)**


	43. Sparks Fly

**A/N Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay! I was so busy with school, homework and cheerleading. I don't have much time for an author's note, but I really wanted to get this chapter up because you have been waiting a while. Thanks again to everyone! Please enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-out goes to ThatGinnyW, imsuchanut, muggle39, bellacullenmccartywhitlock, SecretPrincess1, thesoph98, Melissa, HaRrYpOtTeRlOvEr-94, NegligibleNaina, twilightlover212, Nella1197, rhodapenmark2008, MissJuniorMinty, Avanell, ..AA. X3, ahh, ToxicAndTheFluff, lilz54, harrypotterfan, FUNiON, and livradcliffe who reviewed since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to bri hack, gleek1997, SecretPrincess1, shanniebannie, NymphadoraTonksLupin19, ToxicAndTheFluff, ..AA. X3, Aiden-Lea-BLACK, FUNiON, CloveNeedsaRealityCheck, and rainbows-and-shenanigans who favorited my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out goes to bri hack, SecretPrincess1, shanniebannie, the blibbering humdinger, Nella1197, ..AA. X3, Aiden-Lea-BLACK, tabbykats, and FUNiON who alerted my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to all 37, 262 people who have read my story. Thank you so much to everyone! It means the world to me that you really enjoy the story!**

**RPOV**

_Scorpius and I were standing facing each other in a white hospital, he looked so hurt, and I felt the same way. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that it probably wasn't anything good. I saw his lips moving but I couldn't understand what he was saying._

"_Scorpius?" I asked, "What's wrong?"_

_He began speaking again, but I couldn't understand him still. His expression changed from upset and hurt to excited and exhilarated. He looked completely different than he had a few minutes ago. I didn't know what was going on, but I wish I did._

"_Scorpius?" I asked again, "Please answer me."_

_He spoke again, looking confused. I knew that he could understand what I was saying to him, but I couldn't hear what he was saying to me. I felt upset, I was being given the opportunity to talk to Scorpius and apologize to him for what had happened during the match._

"_I'm sorry it has to be this way Rose," he sighed, sadly._

"_What do you mean Scorpius?" I asked._

"_I'm sorry that I had to die. I never meant to hurt you in any way. Please forgive me!" he cried._

I jerked awake, tears streaming down my face, as I looked around the room, taking in my surroundings. I saw Rory and Brandon still asleep, holding hands, looking peaceful. I didn't want to wake them up, so I quickly and quietly, took a trip to the bathroom to change my clothes. I was still in my Quidditch uniform, so I felt like I should change.

When I was changed into a pair of jeans and a comfortable shirt, I walked back out to where Rory and Brandon we still sleeping and took Scorpius' hand again.

"Hi Scorp," I smiled, squeezing his hand, and resting my head on his chest, "You look a lot better than last night. You looked so vulnerable and I was so scared about what was going to happen. You face has more life to it and you have a small smile on your face. So, you can wake up now, everything is going to be okay. We are all going to be here for you, and I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you anymore. I won't let you get hurt, just like you won't let me get hurt. Please wake up Scorpius, please."

I felt a few warm tears streaming down my face as I let my head rest on Scorpius' chest. I closed my eyes even though I wasn't tired, so I wouldn't fall asleep. I was comfortable sitting here with Scorpius, and I didn't want to move. I felt something touching my head, but I didn't want to open my eyes to see who it was figuring it was an insect or one of my friends.

"If I have to wake up," someone spoke groggily, "you have to also."

I opened my eyes quickly and whipped my head up to look at Scorpius. I thought that it was his voice that had just spoken to me, and I was correct. When I looked up, I saw Scorpius light blue, almost grey eyes, staring back at me. He was smiling brightly, even though I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Scorpius!" I squealed, "You're awake!"

"Really?" he joked, "I'm awake?"

"Oh, shut up!" I laughed, tears flooding my eyes, "I'm so happy, I missed you!"

"I was only sleeping for the night Rosie, you couldn't have missed me too much," he chuckled.

"But I did," I smiled, squeezing his hand again, "And it wasn't very comfortable sleeping like this last night, let me tell you."

"Sorry Rosie. I didn't mean to make you hurt," he laughed, smiling brightly.

"I should probably wake up Rory, she was really worried about you," I sighed, not taking my eyes off of him. I worried that if I looked away I would be disappointed that Scorpius wasn't actually awake.

"Okay, go ahead," he smiled, looking at the two of them, "Is he good to her?"

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Brandon, is he good to my sister?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah Scorp. He is really good to her. You can see that he really cares about her and she about him. I think that his relationship is actually going to last," I smiled, using my free hand to wake Rory up.

"Rory?" I shook her arm, "Rory, Scorpius is awake!"

"What?" she mumbled.

"Scorpius is awake," I answered her.

"Scorpius?" she exclaimed, jerking herself and Brandon awake.

"Hey A," Scorpius smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Scorpius!" she squealed, "I can't believe you are awake! I was so nervous!"

"I'm sorry that I worried you," he smiled.

"I forgive you Scorpius," she laughed, kissing his forehead.

"Glad to see that your awake Scorpius. I'm Brandon Carter, your sister's boyfriend. I had wanted to introduce myself yesterday, but obviously things happen," Brandon smiled, shaking Scorpius' hand.

"I'm glad to meet you too, Brandon," Scorpius smiled, "You better be good to my sister or I will cause you severe physical harm. Trust me I know hexes."

"Scorpius," Rory rolled her eyes, standing and stretching where she had been sitting, "I think we should be going, I didn't take a shower yesterday and I am quite hungry."

"Okay, Rory. I will see you later. Once I know what's going on with Madame Pomfrey I will talk to you," I answered.

"Thanks Scorpius, I will be back later," Rory smiled, taking Brandon's hand.

I sat with Scorpius for a little while longer before Madame Pomfrey came over to Scorpius to check him out. She asked me to wait out in the hallway while she checked him out. It only took a minute or so, so it was a quick waiting time for me in the hallway before Madame Pomfrey called me back in and talked to us about what happened to Scorpius.

"Okay, so you are doing much better today Scorpius," she smiled, happily, "Your fractures are basically healed, and your breaks are almost fixed. You should be able to go home tonight, you still have a slight concussion, but that will be better by tonight, with the potions we are giving you."

"Thank you very much," Scorpius smiled, "And would you please call my parents and tell them that I am doing fine, and that they don't need to come."

"Of course I can Scorpius, that may want to talk to you," she smiled, walking back to her office.

"You should go take a shower and get some food Rosie. You need it," he chuckled.

"I don't want to leave you," I sighed, holding his hand still.

"Don't worry sweetie. I will be fine, I promise!" he reassured me squeezing my hand.

"I guess," I sighed, looking at him.

"If it will make you feel better, why don't you go get Al and have him come hang out with me until you get back," Scorpius suggested.

"Okay, Scorp. I will go get Al, and I will be back after I change, shower and eat," I smiled, squeezing his hand once more before, I stood up and walked, slowly, out of his room.

**SPOV**

I laid in my hospital wing room, staring at the ceiling trying to get rid of the headache what I had, while I waited for Al to arrive. I knew that he would be coming soon, because Rose would go find Al before she did anything else.

"Knock knock," Al laughed, walking into the room.

"Hey Al," I smiled, "How are you doing?"

"I'm pretty good. And how are you doing?" he asked.

"Still got a wicked headache that is starting to go away, but other than that I am doing pretty good. I worried Rose so much, and I feel horrible about it," I sighed, looking at Al.

"Hell yes you did!" Al chuckled, sadly, "She had a lot of trouble as soon as it happened. She felt guilty about what happened to you because the bludger was meant for her and you jumped in front of her."

"I need to talk to her about that because I need her to know that she shouldn't feel guilty. It was my choice to fly in front of the bludger and save Rose. I love her so much and I couldn't stand if anything else bad happened to her." I sighed.

"You love her?" Al asked.

"A lot, but I still haven't told her. I want to tell her so bad, but every time I go to tell her someone or something interrupts and I can't tell her," I groaned, resting my head on the pillow.

"You should just tell her how you feel Scorp," Al suggested.

"I know I should, but I am afraid to tell her, I guess." I sighed, my eyelids starting to feel heavy.

"Don't be afraid Scorpius," Al answered me, as I yawned, "You should go to sleep now. I will wait here until Rose gets back, which we both know will be soon."

"Okay," I yawned again, "I will see you later Al. Thanks for the advice."

"Not a problem," he smiled, as I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

The next thing I remembered was someone, resting their head on my chest and holding my hand. I didn't open my eyes because I knew that it was Rose. I felt a few of her tears on my chest but I still wasn't quite awake. We spent the night like that again until the next morning when my friends, helped me get settled in my room again. I thought the whole night and the next day about how I would tell Rose that I fancy her, I knew that it would be soon, but I didn't know when.

**A/N Hello again everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I tried to make it long, but it wasn't as long as I wanted. My favorite chapter to write is coming up soon, yay! Please read, review, favorite and alert, it means the world to me! I promise to update as soon as I get time! **

**This chapter's question is… Rate the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors in the Harry Potter books and say why you gave them what the did, on a scale of one to ten. I would get Professor Quirell a four because even though he was crazy, and had Voldemort on the back of his head, I kind of liked him. Lol.**

**Anyway, thanks again for reading! I will update soon!**

**Megan :)**


	44. If It Kills Me

**A/N Hey guys! Since this chapter was basically written already, I really wanted to finish and get it up before the weekend. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to FUNiON, ****Avanell****, ****muggle39****, ****twilightlover212****, HaRrYpOtTeRlOvEr-94, ****mollymiccee****, ****amama123****, and ****fanficadictt**** who reviewed since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to ****Snowfire1996**** who favorited my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out goes to ****fanficadictt**** who alerted my story since the last time I updated. This shout-out also goes to all 37,842 people who have read my story. Thank you so much to everyone! It means the world to me that you take the time to do these things. I can't even tell you have happy it makes me! Thanks again!**

**SPOV**

I had spent the last week recuperating from my accident with the bludger, with Rose spending every moment possible by my side. I think that she is nervous that if she leaves me something bad is going to happen. I have tried many times to explain to her that I will be fine, but she won't believe me. Now, the Christmas Ball is only two days away and Rose agreed to attend the ball with me. I planned on telling her about my feelings there. I hoped that she would feel the same way, but I was still extremely nervous about telling her.

"Morning Rosie!" I smiled, walking out into the common room of our dorm.

"Hey Scorp," she smiled, turning her head over the back of the couch.

"How's the book?" I asked, sitting beside her on the couch.

"It's pretty good, I really like this muggle author Nicholas Sparks. He keeps me really interested," she smiled, situating herself so she could sit against my shoulder.

"You think I would like it?" I asked, moving my arm so I could put my arm around her.

"No," she chuckled, "But you can try reading it over my shoulder if you like."

"Okay," I laughed, beginning to read the book over her shoulder.

I read or a few minutes before I actually became extremely interested in the story. I wasn't usually into reading book about romance, or books in general, but this book was intriguing. However, before I knew it, someone was knocking on our door, wanting to get in.

"I had forgotten that there was a world on the other side of the door," Rose laughed, looking upside down at my face.

"Me too," I chuckled, grabbing a pillow for her to lean against as I went to answer the door.

"Hello," I smiled, opening the door to see Headmaster Longbottom.

"Good afternoon Scorpius. Hope you are doing better," he greeted me.

"Much better. Thank you sir," I smiled, "Would you like to come in?"

"No, thank you. I just have some news that I need to tell you, some good and some bad," he sighed, not looking me in the eyes.

"What's wrong Headmaster?" I asked, worried.

"Well, first of all we found the Slytherin Quidditch player who charmed the rogue bludger to hit Rose, who was actually you," he answered me, "And, for the bad news, your mother just called saying that your Grandfather had a heart attack. He is in a coma and they are worried that he may not make it through the night."

"My… my grandfather?" I swallowed, trying to control my breathing.

Rose had obviously heard what was going on and she walked over to stand beside me, and to comfort me. I didn't know what to say. My grandfather was in a coma and he may not live. I know that I don't always act like I love my grandfather, but I know that deep down I honestly care about him.

"I have arranged for you and your sister, and Rose, if you like, to go see your grandfather at St. Mungos," he looked toward Rose, hoping that she was taking in what he was saying because I was in a daze.

"Thank you headmaster. I am pretty sure that Scorpius and his sister will both want to go see him," Rose answered for me.

"Okay then, if you would like to meet me in my office in about fifteen minutes I can send the two of you on your way," he sighed, sadly, "Now, I should go tell your sister what has happened."

"Wait!" I called after him, when he was halfway down the stairs.

"Yes, Scorpius?" he replied.

"Let me tell my sister, please?" I asked, looking at him in his eyes.

"Of course," he nodded, turning left instead of right at the bottom of the stairs.

I walked out of the dorm room with Rose a few steps behind me. I knew that she wanted to stay with me, but right now, the only thing I was concerned about was getting to talk to my sister. I didn't want her to find out from someone else who had overheard the headmaster talking. I wanted her to hear the news from me. Even though neither my sister, nor I had ever been close to my grandfather, it was still a horrible thing when you find out that they may not live. My grandfather has been called a number of horrid things in his life, but he has never been called a good name by anyone. He was always on the wrong side with everyone, whether it be with his family or with his life in general, he was never quite sure what to do.

"A!" I called, when I saw her walking toward the Great Hall with Brandon.

"Hi Scorp, good to see you up and around," she smiled.

"A, I have some bad news that I need to tell you," I sighed, cutting to the chase. I didn't want to wait any longer to tell her the news than was necessary.

"What's wrong Scorpius?" she asked, concerned.

"It's Grandfather, he's had a heart attack and he is now in a coma. The healers are not sure if he will make it through the night," I sighed, shakily.

"He's not going to make it through the night?" she asked, quietly.

"They don't think so," I shook my head, sadly.

"Can we go see him?" she asked, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Of course. The headmaster has arranged for us to be allowed to go see him. And sense it is Friday, and there are no classes until after Christmas break, we don't have to worry about missing school," I answered.

"I know that it is going to sound insensitive to the situation, but will we still be able to go to the Christmas Ball?" A asked.

"Of course, sweetie, we can still go to the ball," I chuckled, "Why don't you an Brandon go to the headmaster's office and get to St. Mungos, and then Rose and I will follow?"

"Okay," she sighed, as Brandon took her hand and led her down the hallway to the office.

"You still breathing?" Rose asked, looking at my face.

"Kind of," I sighed, looking at the ground.

I felt a tear falling down my cheek as I looked at the ground. I didn't want her to see me cry, because I felt like it showed that I was weak. I don't cry very often, but when I do I don't like people around me. She didn't say anything, as I allowed the tears to fall from my eyes. She stood there for a few seconds before she took a few steps closer and took my hand. She was weary of what she was doing at first because she didn't want to cross any boundaries, then after a minute she pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks," I smiled, sadly, after a few minutes, "I needed that."

"Don't mention it," she smiled back at me.

"Would you come with me to the hospital? I don't think I want to be there alone?" I asked.

"Of course, Scorpius. You've been there for me so many times, that I want to be there for you also," she replied.

"Thanks," I nodded, as we walked silently toward the headmaster's office.

When we entered, Headmaster Longbottom was already standing by the floo waiting for us to arrive. He wasted no time talking, but gave us the powder we needed, then we were on our way. Rose and I didn't talk at all to each other as we walked together through the corridors of the hospital. When we arrived at the front desk she asked for my grandfather, and the healer pointed us to where we needed to go. He was the first room on the right on the fourth floor, the woman had smiled. Rose smiled back at her as we continued walking to find his room. We thought we had gotten lost until we saw A and Brandon getting on the elevator in the same spot the woman had pointed out to us. The four of us rode up the elevator together, preparing ourselves for what we would encounter when we walked into the room. It was obviously bad, if my sister and I had been called here.

"Scorpius! Aurora!" my mum sighed, as we walked out of the elevator.

"Mum?" I asked, as she pulled us in for a hug, "How bad is it?"

"It is pretty bad Scorpius, I don't want to lie to you. He looks horrible, he is white and there are tubes sticking out of him everywhere. They are worried that he might have another heart attack so they are monitoring him closely. He doesn't look like your grandfather, and when you see him, the first thing you will probably do is cry. If you can't handle it, you can come back here into the hall, until you are ready. It's really scary, and your father is doing horrible," she answered, a tear in her eye.

"Can we all go in?" I asked.

"Of course," she nodded, "There is plenty of room."

The five of us entered the room, and I was automatically shocked by the amount of machines that my grandfather was connected to. He had Ivs in his arms and wrists, and heart monitors on his chest, he also had a tube down his throat to help him breathe, because he couldn't do it on his own.

I looked around the room, afraid to look at my grandfather, until my eyes landed on my father. He was sitting in the chair beside my grandfather, with grandmother by his side. His hair was disheveled, and he looked like he hadn't slept in awhile. My eyes continued traveling around the room, landing on my sister who was crying in the corner, into Brandon's chest. Then I looked beside me and saw Rose, with a few tears in her eyes as she watched our family in the room.

I slowly took my eyes off of Rose and looked down at my grandfather. He was lying in bed, his face whiter than normal, and his appearance was not that of the man that I knew. He didn't look like my grandfather anymore, he looked more like a skeleton, with nothing but skin and bones. I couldn't handle seeing him like that, it was one of the worst things I had ever seen in my life.

"I need a minute!" I sighed, running out of the room. I didn't know what to do, my mind wasn't working with my body. My mind wanted to stay in the room and comfort everyone, but my body wanted nothing more than to be out of the room.

I hadn't noticed that Rose had followed me out of the room. We were further down the hallway now, near where the elevators were. Rose was silent not sure what to say and not wanting to say the wrong thing. It took her a few minutes, to finally work up the courage to say something to me.

"I'm really sorry about your grandfather Scorpius. I know how hard it must be to see him like that," Rose tried to comfort me.

"You know how I feel?" I asked unbelieving, "How could you possible understand what I was feeling Rose, all of your family is fine, and my grandfather is barely alive?"

"I mean that I understand how you feel about being worried about losing someone," she tried to correct her statement, trying to comfort me.

"You don't understand, Rose! You can't understand what I am going through! I could you possibly pretend to understand what I am going through?" I asked angry.

"How dare you Scorpius! How dare you!" she slapped me. I flinched back and moved my hand to the place where she had just slapped me.

She began to run away from the me, I could hear her sobbing as she ran down the corridors. I couldn't believe how horrible I had been to her. She couldn't see where she was going because her vision was blurry from crying, so she didn't see that there was a healer in front of her. She almost ran into a healer, but thankfully I ran faster than her, because my legs are longer than hers, and I was able to grab her before she ran into him. She was sobbing uncontrollably by the time I had a firm grasp around her shoulders. She tried to fight me off by hitting me repeatedly in the chest, hoping that I would let her go.

"Rose, stop!" I shouted, pulling her close to me.

"No, Scorpius!" she sobbed, "When you said that I didn't understand what you are going through it really hurt me. Do you not remember the last two years of my life!"

"Of course I do," I cringed, going over in my mind the horrible things I had said to her and immediately feeling terrible about saying it.

"Then why would you say that… do you not care about me at all? Have I been lying to myself this whole time, telling myself that you actually cared about me?" she asked crying.

"Rose, I care about you so much! More than you could ever understand! If I didn't care about you it might make my life so much easier, but I can't help how I feel," I explained.

"What do you mean, I wouldn't understand?" she asked, sniffling.

"I mean, well, I mean that," I groaned searching for the right words, "Dame it Rose! I fancy you! That's why I got jealous and why I had girlfriends, to get my mind off of you!. It hurt me to see you in so much pain after Max, I felt useless. I had planned on telling you after you broke up with Max that I fancy you but then you were so vulnerable that I couldn't tell you. I know this wasn't the ideal time or place, but I needed to tell you. I fancy you Rose, so much!"

She took a step closer to me and placed her hand on my cheek where she had slapped me only moments earlier. She wiped away a tear that had fallen from my eyes, before she took a deep breath and I felt her lips on mine. The kiss wasn't one of the full snogs that our friends shared, but it was perfect.

She pulled away smiling with tears still in her eyes, "The one thing I have learned in the past year is that there is never a perfect, or ideal, moment to tell someone you fancy them. I learned that the hard way, unfortunately, because I spent too much time waiting for the perfect moment, and I missed out on more time with the one I fancy."

"You always know the right thing to say to make me feel better," I smiled, still holding her hand.

"Thanks," she blushed, "Now it's my turn to tell you something important. Scorpius, I always knew that I fancied you even when we were only first years. I know it sounds corny and ridiculous, but it's true. I never dreamed you could ever feel the same way about me, which is why I never told you, I was afraid of rejection. But now, I know how I feel, and I don't care any longer about waiting. Even if you had told me that you never wanted to see me again I would still fancy you and I would still tell you the truth about my feelings. So, Scorpius, I fancy you so much and I never want to be with anyone else ever again."

"You are amazing!" I smiled, pulling her into my arms and kissing her again. We walked back toward my grandfather's room together, however as we neared the room she dropped my hand. I knew why she did it, but it still kind of hurt that she just dropped my hand like she did. I knew that after Christmas we could be together in public, once our families knew about us. Right now I was just happy knowing that Rose had feelings toward me also, and that we could finally be more than friends.

**A/N Hello again everyone. AHHHHHHH! Who's excited? I am! Can you say finally? Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you thought of the big reveal scene. I wrote this chapter awhile ago because I couldn't get the idea out of my head and I was so excited. **

**This chapter's question is… who is your favorite Hogwarts teacher? My favorite teacher was Lupin, I don't know why, but I just love him.**

**Anyway, thanks again everyone! Please review! I will update as soon as I get time. Let me know what you think about the chapter!**

**Megan :)**


	45. Mine

**A/N Hey guys. I am so sorry about the wait, but I was having trouble writing. I got a few bad messages about my last chapter. People said that I don't care about this story anymore and I am only trying to end the story. However, I love this story. I created this story from nothing and I am really proud of what I have written. So, I am sorry that some people think I don't care about my story, but I do. Also school has been crazy. I am a junior and this is the hardest year so far. At times I have been struggling to keep up, but I got some time and I really wanted to update while I had the idea. Cheerleading ended last week, but it started again on Wednesday, so that is back in full swing. Basketball season isn't as crazy though so I am hoping to get another chapter up soon. It may not be before Thanksgiving, but please stick with me. Thanks everyone!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to everyone who has encouraged me. I need to go write an essay, so I don't have time to name everyone, but please know that I do thank you. Next chapter I will name everyone including those of you who reviewed last chapter. Thank you so much everyone! It means the world to me! Keep with me!**

**RPOV**

We stayed with Scorpius' family until Friday, when we returned for the ball with the rest of our friends and our family. I was really excited for the ball, however I could tell Scorpius was still worried about his grandfather. We spent as much time as possible talking to his family and sitting beside his grandfather. Lily and Brandon were still there also, sitting side by side mostly talking among themselves, sometimes adding to the main conversation. When she talked with the rest of us she mostly talked about how excited she was to be going to the ball with someone she actually cared about. She was still bitter about Lysander cheating on her.

Friday afternoon, around six, Scorpius, Brandon, Lily and I all flooed back to Hogwarts where we had about an hour until the ball began. I knew Liz would not approve of how long she had to help me get better, however maybe if I told her my secret she would leave it be.

I noticed Scorpius' face was sad and I worried something was extremely wrong with him.

"You okay Scorp?" I asked, hitting his hand.

"Yeah, just thinking about my grandfather," he sighed, looking at the ground, "I'm worried about him."

"He'll be okay," I reassured Scorpius as we walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"I know, but I still worry about him," he smiled, looking up at me.

We walked in silence for a little while before I decided we needed to talk about us and what we were telling people. We had never discussed what we were going to say. I knew we were going to tell our families during our Christmas break, but we had never discussed what we were going to tell our best mates.

"Are we telling anyone?" I asked, "You know, about us?"

"Umm… I am not really sure. Do we want to tell our friends?" he replied.

"I'm not sure, or do we want to be mean to them?" I joked.

"Be mean?" he smiled evilly.

"Sounds like a plan, so here's what we are going to do," I laughed.

**CharliePOV**

We were all really worried about Rose and Scorpius because no one had heard from them in a few days. We figured they were just busy and shut up in their room, until we heard someone say something about the hospital the other day. Al is a mess worrying about Rose, and Scorpius even though he won't admit it. The only reason Liz actually got him to agree to go to the ball tonight still was because she had bribed him, and it was the kind of bribe guys will say yes to. If you know what I am saying.

"Charlie!" Liz squealed in my ear as we walked up to our common room after dinner.

"Liz, please, please, don't squeal in my ear anymore. I am going to be deaf by the time I finish Hogwarts because of you," I groaned, walking up the last flight of stairs, and to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" she asked, in a high falsetto.

"Dumbledore," I answered.

"It's not my fault you are always off in la-la-land," Liz joked, as the door swung open.

"Oh you be quiet," I laughed, not denying her accusation, "Where did Courtney, Lily and Marie go?"

"The three of them went to pick up their gowns for tonight," Liz answered, sitting down on the couch in front of the fire.

"Oh, I see. My date wants to look good for me," I joked.

"Ha-ha, of course she does," Liz laughed, as I sat beside her, "Do you miss him?"

"James?" I asked, making sure.

"Of course, dummy," she chuckled.

"Yes, I miss him so much. It sucks not having him in the same school anymore. I really wish he was here," I sighed, just as Al walked in the room, "Speaking of which."

"Hey Lizzie," Al smiled at her as he stood behind her and kissed her head.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" she joked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he laughed.

"Oh, I would," she laughed with him.

"You coming with?" he asked walking toward the stairs to the boys dorms.

"Umm…" she stalled looking at me.

"Go," I answered, her face looking at me sadly, "Really. I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so," she sighed, following Al, but looking over her shoulder on the way up the stairs.

I sat on the couch staring into the fire as I watched girl after girl walk by with their dresses. I was really excited to go tonight, but I wished that I could go with James. I knew that he was happy being on his own with Fred making his own decisions, but I would be excited to see him again tomorrow at his house.

"Charlie, earth to Charlie!" Courtney giggled.

"Sorry, I was thinking about…" I began answering.

"About James? I get it, I am thinking about Fred. I think it's the season. Everyone is happy and together and that makes us want to be with the ones we love," she smiled.

"You are so smart," I smiled back at her, as the portrait door opened.

"Hey Charlie," Rose smiled, walking into the common room.

"And where in the bloody hell have you been?" I asked, shocked to see her.

"Scorpius' grandfather had a really bad heart attack and he was in a coma. It was really scary and Scorpius was a mess. I went with him because I care about him," she answered.

"Oh merlin! How is Scorpius doing now?" I asked, shocked at what I had learned.

"He's doing good, really good, but," she sighed.

"Oh merlin, a but. That's never good," Courtney added, looking at me.

"Scorpius and I got into a huge fight and we aren't talking anymore. He said I didn't understand what he was going through with him grandfather. I told him I knew exactly what was happening after the last two years of my life," she told us, tears streaming down her face, "I feel horrible about the fight but I just can't handle him not understanding what I went through."

"Oh, Rosie, I am so sorry," we hugged her.

"Where's Liz?" Rose asked.

"You sure you really want to know?" I joked.

"Never mind. I can just guess," she shook her head shuddering slightly.

"Well, we probably shouldn't wait any longer since we only have about half an hour until the ball," I smiled as we walked up the stairs to our room.

"You have your gown Rose?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, I left it with Liz," she smiled.

"Rose!" Liz squealed hearing Rose talking from the hall.

"Hi Liz," she laughed.

"I'm really sorry about Scorpius' grandfather and the two of you," Liz said, looking at Rose sadly.

"How did you know?" Rose asked confused.

"I heard you as I was coming up here to get everything ready," Liz answered, "But don't worry Rose we will find you a new guy.

**RPOV**

Our plan wasn't going as well as I thought it would. I figured my friends would be sad about my fight with Scorpius, but I didn't think this would be this bad. I felt guilty about lying to them, but I wanted to have a little bit of fun with them.

"Okay, I can't do this anymore," I sighed, looking at my friends.

"You can't do what, Rosie?" Liz asked.

"I can't lie to you guys anymore," I answered, taking my ball gown from Charlie.

"What did you lie to us about Rose?" Courtney asked, putting on her dress.

"You know how I said Scorpius and I got into a huge fight?" I asked.

"Yeah," the replied.

"Well we did really get into a huge fight, however I ran away crying and he ran after me. He apologized and then he spilled his feelings to me," I smiled brightly, "He said that he had fancied me forever and then he kissed me. That's why I was gone so long. I was spending time with my boyfriend while he was with his ill grandfather."

"AHHHHHHHH!" all three of the girls squealed.

"Shhhh…" I laughed, "You aren't suppose to know."

"Sorry, but ahhh!" Liz squealed again, "I can't believe you are finally together!"

"Me neither!" I laughed, "I am so happy!"

"So, are you guys public?" Charlie asked.

"Not technically. We are telling everyone at Christmas dinner and then we will be public. It is going to be difficult, but hopefully we don't give it away," I smiled.

"Oh, I'm so happy! Everyone is with the one they love," Liz smiled, fixing her hair and make-up with magic.

"Now, we only have about ten minutes left," Charlie looked at all of us.

"Hurry up girls!" Liz squealed.

"Again with the squealing Liz," Charlie laughed.

"Guys, remember you can't tell anyone, not even Al or anyone else in my family. They can't know because they can't keep their mouths shut," I laughed.

"Our lips are sealed," they vowed.

"Thanks girls!" I smiled, as we quickly fixed our hair and did our make-up before making our way downstairs to meet our dates.

We walked down the stairs and there was quite a few people waiting in the common room. I automatically saw Scorpius, with his tux on, he looked extremely handsome. I also realized there were more guys in the room than there should be. Obviously, Al and Scorpius would be in there as well as Marie, Lily and Rory's boyfriends, but there were two other guys in the room. I couldn't tell who they were until they turned around and I heard two ear-piercing screams behind me.

"AHHHHHH! How did you get here?" Charlie squealed, running up to James, one of the mystery men.

"Your dad helped us get in. We told him how much we wanted to be here for you at the ball and he agreed to let us come," James smiled kissing his girlfriend.

Now everyone was with who they loved. No one had to be left behind and no one was alone at the ball without the person they loved. We were all together and that was the way we were suppose to be. I was excited that Scorpius and I could finally be together, but we still had a few days before we could to together like James and Charlie were right now. Oh, well, I waited seven years a few more days won't kill me.

**A/N Hey again. Thanks for reading! I apperciate it! Please review! I will update very soon, I promise. **

**This chapter's question is… what do you think the other Christmas surprises are going to be? Who knows it could be anything!**

**Thanks again for reading! I will update as soon as possible!**

**Megan** **:)**


	46. I'm Yours

**A/N Hey everyone! I got this chapter up much faster than I had hoped, yay me! Lol. Thanks for reading and keeping with me! I am very excited for these next few chapters because these are some of the best ones, in my opinion. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on this chapter. Have fun!**

**Megan :)**

**Shout-outs… This chapter's shout-outs go to the blibbering humdinger, FatallyUnique, muggle39, MrsFelton7, twilightlover212, TheMaraudersAreTOTALLYAWESOME, Nella1197, amama123, XiXi Scarlett, jac32oz, lilz54, ThatGinnyW, bearbaitbrook, Thesoph98, SophieDe, and FUNiON who reviewed chapter 44 and/or chapter 45. This shout-out also goes to bearbaitbrook, smile413, harryginny18, blackdeathangel97, sydnee2013, logiebear23, Knightrunner, and njs546 who favorited my story. This shout-outs goes to SophieDe, bearbaitbrook, Kate Johnson, and DeathBySugarCube who alerted my story. Finally, this shout-outs goes to all 41, 798 people who have read my story. Thank you so much everyone! It means the world to me that you take the times to read let alone review, favorite or alert. Thank you so much, just understand how much I love all you guys for all the support you give me. Thanks!**

**RPOV**

Scorpius and I walked quickly to try and make the train back to King's Cross. We had spent the early morning and last night together in our common room, not realizing what time it was this morning. I knew we wouldn't miss the train, but we didn't want to give people a reason to talk, at least not yet. I knew Liz would say something about us taking forever, but hopefully no one else would realize what had been going on.

The ball had gone wonderfully. We had so much fun together, especially James and Fred. They were so excited to be able to surprise Charlie and Courtney. Headmaster Longbottom even let them spend the night in the common room so they could just ride the train home with us today. I highly doubt they stayed in the common room last night though.

I was just happy to be able to be with Scorpius, even if we couldn't kiss or act like a real couple. It felt normal and comfortable being with him. He calmed me down, and he made me happy. I was so excited when we got back to our common room and we were finally alone.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" Scorpius asked as we walked on the train.

"Stuff," I laughed.

"That's good to think about…stuff," he chuckled, opening the compartment door for me, "What kind of stuff?"

"You know, us stuff," I smiled as we walked in to see our friends in the compartment.

"I see," he smiled with me.

"Where are all the seats?" I asked see only one open seat.

"Lots of people in here today," James answered.

"That's helpful James," I laughed, "I can sit on your lap."

"You sure?" he asked, knowing we didn't want anyone to know what was going on.

"Why not? We used to do it before," I shrugged, "Plus, it would give us the opportunity to be close without being suspicious."

"True," he smiled, sitting down and pulling me on top of him.

"You guys look happy this morning," James winked.

"Don't do it James," Al warned.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I told you nothing was going on," Al rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Scorpius asked.

"James is under the impression that something is going on between you and Rose," Al answered, sighing.

"There's nothing going on, what do you mean?" I asked, trying to confuse James. He must have heard the girls talking about the two of us last night.

"Never mind," James huffed, pulling Charlie closer to him.

I felt bad about lying to the guys, but I knew they couldn't keep their mouths quiet around our family. I looked around the compartment and I saw all the happy couples sitting together. They were quietly talking amongst themselves, or they were asleep on each other. Lily and Lysander were leaning against the door looking at a magazine, while Rory and Brandon were sleeping beside them their heads touching. Carter and Marie were sitting beside Charlie and James talking with them about something or another. Courtney was sitting with her legs across Fred, they were talking to each other and snogging every so often. Al and Liz were talking silently together, their hands held together.

"I can't wait until we can finally be together in public," Scorpius whispered in my ear.

"Me either," I smiled.

"How are we going to tell them?" I asked, as Scorpius pulled me closer by my waist.

"I don't know," he shrugged, kissing the top of my head.

"We know we are going to tell them at Christmas Eve dinner tonight. Other than that I have no idea what we are going to say. I guess we will just wing it," I chuckled.

"Wing it," he laughed, "That's easy for you to say. Your dad's probably going to kill me."

"He isn't going to kill you," I rolled my eyes, "He probably won't really care that much. Of course he will probably be a little upset because I am his little girl, but he will understand because he realizes how much we love each other. Plus he actually likes you so you are already doing better than all my past boyfriends."

"Of course," he laughed, "Then after he realizes how much he likes me he will kill me."

"Trust me when I say this Scorp, he will not kill you," I kissed his cheek, earning myself a look from Liz. She was trying not to squeal as she sat across from us, because she didn't want to try and make up an excuse when Al asked her why.

"I can't wait until I can kiss you without people thinking things about it," Scorpius smiled brightly, changing the subject from my dad's reaction.

"You are such a guy," I laughed, grabbing his hand.

"I would hope so," he chuckled, "Otherwise this would be very awkward."

"Oh, shut up you," I laughed.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Why yes, yes it is," I smiled, before I leaned my head against Scorpius and fell asleep.

"_Rose!" someone yelled, "Rose! Where are you?_

_It sounded like Scorpius, but I knew it wasn't because the voice was different than I was used to. This voice was a bit higher and more mysterious. I had heard the voice before, but I couldn't quite place it in my mind. _

"_Is anyone there?" I yelled, waiting for an answer, "Hello?"_

"_Rose?" the person called again, "Rose, I will find you."_

_I recognized the voice then, it was Max. I hadn't had a dream about him in months though, so I was surprised to hear his voice again. I didn't want to dream about him again, it makes the memories clearer than the already are. I didn't want to remember what had happened with Max, but I didn't have any choice, it was important that I didn't forget. The minute I forgot was the minute everything went to hell. If I forgot, then I would be denying a major event in my life. Even if it was a horrible and scarring event I still had to deal with it, I couldn't just let it be gone._

"_I'm not afraid of you anymore!" I yelled back, confident in myself._

"_Yesss," he replied, "You are!" _

"_No, Max! You aren't going to be able to make me hurt anymore. You won't be given the opportunity to make me cry and hurt again Max. You don't effect me anymore."_

"_Yesss, I do!" he chuckled, as I heard him begin to move closer to me. _

_I didn't move because I wanted him to see his presence was no longer effecting me. He didn't have any control over my life anymore. I was the ruler of my own lie, and he didn't have a say in it anymore. He didn't get the opportunity to make me feel inferior anymore. _

"_Rose!" he called, just behind me, "Don't you missss me?"_

"_NO!" I replied, "You made my life hell Max! I don't miss you, I am happy you're gone!"_

"_You shouldn't say that Rose!" he laughed, touching me on the shoulder._

_When I turned around he wasn't there. I was confused, because I didn't see him. He had just been behind me, so he should be right there. He was so tall that he would be hard to miss. _

"_Where did I go Rosssse?" he asked._

"_I don't care where you went!" I exhaled, looking ahead of me waiting for him to show himself. _

"_Don't worry Rosssse, I'm right here!" he laughed, as he lunged at me._

_He was no longer a person though. He was a snake, which caused this dream to become even more confusing and scary. I didn't understand, but dreams never make sense, so I didn't read into it too much._

"_I told you, you would misssss me Rossssse!" he laughed, before he lunged at my face._

"NO!" I screamed, jerking awake.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just had a horrible dream about Max," I shuddered, leaning into his arm.

"What about him?" he asked.

"Max was a snake and he was stalking me. It was so scary Scorpius. I tried to remain confident but I could feel my façade failing by the time the nightmare was over. I don't know why he was a snake Scorpius, but I never want to have that dream again, ever," I answered, a few traitor tears falling from my eyes.

"Don't worry Rose, I will be there to protect you now, and always," he smiled, kissing my head, as the train came to a screeching halt.

We had arrived back at King's Cross. I stood from his lap and took my things off the rack. I looked out the window and saw a small Potter/Weasley brood standing together.

"Let the fun begin!" I smiled to Scorpius.

"Yes," he laughed, "Fun!"

We all quickly filed off the train, excited to see our families again. Scorpius' parents were already at the burrow with the rest of my family. They would be excited to see their children again, even though they just saw them, but this is under better circumstances. I looked around the platform searching for my family who I had seen only moments ago, but I couldn't find them.

"Oh, Rosie!" Uncle George called from somewhere in the crowd.

"Rosie!" he called again, side-stepping away from behind a large crowd of muggles picking up heir first years.

"Hey Uncle George," I laughed, when he ran over and hugged me.

"Thanks dad," Fred laughed, "You are never this excited to see me."

"Sorry Freddy, it's just… well I like Rosie better," he laughed, "Just kidding son. You know I love you, but wouldn't you be embarrassed if I came up to you and hugged you in front of everyone?"

"True," Fred nodded, "You make a valid point."

"Well then you guys, we should be getting to the burrow, Grandmum and your aunts have made a wonderful feast. And I for one am excited to eat it," Uncle George laughed.

"We know Uncle George, you guys are always hungry," I chuckled, following my family out of the station.

"Now, that Uncle George is quiet for longer than a minute, I guess this is a good time to say hello to everyone," Uncle Percy and Uncle Charlie laughed. The rest of our family was at the burrow helping get ready for dinner.

We used the floo network to travel back to the burrow because there wasn't enough adults to do side-along apparations. We would be able to do them soon, but we weren't quite seventeen yet. Scorpius' birthday was January 20th, so he would be the first among us seventh year friends to be able to apparate. He was excited for his birthday, as were we, but the only thing about turning 17, was it meant your time at Hogwarts was almost over. Don't get me wrong we will all be glad to be out on our own once we are done with school, but Hogwarts is different. Hogwarts is the place where people want to go, its their home away from home where they feel safe and secure. They don't have to worry about trying to fit in because everyone is accepted no matter what their blood status, or familial history. In the real world, life is different, it's more complicated and less accepting. In our real lives we will have to learn how to live and work with people who we don't always get along with. We will have be near people who don't accept us and teach them we are not any better or worse because of our family. I think Scorpius worries about this the most because he is a Malfoy and they are infamous. He doesn't have anything to live up to like some people, he has family to overcome which can be even more difficult to do. The only thing we can do is try our hardest and take it day by day.

When we arrived at the burrow, the table was already set and we were shooed upstairs by Grandmum to change into our nice clothes for dinner.

"What were you thinking about?" Scorpius asked as we walked up the stairs to change.

"The future, you know?" I sighed.

"Oh, trust me, I know. I can't believe how fast it has gone. It feels like just yesterday we were first years and now we are about to finish school. It's surreal, and it almost feels like a dream," he replied.

"I agree. I mean, I know we will be excited to be on our own, but it feels like we haven't learned everything we need to know. Like we are going to get out into the real world and have absolutely no idea what we are doing," I expressed my fear to him.

"Don't worry love, you will do beautifully in the real world. Don't you fret. Now go and change so we can have dinner," he smiled, walking into the room where the four boys slept during breaks.

"So, Rosie, how's it going?" Liz asked, as I walked into the room and closed the door.

"Fine, why do you ask?" I replied, walking over to the closet to find an outfit that was appropriate for tonight.

"You and Scorpius looked awfully comfortable on the train this morning," she laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I played innocent.

"Oh, don't try to pretend. I saw you two over there kissing and whispering to each other. Don't think I didn't see you," she laughed.

"We were doing nothing of the sort," I laughed with her, causing both Courtney and Charlie to begin laughing also, "It's not like you two saw anything because you were too busy with your boyfriends also."

"Hey, don't try to pass this over on us. This is all about you," Courtney giggled.

"Well, nothing was going on, so I don't know what you're talking about," I laughed, "So if you'll excuse me, I have to get down to dinner."

"Don't try to use dinner as an excuse to stop talking to us," Liz looked at me, as I opened the door.

"I'm not," I smiled, walking out the door.

"We will talk later, Rosie! Trust us, we sleep in the same room!" Liz yelled after me, earning her a few odd looks from the guys who walked out the same time.

"What's up with her?" Scorpius asked, walking down the stairs with me.

"You don't want to know," I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

"You're right. I probably don't," he laughed.

We walked down the remainder of the stairs, until we walked into the delightful aroma of a Christmas Eve dinner. My family always made a wonderful meal for Christmas Eve, but they will make an even better one tomorrow night. Grandmum loves to cook for our family, so she enjoys the holidays when everyone is together. It makes her very happy to have all of her family together.

"Oh my Rosie," Grandmum smiled, as Scorpius and I walked into the kitchen, "You look even more beautiful every time I see you."

"Thank Grandmum," I smiled, blushing a little. She walked away over to say hello to the rest of my family.

"I think you look beautiful also Rosie," Scorpius whispered in my ear when no one was looking.

I blushed a little, "Thanks. You look handsome as well."

"Thanks," he winked, laughing.

We all say down around the table with our family and friends. We were excited to be home. Scorpius mum and dad had been able to come, making our family and Scorpius and Rory excited. Even though they had just seen their parents, this was under happier circumstances.

"I have an announcement," Grandmum yelled over the chatter in the room, "There will be no secret day tonight, it will be tomorrow at our actual Christmas dinner. We do not have any extra people coming this year, so we will have it on our normal day. Enjoy dinner everyone! I am happy to see you again!"

Scorpius and I both looked at each other because we had mentally prepared ourselves to tell everyone today. Scorpius had especially prepared himself for this because he is extremely worried about telling my dad and uncles because he thinks they are big and can gang up on him. I have tried to explain to him on more than one occasion that no one is going to kill him, but he still worries.

He looked extremely worried, but he also looked a bit relieved, so I took his hand. He looked at me shocked that I had made such a move in the presence of my whole family and his family, but he needed. He needed some encouragement to make sure he knew nothing bad was going to happen. Now we have an extra day to prepare to telling my family. I know it will be good, no one is going to be mad because they realize how much I care for Scorpius. I guess we will wait and see what tomorrow brings.

**A/N Hey again! Thanks for reading! I really hoped you enjoyed the story. Keep reading and reviewing please! I hope to update soon, but I don't know when it will be. **

**This chapter's question is… what shape would your patronus take? (I don't remember if I asked this question yet… sorry) Anyway, answer if you want!**

**Please review! Thanks everyone! Talk to you soon!**

**Megan :)**


	47. Cleaning This Gun

**A/N You all must hate me for how long it has been since I updated. I feel awful about making you wait but my life has been crazy, and I am so sorry. I kept trying to update but I never found time between cheerleading and school work. There are like four more chapters left and a two-part epilogue left. I am going to try to update again tomorrow or Friday but I make no promises. The next chapter will be up soon. Again I am so sorry! Enjoy the chapter though!**

**Megan :)**

**RPOV**

All of us "kids," as we are still called, slept in the living room after dinner on Christmas Eve, which gave Scorpius and I an excuse for being close. James and Fred were, not so discreetly, dropping hints to everyone yesterday that Scorpius and I are together. I tried my hardest not to get frustrated with them, but I couldn't quite help it sometimes. I couldn't stay angry with them long because my family is too funny to stay angry at, they are always doing dumb things to make you laugh.

Just as we were getting ready to go to sleep for the night, I heard someone whispering my name. I thought at first Scorpius was talking in his sleep again, but he was actually trying to talk to me without waking me up if I was already asleep.

"Rose?" Scorpius whispered, "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah, I am," I replied, as he shifted to lay on his back, "What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous," he sighed, putting his arm around me and pulling me close.

"About what love?" I asked, turning on my side to face him.

"About telling everyone. I thought we were going to tell them today so I was prepared, but now I am nervous again. It seems worse this time, and I don't know what to do, and I am freaking out," he groaned.

"First of all Scorp, you need to breathe, you are freaking out over nothing. There is no reason for you to worry. I will be there with you at all times and they wouldn't dare do anything to you. I know you are going to be nervous no matter what I say, but you just have to trust me. Can you do that?" I asked, kissing his cheek and drawing circles on his palm.

"Of course I trust you Rosie, and I am trusting you with my life tomorrow," he chuckled, slightly.

"Don't be so dramatic Scorp," I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," he rolled his eyes, "You should probably be getting to sleep you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I just couldn't fall asleep," I sighed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't know. I have been having a difficult sleeping recently. I am not sure why though," I shrugged.

"Don't worry I am here with you now so, there is no reason not to be able to sleep," he laughed.

"Thanks Scorp," I smiled, "Go to sleep."

"You too," he smiled, "Night love."

"Night!" I kissed his cheek, moving a little closer to him. I knew we were testing our limits sleeping this close to each other, but nothing would happen.

I tossed and turned for awhile because I found it was impossible to fall asleep. I wasn't sure if it was because of the whole telling my family thing, or something else, but it was annoying. I really needed to get to sleep, because I was exhausted, and I was lonely because everyone else was dead asleep.

Instead of sleeping I sat up and looked around the room. I laughed when I realized how many different groups of friends there were within our family. It had always been that way, and I think it will always stay that way. Teddy and Victoire were the original friends of the group because they were the two oldest, therefore it was each other or no one. Dom had always been the wanderer of the group because she was alone in her age. She and Victoire hung out sometimes but, Vic was usually with Teddy, so Dom was alone. Louis usually hung out with his own friends, usually Nate Longbottom who we often hung out with. Then there was Molly and Lucy who, even though they were sisters, were two of the closest friends you had ever seen. They were almost never seen without each other, which was difficult for Lucy when Molly graduated and she was still in Hogwarts. Then Fred and James, the trouble makers of the family, had been causing trouble together from the moment they turned two. They started off with small things they didn't realize they were doing until they moved on to bigger and better things. Then Al and I were best friends from the moment we were born. I think the reason we are so close is because we were born so close together. Then finally there was Lily, Roxy, and Hugo, the three of them weren't best friends like some of the rest of us but they were friends enough when they were younger. They were usually the targets in James and Fred's tricks and jokes when they were younger.

Scorpius moved a little in his sleep and I watched him for a few minutes before I felt my eyes drooping. I was exhausted and only getting more tired by the second. I laid back down and I closed my eyes, hoping sleep would finally come to me.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of hushed chatter around me. I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was sleeping with my head on, I am assuming, Scorpius's lap and my hand above my head holding his hand. I really hoped none of my family had come downstairs and seen us in this position.

"Morning love," Scorpius smiled.

"Morning Scorpius," I smiled, "Do you know how I ended up like this?"

"No ma'am," he laughed, "I woke up this morning and you were sleeping like this on me."

"Oh," I chuckled, "Did anyone see us?"

"I don't think anyone except Liz and I saw you, so don't worry Rosie," Al smiled.

"Thanks Al," I smiled, sitting up and getting off of Scorpius just as my family began filing down the stairs.

I looked over at Scorpius, and I could see his face turn paler.

"Thank merlin!" he whispered at me, "That could have turned out badly. Thanks for waking up."

"Your welcome!" I chuckled.

"Afternoon everyone! Merry Christmas!" Nana smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Nana!" we smiled, as she walked out of kitchen, food in her hands, and levitating in front of her.

"Did you guys all sleep okay down here?" she asked.

"Don't worry Nana, everyone slept fine," Al smiled, winking at Scorpius and I.

I blushed furiously, but thankfully no one caught it. They didn't realize Al's remark was aimed at Scorpius and I.

"What time is it?" I asked, as we all stood up and walked upstairs to change and get ready.

"Like ten-thirty, I think," Scorpius answered, looking around before grabbing my hand.

"Really? That's quite late to be doing Christmas for this family. We are usually up at like seven," I yawned, walking up to the door to the room I usually use.

"We already did part of Christmas and it's two-thirty," Lily smiled, running down the stairs in her new dress.

"Seriously?" I yelled after her.

"Yes, ma'am! We are going to finish once everyone is done getting ready," she yelled, "So hurry up!"

"Okay Lil!" I chuckled, "I take back my comment on this is late present opening."

"I can't believe how late it is," he said, then his face went completely pale.

"What?" I asked, "What is it Scorpius?"

"Everyone already did part of Christmas, does that mean everyone already saw us?" he asked.

I hadn't thought about that, and as I stood in the doorway, Charlie and Liz now coming up the stairs. It wasn't that I was regretting anything that has happened, I was just worried about everyone seeing us and drawing conclusions. I didn't want everyone to think I having sex with Scorpius just because I had fallen asleep on him.

"It's okay Scorp. Even if they saw us, they will never put two and two together. Now, go get changed then we will go downstairs and open presents. We will be less time away from telling everyone, and being public," I smiled, kissing Scorpius' cheek quickly before walking into the bedroom with my two friends.

I walked into the room, and straight into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face before Liz and Charlie pick out a dress for me. I felt my heartbeat increasing as I got myself ready for the day. I was extremely nervous about telling everyone, but I was also worried that people had seen Scorpius and I this morning. I don't understand why I am so nervous though because we are going to tell them we are together, it's not like it's some big secret because our families hate each other.

"Rosie!" Liz called walking into the doorway of the bathroom.

"Yes, Liz?" I replied, drying my face.

"What's wrong, you seem tense?" she asked, taking my hand and leading me out where Charlie was changing into a dress.

"It's just that we are telling everyone today, you know about us," I sighed, "And I am really worried about that. Also since it's like twelve thirty I am worried about who saw Scorpius and I sleeping like we were. I don't know why I am so worried about how we were sleeping, but it is worrying me a lot right now."

"Don't worry Rose, you shouldn't be worrying about this stuff. No one is going to care that you guys are together. So please, breathe Rosie," Charlie smiled, as Liz walked into the closet.

"Okay," I sighed, sitting on the bed and waiting for the dress the two had picked out for me.

I couldn't help but continue to think about what if my family had seen us. I knew that most of them wouldn't make judgments especially since they know me. They also know what I have been through in the last few years. My family also know Scorpius, and they all know how much he cares about me and he would never hurt me.

"Perfect!" Liz and Charlie voiced in unison, emerging from the closet."Thanks guys," I smiled, taking the dress and putting it on.

**SPOV**

Rose looked amazing in her dress but I didn't want to say or do too much because I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. Instead, I sat in the corner of the room observing everything as the Weasley/Potter family finished their Christmas morning. Sometimes when I am with the Weasley/Potters I feel out of place because I know they are not my family and I wish my family was as close. Instead my parents work crazy hours at the ministry and are often not home when we want them to be.

Thankfully they were able to get off of work today and they are here for dinner. I remember when I was younger, around five I think, my parents both had to work on Christmas Eve and Day and I hated it. I had to spend the whole Christmas holiday with a nanny because my grandparents weren't trusted to take care of myself and my sister. My father was still on the outs with Grandfather, but since then they have begun to make amends.

"Scorp, you okay?" Rose asked, as we sat next to each other at the dinner table.

"I think so, just nervous," I sighed, my hands shaking visibly.

"Don't be nervous, love," she smiled, taking my hand.

"Thanks," I chuckle, looking around the table.

I saw my parents talking quietly across the table and down a little from Rose and I. I saw the love clearly displayed on their faces. They had been married for years, and no one believed their relationship would ever last because they were completely different people. I think that is partly the reason why they have lasted so long together, they complete each other. I know it sound corny and awful to make a statement like this, but I truly believe it. My mum is the calmer of the two while my dad gets worked up about many things, but mum is able to calm him down every time. I just hope someday Rose and I can have a successful relationship similar to theirs or even her parents or anyone else in this family. Rose's grandparents are also an inspiration to developing relationships because they give us hope for the future and for the present. When troubles arise in relationships all you need to do is look to them and you will understand what needs to be done.

"Good evening everyone," Grandmum Weasley, as she told everyone to call her, smiled from the head of the table.

"Hello," everyone chorused.

"Welcome to our annual secret telling Christmas dinner. We all look forward to this night all year long because there are always such big announcements to look forward to. So without further ado, who would like to begin our night?" she asked.

"I'll start," Dom answered, looking slightly paler then usual, "Hey everyone. I just wanted to let everyone know there is something really important I have to say. I have been keeping it a secret for awhile and I don't want to anymore."

"What is it Dom?" Fleur Weasley asked, looking at her daughter smiling.

I think at this point in the secret basically everyone with a brain knew what her announcement was going to be. However, both Fred and James looked extremely confused as they sat across from us with their girlfriends. They obviously had no idea what was going on, poor blokes.

"We're going to have a baby," she smiled, a tear in her eye.

"Congratulations!" everyone smiled, running over to kiss them and hug them.

"Thank you everyone," Lucas beamed, looking at his wife.

"I'm just so excited," Dom smiled, leaning into his chest.

"Who's next?" Grandmum Weasley asked.

"We'll go," Molly and Lucy looked at each other then to the two men sitting next to them. They had both gotten engaged recently to their long-time boyfriends, Lucy to Jayden Shacklebolt and Molly to Oliver Wood Jr. They were both really cool blokes and they fit in really well with the family so everyone was excited when they had gotten officially engaged.

The two girls had gotten engaged a few months back while we were all in school. They had flooed to Hogwarts to tell the rest of the family. They were so excited when they ran into the Gryffindor common room squealing in pitches only dogs could understand. I was sitting with Al, James, and Fred discussing the upcoming match while the girls sat in the corner of the room talking about merlin knows what. It took about fifteen minutes to calm Molly and Lucy down before anyone could finally understand what they were saying. When we finally heard what they said, the girls in the room began to squeal along with them. I don't think I have ever had a worse headache then in that moment. The surprise was good though because we don't often get to see anyone from our families unless they are still in school. I could tell Rose was excited also because after the announcement they all sat in the same corner discussing the engagement and their plans for the wedding until Molly and Lucy realized what time it was and decided they had to leave.

"We have been talking with each other for awhile trying to figure out when to have our weddings, when we decided why have two weddings when we could have one big one. We are best friends and we do everything together anyways, why can't we get married on the same day also," Molly smiled.

"We set the date for this summer a few weeks after the Leaving Ceremony," Lucy announced.

Everyone sat in shock for a few minutes before they finally registered all that the girls had just announced. They had been so excited that they had been talking at rapid paces basically without breathing.

"Really?" Lily smiled at her older cousins.

"Really!" they both squealed.

"Can we all help plan?" a bunch of the women around the table asked, smiling brightly.

"Of course, we will need all the help we can get," Lucy laughed, as the table erupted in chatter.

I looked over to Rose and realized that we had probably lost our one opportunity to tell everyone our secret. This was our one opportunity to tell everyone what was going on with us, but we had lost the opportunity because we hadn't spoken up soon enough. Rose didn't look worried at all, even though I was freaking out. She knew her family better, obviously, so maybe she knew a way to make everyone listen to what we had to say.

Rose tried clearing her throat first, but when that failed, she took a deep shaking breath and stood up. She held out her hand for me to take and helped me stand up. She turned to face me, her hands shaking visibly as she stood in front of her chatting family. I could tell what she was about to do next would be drastic, but I had no idea what she was going to do. I figured she would simply yell something at her family to get their attention, but instead she leaned in toward me and kissed me full on the mouth. It took a few seconds but eventually there was no noise in the dining room. A few seconds after she realized the silence she wanted had occurred, Rose pulled away and faced her family.

As I looked at everyone sitting around the table, dumb-founded and confused, I began to blush. I didn't let that stop me though, I took a deep breath and let it out before looking at Al and beginning to speak. I had already told him I was going to look at him when I made the announcement because he already knew and I knew he would look at me like he wanted to kill me.

"That was interesting," I sighed, looking directly at Al. He laughed a little, which helped me to relax a bit before continuing on with what I needed to say.

"I have been wanting to tell everyone about my feelings for Rose for awhile, but I never knew how to tell any of her family let alone her. When I finally told Rose that I fancied her, she did the thing I had expected the least and said she fancied me back. I was so excited and I have been dreading telling everyone because I didn't know how anyone was going to take it. But, I love Rose, and I understand if you don't agree with me being with her but I don't think it will stop me. I don't plan on ever letting her go, if I have anything to say about it." I smiled, at Rose, taking her hand and sitting down.

"You did great," she smiled, kissing me cheek.

"Thanks love," I chuckled, "I'm glad I looked okay because I was a mess inside."

I cautiously looked around the room trying to assess what was going through everyone's mind about what I had just said. Not all of them looked completely shocked still, instead they looked happy while others still looked unsure.

"Scorpius," Ron sighed, standing up from his chair and walking over toward us.

"Daddy," Rose looked at him eyes narrowed. If looks could kill…

"Don't worry Rose," he smiled, "I just wanted to say I am happy you both finally came to your senses. You are both amazing people and I know you will do everything in your power to protect the other. However, as the protective father I have to say that if you hurt my little girl Scorpius I will not hesitate to maim you, not kill, just seriously injure."

"I understand," I nodded, smiling.

As her dad walked back to his seat, Rose's uncles looked at me smiling evilly. I didn't know what to think about them, but I looked back to Rose worried. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Be nice guys," she chuckled.

"Oh don't worry Rose, we will be nice. We did have something important to say first though," George smiled, "We already knew you and Scorpius were together, we saw you this morning sleeping."

"And don't think we are going to let those sleeping arrangements happen again," Teddy looked at us.

"Right," George nodded.

"How come you don't let me sleep with Scorpius, but no one ever says anything about Charlie and James sleeping together?" Rose asked, laughing.

"Well, girls are different," George shrugged.

This started a whole girls vs. boys debate around the table, but I just sat back and listened my hands intertwined with Rose. We no longer had to hide our relationship from anyone. We were free to be together in public.

"And what about Al and Liz?" James asked, trying to get the attention away from his relationship.

This could get interesting.

**A/N I hope you liked the chapter! I tried really hard to make this chapter really good. I didn't want to disappoint anyone by rushing anything and I don't think I did. I don't want this story to end, but all good things must come to an end. Please read and review. With how crazy my life is right now once this story is done I don't think I will be able to write another. I do have a bunch of ideas for one-shots I want to write though so hopefully I will be able to write them. Thanks everyone! I will update as soon as I get time!**

**Megan :)**

**P.S. The title is a little look into what Ron is thinking as Scorpius tells everyone his feelings about Rose. If you have never heard the song look it up, it's by Rodney Atkins. I love it! :) Thanks everyone!**


	48. Lucky

**A/N Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I don't have much time because I have to finish my homework before tomorrow, but I wanted to get this chapter up. I hope you enjoy it! The shout-out goes to everyone who has been there for my story, I will do actual name shout-outs next time. Enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**RPOV**

Scorpius and I spent the rest of our break from school at the Burrow with the rest of my family, but we often went to Malfoy Manor. Scorpius' parents had to work often during the break, so we would go over there for awhile while they were home. I could tell Scorpius was happy to be with his family without the drama he had dealt with when he was younger. In the manor, Scorpius and I would sit around the sitting room with Scorpius' parents and grandparents, plus Aurora and Brandon, who were now a package deal. Sometimes someone would ask a question and another would answer, but we often laughed, sometimes at Scorpius for how nervous he was about telling my family. His parents said they had actually seen Scorpius and I get into our fight in the hospital which started everything between us. I hadn't actually seen them, or even realized they were actually in the hospital, but they said they were just arriving as they ran into us. Scorpius and I were so wrapped up in our fight and then making up, we hadn't even realized anyone had walked by us. Scorpius had laughed until he cried as his father told us how awkward it had been almost actually running into his son snogging the girl he had fancied for years.

We had fun with both the Malfoy family and my family during our break from school. We had been completely unprepared for the reaction of my family, actually we had been over prepared for their reactions. We had expected at least my Uncle George to get a good laugh out of mine or Scorpius' nervousness, but we had never expected my dad to actually approve of our relationship. I knew my dad approved of Scorpius as my friend because he was protective of me and he cared for me.

After our both eventful and uneventful break, Scorpius and I returned to school, along with our other friends, but we had completely forgotten we had never actually been a couple in public at school.

"_Rose, hurry up!" Al groaned, pushing me toward the train doors._

"_Sorry, I had to say goodbye to my family. Merlin, Al!" I rolled my eyes, hugging my mum one last time._

"_Well, did you have to take so long?" he asked._

"_And why might you care so much? Can't handle another moment away from your girlfriend? It must have been difficult not seeing her since last night," I chuckled._

"_Oh sod off!" he sighed, stomping away to our usual compartment. _

_I had been looking for Scorpius since we had arrived on the platform with my family, but I still had yet to find him. I didn't worry too much though because I knew if he wasn't already on the train, he was on the platform with his family. _

"_Rosie!" Liz squealed, as I opened the compartment door._

"_Hello Liz," I chuckled, sitting across from her, "You act like you haven't seen me in years."_

"_Oops!" she laughed, "I was just excited that you were here. I wish we had the whole gang together again."_

"_You make us sound like some kind of cheesy movie," Scorpius chuckled, walking into the compartment, "Hello love."_

"_Hello Scorpius," I smiled, kissing him on the lips._

"_Still in the room, refrain from snogging each others brains out," Al groaned._

"_Shut up Al," I muttered, continuing to kiss Scorpius._

_We hadn't remembered that none of our peers from school had actually seen Scorpius and I together, so when we finally pulled apart, we were a bit confused with the looks. We both looked at each other before scanning the crowd that had formed outside of our compartment. I kind of felt like an animal at those muggle zoos right now because everyone was looking at us, making their assumptions. I didn't know how to respond to the stares, and I knew Scorpius could sense how I was feeling. Since I had made the move and managed to get everyone in my family to listen to the fact that Scorpius and I were together, it was his turn. He squeezed my hand before he opened the compartment door and stood in the hallway. He took out his wand and muttered, "sonorus" before taking a deep breath and beginning to speak._

"_I just wanted to let everyone know that I fancy Rosaline Elizabeth Weasley, and I plan on being with her forever! So if no one minds I am going to continue snogging her and I would appreciate it if you would stop staring, you are kind of freaking us out. Thanks!" he laughed, removing the spell and closing the compartment door behind him._

"_That was very Gryffindor of you Scorpius," Al laughed._

"_Thanks mate," he chuckled._

"_That was very brave," I whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek, "Thank you for doing that for me. I am very grateful for you making them stop staring. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable."_

"_Not a problem love," he smiled, as I adjusted myself so my head was in his lap._

_The rest of the ride to Hogwarts, we sat like this not really talking unless we were directly spoken to. We were happy just sitting like this together without anyone bothering us for any reason whatsoever. _

We continued to go through the motions of our daily life after we returned to school for the rest of the year. We went to class everyday, did our homework, began to prepare for our NEWTs, and we practiced and played Quidditch. We had already played about four matches, with only around three left. We were extremely excited about the upcoming matches because we still were going to play each house again.

As January passed, the seventh years began to countdown the days until we would be done with school. I on the other hand was not counting down the days because I just became more stressed out and felt like I needed to study more and harder.

"_Rose?" Scorpius called, walking into our dormitory._

"_In here," I answered, sitting on my bed looking over my books._

"_What are you doing?" he asked, laughing at everything strewn around my room._

"_Studying, what does it look like?" I rolled my eyes._

"_Sorry," he chuckled, "I'll just let you continue."_

"_Wait," I sighed, as he began to walk away._

"_Yes?" he replied, his back leaning on the doorframe._

"_Can we go do something please? I feel like my brain is going to explode from all this studying," I asked._

"_Sure love, where would you like to go?" he smiled, taking my hand, and helping me up._

"_Anywhere… let's go talk to Al," I suggested._

"_Okay, sounds like a plan," he chuckled, walking out the door with me and toward the Gryffindor common room._

_We walked silently on our way to the common room, not really finding anything important to talk about. I did laugh a little when I caught Roxanne kissing Xavier Abercrombie in a dark corner._

"_Does your dad know about this?" I asked, laughing._

"_Merlin Rose, don't scare me like that!" she squealed, jumping in the air. _

"_Sorry Roxy, when did this happen?" I asked another question._

"_I'll talk to you later Rosie, please?" she asked, whispering in my ear._

"_Of course Roxy, come to our common room later, and we will talk," I whispered back._

"_Bye Roxanne! Bye Abercrombie!" Scorpius laughed, taking my hand again._

_We walked silently the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room, hoping Al, Liz, and the rest of our friends were actually in the common room. But, when we walked into the common room, there was no one there, so we sat down for a few minutes before deciding to go back to our own room. _

"_That was a waste of time," Scorpius chuckled._

"_No it wasn't," I smiled, "It was very nice spending time with my boyfriend."_

"_I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself love," he smiled, kissing my cheek._

"_Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked._

"_Did I like spending time with you? Yes," he grinned, blushing a bit._

"_Did I ever tell you, you are really cute when you blush," I whispered in his ear, as we arrived at our door. _

"_I don't think you ever have," he chuckled._

"_Well, it's true," I smiled, kissing him full on the mouth. He deepened the kiss, pulling me closer to him, as I ran my fingers through his hair. _

"_Ahem!" someone pulled us out of our kiss._

"_Sorry Rox," I laughed, blushing._

"_It's okay. Let's just call it even," she chuckled, as the three of us walked into the common room. _

_Scorpius kissed me once more before he walked into his room to leave us to talk. I could tell he didn't want to leave because he wanted to hear what was going on between Roxy and Xavier, but he left anyway. _

"_Okay, so, what's going on with you and Xavier?" I asked, smiling. _

"_Well, obviously we have known each other for awhile because of Quidditch but when we were in second year we became really close friends. I guess we were kind of like you and Scorpius only not as dramatic and drawn out. You know? I had a crush on him from the first day we met, but he had other girlfriends as we were growing up, so I didn't say anything. I always felt jealous and envious of the girls he was with, but finally about two weeks ago, I couldn't take the waiting pining anymore. I know I sound dramatic, and you are going to say I am too young, but I really do care for him. So anyway two weeks ago, we had just gotten back from Christmas break when I literally ran into him when I was coming down from my dorm with Emily Jordan. Emily continued to walk, because she knew about my feelings for Xavier, but I finally just walked over to him and kissed him. I am not very good with words in situations like this one, so I figured this would be the easiest way for me," she took a breath._

"_What happened?" I asked, smiling._

"_Well, he kissed me back then when he pulled away we talked for a few minutes. He said he had fancied me for years, and then we decided we wanted to try being in a relationship. We were already really good friends, so we figured we would be good together. To answer your question from earlier, no my dad does not know, but mum does. I plan on telling dad when we go home for Easter break. I know he will be okay with us as long as Xavier knows what will happen if he hurts me," she smiled brightly._

"_Awwww… young love," I smiled, "Are you guys going to Hogsmeade together next week for Valentine's Day?"_

"_I think so, but I don't really know," Roxy smiled, "I should probably go, it's past curfew and I would hate the heads to catch me and get me into trouble."_

"_Of shove off you," I laughed, "Go on Rox, have fun with Xavier. I am really happy for you, and I will stand beside you if Uncle George gives you a hard time."_

"_Thanks Rosie!" she smiled, hugging me before running out the door._

I always felt happy and content with myself when I was able to help someone else in my family. I was almost always the one person in my family people felt comfortable going to for help. I think that is why I have always had feelings of pursuing a career as a healer, because I love to help people. I know aurors help people also, but I am awful a potions and I just don't feel drawn toward being an auror like others I know. I know both Scorpius and Al want to be aurors, but they are both good at potions and they have always wanted to be aurors as long as I have known them.

"What are you thinking about Rosie?" Scorpius asked, walking into my room and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Everything that's happened since we got back from Christmas break," I shrugged, looking out the window.

"Not much has happened," he smiled, "Except everything with Roxy."

I nodded, continuing to look out the window, thinking about what I wanted to do today. That's when I realized what day it was.

"Shit! Happy Valentine's Day Scorp," I laughed, kissing him.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too love," he smiled at me.

"I am so sorry I forgot. Why didn't you say anything this morning at breakfast?" I asked.

"I didn't think it was necessary. I knew you would remember eventually, I wasn't worried. You wouldn't want to miss a day at Hogsmeade with your boyfriend." he laughed.

"Of course Scorpius, that's exactly it," I laughed.

" I am going to go get changed, and I will let you get ready," Scorpius kissed me as he opened the door, "By the way, Liz said if you don't wear that dress she gave you yesterday she will be very angry."

"Oi!" I laughed, as he walked out of my room closing the door.

I took my time getting ready because we weren't permitted to leave school grounds until noon, and it was only about ten thirty now. The first thing I decided to do was take a shower, while I thought about what shoes Liz was trying to force me into with the dress she had left for me. She had gone shopping over the holidays with her mum and her eldest brother's wife at these muggle boutiques. She had bought a new dress for Charlie, Courtney, and I to wear to the first Hogsmeade visit. She assumed we would all have big dates, however neither Charlie nor Courtney knew that James and Fred had planned on coming today to surprise them for Valentine's day.

I spent about thirty minutes in the shower washing both my hair and my body before just standing under the warm water with my eyes closed. I didn't want to get out of the shower simply because of the water but I knew that I had to or I would never make it in time for my Valentine's date with Scorpius.

I dried myself off with the towel before walking back into my room to find what was awaiting me in the box Liz had left for me. I sighed and laughed to myself when I opened the box to find a red dress with a lacy v-neck. I thought the dress was gorgeous but I don't think it was for the right season. However, Liz thinks of everything because near the bottom of the box, under the shoes and everything else she left me was a simple black pea coat, with a note.

_Dear Rose, _

_I sincerely hope you love the dress I picked out for you and if you don't, well wear it anyway. I have given you a coat only because it is cold outside and I don't want you getting sick. Only wear it when you are walking. Once you enter where you are going, take the jacket off. Okay? Love you Rosie!_

_Liz_

In all the years Liz and I have been friends I still don't think she understand that I can not, under any circumstances walk in high heels. However she still makes me try whenever she can. Even today when there is fresh snow on the ground and we will have to walk to Hogsmeade she has given me heels that I know I will not walk in without falling at least once. But I put them on anyway, because Liz has asked me to and I trust her judgment.

Once they are on I take a deep breath before opening the door to my dorm and walking out to meet Scorpius. In our room there were two steps between the common room and the two doors to the actual dorms, and I knew as soon as I saw them it would not be good. However, I tried to navigate my way down the two stairs anyway, taking it really slowly, but I managed to trip over my feet and find myself hurdling toward the ground. I never hit the ground though because Scorpius had been close enough to catch me, thankfully.

"Be careful love," Scorpius smiled.

"Thanks," I laughed.

"You look gorgeous, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"As ready as I going to be," I smiled, "Just try not to let me fall."

"Of course not love, of course not," he smiled, taking my hand and leading me out the door and down the stairs.

I was excited for my date with Scorpius because it was our first real date together as a couple, but I was not as excited for the walk to our date. I knew that Scorpius would try to keep me from falling but I was bound to fall at least five times if not more. Hopefully he is prepared to catch me.

**A/N Thank you so much for reading. The next chapter will be the actual date. I am really excited to finish this story because I still have some really good ideas. I know some people will think this chapter was rushed and in a way the beginning was because I didn't have much to talk about. I hope, however, that you enjoyed it anyway. I will update soon, I am not sure when, but soon! Thanks again for reading, and please review!**

**Megan :)**


	49. Stealing Cinderella

**A/N Hello everyone! Thanks for reading! I don't have much time right now but I really wanted to get this chapter up! Thank to everyone who has read, reviewed and commented, I am so grateful for you! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Megan :)**

**SPOV**

As Rose and I walked silently towards Hogsmeade in the herds of students, my thoughts were drawn towards my eventful Christmas break. I know Rose wouldn't consider It as eventful, but for one I believe telling my family and her extremely large family about our relationship was nerve-wracking on its own. However, there was another interesting event that occurred while Rose ad I were at her parents house, her father had given me the speech. I wasn't expecting it to happen because I thought that he had already given it to me years ago when Rose and I first became friends, but I was wrong.

_Rose had just gone upstairs to talk to a bunch of her female cousins and friends while I was sitting in the living room discussing Quidditch with Al and James. All the older women were upstairs in an extra room Grandmum Weasley had put on the house to just go and think when she wanted to. I hadn't realized that all the older men had begun to gather in the sitting room, until they were all addressing us._

"_Hey guys, we have something important to talk about," Harry announced._

"_What's up dad?" James asked, looking at him confused._

"_Well, since we have you all here, we thought we would take this time to talk to you about our daughters, and female family members," Harry explained._

"_Do I have to listen to this again?" Teddy complained, after hearing it about three times while he was beginning to date Vic._

"_No, but you and Lucas came be apart of the speaking since you are both part of the family and care about those young ladies upstairs," Bill Weasley explained._

"_Thank merlin," the two sighed, standing up with the men in the room._

_I visibly exhaled, looking around the room to see how many of us there actually were in the room. I was shocked to see some of these people though because I had assumed they had already gotten the speech. I guess at one time or another we had all gotten it from someone but not we were getting it from the fathers themselves, not protective cousins or brothers. Al, James, and Fred exchanged looks, because the three of them had already been with their girlfriends for so long we were surprised they were getting this talk now. _

"_Okay, basically this is the protective father speech, which I realize a bunch of you have already gotten from various sources, but I think it is time we tell you ourselves," Ron eyed me._

"_Honestly, we know that you wouldn't dare hurt our daughters but we have to warn you anyway because its our job, its in the description. Obviously you all know me because I am related to most of you, but I have three kids, my two sons listening to this right now. I know they are will understand but I don't worry about them getting hurt because as guys we don't really always invest ourselves fully until we know things are getting serious. Also, guys in general tend not to be as hurt when a girl breaks up with them, and I am still unsure of why. Therefore, however, I am less worried about either of my sons getting hurt while dating a girl, I am more worried they will hurt the girl the love without realizing. In addition to my sons I also have a daughter, around which my world revolves, not only because she is the youngest child but because she is my daughter. I love her with all my heart and I would hurt anyone who hurt her. That's why we have gathered all of you today because we want to tell you how much we love our daughters and how if you hurt them there will be severe consequences," Harry explained, I swear I saw a tear in his eye._

"_We know that you are care greatly for our little girls, however as fathers we always have that fear they will be hurt," George explained._

"_I know from personal experience how much it hurts to hear that the boy your little girl loved hurt her, either physically or mentally, or sometimes both. I always thought the boys who dated my little girl were good kids, because in most cases I had known or met their families, however they turned out to be horrible blokes. If I had been given the choice I would have just locked Rosie up in a tower while I had the chance," Ron sighed, a tear falling from his eye, "But one thing I want to say is that I whole-heartedly trust Scorpius with my little girl. I know he will always be there for her because he has always been there for her. And if he hurts her, he knows what will happen because she has a whole family of men who would kill for her. They have planned it at times, trust me I debated it after Max also. But Scorpius, thank you for being so good to my Rosie. I can tell how much she loves you and how much you love her. She is just happier whenever you are around, so thank you."_

"_No, thank you for allowing me to be with your daughter," I smiled._

"_Like we've already said before, we know that you have been with our daughters for quite some time now, but that doesn't mean you won't hurt them accidentally. We just wanted to make sure you understand we are allowing you to date our little girls but if you hurt them we will cause you bodily harm. Okay?" Headmaster Longbottom asked, having flooed in for the night, "Good, then have a good night."_

_With that all the older men walked out of the room to join their wives, leaving us who had just been talked to dumbfounded. We hadn't been expecting this to happen tonight, and since it did we were still trying to take in all that had just occurred to us in the past ten minutes. I was still sitting next to Al, James, and Fred on the floor where we had previously been discussing Quidditch, when James busted out laughing, causing the rest of us to begin laughing. _

"_That… was… ha… conversation… funny… ha-ha… oh boy," James choked out. _

"_I agree," Al laughed with him, after we had calmed down enough to breathe._

"_Was it just me or was that the most awkward conversation we have ever witnessed or been apart of?" Fred asked._

"_It definitely was the most awkward conversation ever," I laughed, "Including the part where Ron said that he trusted me with Rose. I know he meant well, but it just sounded so weird."_

"_I almost laughed out loud when my uncle said that," Al chuckled, "I still can't believe that was."_

"_Me neither, and I don't understand what brought that conversation on," James questioned._

"_They are getting more worried because the majority of the girls have boyfriends now. It makes them nervous," Rose smiled, walking into the living room to sit with us. _

"_Oh… that makes sense," Al nodded, "But still don't they understand how long most of us have been together, and there is no way we would ever hurt our girls."_

"_Aww… I'm glad you wouldn't ever hurt me," Liz smiled, kissing him._

"_Would you hurt me?" Courtney asked Fred, giving him her best smile._

"_I could never hurt you or your pretty face," Fred smiled._

"_This conversation is getting too corny," James sighed._

"_Agreed," I nodded._

"_What should we talk about instead?" Charlie asked._

"_Let's watch a movie!" Liz squealed._

"_What are we going to watch?" Rose asked._

"_Let's watch __Titanic__!" Liz suggested._

"_What's that?" I asked._

"_It's a muggle movie about a boat that sinks, and there are two people who fall in love but they can't be together because she is already engaged. It's like a chick flick but a little less chicky than most," Courtney explained._

"_Fine, we can watch that," we all agreed._

"_Yay!" Liz smiled, putting the movie in, "I love this movie!_

_She sat on the couch next to Al while the rest of us sat on the floor and various other furniture in the living room. Rose and I were laying on the floor, and I was playing with her hair when we began to get bored with the movie. I continued to play with her hair but I then began to stare into her eyes, causing her to blush. She made a move toward where I was laying on the floor and began to kiss me. I didn't respond too much at first because we were in a room with the majority of her family and I felt weird. Eventually however I responded to her kisses a little reserved at first then with more intensity as I got more into it. I pulled away from Rose to give us a minute of breath when Rose moved back over to me and began to kiss me again. I gave in and when I began to respond to her kissing I rolled over on my back but instead of coming into contact with the ground I smacked my head and parts of my neck on the table next to me._

"_Shit!" I groaned, pulling away from Rose and sitting up._

"_Oi you lot! We were able to ignore you when you were making out but you talk and you will pay," Liz warned._

"_Sorry, I can't help the fact that I probably have a concussing because I hit my head so hard on the table. Don't you lot worry about me," Scorpius groaned._

"_Oh, don't be so melodramatic," Rose laughed, "I'll kiss it and make it feel better."_

"_Okay, if you guys don't stop the talking and making out we will have to kick you out of the living room," James warned, "We are trying to watch a movie right now."_

"_Fine, we'll just go make out somewhere else," Rose laughed taking my hand._

"_Be safe!" Liz called after us._

_We weren't going to actually do anything, Rose just enjoyed teasing her various family members. Instead of going anywhere to make out again, Rose and I went outside and sat on the porch just spending time together._

I still laughed a little when I thought about the conversation, causing Rose to shoot me a weird look as we walked into the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad, just a conversation I remember," I chuckled.

**RPOV**

Scorpius and I arrived at the Three Broomsticks where numerous different couples were sitting around tables talking and laughing. There were still some couples that went to Madame Puddifoot's, but most of us hated the place because it was too pink and cheesy. I know we might have been a little too dressed up for the Three Broomsticks, but it is Valentine's Day and there are not many places to go while attending Hogwarts.

"Rosie!" Liz squealed, running over to our table.

"Hello Liz," I smiled, "Are you enjoying your date?"

"I am, thank you. Al just walked out for a moment to scold Lysander for putting his hands too far down Lily's body, if you understand what I am saying," she chuckled.

"Oh merlin, poor Lily. She is going to hate her brothers. Is James with him?" I asked.

"No," Liz answered. "He surprised Charlie when they arrived here and both those two and Courtney and Fred went back to Hogwarts. I can only imagine what they are doing."

"Oh merlin remind me not to go back to school too soon," I laughed.

"Well, I will leave you now," she smiled, as Al walked in the door looking discouraged, "Enjoy your date!"

"Thanks Liz," I rolled my eyes, and looking back over at Scorpius.

We continued the remainder of our Valentine's Date in peace without any more interruptions from anyone else. Then when we were done we, well Scorpius paid for our date and we made our way back toward the school. We didn't talk for the first part of our walk back but eventually I thought about our future, and what was going to happen next year when we weren't together every second of the day.

"Scorpius?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Yes Rose?" he replied.

"Next year…?" I began, "Never mind, it's dumb."

"No, it's okay, what's your question?" he encouraged me.

"Well, I was just thinking about how everything changes when we get out of school, and I don't want it to. I know that our relationship can survive but at the same time if we don't see each other everyday will our love stay as strong?" I sighed, looking at the ground, "I told you it was dumb."

"It's not dumb Rose," he smiled at me, lifting my chin to look me in the eyes, "It's a very valid question, but I am afraid I don't know the answer. I wish I did but I don't. What I do know though is that I love you with everything I have and everything I am and I would never give that up for anything. I promise you , I don't want anyone but you."

"Thanks Scorpius," I smiled, continuing to walk back to school, "What are we going to do once school ends?"

"I don't really know yet. I want to enter the Auror program of course, but other than that I am not sure I don't really have any plans yet," he smiled, "What made you think about this?"

"I think it had to do with the fact that James and Fred came here to surprise Charlie and Courtney and I just see how sad the two girls are when their boyfriends aren't here with them. I can't imagine not being without you, so I think that's why I wondered what would happen once we got out of here," I answered.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me leaving you because I don't plan on ever letting you go," he smiled, kissing my cheek as we walked the rest of the way to the school in silence.

We were happy together, and I couldn't imagine my life without him anymore. I know that I could survive without him because I had done it before, but I just love him so much now I think I would struggle. Scorpius has been in my life for so long now, not just as my boyfriend because we haven't been together that long, but as my best friend. I wouldn't be where I was today without him because he has helped me though so much and I love him for that.

"I really do love you Scorpius. I don't mean to stun you or make you say it back but I just wanted to tell you. You have helped me though so much and I have always loved you," I smiled.

"I love you too Rose," he smiled, opening the door to our door for me.

I sat down on the couch in our common room smiling brightly at Scorpius who had sat next to me. He slung his arm around my shoulder and I leaned against him my smile so wide I don't think it could be any wider. This it what I have been hoping for since Scorpius and I became friends, and like I said before I couldn't imagine my life without him. He had made me so happy, and I know I sound really cheesy and really dumb but I am so happy.

**A/N Thanks again everyone! I am so happy and I loved writing this chapter. I will update soon, but I am not sure when yet. Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Megan :)**


	50. My Happy Ending

**A/N Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the time in between updates recently. I know it is going to sound pathetic but I am so busy! Sorry, I really am! There are so few chapters left that I just want to get them typed and posted so you guys don't have to wait anymore, but I have been more concerned with my grades recently. Junior year is a lot harder than I thought it was, and it has been kicking my butt recently, I can't wait until summer. Anyway, I am so sorry, and I hope the updates will come quicker now, but I won't make any promises. Thank you for sticking with me through everything! I am so thankful! Enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**CharliePOV**

James had surprised me on Valentine's day coming to visit with me for the day. I was so excited when I saw him waiting for me outside Hogwarts castle. I ran right into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth. We spent the rest of the day together, walking around Hogsmeade before making our way back to Hogwarts. James did these things for me so often and I was always so excited to see him, everyone asked how our relationship survived. The only way we survive is because we greatly love each other with everything we have. We try out hardest everyday to keep our relationship alive, and we fight sometimes, but we always make up and forgive each other. I don't know how I would survive without him, I know it sounds dramatic, but we have been together so long I don't know what I would do. We were best friends before we started dating, so I wouldn't have anyone to vent everything to. I know Rose, Liz, and Courtney would always be there for me, but talking to James was different.

"Oi, Charlie! It's your question," Liz laughed, from across the room.

"Sorry, could you repeat it?" I asked, laughing.

Liz asked me the question again but I still wasn't paying attention and when she snapped her fingers in front of my face to get my attention, I groaned,

"Sorry, I am just so out of it right now," I groaned, "We have been doing so much studying, I don't think my brain will be able to handle anything more."

"I agree," Rose laughed, falling backward on the couch.

"Break time?" Courtney suggested, standing up from where she had been sitting on the floor.

"Agreed!" we all nodded.

"I am going to go find Al, maybe he will be able to help me study," Liz smiled, walking toward, "But we usually don't study very long."

"Oi Liz! We don't need to hear about your sex life with my cousin," Rose rolled her eyes, as Courtney walked out the door behind Liz.

"I have a tutoring session with my Potions buddy, see you guys later," she smiled.

"Bye," I called after them.

"Then there were two," Rose laughed, "Want to clear your mind?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"Follow me then," she smiled, taking my hand and pulling me after her.

We walked down I don't know how many flights of stairs before we finally made it to the floor where the Slytherin common room is. I was extremely confused where Rose was taking me. I had never been to the Slytherin common room before, I didn't really have any reason to be down here. Well, except for that one time when James dragged me to some Slytherin party, and he got really drunk on fire whiskey.

"Rose, what are we doing down here?" I whispered.

"You don't have to whisper Charlie. We aren't going to get attacked or killed or anything," she laughed.

"I know, but really Rose, what are we doing down here?" I asked again.

"You will find out in about three minutes," she answered, not looking at me, but rather at the wall. She was looking for something important but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Ahh… here it is," she smiled, finding a small spot on the wall where there was something appearing to resemble a doorknob. She grabbed It with her hand, wriggling it a bit before pulling and opening a door.

"What is this?" I asked as we walked into the room.

"The old choir room," she answered smiling, "This is where the choir practiced when our parents were in Hogwarts. However, during the war it was partially destroyed and the choir was given a new room to practice in."

"Why do you know where this is?" I asked as Rose sat down at the piano and began to play absentmindedly.

"I snuck into the new choir room during our second year here and began to play the piano there, but Professor Flitwick caught me. He didn't get me into trouble or anything, instead he offered to show me where the old choir room was. He said that the piano in there still worked and I could use it whenever I wanted to. I agreed, and I have been coming down here to get my mind off of things ever since," she explained.

"That's so cool. How come you never told me about this before?" I asked.

"I actually haven't told anyone about this, not even Scorpius. No one in my family except for my mum, dad and Hugo know that I even play the piano," she looked at the keys.

"Rose, why not? From what I can tell you play beautifully!" I smiled.

"Thanks Charlie. I am glad you like it," she laughed.

"You should tell people that you play, at least Scorpius," I chuckled, "He would want to know something as important as this. "

"Yeah, I just, I don't know why I didn't ever tell him or anyone else," she sighed, "It was always just something my mum and I did together."

"That's sweet," I smiled, "You should be happy you know how to do something that is muggle like play the piano."

"I could teach you if you wanted, it's not too hard," she shrugged.

"Really? You would teach me?" I asked excited.

"Of course, we can start this summer. Okay with you?" Rose asked, smiling.

"Oh merlin, yes!" I laughed, as we walked out of the room.

We walked back upstairs to the Gryffindor common room to continue studying for our NEWTs with Courtney and Liz. She had gone to Al, but who knows if she is actually back yet or not, and we don't really want to go interrupt them. As we walked we talked to each other, but I couldn't help seeing people whispering and pointing at us.

"What are they looking at?" Rose asked, turning her head.

"I don't really know, but it looks like they are talking about us," I answered, feeling self-conscious.

"Yeah, it's kind of nerve racking," she looked at me again.

"I agree," I nodded, taking her arm and continuing to walk up the stairs to the common room.

Nothing changed when we walked into the common room though, there were still many people sitting in the room whispering and pointing at us. I could tell Rose was getting worried, so she walked a little closer to two of the girls who were talking and pointing and stared at them.

"Do you have a problem with us?" Rose asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at them.

"No, not at all, just the rumor mill, you know?" one of the girls answered.

"What rumor are you spreading?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's not me, but my sister who is out of school heard from her best friend that James is cheating on your friend there. James has been hanging out with other girls, and he even slept with another girl," the other girl answered.

"No way, no way!" Rose yelled, "No way in hell would James cheat on Charlie! I know my cousin and he would not do that to her, ever!"

"Don't yell at me Rose, it's not my fault that your cousin can't keep it in his pants," the girl sneered.

I could see Rose's hand winding up behind her head getting ready to hit the girl. I didn't know what to do, because I wanted Rose to hit her because she deserved it for what she had accused James of, but I had to stop her.

"Rose stop, she's not worth it!" I sighed, grabbing her arm and dragging her toward my dorm room.

"You shouldn't have stopped me," Rose groaned, flopping down on my bed.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I felt that I had to," I whispered, a tear falling from my eye.

"Oh, Charlie! You know he wouldn't do that," Rose reassured me, hugging me.

"I know, but the fact that he is out there and I am in here just worries me sometimes," I sniffled, another tear falling from my eye.

"Would you like to floo to James and Fred's flat to talk to him?" Rose asked.

"Could we, please?" I asked, tears falling from my eyes.

"Of course, let's go," Rose smiled, taking my hand and walking downstairs and out the door to my dad's office.

"Dad?" I called into the room to see if my dad was there.

"Neville?" Rose called also, just clarifying that he actually wasn't in his office.

"I don't think he's here, but he won't mind that we are going. I can just leave him a note saying we will be back soon," I answered, walking over to his desk and searching for a piece of paper to write on.

"Sounds good," Rose smiled, walking over to the fire place and grabbing floo powder for both myself and her.

I left the note I had written to my dad on his desk before walking over to join Rose near the fireplace. I hated traveling by floo but it was much better than apparating, I always get extremely nauseous when traveling by apparition. It's most likely because of the fact that I always have to use side-along apparition but whatever.

"James and Fred's flat!" he both yelled at the same time, throwing the powder on the ground.

I closed my eyes trying to get rid of the nauseous feeling in my stomach, which may be due to nerves or simply from flooing. I felt queasy from the feeling in the pit of my stomach that something might have happened, even though I knew nothing did. I trusted James with my life and I knew he would never do anything so hurtful to me. He loved me and I knew it, I was simply being worried because he was all alone in his flat with only Fred, but I trusted him. I felt like the trip to the flat was lasting hours, though I knew it had only been seconds when we arrived in the fireplace of the flat.

"Hello?" Rose called stepping into the flat, "Anyone here?"

There was a sound of objects clattering to the ground, then feet running as a door down the hall flew open. James walked out of the room smiling brightly as he did. He looked at us surprised to see us as he walked down the hallway and out into the flat where we could talk without shouting.

"Rose, Charlie," he smiled, "Hello!"

"Hi James," we both smiled.

"What are you doing here so late? Does anyone know you are here?" he asked, looking worried.

"Well, technically my dad knows we are here, but we won't get into trouble, he doesn't really care that much as long as we don't stay too long," I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked smiling, but I heard a noise coming from the room he had just come out of, distracting me from the question.

"Well we had a question we wanted to ask you," Rose answered.

"Oh, well, ask away," he smiled.

"Well… Charlie?" Rose asked.

"I just wanted to know if…" I began to ask if he was being faithful to me, but I didn't need to finish asking my question as I saw a girl walk out of the room James had just come out of.

"I was wondering where you went James," she smiled, swinging her hips as she walked.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" I screamed at the girl, she looked taken aback from my tone, but quickly recovered.

"I'm Marina, and who might you be?" she asked, smirking. I wanted to smack that grin off her face, but I couldn't get myself to move. I was so shocked and confused as I saw her standing there in her tiny little shorts and skimpy tank top.

"I'm Charlie, his girlfriend," I answered, my voice betraying me.

"Oh, well this is awkward," she chuckled, "I'll just go. See you tomorrow James!"

She walked out the front door of the flat without a second look over her shoulder at the mess she had left. I was still standing in the exact same spot not sure what to do, I was just beyond confused and didn't know what to think.

"How could you?" I asked, a few tears falling down my face, "How could you do this to me?"

"Do what Charlie? What did I do?" he asked, looking at me confused.

"What do you mean what did you do, James! How could you? After all the years I spent with you, how could you?" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

"Please Charlie, help me understand! What did I do?" he begged, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I just don't understand how you could do this to me! Do you even love me?" I sobbed, my body beginning to crumble on the inside, but on the outside I retained my composure.

"Of course I love you! Don't be stupid Charlie! I love you so much, please!" he sobbed, his face stained with tears.

I was beginning to feel bad about how James and what if he honestly didn't know what I was talking about. I was still really confused, but I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about making James feel this way when I didn't know for sure if he was lying or not. There was two choices in the matter, he was either cheating on me and he was lying about it , or he was honestly confused about what I was angry about, either way he was doing a good job of making me feel awful.

"I know you love me James, but I just can't be with someone who isn't being faithful to me. I'm sorry James, but we over. We are breaking up, I'm sorry," I sobbed, walking over to the fireplace, Rose only seconds behind me.

We grabbed the floo powder and were just about to go back to Hogwarts when Fred walked into the flat. He looked confused, as he looked between James who was standing catatonic in the same spot and Rose and I who were ready to leave in the fireplace.

"I will owl you later!" Rose shouted at him as we dropped the powder and were flooed back to Hogwarts.

As we flooed back to Hogwarts I was frozen in my space confused about what had just happened. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I thought we were perfect for each other, but apparently our relationship has been a lie.

"Hello, Neville?" Rose called into my dad's office as we arrived back at school.

When we walked out of the fireplace we realized my dad wasn't there and he most likely hadn't been there since we had left. I thought we had been in James' flat for awhile but apparently it hadn't been as long as I thought it had been. We walked out of his office, and as we did Rose grabbed the note of his desk and threw it into the garbage.

We walked through the halls no quicker than we usually did even though we were late for curfew and we knew if someone caught us we could get into trouble. Rose had her arm around my shoulder as we walked through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. I didn't know what to think as we walked accept that we might get into trouble, I couldn't think about everything that had happened with James because I honestly didn't understand. I didn't really care about the idea we might get into trouble though because I knew Rose could get us out of it being head girl.

As we continued to walk the memories of what had occurred began to come back and hit me full force. I didn't understand how someone who claimed to love me so much could hurt me this badly.

"Rose, please, help me!" I begged, tears streaming down my face.

"I know sweetie, it hurts really bad. It will probably hurt for awhile but I will be there for you, because I understand how it feels," Rose looked at me.

"Thanks," I sobbed, "But I just don't understand why?"

"I know Charlie, I don't think anyone ever understands why these things happen. They come out of the blue and when it happens, it hurts like hell!" she smiled sadly, "But I will be here for you."

"I don't know what to do anymore. I just don't want anyone to see how much he hurt me," I sobbed.

"I know Charlie. I can only imagine what it is like when you love the one who hurt you this much. I know when everything with Max happened I didn't want anyone to see what had happened to me, so I snuck back into school walking along the shadows so no one would see me," she answered.

We walked a little further before we walked to the place where we would split to go our separate ways to our separate dorm rooms.

"Charlie, are you okay to go back to your dorm room, or do you want to come stay in my room tonight?" Rose asked.

"With you please?" I answered.

"Of course," she smiled.

We walked up the last few flights of stairs to her dorm room a little bit quicker not wanting anyone to see us walking through the hallways. When we arrived at the portrait door, the pretty woman in the painting smiled back at Rose.

"Dumbledore," Rise whispered.

"Have a good night Rose," the paining smiled, swinging open, "And just so you are aware Scorpius was worried about you."

"Thank you, good night," Rose replied, as the door shut quietly behind her.

As we walked into the common room Scorpius and Rose shared, I saw Scorpius sleeping soundly on the couch. His head was tilted back and resting on the back of the couch, and he was snoring a small amount due to the fact that his mouth was slightly opened.

I began to flashback to the times I had spent with James in his room, and while we were sleeping I could hear him snoring. He only snored a little bit, but I always thought it was so cute when he did so I couldn't help but chuckle a little. As I listened to Scorpius I could feel my insides being to crumble again and I knew I had to get out of the room, and I could tell Rose understood what was going on.

"If you want to go to my room Charlie I just have to talk to Scorpius really quick then I will be in there. There are things to wear in the bottom drawer if you want to change. I will be back soon, I promise," Rose smiled.

"Thank you Rose," I nodded, walking up the few stairs to Rose's room and closing the door behind me.

**RPOV**

I watched as Charlie walked into my room and shut the door behind her. I was still so shocked and confused about what had happened. I couldn't believe that James would do something like this, I thought he was better than that but I guess I was wrong.

I walked over to the desk on a side wall in the room quickly in order to write the note to Fred I had promised. I quickly explained what had happened between Charlie and James to him, and asked how James was doing. Even though I was angry about what he had done to Charlie, he was still family and I still worried about him. When I finished writing the quick note, I walked over to the small window and sent my owl to the flat, leaving the window open so she could get back in later.

Then I had realized that I still had to wake Scorpius up and tell him what was going on. As I walked over to the couch to try and wake Scorpius up I thought about how lucky I was to be with him, but I also thought about the bad. What if Scorpius wasn't as happy with me as I thought he was? Would he cheat on me like James had done to Charlie leaving her heartbroken or would he just leave me alone with only confusion in my mind.

"Scorpius, Scorpius wake up," I whispered in his ear.

"I don't want to, why don't you make me," he teased, chuckling slightly.

"I don't have time for your games right now, I have to get back to Charlie," I sighed, kissing him once on the lips before beginning to walk away.

"Wait, what?" he asked grabbing my arm.

"Charlie broke up with James because he had another girl in his flat," I explained, "She is just a mess right now, I feel so bad for her because I understand what that feels like."

"That's awful!" he shook his head, "I never thought James was that type of guy."

"I don't think anyone did, which is why I am so confused right now," I sighed, "But I just wanted to say good night before I went into my room to try and console Charlie.""Well, good night," he smiled, kissing me as we both stood up from the couch and walked our separate ways.

He smiled at me once more before walking up the few stairs to his room and disappearing behind it. I hadn't quite heard the door shut, so I thought he still might be able to hear me and the question I needed to ask him.

"Scorpius?" I called as he was about to close his door.

"Yes Rose?" he replied.

"Are you honestly happy with me?" I asked, "Because even if you aren't I won't hold it against you. It's not your fault if you aren't happy, just tell me now so I know. I don't want to find out the way Charlie did because it is awful and I wish no one would ever have to hear about anything this way. But I really just need to know if you are genuinely happy with me."

"Don't be silly Rose. I have never been this happy in my life, I know it will sound corny, but you complete me. I have fancied you for so long, and I have cared about you for much longer. I know what happened today was surprising and confusing, but it is not something I would ever do, nor is it something I plan on doing ever. This I promise you," he smiled, "Now go help Charlie. I love you."

"I love you too Scorpius," I smiled, my hand grabbing the doorknob, "And thank you for answering my question even if it sounds ridiculous."

"Of course love," he chuckled, closing his door behind him as I walked into mine to help Charlie.

I knew it wouldn't be easy, and it was going to be one of the most painful experiences ever, but I knew Charlie would get through it. She is strong enough to get through anything, and nothing is impossible when you have a support system by your side. With myself, as well and the rest of us Weasley/Potters, Liz, and Courtney, we had her back because no one should ever have to go through what she did tonight. It was completely uncalled for, and I certainly hope James works up the nerves to face Charlie. If he doesn't he is even less of the man I thought he was and the man I looked up to. He disappointed me today because I had thought he was one of the good ones, but apparently I was wrong.

**A/N Hello again! I just wanted to thank everyone for reading! Please review, I would love to know what you thought of the chapter! I will try to update as soon as I get time, hopefully it will be very soon! Thanks again everyone! I am so thankful to you for everything you do!**

**Megan :)**


	51. Best Day of Your Life

**A/N Hey everyone! I didn't want to make you wait too long for the next chapter, so I worked really hard to get this done and now I have to do homework, lol. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it comes straight from my heart because these are emotions that I am starting to feel being a junior. School is almost over for me and soon I will not be with my best friends and my family everyday like I am now, and it's kind of scary. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!**

**Megan :)**

**JamesPOV**

I stood in the middle of the living room of my flat that I shared with Fred frozen in place. I watched as the only girl I ever loved walked away from me and our relationship. She asked me over and over again why I had done all of these things to her, but I don't even know what things she is talking about. She accused me of being unfaithful, however there was never a day in our relationship that I looked at or thought about another girl except her. She is, well was, actually you know what, she still is my life, because regardless of how she feels about me right now, I will make things right. I have to make things right.

In my dazed state I hardly heard the front door open, as I saw Fred walk in, a confused look on his face as he looked between Charlie and I. I couldn't speak, my body was rendering me unable to do anything except for stand in the spot and stare at the fireplace where Charlie and Rose were still standing. The powder was in their hands, and just as they were about to floo back to school leaving me forever, Rose yelled something to Fred and he nodded. I stood in shock as the fireplace turned green, in my mind I made it so I was going to run after them, but I couldn't. My body was still in shock and didn't know how to respond to the fact that Charlie had left me.

My body was beginning to give way and I felt my legs buckle under me as I fell to the tears falling down my face. I had lost the best thing that had ever happened to me, this thought was the only one I was now capable of thinking, nothing more. I couldn't think about all the good things that had happened to us while we were together, or even the possibility that she would believe me and get back together with me again, no I could only think of the fact that I lost her.

"James?" Fred asked, cautiously walking over to me, "Mate, what happened here?"

"I don't know Fred, I really don't," I sighed, "One minute I was helping Marina, and the next I was… Marina!"

"What about her?" he asked.

"Oh, no! Merlin, no!" I groaned, hitting my head with my hands.

"James, what?" Fred asked, trying to understand my thought process.

"Charlie came here to ask me if I was cheating on her, and I basically just showed her that I was even though I am not, nor would I ever," I sighed, looking at the ground, "All because I was trying to help Marina."

"What does any of this have to do with Marina?" he asked, confused.

"Well, you know how she has a huge crush on Noah from work?" I asked, and he nodded, "Well, I promised her I would help her figure out how to talk to him. She came over here tonight to get help and we were talking in my room just as she would with Noah and I was giving her pointers. Then I heard someone call out in the living room, so I basically ran out of the room scared for my life, but then I saw Charlie and Rose and I got really excited! I had completely forgotten that Marina was in my room until Charlie was about to ask me if I was cheating. Marina walked out at the exact moment and asked who Charlie was in her bitchy tone, you know how she can be, and Charlie jumped to conclusions. That's why she kept asking me how I could do this to her, it wasn't my fault I didn't actually do anything to anyone, I was only trying to help."

"Wait, Marina from the office?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, what other Marina do you know?" I rolled my eyes, walking over toward the floo.

"Mate, I wouldn't do that if I were you right now. You basically broke her heart even though you didn't mean to. You have to give her time to heal before you go barging into the school and demanding she listen to you. It won't be easy man, but nothing about love is ever easy. She is going to take awhile to trust you again, but when she does she will never jump to conclusions again because she will remember what happened. Just give her time man," Fred suggested.

"Okay," I shrugged, slowly walking down the hall and back into my bedroom, "Hey Fred, how long is long enough?"

"Just give her time mate, wait until at least after NEWTs. She doesn't need anymore more confusion with those coming up," he suggested.

"Of course," I nodded remembering how difficult those tests were to begin with sometimes. She didn't need me messing with her head while she was trying to get herself into a good profession. She deserves to be able to take the tests in peace without my disturbances. Time is what she needs, and time is what I will give her.

**One month later**

**RPOV**

"I can't believe it's over," I thought out loud, packing up my things that had been scattered around the dorm room.

"Can't believe what?" Scorpius asked, walking into my room and sitting down on my be.

"I can't believe we're done, I can't believe that we will never come back here," I sighed, "That is a bit dramatic, but you know what I mean, we will never be students again."

"I understand, and I can't believe it either. It feels like just yesterday I was boarding Hogwarts Express for the first time. I was so nervous that day, I didn't think I was going to have any friends. I knew what my dad had done and who he had been forced to side with during the war, and I knew some people wouldn't accept me because of it. I figured I would end up in Slytherin like every other Malfoy with no idea what I was doing there. I didn't belong in Slytherin, could you imagine if I had been in Slytherin Rose? That would have been scary, all those kids asking me about my father, and all my fathers old friends' kids, those are scary kids. I never thought I would meet such nice people my first day who would accept me for who I am, and not care that I am a Malfoy. I wouldn't have gotten here without my friends, but I especially wouldn't have gotten here without you Rose. You have made my life worth living and I couldn't imagine myself without you, so thank you," he smiled, a tear falling from his eye.

"Aww… Scorpius," I smiled, walking over and sitting next to him, "You don't have to thank me, because I am so grateful that I met you. Even though it took us awhile to get to where we are now I wouldn't change it for the world, we have gotten though a lot together, and for that I am eternally grateful."

"Well, I am going to thank you anyway, so we can agree to disagree," he chuckled, kissing me before he walked out of my room to get his own things together.

I laid back on my bed thinking about my past seven years here, I had accomplished a lot. More important however, I had gotten over a lot, and I had come out on top. I had made it though a lot of hardships that wouldn't have been possible without the support of everyone in my life, but especially Scorpius. Even when we weren't together or when we had our falling out he was still my rock, he was there for me through everything. It's surreal that tomorrow is the day that we will leave Hogwarts forever, because we have grown up here, and we have learned here. We haven't just learned the normal things we need to succeed in our magic lives outside of Hogwarts, but we have also learned important lessons about life that we will take with us. The most important ones, I think, being forgiveness and love.

The next steps we take in life will determine what we do in our lives, but I think with the tools we have been given here at Hogwarts we will be prepared for anything life throws at us. Even though some of us are still unsure about the future, it doesn't matter because we will eventually figure it out and when we do we will be even better off. I am fortunate though because I know what I am going to do once I leave school, I will begin training under Victoire, most likely, to become a Healer.

"Scorpius?" I asked walking out of my room, and into his through the bathroom.

"Yes Rose?" he replied, folding his clothes and placing them into his trunk, the old fashioned way.

"What are we going to do once we leave here?" I asked, "Do you think we will be able to last?"

"Of course I think we are going to last Rose," he chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully, "I intend to begin training to become an auror and you will being training to become a healer."

"That I knew, but what about beyond that? What about us?" I asked, suddenly worried about the durability of our relationship.

"Rose, I don't think you have to worry about our relationship lasting," he chuckled.

"Why not Scorpius?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, if you must know now, my impatient Rose, I had planned on asking you to move in with me once we finished school," he smiled at me."Really?" I asked, smiling brightly.

"Of course Rose. Why wouldn't I want to move in with you, I do plan on being with you forever," he laughed, kissing my forehead as he continued to throw things into his trunk.

"Well, what about my dad?" I asked.

"Already asked him," he laughed, again.

"And he agreed to this…?" I asked, confused.

"Of course dear, I wouldn't lie to you. He actually likes me and he trust me with you," he smiled.

"Well good," I chuckled, walking out of the room.

I am glad that Scorpius and I were able to figure out what would happen with us once we finished school because I always wondered if our love would be strong enough. I always questioned if we would be able to sustain our relationship, or if we would end up in a confused and broken relationship like Charlie and James. I didn't want that to happen to us but no one had expected it to happen to them, so who knows?

When Fred had sent me a reply letter the night after we had caught James cheating on Charlie, he explained that Marina was someone from work who James was trying to help. He told me all about the guy she liked, Noah, and how she wanted to learn how to talk to him. James wasn't actually cheating on Charlie, but she still didn't trust him quite fully again. They had begun to talk again, but they didn't talk very much, not wanting to get distracted or distract her from NEWTs. I knew they would end up back together and it was only a matter of time before it happened. She understood that James had never cheated on her, the thing she was having difficulty grasping was the fact that maybe their relationship wasn't as perfect as she had thought. She thought she could trust him with everything she was but after this event she realized that no one's relationship is perfect, and she is still having a bit of difficulty with it.

"Rose!" Charlie squealed, running into my door.

"Charlie, how did you get in here?" I asked.

"I told the painting that it was imperative that I talked to you, and she let me in," Charlie smiled, brighter than I had seen in a month.

"Well, what was so important that you broke into my dorm room?" I joked.

"I talked to James last night," she smiled.

"And…" I laughed, trying to get her to tell the rest of the story.

"Well we talked for about two hours last night and I told him that I trusted him again and that I understood nothing was ever perfect no matter how hard we try," she smiled, "He said that he still loved me, and that he had a surprise for me tomorrow at our leaving ceremony!"

"What do you think it is?" I asked, smiling at how happy she was again.

"I don't know, I have absolutely zero idea," she smiled.

"Well, good then you will be very surprised tomorrow," I laughed, as she tackled me into a hug.

"Ahh… I am just so happy right now!" she laughed, standing up from my bed.

"I can tell," I chuckled, as she walked out of my door.

"Don't worry Rose, I won't tell anyone that your portrait is a pushover, wouldn't want anyone to come get you," she laughed, as she walked out of the room.

I hadn't made any progress on my packing when I heard someone else in my room. I had thought about walking out of my room, but I knew whoever it was would come into my room anyway.

"Rosie!" Liz squealed, running into my room.

"Hi Liz," I smiled turning around surprised at how many people were in my room, "And everyone else."

"Didn't expect to see me so soon did you Rose?" Charlie laughed.

"No I had not, I thought only Liz was in the room, I didn't realize everyone was in here," I laughed, looking around the room.

Not only were Rose and Liz in my room, but Al, Courtney, Fred, and even James were in my room. I was extremely confused at why everyone was in my room, because today was James' birthday and we had planned on surprising him, I had not realized he and everyone else was going to be in my room tonight.

"Scorpius!" I called, he might as well come in too, "What are you all doing here?"

"We came here to surprise you," Liz smiled.

"That part I understood, but why?" I asked, again as Scorpius sat beside me on my bed.

"Well, you see in muggle schools they have people called valedictorians and salutatorians, which are the two people in a class who have the highest grades. Headmaster Longbottom decided two years ago to bring these to Hogwarts, and this year he gave us the honor of telling the valedictorian and salutatorian who they are," Courtney explained.

"That's cool, I've never heard of these people before," I smiled.

"Well, the reason we tell you about these is because you and Scorpius are the valedictorian and salutatorian. Usually there is only one of each however, you both had exactly the same grades when they were all put together after seven years, OWLs, and NEWTs. Basically what that means is you both will have to give a speech tomorrow at the leaving ceremony," Charlie smiled.

"Really?" I asked, confused.

"Yes really," James smiled, "Fred and I even came because we were so excited and we really wanted to be here when they surprised you. I also have to have a talk with Scorpius, but that's beside the point."

"Wait, I almost forgot, happy birthday!" I smiled, jumping off the bed and launching myself at him.

"Thanks Rosie!" he smiled, hugging me back.

"Not a problem, James," I smiled, back at him.

We sat there for a few hours talking about nothing and everything, about our plans for next year. We also talked about the possibility that we may begin to drift apart now that we were no longer going to be staying with each other everyday all day. I leaned on Scorpius, and used him as my personal pillow while he played with my hair and listened to everyone talk. He would sometimes put some input into the conversation but mostly he just listened to all of our friends talking about the future. Instead of myself contributing to the conversation, I looked around the room at my friends, and thought about how far we had come since first year. We had developed friendship capable of defying the odds and surviving anything. We were no longer the same little we kids we were first year we were now young people who knew how to survive in the "real world".

Liz and Al had survived the numerous little fights over nothing to have a wonderful relationship, I think personally they will end up getting married very soon. I would be extremely surprised if they weren't married by the time we turn twenty. They are that couple, the one that everyone in the room wishes to be like, they have a near-perfect relationship, and they have faith, hope, and trust in each other. Almost no one will accomplish this type of relationship so young, but they somehow they defied the odds and survived the petty drama of Hogwarts.

Courtney and Fred had, had an amazing relationship from the beginning of their time together. I hadn't really known Courtney when the two of them had begun dating, but once I got to know her, I realized how nice and caring of a guy she really was. She put up with a lot of Fred's crap, but she knew how to hold her own, he wasn't constantly overdoing her.

Then there was Charlie and James, their relationship had been almost as perfect as Liz and Al's until their big fight a month ago. I didn't think they would end up back together at first, but they can't stay away from each other. If you had asked me two months ago I would've said Charlie and James would be the first to be together forever. I thought they would get married as soon as Charlie finished at Hogwarts, but after their fight I wondered if they would still be together forever. I didn't really have many doubts about it, but at times I still wondered if they completely trusted each other again. I think they do personally, but who knows.

Why did I go into a detailed conversation about the relationships between my friends, well because we have come so far. I never thought sitting on the train during first year that seven years later my friends would all be in long lasting relationships. I had to say looking back I think first year me would be proud of us and how far we've come.

"Rose?" Liz laughed, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What, sorry?" I replied.

"Nothing. You were spacing, so we decided that we wanted to bring you back to reality," Liz laughed.

"Oh, thanks," I laughed with her.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Charlie asked.

"I was thinking about us, and our relationships, and how far we've come in seven years," I shrugged, looking at my friends sitting around the room.

"Really, and what were you thinking about how far our relationships have come?" Scorpius asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, I was thinking about how we used to be just a group of friends, and as we got older we learned a lot. As we were learning, relationships began to form, even though they weren't the full-blown relationships we have today, they were great, functional relationships. We had someone to lean on when times got tough and someone to stay up late with us and study for Potions," I shrugged, "And eventually along the way while we were being friends, we moved on to being more than that and into being in relationships. Even though there were bumps along the way, we learned how to get over them, and we came out on the other side. It is because of these problems we had to learn from that we are sitting here today with the happiness and trust we have in each other."

"That's deep," James laughed.

"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes, "I was just telling you what I was thinking. You guys asked."

"I didn't ask," James stared at me.

"And again I say shut up," I sighed, rolling my eyes again, "Aren't you suppose to be as work or something anyway?"

"Nope, it's Saturday, I don't have to work on Saturdays," James stuck his tongue out at me.

"Real mature James," I laughed, allowing the rest of my friends to continue talking.

I looked around the room at my friends, but I paid special attention to James and Charlie because they were talking silently with one another. I didn't make it obvious that I was looking at them, but I am pretty sure they figured it out. I continued to watch them though, and I saw them smiling at one another, and laughing at things each other were saying.

"We should probably get going," Fred motioned toward the door, when we realized that the clock said seven and we were about to miss dinner.

"No, you don't have to," I stopped them as they were about to get up and leave the room.

"What?" James asked, confused.

"Why don't we all go to dinner together right now then, you can all stay here tonight. We can make up some beds in the common room, and we can have a sleepover for our final night at Hogwarts. Why leave, it's not like we can get into any trouble, we aren't even apart of the school anymore," I sighed, getting a little sad.

"Really Rosie?" James asked, happily.

"Of course, go eat all the good Hogwarts food," I laughed, rolling my eyes at him.

"Yay!" Liz squealed, "Sleepover!"

I knew that I was going to regret allowing them all to sleep in our common room tonight, but only a little because I loved them all so much that I wanted to spend my last night with them. They had made my life here at Hogwarts much easier to get through, and without them I don't know if I would have come out as unscathed as I did.

"You okay Rose?" Scorpius asked, as everyone else left our room.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Just thinking."

"Okay, if you are sure," he looked at me wearily, "Positive?"

"Yes, Scorp," I smiled, kissing him, "I am fine, just a little sad I guess, and nervous! I just remembered I have to make a speech tomorrow and I don't know what I am going to say. Oh no!"

"Don't worry about that love, you'll do wonderful!" he smiled, pulling me close to him, "You have a beautiful way with words."

This is where I wanted to stay, close to Scorpius for the rest of my life. He made me happy, and right here in this moment is where, if I could, I would freeze time. It's a happy moment right now, we are finishing school, and we are learning that we are ready to get on with our lives, no matter how nervous we may be. We know how to survive once we finish school, which will help us once we leave here, because we will need to know how to survive in a world where we aren't told what to do everyday, we will have to rely on ourselves. We will have our friends and family there with us along the way, but no one will be there to tell us what to do like we did in school. So yeah, if I could freeze time I would stop right here in the moment where we don't have to think about being adults, we can still be kids, enjoying time with our friends.

**A/N Hello again everyone! I would just like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I don't have much time because I have to finish my homework but please review. I will update as soon as possible but I don't know when I will get time because I have a bunch of AP tests coming up that I have to study for. Anyway, thank again and keep reading! Thanks!**

**Megan :)**


	52. Reprise: The Best Day

**A/N Hey everyone! Just a quick author's note because this is a really long chapter and I want you to enjoy it. Thank you for sticking with me. School ends next Tuesday and then I only have three tests so then I will be able to finish the story. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted it means the world to me. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Megan :)**

**RPOV**

I sat up quickly the next morning a feeling of queasiness taking over as I did so. I closed my eyes, massaging my sore temples, trying to get rid of the feeling. Last night I hadn't realized how much fire whiskey I had been consuming as we all hung out in the dorm room for our last night ever. We were so reminiscent talking about the first time we met and when we played "I Never" that one time with Fred and Courtney. We also talked about how close we had grown in the past seven years, and how our friendship is one that will last forever. These aren't the ones that are going to end in a few weeks, months or even years.

I slowly opened my eyes willing myself to get up and prepare myself for the day. I figured I should probably clean up the large mess we had probably left in our drunken state. I also still had to finish packing all of my things and write my speech, way too much to do when you are extremely hung-over.

"Scorpius?" I whispered, still not opening my eyes, "Scorpius, you in here?"

I opened my eyes slowly taking in my surroundings as I did so in order to see if Scorpius was in the room or not, but as I looked around I didn't see him. The rest of our friends were in the room but Scorpius was not, so I slowly stood up and walked into the other rooms in search of him. I knew he wouldn't normally leave in the middle of the night unless he was sick or he had something weighing heavily on his mind. He had sometimes gone on walks by himself in order to clear his mind.

I decided I would go out to the lake, hoping I would be able to find him there. It was also a chance for me to take a walk and clear my own mind from the stress I had accumulated recently. I know I didn't have much to worry about, but the few things I did were important. I was extremely worried about getting accepted into the healer program, because it is competitive, but I am smart, not to sound arrogant, so I shouldn't have much trouble getting in. I was also worried about my speech, merlin I don't know why they decided to do this new valedictorian thing. I have no idea what I am going to say at all… what am I going to talk about? What has gone on in the past seven years of school that has been so important or life altering?

My train of thought was interrupted when I walked over to the tree Scorpius and I had sat under on numerous occasions just talking or thinking. As I walked around the side of the tree, where you could look out on to the water, I saw Scorpius sitting on the ground under the shade of the tree.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked Scorpius, sitting down beside him.

"I can give you them for free if you would like," he smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Of course I will listen to your thoughts Scorpius," I smiled, taking his hand.

"Thanks Rosie," he chuckled, smiling brightly, "Are you worried about this speech writing business?"

"Merlin yes!" I laughed, burying my head in his shoulder, "I have no idea what I am going to say. Are you having trouble as well?"

"Trouble beyond belief," he smiled, "You want to do something fun?"

"That depends on what your definition of fun is," I replied, looking at him confused.

"It's really fun, just follow me," I rolled his eyes.

We walked in silence, mostly because I was trying to figure out where Scorpius was taking me, but also because we didn't have to talk. I guess it's because Scorpius and I have been together for so long, not just as a couple but as friends. When we're together we don't have to talk, just being together is enough which is why our relationship is so successful, I think at least.

"Do you know where we're going Rose?" Scorpius asked.

Drawn out of my thoughts by his sudden question, I took in my surroundings trying to figure out where we were. It only took a few seconds for me to realize we were nearing the Quidditch pitch, something I would miss very much. I felt a tear fall from my eyes as I looked at the place where I had, had so many memories. I wasn't on the verge of crying because I was going to miss Quidditch, or even because of the memories I had experienced there, but because of what I had just realized. Suddenly as we were walking on to the pitch, the realization finally hit that I wasn't going to be attending Hogwarts anymore, I was not longer a student here, I was merely a memory of students pass. Never again would I walk through the corridors during patrols, nor would I ever hang out with my best friends in the common room, or with the girls in our dormitory. Things had changed so fast, and I don't think I had realized the reality of what today meant for my life. It basically meant that I had been taught everything I could possibly be taught so not I was out of my own forced to fend for myself. I know it sounds ridiculous, but something about seeing the pitch really got to me, and I have no idea what.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked, "Are you okay?"

"I think," I answered, a few tears falling down my face.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked as we sat down on the pitch, "This was supposed to be fun; I didn't want to make you cry."

"You didn't make me cry Scorpius, the realization that in a few hours we will be done with Hogwarts forever is what made me cry. You are still amazing, don't worry, you didn't make me cry," I answered, wiping my tears away.

"Good, because I would be angry with myself if I was the one who made you cry," he smiled pulling me in for a hug.

We sat there for what seemed like forever in silence, just staring out at everything we had experienced in the past seven years. I thought about playing for the team, supporting my friends and everything else that had happened out here. We had grown up while we were here; we were no longer the immature 11 year olds we were when we first arrived here.

"Remember when you got hit with the bludger?" I asked, cringing at the memory.

"Yeah, well, kind of. I mean I remember after but I don't actually remember being hit. All I remember is trying to save you," he smiled, kissing the top of my head.

"You were always saving me," I chuckled, "I don't think I will ever be able to completely thank you for everything you have done for me. I know you will say there is no need, but I feel like I need to repay you for everything."

"For what Rose?" he looked confused.

"For all the times you were there for me, through Damien, and all my other crazy ex-boyfriends, but especially Max. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there for me afterwards. The only thing I do know is if you hadn't been there I don't think I would be as happy, and… stable I guess. It sounds awful, but if I hadn't had anyone to tell I would've kept it all to myself and I would never have been the same Rose. You always save me Scorpius, and for that I am eternally thankfully," I smiled, a blush rising to my cheeks as I looked at him.

"I am glad I was there for you Rose because you were always there for me too. You sat by my side every day while I was recovering from the bludger incident, and when my grandfather had his heart attack you came to the hospital with me and stayed by my side again. I wasn't the only one who has been saving people Rose, you are just as chivalrous," he smiled, laughing slightly.

"Shut up," I laughed, "I am not chivalrous, I just loved you and would do anything for you."

"The same goes for me Rosie," he smiled.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before we decided it was about time for us to be heading back to our room. Our friends were probably up by now, and we still had so many things to do before the leaving ceremony.

"Before we leave Rose, I really wanted to ask you something," Scorpius stopped me as I was getting up to leave.

"What would you like to ask?" I smiled, turning to face him.

"I know if I don't do this now I never will and then I will miss out on my chance. So, Rose would you move in with me once we get out of Hogwarts?" Scorpius asked, "It's okay if you decide not to, but I know we have talked about what we are going to do after school and we have never officially decided anything. So…"

"Scorpius, stop!" I smiled, "Of course I will move in with you, nothing would make me happier,"

"Oh, good," he laughed, "I thought I was going to have to continue to ramble."

"I realized that," I laughed, "So I felt it was necessary to stop you before you just ran out of breath."

"Well I thank you," he rolled his eyes, taking my hand as we began to walk back to the school for our last day.

"Rose, Scorpius?" someone called, as we had just walked out of the pitch toward the school.

"Hey Liz," I smiled, when I realized who it was.

"There you guys are," she laughed, "We've been wondering where you two went off to. James and Fred decided you went off to shag, but I tried to explain to them that you weren't doing that because we were in your room, and…"

"Breathe Liz," I chuckled, as we continued to walk back to the school.

"Right," she inhaled deeply, "Then I told him that I would prove you weren't shagging, so I went off on a mission to find you and win the bet."

"You bet that we weren't shagging?" Scorpius asked.

"Is that the only thing you got out of that?" I joked, rolling my eyes.

"Yes," he nodded, "I am just appalled that they would bet against me."

"Well, it's not like they were that far off," I answered.

"Yeah, but they don't need to know that," he shook his head, "I have my pride to hold on to."

"Oh yeah, your "pride"" I rolled my eyes, walking a little faster to talk with Liz.

"And now you're just going to leave me alone back here where I could get mauled, kidnapped or even worse, killed?" Scorpius asked dramatically.

"Don't be such a girl," I laughed, letting him catch up and walk with us, "It's a good thing you usually have Al, James and Fred, because I don't know what I would do if I had to deal with both you and Liz all the time."

"Hey, I take offense to that," Liz huffed.

"Me too," Scorpius mocked her.

"Merlin's beard!" I laughed, "I love you guys though, and you're my best friends."

"Awww!" Liz squealed, hugging me and Scorpius at the same time.

"What about the others?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, I love them too, but you guys are my bestest friends," I joked.

"Why does Scorpius get to be your bestest friend?" Liz whined, as we approached the stairs to the head's dormitory.

"Yeah, why is Liz your bestest friend?" Scorpius mimicked Liz, feigning hurt in her direction.

"Well, Liz was my first real Hogwarts friend because we met on the train and Scorpius in my boyfriend, so of course he is my bestest friend," I answered, as we walked into the common room, where our friends were picking up their mess.

"Good! I am glad I am your bestest friend," Liz laughed, walking into the room to see Al.

"You guys are so nice!" I smiled, "Thank you for cleaning up!"

"Of course Rosie posy!" James smiled, "You do have a speech to write.

"Ugh! Don't remind me," I groaned, walking into my room where inspiration would hopefully strike me.

**SPOV**

I walked into my room seconds after Rose. I still had a lot to do before I would be able to leave Hogwarts forever. To say that I was sad about leaving may be a little over dramatic, but I was going to miss the school a little. I had learned a lot here in school, and I would defiantly be sad to let the memories go.

I had just begun to pack everything in my trunk when I realized that someone was knocking on my door.

"Come in!" I called.

"Hey Scorpius," James smiled opening the door, "Can I talk to you about something mate?"

"Sure James. What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you think that Charlie and I have a good and successful relationship?" he asked.

"I guess that depends on what I am judging your relationship based on. Do I think you love each other unconditionally, yes, but do you completely trust each other, I don't know. I think the two of you have been through a lot in the past seven years and I think you have grown as people both together and apart," I answered.

"Awww…" James joked, "Your so nice."

"Thanks, but seriously James, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, it's about Charlie…" he began as we sat down in my room and discussed things.

**RPOV**

It was about two thirty when I had finally finished my speech for today and I have to say I am extremely happy with my job. I never thought I would be able to write such a good speech, but I had gotten inspired this morning while talking to both Scorpius and Liz.

"Rose!" Al yelled, trying to get my attention.

"Yeah? Sorry, what's up?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Just wondering if you had finished you speech or not?" he asked, shrugging his shoulder, but I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me.

"What's really up Al?" I asked, looking at him seriously.

"It's just…that…I don't know. I think the fact that everything is over is finally getting to me, you know?" he stuttered.

"Oh yeah I understand. I had my moment of recognition this morning while I was hanging out with Scorpius," I smiled.

"Really? Well, good, I didn't want to be the only one in the reminiscing stage of leaving school," he laughed.

"Don't worry Al, you're not alone," I chuckled, "Do you remember the train ride to Hogwarts our first year? Remember how worried you were about being a slytherin? Then as soon as we got on the train it was like all your worries faded away when you saw Liz in the compartment. As soon as I saw her I remember saying to myself, that's a girl Al would like because she is blonde. After that I thought to myself about how I figured you guys would eventually day, even though we were only eleven. I just had a feeling; I was a smart child after all."

"Merlin, do I remember how worried I was about being sorted. James had literally scared the trousers off of me. Speaking of which, I should probably get into Scorpius' room because I have to change before the ceremony at four. It was really nice being able to talk to you again like that Rosie. I really miss being there for you all the time, but I guess that's what Scorpius is for," he smiled, hugging me.

"Don't worry Al, you will always be my first confidant. I will always love you Al, and I am really grateful that you were there for me all those years," I smiled, a tear in my eye.

"Of course Rosie, what kind of cousin would I be if I wasn't there?" he asked.

"A normal one," I joked, "But don't worry, nothing about our family is normal.

"Very true Rose," he laughed, "Very true."

As Al left my room Charlie, Liz, and Courtney walked in so we could all get ready together before the ceremony began. We only had about an hour which wasn't as much time as we would usually need to get ready, but it's all we had so we had to deal. We quickly put on our dresses we had, had picked out for weeks before, taking turns doing each other's hair and make-up. By the time everyone was ready, except for shoes, it was about three forty-five, and if we didn't hurry up we were going to be late. Liz grabbed shoes for everyone while Courtney and Charlie were quickly finishing getting me ready.

"There done," Charlie smiled, brightly.

"Awww…" I smiled, "We look amazing."

"Of course we do, I picked out the dresses," Liz joked.

"Of course Liz, it's all you," I chuckled.

"Oh… I am going to miss you all so much," she laughed, her eyes welling up.

"Don't cry Liz, because if you cry, I will cry and then we will all have to fix our make-up," Charlie smiled.

"I'll try not to cry," she chuckled, trying to wipe her eyes.

"Okay, let's go before we all start to cry," Courtney suggested.

"Great idea," we all agreed, walking out of my room for the last time.

We were bringing all of our things downstairs with us and leaving them out for the attendants of the Hogwarts Express to pick-up. They usually had people go home the day after the leaving ceremony, but this year they had decided to send them all home afterward. I was so going to miss Hogwarts, everything about it.

"You okay love?" Scorpius asked, wrapping an arm around my waist, and pulling me close.

"Yeah, I will be okay," I smiled, sadly, "But don't be surprised if I start crying while I am up onstage later."

"Of course Rose, and when you are done with your speech you can come back to me and I will wipe away your tears because I never want to see you sad," he smiled, brightly.

"You're so good to me," I chuckled.

"That's because I love you," he smiled, kissing my head.

"I love you too," I kissed him back as we walked to our seats.

"No PDA," James rolled his eyes.

"What's PDA?" Al asked confused.

"Public displays of affection," he explained, "I learned it at work once.""I see. Yeah, no PDA you two," Al scolded us.

"Wanna bet?" I asked, pulling Scorpius close and kissing him passionately.

"Oi, Rosie!" a man shouted.

"Shit," I muttered, looking up, "Hi daddy."

"Rose, why are you kissing Scorpius in public?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I was proving a point?" I asked, wondering if that was the answer he wanted.

"Merlin's beard Rosie," he sighed, laughing awkwardly.

"Hello Rose, Scorpius, everyone," my mum smiled, "James, Fred, are you supposed to be sitting over here?"

"I don't know, but we are going to," James answered laughing, "We haven't been told to move yet."

"Okay boys. I will see you all afterwards. I love you all," she smiled, just addressing everyone instead of only her family.

"I love your mum," Liz smiled, "She is just so nice!"

"Thanks," I smiled, still trying to recover from my incident with my father.

"That was awkward," Scorpius laughed nervously, reading my mind.

"You're telling me," I laughed, facing the front as Headmaster Longbottom came to the stage.

"Hello everyone, I would like to thank everyone for coming out today. Since I don't want this to take all night, I would like to first call up Rose Weasley to address everyone. Rose?" he introduced, "Come on up."

"Good luck love, you will do wonderful," Scorpius kissed me as I stood and walked up to the stage.

I could feel myself getting more nervous with every step I took toward the stage at the front of the audience. I knew I could do it, it was just the fact that I had to get up there that scared me because I could easily psych myself out before I got to the stage. If I had started on the stage I would've been fine, but walking is awful. There were only two more steps before I had to walk up the steps, and I felt like I wanted to run out of the ceremony. I was not ready, but whether I was ready or not it was my time to speak. I can do this.

"Thank you Headmaster Longbottom. I would like to start by thanking all of the people who have helped get me to this point in my life. To my parents, as well as the rest of my family and everyone I have met in the past seven years. I would also like to thank my friends, Courtney, Liz, Charlie, Fred, Al, James, and Scorpius. They have been there for me for years and they have helped me through so much that I could never begin to repay them. I would also like to thank the teachers of this school who spent their time teaching us, even when it seemed like we would never understand what we were being taught. Also I would like to acknowledge Headmistress McGonagall and Headmaster Longbottom for everything they have done because I don't believe they receive the thanks they deserve.

Recently, I have been thinking about the past seven years here at Hogwarts, and looking back I am proud of how far I've come. I know others who have also come a long way and are sitting in the audience right now smiling to themselves as I speak. Looking back on these past seven years we are faced with feelings of sadness, happiness, and anger. Maybe we even feel a sense of guilt for something we did, or we didn't do, or something we said or didn't say. Sometimes we misjudge situations and we fear what the outcome of saying or doing something may be. We often allow the fear to overcome the feelings of happiness that could be. So, as we finish our last day at Hogwarts, tell people how you feel, and don't be afraid of what they might say. Tell someone you love them, forgive the person you have spent so long trying to hate, make a new friend, or just tell someone the truth.

These past seven years we have been through so much together, even though we have been in different houses. Even when we have competed against each other, we could still come together afterward and have a great time together. There were no longer rivalries between houses like there used to be, which is what so many people fought for during the war. They wanted us all to be able to play a Quidditch match, then be able to go to a Slytherin party or a Hufflepuff party, or whatever.

Looking back now on the past seven years, we realize how much we have learned, not only about magic but about ourselves. We have finally discovered things about ourselves that we never thought were possible. Only through our mistakes and the obstacles in our lives have we discovered these things though. Some people have learned that it is okay not to be perfect all of the time; it is okay to make mistakes and be a teenager. The other day while I was working on this speech my mum sent me a letter with a quotation on it, I did not recognize it but she explained that a muggle had said it. Albert Einstein once said, "Anyone who has never made a mistake has never tried anything new." I think what Einstein wanted everyone to know is that if you are not making mistakes and failing every now and again then you are not really learning, and when you aren't learning you aren't growing and changing.

Remember what we have learned while we were here at Hogwarts because it will help us in our future lives. The teachers have done everything they can, and they have given everything they have to help us succeed, so use your knowledge wisely.

Thank you everyone for listening, and I hope everyone has a wonderful day and an amazing life!" I finished, mentally sighing as I heard everyone clapping.

I felt so relieved that I had accomplished my speech, and I had done an amazing job. I had been so nervous, but as I took a brief bow, and walked off the stage I couldn't remember why. There was no reason I needed to be nervous, but I was. I walked back to my seat, realizing that the distance between the front of the stage and my chair was only like three rows of chairs, I was so dramatic.

"Thank you Rose, that was amazing," Headmaster Longbottom smiled, "Next up we have Scorpius Malfoy.

We passed each other as he was walking up to the stage to give his speech. He was smiling brightly; of course he wasn't worried about giving his speech, stupid Scorpius, and his stupid confidence. Maybe he could teach me how you are supposed to not be worried before giving a speech; perhaps his expertise could help me.

"You did wonderful Rosie," he smiled, kissing me as he walked up to the stage.

"Thanks," I smiled, over my shoulder.

"Hello everyone, like Headmaster Longbottom already said, my name is Scorpius Malfoy. I don't think it is fair that the headmaster had my speech after Rose's because there is no way anything I say is going to be as good. Thankfully, I don't have much to say, but a friend of mine does. Before I invite him up here I would just like to thank everyone for everything they have done for me, and I would also like to wish everyone here right now an amazing adult life. Thank you, but now I would like to invite my good friend James Potter to the stage. James?" he concluded, standing to the side of the stage as James walked up.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Charlie, who was sitting next to me.

"I have absolutely no idea Rose," she answered, distracted by the scene unfolding on the stage.

"Hello everyone, my name is James Potter, and even though I had my leaving ceremony last year, Scorpius still allowed me to crash his. I have no intention of doing anything out of character, but if you know me that means I could do anything," he laughed, "But I am up here to talk to my best friend, Charlie could you come up here?"

Charlie looked stunned sitting in her seat frozen in shock. I nudged her with my arm, but when she didn't move, I physically helped her stand. She then walked to the stage alone, a nervous smile across her features. When she approached the stage, James took her hand and led her to the center of the stage.

"I first met Charlie when she was a first year because she was good friend with my cousin and brother. I didn't really know her until a few months into school when I began to hang out with her in addition to my other six friend/ family members. It was a short time before I realized my feelings for her, but I would never tell anyone or do anything about it. The first time I realized how far my feelings had progressed was when she was a second year and she had brought her boyfriend at the time to our movie night before Christmas break. I was mentally kicking myself all night because I had been so stupid and there was no way I was ever going to be with her. Thankfully, she broke up with him soon after and our friendship continued to grow. During her fourth year, we began to sneak around behind everyone's backs, even our best friends not really sure what we had. We didn't want to label anything prematurely, so we didn't tell anyone, instead we just hung out when no one was around. However, that didn't last long, because Scorpius and Rose caught us one night while we were hanging out, but they promised not to tell anyone until we were ready. We officially told our families that Christmas at the annual Weasley/Potter secret telling dinner, but I don't think anyone really remembers because they were worried about getting Scorpius and Rose to talk again. Charlie and I have been through a lot together, and recently we got into a huge fight and didn't talk for a few months, but that was when I realized I couldn't live without her. It may sound cheesy but she is my other half and my soul mate and I don't know where I would be without her. She is amazing, and every day without her is a difficult day to get through. So why did I crash the leaving ceremony to tell you about my history with Charlie because I love her so much and I wouldn't be the man I am today without her. She doesn't put up with my crap, and she loves me despite me flaws. Scorpius?" James took a deep breath, holding out his hand.

"Here you are mate," he smiled, handing him something that no one could actually.

"So Charlie, I know we have been through a lot lately, and it took you a lot to trust me again, but I have something important to ask you," he sighed getting down on one knee, "Charlotte Alice Longbottom, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" she smiled, stunned, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Charlie," he kissed her slipping the ring on her finger. They didn't care how young they were, they were in love and that's all that matters to them.

"Thank you everyone," Scorpius smiled, walking off stage behind the happy couple.

"Well, that was shocking," Headmaster Longbottom laughed, "Thank you everyone for coming and congratulations to the students who are leaving, we will sincerely miss you. Good-bye everyone."

We quickly said our goodbyes to our family and older friends as we quickly made our way to the train which was scheduled to leave in only minutes. We didn't care though, let the train leave us, we didn't really want to go home. As we made our way to the train, I slowed my pace for a few seconds, taking in the sight ahead of me. I had the most amazing friends ever and there was no way our relationships were ever going to end.

"You okay Rose?" Scorpius asked, telling the others to go ahead.

"Yeah Scorpius, I am wonderful." I smiled, looking at my friends once more before quickening my pace to make it to the train on time.

We had made it through everything together, the tragedies, boyfriends, girlfriends, fights, and happiness. We had done it together, and together we could accomplish so much more.

**A/N Hello again! I can't believe this story is basically over. There is only a two part epilogue then it is over. I love this story it is like my baby. Anyway, please read and review! I will update as soon as I get time! Thanks again everyone!**

**Megan :)**

**P.S. I removed the author's note that was in this chapter's place originally, so if there is anyone who wants story ideas please PM me I am glad to help. Thanks again!**


	53. Epilogue

**A/N Okay, I know I said it wouldn't be long until I updated again, and I said the epilogue would be two parts, but I lied… sorry. I did do a part one but it was complete junk so I just took the ideas from the first part and put them into the second part for an 11 word page epilogue. I really hope you enjoy the last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, the favorites, the alerts, and just for reading! It means the world to me, truly. Enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**18 years later **

**RPOV**

As I sat in my room early the morning of the big Christmas dinner at the Burrow, I couldn't help but be kept awake by the thoughts churning around in my head. I was never one of the people who couldn't sleep because they had too much on their mind; I always felt stress and fears made it easier for me to sleep actually. However, recently, I have begun to realize sometimes if you ignore your thoughts for too long they tend to get in the way of important things, for example, sleep.

Instead of trying to force myself to go to sleep like I might've done when I was younger, I slowly crept out of bed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen where I left my parchment and quill the previous day. As soon as I sat down the thoughts began to flow from my brain to the paper, all my thoughts about Max, my family, and even Scorpius. I tried to make sense of what I was writing as I did so, but I knew it was worthless to try because either way I will have to go back through it later in order to make sense of it for Liz.

You may be wondering why I am writing about my thoughts for Liz, it's a perfectly logical question which I am ready and willing to explain to you. About a year ago Liz approached me after quitting her job at the Daily Prophet due to "creative differences", she called it. The real reason, Al had told me, was because her boss was an arse, his words not mine, and she no longer wished to deal with him. After being jobless for a few weeks, she remembered why she loved the Prophet so much, not because she loved to write, but because she loved to edit people's work and she loved being able to help people achieve their writing dreams. One morning, Liz had flooed over to my home, where she had proceeded to wake me up and explain to me that I had a "great" story and that it needed to be told. I sat there, dumbstruck, for a few minutes before it finally registered what she had said to me.

"_What do you mean I have a great story?" I asked, looking at her confused._

"_Well, actually I didn't mean great as in happy with rainbows and unicorns, but you have an amazing story of obstacles and courage, and since I no longer have a real job I really want to help you write your story," she explained._

"_What obstacles are you referring to, Max, Damien, my other assorted boyfriends, Scorpius, all of them?" I asked confused as she nodded after each name._

"_Yeah Rose. I don't think you realize how much you have gone through in your life, and I really just want to get it out there that Rose Weasley, I mean Malfoy, is a survivor," she smiled, "I want other girls to be able to read your story and get something worthwhile out of it. Maybe it won't be something profound like breaking up with an abusive boyfriend, but maybe it will be the realization or the final push to admit their feelings for someone. I believe so many people could benefit from reading your story which is why I am pushing it so hard. I understand if you don't want to write it, but I think it could help you too, finally to have everything out of you head, and down on paper. You don't have to make a decision right now, but just let me know by the end of the week please?"_

_I sat there shocked, as I listened to Liz explain her idea to me, unsure of what I should say because I wasn't really sure what to say. I wanted to say yes, but would it bring up too many old memories I had worked so hard to suppress. However, like Liz had said maybe it would help me because there would be more people who would understand what I had gone through._

"_Yes," I smiled, as Liz was about to leave my house._

"_What?" she asked shocked._

"_Yes, we can do the book," I chuckled._

"_Oh my! Merlin! Rose I love you so much right now, I just can't even believe this is happening," she smiled._

"_I am excited to write this Liz, but you have to promise me one thing?" I asked._

"_Of course Rose, what would you like?" she replied._

"_You can't tell anyone what we are working on, not even Al. I want this to be a secret that we share together once it is done," I nodded._

"_Sounds good to me Rosie," she smiled hugging me, as she ran out of the house and back to her own before Al realized she was gone. _

We had spent the next year together, every moment I wasn't busy, trying to get this book written because Liz was so excited to tell everyone. I wanted to keep it a secret until I knew it was completely done and I was happy with how it had turned out. Now, the day of Christmas Eve dinner at the Burrow, better known as the secret telling dinner, I have only a small bit left to write in order to wrap up everything I have written thus far. So, I opened up the parchment, dabbed my quill in the ink and began to write my final chapter.

_After Charlie and James were engaged at the Leaving Ceremony there was nothing left to do but begin to plan the wedding, but the next day at Molly and Lucy's wedding, we were shocked with another surprise. Fred had obtained permission from our older cousins in order to ask his girlfriend of nearly five years to marry him. I don't really understand what she saw in him because I don't think I could've stayed with him and actually dealt with him as long as she has, but there must be something about him. Naturally she said yes, and that Easter holiday we had our second double wedding of the year as James and Charlie as well as Fred and Courtney got married. It wasn't that surprising that the two couples were married at the same time because Fred and James had always done everything else together, so it just made sense to themselves and everyone around them._

_Everyone thought they got engaged and married young but I don't think they cared at all and obviously neither did the rest of our family as Al and Liz were engaged as Christmas, Scorpius and I at Valentine's Day, cheesy right, and Louis and Emily Jordan the next fall. Our parents are still constantly asked today what they were thinking allowing their 17, 18 and sometimes 19 year old children get engaged and married. The only things they would say is that they have known the boyfriend or girlfriend for a long time as well as knowing their families and that they were proud of their children. They would constantly tell us how proud they were of how mature we were and how we had turned into wonderful adults. _

_The rest of my family and friends were also engaged young, either shortly after finishing their seventh year, or in some cases a year or two later. Aurora and Brandon had been the exception though to all the other engagements. After being together for so long, they were engaged after the Christmas holiday during their seventh year. No one believed they would last or that they should even be engaged that long, but they didn't need all those people, they had each other, their family, and their close friends; everything that mattered. _

_We've come a long way since the end of our schooling at Hogwarts, but we haven't stopped learning new things every day. Even though everyone assumed once we left Hogwarts everything was going to be amazing and everyone would get their happily-ever-after's with three kids, a nice house, and a great job; some people soon realized the real world wasn't all it was cracked up to be myself, Liz Charlie and Courtney all learned that pretty quickly. _

_Both Charlie and Courtney took jobs in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures soon after they were both married and back from the honeymoons to various locations. They both really enjoyed their jobs at first making new work friends and learning a lot about the field they were going to be working in, but as the previous head of the department was fired, a new man took over. He was a mean and grumpy old man who made Charlie and Courtney's time at work hell. He didn't like either of them at all, and made it his own personal goal to make them want to quit. They still loved their job though, so they were the bigger people and they took his verbal abuse, until Charlie found out she was pregnant and he fired her. By then she had let the hormones get the better of her and she reported him to a review board and won, since he had done the same thing to every pregnant witch that had worked under him. _

_I, on the other hand, learned why Vic was constantly exhausted during her first year of healer training, because it is a lot harder than I had ever thought. I barely ever saw Scorpius, even though his mum and Vic would sometimes cover for me so I could leave a few minutes or an hour early to see him. I didn't think the exhaustion would ever end but a year later I was done with training and I was then a certified healer, and no longer would have to worry about extreme exhaustion again. Ha! I spoke too soon I guess, because a after about three months of catching up on sleep I was pregnant with our first child. The exhaustion only continued, but it was worth it because I was extremely happy and at ease with my life and the decisions I had made. _

_Liz had a much more difficult time with everything, even though she had gotten the job she loved, and the boy she loved, something was missing for her. She felt like she was missing something as she watched everyone around her begin to have their own children. She and Al had already been trying for a year when Charlie and I found out we were pregnant, but they didn't let that get them down. They continued to try for another six months before they realized they should probably see a doctor just to be sure. The day they went to the healer was one of the worst days of Liz's life because she found out she would not be able to have children. I remember the day she came to the house Scorpius and I had just moved in to, she looked so scared and broken when I opened the door. She broke down and cried as soon as I opened the door, and I let her cry explaining there were still numerous options in order to have children. She listened to what I had to say and the next day she made an appointment with a muggle fertility specialist because she was determined to have a baby. After taking numerous different hormones given to her by the doctor and almost nine months of in vitro fertilization, she and Al were finally pregnant. She was so excited because she was finally going to have a baby of her own. _

_However, the problems didn't stop there when she was only six months pregnant she developed preeclampsia and was put on bed rest only being allowed to get up when she had a doctor's appointment, which was frequently. She was a wreck for a month and a half constantly questioning if her baby that she had been through so much for would make it. She blamed herself, and no one could argue against her not even Al. Courtney, Charlie, and I would make it our priority to visit Liz daily because we were on maternity leave as well, and figured she would enjoy the company. At eight months, Liz gave birth to her daughter Daniella, she was still extremely small because she was a month early, but the doctors kept a close eye on the little girl._

_When we had gone to visit Liz and Daniella in the hospital Liz had explained to us why she named her daughter what she did. She smiled and told us a story her grandmother had told her from the bible about Daniel who had survived in the lion cage. She wanted a name that suited her baby, and she figured the name of a survivor would be the best fit for her._

_I felt guilty about not having any problems conceiving a child while Liz had, had so much trouble, but she was so happy after she had her baby. Whenever I saw Liz after she had her Daniella you could just see the love and pure adoration on her face. _

_I suppose a happily-ever-after isn't really what everyone was expecting from my story but I wouldn't exactly call everything that has happened in the past eighteen years a happily-ever-after. Instead, I would call it my life because there is no other way I would want everything to turn out. Maybe it hasn't been perfect, but everything I have gone through in my life both during and after Hogwarts has made me the woman I am today and I couldn't ask for anything better. _

I smiled widely as a dropped my quill and reread what I had just written. Maybe it wasn't the best ending to my story, but it was my ending and I can't think of any other way to explain myself. I think the people who read this will understand and enjoy my thoughts because they are my real and pure thoughts.

I jumped up from my stop at the kitchen table, grabbing my papers, and my coat before flooing to Liz's house. I knew it was early but she was most likely already awake because she would be excited that our kids were coming home today.

"Liz?" I called tentatively into the house not wanting Al to find me first.

"Rose?" Liz asked, walking into the living room.

"Hi Liz!" I smiled brightly.

"Rose, it's not that I don't love you or anything but what are you doing here at eight in the morning? I thought we were meeting outside King's Cross at eight thirty," she asked confused.

"I know, but I woke up early this morning because of all the thoughts jumbling around in my brain, and I finished!" I laughed, excited.

"Finished what?" Liz asked confused, it was first thing in the morning after all.

"The story, my manuscript, for you!" I squealed.

"AHHHH!" she squealed with me running up to hug me, "Does that mean we can tell everyone today?"

"Shhh… I don't want Al to hear us too soon, and we can only tell today if you can get enough copies made for everyone. Can you do it Liz?" I asked, hoping she would have enough time.

"Yes ma'am!" she smiled, hugging me again, "And don't worry Al is already gone he had to do a few things at work and then he is going to meet us all at the train station. Merlin, I can't believe you finished it!"

"Me neither," I smiled, "But I just woke up this morning and the right words came to me so I began to write and before I knew it I had finished."

"I am so proud of you Rosie! When I first asked you about the story I didn't think you would say yes, but looking back now I am so happy you did," she smiled, "You should get going before Scorpius gets worried."

"I am happy we did this too Liz! I couldn't have asked for a better editor, you have been truly amazing! I just couldn't imagine my life if I had said no to this opportunity. Thank you so much for everything Liz," I smiled, hugging her one last time before flooing back to my own house to get ready.

As soon as I got back to my own house, I ran up the stairs to get in the shower since we only had life fifteen or twenty minutes until we were all supposed to meet. However, when I got upstairs I saw Scorpius was still sleeping, and I knew he would take longer than five minutes to get ready.

"Scorpius!" I smiled, shaking him awake, still on cloud nine from finishing my book.

"Ehh…" he swatted away my hands that were trying to shake him awake.

"Scorpius, wake up baby," I smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Hmm…" he smiled, pretending to sleep so I would kiss him again.

"You better get up Mr. Malfoy or you will not have time to get ready before we have to get to King's Cross," I chuckled, at this he sat up immediately and began to get out of bed.

"You are an evil person," he joked, kissing me lightly, before he walked into the closet to find something to wear while I took a quick shower.

I got lost in my thinking and before I knew it Scorpius was knocking on the bathroom door. He didn't usually make me take shorter showers but we have time constraints right now so he was trying to speed me up.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you better hurry up or you won't get to King's Cross on time," he joked, walking into the bathroom as I put on my robe.

"Using my own threats against me I see," I chuckled.

"I would never do such a thing," he feigned innocence as I quickly walked into the closet to get my clothes.

"Yes you would dear," I laughed, pulling on my jeans and boots.

"You have one minute Rose," Scorpius smiled holding my coat out for me.

"I'm ready," I smiled, putting on my coat and taking his arm as we flooed to King's Cross to get our kids.

"Rosie!" James yelled when we arrived at King's Cross.

"Hello James, everyone," I smiled.

It felt surreal every time we arrived at the station because I just remembered my days when I would be traveling to and from Hogwarts. I couldn't believe I now had my own children that were getting older every day, my oldest being a sixth year. It is just so bizarre to me.

"What are you thinking about Rosie?" Fred asked, as we walked into the station.

"Just about how old we're getting," I answered dramatically, laughing with everyone.

"Some things never change do they Rose?" Al chuckled.

"What on earth are you referring to dear cousin?" I joked.

"Your humor and flair for the dramatic," he laughed.

"I am not dramatic, I don't know what would give you that idea," I answered, looking deep in thought.

"Merlin's pants," he laughed, rolling his eyes, as the train pulled up.

"Rosie, breathe," Al rolled his eyes, looking to Scorpius who grabbed my hand.

"She's just excited Al, just like you are," he looked at Al who was drumming him fingers on his leg.

"Whatever," he smiled, as the students began to walk off.

You can only imagine the brood we have accumulated by now what with all the second generation being married with their own children now. It can also get a bit more difficult to find everyone because unlike our parents, the red hair gene is becoming more and more not shown. It doesn't really show in my kids, but they have strawberry blonde hair, not red or blonde.

"There's Aubree with Jack like usual," I squealed, waving to my youngest daughter.

"Hi mum," my twelve-year-old daughter, Aubree, smiled hugging me.  
"Hi dear, we've missed you so much. Where are the others?" I asked.

"Who knows that 14-year-old bunch is still getting all their things," she smiled, stepping to the side to talk to her father.

"How are you Jack?" I asked scanning the crowd for my other kids.

"Pretty good Aunt Rose," he smiled, before walking over to his mum, Lily.

He isn't actually my nephew, but when the kids were growing up we decided it would just be easier to call everyone aunt or uncle because it would be easier than trying to explain to them who was actually their aunt and uncle. As I was thinking about Jack Scamander, I saw the large group I had been waiting for exit the train. Aubree hadn't been lying when she called the fourteen-year-olds a bunch because there is a really big group of them that are always together. It reminds me of my group when we were in school, only bigger. There is Liam Potter (James and Charlie's son), Daniella Potter (Al and Liz's daughter), Tenley and Fred Weasley (Fred and Courtney's twins), Juliette Malfoy (Mine and Scorpius' daughter), plus the others who are dating or "just friends" Parker, Caroline, Adam, Mitch and Avery.

"Mum!" Aubree called getting my attention off the group walking toward us.

"Yes dear?" I smiled.

"Oh nothing, dad just told me to get your attention because you were staring off in space," she laughed, taking her father's hand.

"Thank you," I chuckled as Juliette walked over Parker trailing a few steps behind her.

"Hi mum!" she smiled, running into my arms excitedly.

"Hi Jules!" I smiled hugging her back, "How are you sweetie?"

"Wonderful mum, just wonderful," she smiled, Parker standing behind her blushing a bit.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Parker greeted politely as Juliette hugged her dad.

"Call me Rose please Parker," I smiled, "How have you been?"

"I have been good, and you?" he asked, making conversation.

"I have been doing extremely well thank you for asking," I smiled, as he walked over to talk quietly to Jules.

All our other friends had left, except for Charlie and James who were also waiting for their oldest. There were still a few other assorted family members but most of them had already left.

"Then there were two," James joked standing with Charlie who was talking to Liam and his girlfriend Charlotte.

"Yes, sir," I answered, waiting.

"What always takes them so long?" James asked impatient.

"Why don't you take Scorpius and the kids and floo back home and we will meet you there once the other girls get here, okay dear?" Charlie offered.

"Okay Charlie, I will see you at home," he smiled kissing her quickly before leaving.

"See you at home love?" Scorpius smiled.

"Of course," I kissed his cheek as he followed James out with our younger two girls and Parker.

"Then there were really two," Charlie laughed, taking a seat on one of the benches near the train.

"Do you ever worry if you taught them everything Charlie?" I asked.

"What do you mean Rose?" she looked at me.

"I mean, after everything I went through in Hogwarts with the boys I dated do you think I taught her how to take care of herself and not let what boys think bring her down?" I asked a tear in my eye.

"I think we have done everything possible to prepare them for what lies ahead, but I think it will always be up to them to make their own decisions and mistakes," Charlie smiled.

"I know, I just wish I could make sure those things don't happen to her," I laughed.

"Of course you do," she smiled as our daughters walked off the train, two boys trailing behind them, "We could always lock them away until they are old."

"I am beginning to like that idea more and more," I laughed, smiling at my oldest.

"Hi mum, hi Aunt Charlie," my oldest daughter, Anastasia, smiled, hugging me and Charlie both.

"Hi Ana, how have you been dear?" Charlie asked, smiling.

"I have been pretty good, sorry we took so long we had to have a really quick perfects meeting before we left for the holidays. Someone set of some of Uncle George's wheezes on the train," I chuckled, even though we all knew who it was.

"How have you been Hales? And you Zac?" Charlie asked, smiling at her own daughter, Haleigh and her boyfriend of three years, Zac.

"I am doing well Mrs. Potter," Zac smiled.

"Please call me Charlie Zac, you've been with my daughter for three years, I think we are on a first name basis by now," Charlie laughed.

"Of course," he chuckled, allowing his girlfriend to talk to her mother.

"Pretty good mum. Shall we go and chat for a few minutes before we go back home?" she asked, hinting toward her mother that she wanted to leave Ana and I alone.

"Of course dear, we will see you a little later Rosie?" Charlie smiled.

"See you at the Burrow Charlie," I smiled as the two women and Zac walked out of the station.

"I missed you mum," Ana smiled, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Well I missed you two dear. You are getting too old," I grinned, a tear in my eye, "I get the feeling it is probably a good idea your father already left to bring the other girls home?"

"Probably," she nodded, scrunching her nose, a nervous habit.

"Well, are you going to introduce me to your friend or not?" I asked trying to figure out why the boy behind her looked so familiar.

"Umm… well mum, this is my boyfriend, umm…" she stalled looking back at him.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," he smiled, sticking out his hand, "My name is Greer Krum."

That would be why he looked so familiar, because he was the son of Nate, everything was starting to come together.

"Mum?" Ana asked, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, sorry," I shook my head, "Greer it is a pleasure to meet you, I trust that you are taking good care of my daughter?"

"Of course ma'am, I would never hurt her, she means the world to me," he smiled, "I know about what my father did to you, my mum told me once but I have never actually met my father. He was arrested when I was a baby for some really stupid things he did, and my mum never allowed me to see him. I suppose it is for the best, but even though he wasn't ever there I wish that I would have been able to meet him."

There was something about this boy and his story that struck a cord in my heart. He reminded me of Scorpius when I had first met him. He was kind and caring, as well as broken by things his parents had done that didn't involve him.

"Well Greer, I am extremely glad you have been there for my daughter. You seem like wonderful young man, and I would just like to give my approval even though I know you don't really need it," I smiled, as my daughter's face lit up.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Malfoy. You have no idea how much your approval means to me because I care so much about your daughter, she is honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me," he blushed.

"You are very welcome dear, and please call me Rose. You two will still have to tell your father, and you know what is going to happen then," I chuckled.

"Oh merlin!" Ana rolled her eyes.

"What's going to happen?" Greer asked concerned.

"Nothing too bad dear, my husband is just going to give you the worried father speech. He has three daughters that he is very protective over, and he doesn't want to see them get hurt is all," I answered.

"Oh," he nodded, "Well that makes complete sense. In that case I am prepared for the worried father speech."

"Wow, you got a keeper there Ana," I smiled leading the two to the floo where we made our way back to our home for a brief few minutes before making our way to the Burrow.

When we finally arrived at the Burrow, I was extremely distracted and nervously looking around for Liz because I needed to talk to her about the book. I didn't really know what I was going to say to everyone, but I was really excited in order to tell everyone what I have been working on for a year now. I think they will be surprised, but I also think they will enjoy it because they all know what I went through at Hogwarts.

"Liz!" I yelled, when I caught the sight of her blonde hair walking out of the house.

"Hello Rosie, I was just coming to look for you. What's up?" she asked.

"Did you get it done?" I asked covertly, in case someone was listening.

"Yes ma'am," she squealed, showing me a small bag she had casted a spell on in order to fit all the books.

"Yay! I am so excited to tell everyone!" I laughed, hugging her again.

"Me too," she smiled, "We should probably get back inside because dinner is ready."

"Sounds good," I nodded, walking into the house and taking my usual seat between Scorpius and Charlie.

Dinner went by fast because everyone was really excited about the secret telling part of dinner. The secret telling dinner had started off as just a night when someone in the family had something interesting to say and had turned into a full blown family tradition. When we had our first secret telling dinner I never expected the great lengths that would be taken each successive year in order to make sure the secret telling dinner would be able to happen. Nana and Grandpa Weasley did everything they did to make sure they still knew what was going on in the children and grandchildren's lives.

"To Nana and Grandpa Weasley!" Al toasted, taking the words right out of my head.

"To Nana and Grandpa!" everyone repeated.

"I know if they were here today they would be proud of the wonderful men and women you kids have turned into," Uncle George smiled a tear in his eye, "But they are happy now, they are with Fred, the original one."

"Hear, hear!" Fred and Fred Jr. smiled.

After a few more nice words about our late grandparents I could see people becoming more and more anxious about the secret telling. I got the feeling there would be a lot of interesting secrets tonight, but the only thing I was thinking about was telling everyone about the book.

"Hello everyone!" Aunt Ginny smiled, standing up, "This was usually my mum's job but since she is no longer with us, I have taken it upon myself to continue the tradition. The secret telling dinner wasn't an actual tradition we started on purpose, but just one time when someone told and secret and other people just continued. We continue to do the dinner because it is a good way for people to share the big news all at once with the family without having to worry about getting to everyone, which is difficult to do with such a big family. Anyway, without further ado, the secret telling has begun."

"Who's going to be the first victim?" Uncle George laughed.

"George!" his wife elbowed him, rolling her eyes.

"I'll go," Juliette, Daniella and Tenley all answered at the same time standing simultaneously. They must have planned this as the pulled the quiet boy who had been sitting beside them up.

"We're dating," they all announced smiling before sitting back down in their seats.

"NO WAY!" Al, James and Scorpius yelled.

"Dear," I smiled, patting Scorpius' arm, "Please be calm, we know Parker he is a good boy remember?"

"Of course I remember," he whined, "But she's my daughter."

"I know Scorpius, but you can give them all the worried father speech later like my dad and uncles gave you and all the other boys that one time," I smiled at the memory.

"Okay," he nodded, standing up to talk to Jules, "I am happy for the two of you, but I will still be having a chat later with Parker about my daughter."  
"Of course Mr. Malfoy," he nodded looking at his plate. Poor boy.

"Same goes for you two," James and Al added as someone else took the floor.

"Desmond and I are engaged," Melody Lupin smiled, standing up with Desmond at her side. The two of them had been childhood friends like Teddy and Vic, so everyone expected them to get together.

"We already knew that dear," Vic smiled at her oldest daughter.

"How did you know?" she asked confused.

"Well, Des asked your father and I for permission, and we always knew you two would get engaged soon," Vic laughed.

"Sounds like someone else we know," Uncle Bill laughed, looking at his own daughter and Teddy.

"Regardless of if we knew or not Mel we are still very happy and proud, and Des welcome to the family… I hope you can survive," Teddy laughed.

"Thanks," he chuckled.

"Anyone else?" Aunt Ginny asked, "Only two secrets, well."

"I have something," Ana sighed, standing at her seat.

"What is it dear?" Aunt Ginny smiled, encouraging her to speak.

"Well, um… you see…" she stalled searching for the right words, "Okay I am just going to come right out with it, I am dating Greer Krum, Nate's son. But before anyone says anything I already told mum and she was understand. Greer has never met his father, because he was arrested and his mum would not allow it, so I will not allow any of you to judge him based on who his father is."

"Like mother, like daughter," James smiled, looking at me.

"We are very happy for you Ana, and we are proud of you for coming out and telling us. We can tell this boy makes you happy," Scorpius smiled, shocking me.

"Wait, what?" I asked, shocked, "You aren't angry or at least upset?"

"Well I was, but I already knew they were together," he smiled, looking at Greer.

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked shocked.

"He asked me not to tell. He flooed to the house one day, while you were at work, to ask permission to date our daughter. I figured I should probably ask you since you are the one with more of a history with Nate but when he explained his story to me I couldn't help but understand where he was coming from. I remember being that kid at school, I was the one everyone judged based on my last name, but I wasn't going to let that stop me, so why should I let it stop him. I could tell by the way he talked about Ana that he really cared about her, so I figured I should be the bigger person and grant him my permission," Scorpius explained, looking at me even though everyone was listening.

"You mean, you had already told my dad?" Ana asked smiling at her boyfriend.

"Of course," he nodded, "I understand the dating etiquette especially when you are dealing with people who your family has a bad history with. I didn't want him to be shocked and angry when he found out at Christmas so I manned up and talked to him about it."

"I think I just fell more in love with you," Ana smiled, kissing him softly.

"Not at the table you lot!" James laughed, breaking them apart.

"Well," Aunt Ginny smiled, clearing her throat, "Is that it?"

When I was sure no one else was going to stand up and tell about their love for someone, I snuck a glance at Liz who was sitting across the table from me. She nodded and the two of us stood up together.

"Liz and I have something to tell everyone. A present is included in our secret for everyone so before we tell what it is we have to hand all of these out," I smiled, taking a stack of neatly wrapped packages from Liz. The two of us walked around the magically enlarged table handing out a book to everyone who looked at it confused. We even gave books to our family who had just started or had not yet started at Hogwarts.

"Okay what is the meaning of this?" James asked, looking down at the package in his hands.

"If you could be quiet for two minutes maybe you would find out," Aunt Ginny scolded her son.

"Sorry mum," he lowered his head.

"That's okay son. Okay Rosie, you two can go ahead," she smiled.

"Okay, so a little less than a year ago Liz came to me after quitting her job at the Prophet. She said that she missed being able to help people achieve their writing dreams, and she wanted to continue even though she no longer worked for the paper. That's when she asked me about an idea she had been thinking about for a while. She told me that I had a "great" story that everyone should know because she thought it could help people and myself. I was a little hesitant at first but once I agreed I couldn't imagine my life without telling about my life. It took me almost a year, but this morning I finally finished the book, so everyone open up your presents," I smiled, hearing the sound of paper tearing, "This is the finished product. Liz?"

"I just want to thank Rose for having faith in me and for allowing me to help her tell her story. I do believe that her story is one that will be able to help not only people struggling in situations similar to the ones she was in but also just average everyday people. I don't think I ever expected Rose to say yes, but since she has I can't imagine another way I could've spent the last year of my life. I hope everyone is proud of Rose and all the hard work she has put into this book. Thanks everyone!" Liz smiled, as we sat back down in our seats.

I looked around the table seeing various different expressions from everyone. I smile at the work Liz and I had done together throughout the past year, and the product we had achieved because of all our efforts.

"This is for you," Liz smiled, throwing a book at me.

Liz had done amazing with the book, the outside wasn't too detailed, it was simple with a single rose drawn on the cover. I thought it was a little cheesy, but what can I say I'm a cheesy person. I looked at the book in put happiness I couldn't believe we had finished it.

"_Like We Used To_, huh?" Scorpius smiled, kissing my head.

"What, you don't like it?" I asked, concerned.

"No Rosie, I love it, but do you know where Liz got that from?" he asked, laughing.

"No, actually I think I do but I can't place it," I thought. I had given Liz complete control over the title and cover as well as the editing.

"It was the song our band sang during sixth year, I think it was," he smiled.

"Ahhh, of course, that was the year we had the talent show," I smiled, remembering how I had gotten the courage to sing on stage.

"Why didn't you tell me about the book?" Scorpius asked smiling.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I made Liz promise not to tell anyone, not even Al as well. I figured that would make her help me work faster so we could finish it and show it to everyone," I shrugged.

"Well, I am glad that you wrote it. Like Liz said already you do have an important story to tell especially regarding everything with Max. I just want our girls to grow up as strong and independent as you are Rosie," Scorpius smiled, kissing me.

"Ewww!" Aubree groaned, after seeing Scorpius and I kiss.

I rolled my eyes a little, pulling my chair closer to Scorpius as he put his arm around me and began to look over the book. I could see the happiness in his eyes as he read my story which would not have been possible without a guy as wonderful as he.

"Thank you Scorpius," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"For what dear?" he asked confused.

"For everything… for being there for me, for loving me, for dealing with me, for our girls, for our life," I smiled, snuggling closer to him.

"Well, you're welcome," he smiled brightly, "And thank you for being you Rose."

**A/N Wow! I can't believe it's over! I loved writing this story and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it! I am still hoping to have time to write some one-shot series, but I don't know when I will get time because I am going to summer school in order to get a class out of the way before I start my senior year. Shout out to the Class of 2013! Anyway, I just want to thank everyone who has been there for me throughout this story, I know at times I can get frustrating when I don't update like I should, but I sincerely appreciate everything. I couldn't ask for better fans! I hope to hear from you again if I write another story, but if not… stay classy FanFiction! **

**Thanks again!**

**Megan :)**


End file.
